Amazing Grace
by hooked
Summary: After arduous labor, the kingdom's joy in producing twin heirs was short lived after the death of the newborns shortly after delivery, their sorrow compounded discovering the Queen now unable to bear children. Eternia now in turmoil, bloodlines battle for Randor's throne; his evil brother the imminent ascendant. Foul play is suspected after the twins are discovered yet alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own He-Man, Masters of the Universe, She-Ra, nor have any holdings in Mattel, Filmation, nor MYP. I do not profit from creating He-Man fanfiction; I just enjoy messing with Adam and Teela.

 _ **A/N:** Good morning He-Man readers. I was lying in bed the other night and this story idea came to me. I'm still working on **A Prince's Legacy** but I felt compelled to start this one immediately. I wanted to explore how a superhero becomes a superhero especially after enduring a difficult past and how it affects his worldview as he matures. I_ _t's going to be A/U and a bit rough in parts but I hope you hang in there with me and enjoy despite the heavy content._

* * *

 **Amazing Grace**

Chapter 1

Drunk and annoyed, the man lounged on the dirty couch and stared at the overturned bowl of pretzels, his leg slung over the arm rest. He ran one exasperated hand over his gray beard stubble and held a bottle of Eternian whiskey in the other.

" _Boy!_ Get over here and clean up this mess!" he roared.

Knowing this routine too well, the nine year old approached his father; his brow furrowed, his wide blue gaze locked on the curmudgeon whose angry and disapproving beady black eyes stared back. It didn't matter that the boy hadn't caused the mess; his clumsy and frequently inebriated father inadvertently knocked it over and somehow always managed to blame him when things didn't go his way.

"What's the matter, retard? Can't you recognize an order when you hear one?"

The blonde little boy said nothing and simply stared, defiance hidden behind those sky blue eyes.

"I said, clean it up!" he repeated followed by a quick and intimidating move toward his son.

The child neither moved nor opened his mouth.

"Why you little—" Ernest jumped to his feet and lunged at the boy delivering a vicious backhand across the young boy's face. The boy's head snapped violently left as he hit the floor, the corner of his mouth bleeding. The man stood over him, his hands balled into fists.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it, dammit! You hear me?"

"What's all the commotion?" his mother rushed in from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. Seeing the boy on the floor, her mouth flew open as she approached and knelt beside him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Ernest, is this really necessary?" she pleaded as she helped him to his feet.

"Yes!" he barked. "The kid can't speak so he's too stupid to follow orders," he slurred in explanation. "Someone's gotta teach him the way of the world around here. _You_ sure as hell won't."

Pearle sent her husband a look of disdain and, shaking her head, she turned to her son. "Take the bowl and gather all the spilled pieces, honey. Then take it into the kitchen for Mommy, okay?"

Staring at the older man, the boy swiped at the side of his mouth with the top of his hand and shifting his gaze to her, he nodded. He did what he was told and quickly took it into the kitchen dumping them into the trash receptacle as his parents looked on. Ernest murmured a curse and waved a dismissive hand toward the kitchen as he settled back into his seat. Pearle's eyes followed him.

"Why are you so abusive towards him? You know he's just a lost and scared little boy," she tried to reason as she stood to her feet shaking the crumbs from her apron. She folded her arms.

Ernest rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We've had him for nine years, Pearly. Nine years! We were tricked and ultimately saddled with that kid and now, he's only become a burden! He always has his nose stuck in a book and never opens his damn mouth." His angry gaze met hers as he pointed a finger in her face. "And it was _you_ who agreed to take him in, not me. He's useless. He needs a job. He needs to start pulling his weight around here."

She put her hands on her hips. "A job? He's only nine! And maybe he's quiet because all you do is yell and abuse him, Ernie!"

At that, the man jumped to his feet, hauled back and punched his wife in the jaw. Her head snapped back as she dropped to the floor dazed by the blow.

He snickered. "That'll teach you to talk back to me, woman," he replied as he rubbed his fist. "What I say goes."

The young boy who had been silently watching it unfold calmly walked out of the kitchen and stood between them putting himself between his incapacitated mother and gloating father. He raised his chin and glared at the man, his blue eyes narrowing in anger, his fists balled at his sides. His father snorted in laughter as he placed his fists on his hips.

"And what are you gonna do, retard? You think you can—"

Suddenly, the boy broke into a boxer's stance and delivered a hard right jab to the man's groin.

Ernest cried out in surprise and doubled over, grabbing his crotch as his shoulder hit the floor. He curled into a fetal position as the boy stared down contemptuously at him.

As his father writhed in pain, the boy turned to assist his mother. Bobbling a bit, she slowly got to her feet as she placed a hand to her injured jaw. Her eyes then darted up and past the boy as they widened in terror.

 _"Look out Ad—!"_

The little blonde started to whirl around but it was too late. Ernest grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the bedroom, his mother wailing, desperately pulling at his father in an attempt to separate the two.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you will never forget, boy," he growled.

Pushing his wife away and throwing the youngster into the bedroom, Ernest followed and slammed the door in his wife's face. He proceeded to viciously beat the boy; the sounds of glass shattering and a small body hitting the walls reaching Pearle's ears. Despite the onslaught, not once did the boy cry out for help.

A few minutes later, silence followed by the sound of tearing clothes and her drunken husband's grunts.

Feeling helpless and ashamed, she closed a hand over her mouth and began to weep for her foster son.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" she sing-songed in reply.

Old Mrs. Abigail Stoley, a widow of late and Head Mistress of Eternos Hills Orphanage turned back to the group.

Clapping her hands she stated, "I will only be a moment, children. Please continue reading page sixteen as I will proffer a short quiz to test your comprehension," she stated cheerfully to the children's disappointed moans as she rose from her chair and started for the foyer.

With one hand grasping her long skirt, she reached the door and turned the knob. Flinging it open, she gazed straight ahead in anticipation of greeting the visitor at eye level only to drop her gaze to a young boy standing in the doorway.

Wearing knickers, a tattered black blazer, and a cap, his neck and legs were covered in bruises and despite the black eye, his large sky blue gaze studied her with the eyes of an old soul. His bottom lip had been split recently and he gazed up at her without a word.

She recoiled with a gasp at the initial sight then regaining her composure, slowly knelt down and eyed the handwritten note that was pinned to his lapel. She reached for it prompting the little boy to fearfully stumble backward in response. Her eyes widened in empathy as she raised her palms in mock surrender.

"No, honey, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Her reassuring tone and chocolate brown gaze bore into his blue ones. "My name is Mrs. Stoley," she explained placing a palm to her chest. "What is yours?"

The boy blinked in silence.

Her eyes dropped to something affixed to his right wrist. She met his gaze. "May I?"

He clenched his jaw and flared his nostrils in pensive suspicion before finally giving a quick apprehensive nod.

Slowly and non-threateningly, she gently grasped his right hand and pulled his sleeve back to reveal more bruises. She furrowed her brow in anger and pity as she cocked her head to read.

The wristband stated, _My Name Is Adam._

She again met his gaze and gave him a warm smile. "Well, hello Adam. What an unusual name," she said with a nod and another smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

The boy, his unruly blonde bangs hanging over his left eye studied her features before eventually returning a cautious and tremulous smile.

* * *

It had been a full year since the day the Head Mistress found little Adam at her doorstep. She had spent the subsequent months working with local and feudal authorities in locating his parents to no avail; no one knew anything about this introverted young boy. So she decided to keep him at the orphanage and integrate him with the other children.

She ran a relatively small establishment; there were only forty children in residency at the most at any given time as her primary goal was to seek adoption.

It was difficult once a family match was made. She looked upon them as her own and when the papers were finally signed, her heart broke every time she was forced to give one final tearful hug to one of her kids as they departed and began their new lives with their newly adoptive families.

Abigail was a good and reputable woman successful in placing all of her foster children with families...well, all except Adam. Prospective parents fell in love with him the moment they laid eyes on him and who wouldn't? His thick golden locks, soulful sky blue eyes, long dark eyelashes and quiet way would immediately capture their hearts. However, he soon found his way back to the orphanage in rejection due to just that; he never spoke.

Well…that and the fact that he tended to engage in fights at the drop of a hat.

Abigail never settled the blame for said fights on Adam. She watched him while he was under her care. Girls were drawn to him yet boys seemed inexplicably threatened by him. She initially attributed their hostility to his aversion to verbal communication but dismissed it.

Perhaps it was his superior intelligence? He was a mute; slow in speech development however far from slow in comprehension. He was a quiet and keen observer of his surroundings and he excelled in mathematics, science, and literature comprehension; an avid reader however he never opened his mouth.

Besides the obvious signs of physical abuse, she pondered what additional trauma, emotional or otherwise, could have caused him to withdraw within himself? She gave her head an empathetic shake.

She continued to ponder. New arrivals were greeted by her Little Helper; Adam always accommodating and proving a huge help to her in acclimating new children to the fold. Despite his own apparent tumultuous past, his open and friendly disposition always warmed children to trust him; a smile always at the ready for a new child. If the new additions had trouble adjusting to the orphanage way of life, i.e., found themselves bullied by others, Adam always stepped in to protect the weaker ones.

Yes, he was a good boy albeit one with a mysterious past. No one, not any of her friends nor acquaintances or business partners knew of his origins.

Putting her musings aside, Abigail continued about her daily routine in providing academic instruction, food, shelter, clothing, and placement services for displaced children all made possible by her generous benefactor who knew firsthand what it was like to adopt a child; Farrell Duncan, the King's Royal Man-At-Arms.

* * *

It was the beginning of autumn in Eternos; the leaves had started to change and the air slightly cooler yet still pleasant as Abigail's assistant supervised the children. Abigail sat at the modest vanity in her bedroom.

"Adam, sweetheart," she called out, "Would you please hand Mummie her bracelets? They're in the second drawer," she instructed as she finished dressing.

Commander Duncan was scheduled to arrive within the hour for his annual meeting to go over the accounting of the orphanage and also to provide any additional fiduciary assistance for facilities improvements should Mrs. Stoley request. His visits were always pleasant and he was a generous young man. His rise within the King's ranks was legendary; a man of impeccable character, wisdom, and genius; his talents invaluable to the King and Queen. Especially so during this time of uncertainty with Prince Keldor and high ranking Nobles all vying for the throne in the absence of an Heir Apparent.

Abigail related to Queen Marlena, the beautiful Earthling wife of the High Monarch of Eternia, the handsome and virile King Randor. She and her husband, the late Richard Stoley, had also been unable to have children thus their passion for parenting orphaned children and placing them in good homes. They found a kindred spirit in Duncan as his story of adopting a baby girl was well known.

She thought about his adoptive daughter; a beautiful, red-haired emerald eyed little girl who would turn ten years today. Perhaps he would be inclined to stay for dinner in celebration of her day of birth and in appreciation of his patronage? Mrs. Stoley always enjoyed his visits and regarded him as a son.

Just then, Adam entered and held a pair of gold bangles in one hand and one jade bracelet in the other. He held them out to her and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing which she preferred.

"Oh thank you sweetie," his foster mother accepted the jade and slipped it over her wrist. She reached for her son gently grasping his shoulders and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Honey, the King's Man-At-Arms will arrive with his young daughter," she paused, "She turns ten today." She eyed him. "Actually, she's only a few months younger than you dear one," she stated with a smile and a wink. "I'm sure you'll welcome them into our home as you always do with new acquaintances, right Love?"

In response, Adam nodded and offered a mega-watt smile revealing a missing tooth; one he shed right after reaching his tenth birthday three months ago.

Abigail returned the smile following it with a finger-brush to his golden bangs and a warm embrace. She pulled back.

"You're the man of the house, my sweet and loving boy," she added with a caress to his chin and a motherly peck to his cheek. She then placed her hands back on his shoulders and stiffened her arms giving him a once over. Deciding he was appropriately and adequately dressed for the occasion, she brushed his shoulders and gave another finger comb to his hair. She sighed.

"I think you'll like Man-At-Arms, son," she continued. "He's a good man...like yourself," she smiled.

Adam's blue gaze twinkled as he smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

xxx

The Palace chariots arrived outside as passersby on the cobbled walkways gawked and murmured to each other eyeing the Royal Crest and Miro Coat Of Arms affixed to the sides of the transports.

A half dozen members of the Royal Guard marched and flanked the chariot as Duncan, a clean-shaven, strapping young man with chestnut brown hair and kind cinnamon colored eyes opened the door and hopped out. He wore his usual gold-plated armor along with his utility helmet, the precious metal clinking as he walked.

He turned around and reached for his young daughter who emerged casually dressed wearing khaki capri pants, an emerald green top, and sandals. Her fiery red tresses were tied back in a pony-tail and she leaned forward putting her hands on her father's shoulders. He wrapped his hands around her waist as he assisted her down from the carriage. She hopped agilely off of the transport and the two walked hand in hand toward the orphanage's door.

Abigail met them at the door along with her foster son, her arm protectively around his shoulders.

Duncan apologized for his and his daughter's attire as they arrived directly from running unit drills and had no time to change before their appointment.

She waved a hand. "No apologies necessary, Commander," she gestured indoors, "Please come in."

The children simply stared at one other, each sizing the other up. They entered and settled at the dining table where tea was offered.

As the adults engaged in conversation, the two children sat across from each other; Adam studying the young girl's long red tresses pulled into a high pony-tail, her emerald green eyes and thick lashes, pert nose, and freckles. Her lips were plump and ruby in color.

The girl boldly stared back as she eyed the young boy; his sunny golden locks, sapphire blue eyes, thick dark eyelashes, and aristocratic nose. Her mind muttered, _"Cute."_ Reading the name imprinted on a ceramic mug sitting in front of him, she stuck out her chin sending him an appraising look lined with mild contempt.

"So," she began nodding at the mug, "What kinda name is a name like 'Adam'?" she asked crinkling her nose in disgust.

"What kinda name is Teela?" he shot back.

Abigail stopped mid-sentence, her jaw going slack, her eyes round as she slowly turned to him.

"Sweetheart! Did you just speak?"

Duncan and Teela furrowed their brows exchanging confused glances as Adam blinked and met his foster mother's gaze. He offered a nod in response.

Her eyes filling with tears, she gathered him into her arms and rocked him back and forth, his face buried in her bosom, his partially obscured blue gaze darting to the visitors sending them an apologetic look.

"You…you spoke! I'm so proud of you, my dear," she gushed as she swiped at a tear.

"Madame," Duncan began, "Is everything alright?"

Straightening, Abigail kissed her son's hair, her arm wrapped around his shoulders. Giving him a quick squeeze and clearing her throat, she replied, "Yes. Yes of course. It's just…it's…," she glanced at her son and back at Duncan. "Adam arrived alone and afraid at my door quite unexpectedly a year ago. He has never once uttered a word and today…," she gestured to Teela. "Today, his first words were to your daughter, Miss Teela."

Teela's eyes widened as she snapped her head to her father for clarification. Duncan lifted a brow.

"Did you say, his name is Adam?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** What do you think? Shall I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** This is a long one. I didn't want to split into two chapters. Forgive if there are grammatical errors or run on sentences as I'm in a bit of a hurry today to post so my proofing may have suffered a bit. I didn't want to delay and wanted to update this story asap. I'm so glad to see that some of you are enjoying this._

Chapter 2

The sun rose above the horizon as she walked among the tall and proud pines, the dewy verdant grass tickling her feet. The gentle breeze wisped about ruffling her shoulder length locks as if softly carrying her name on its wings. She came alone as was customary yet couldn't help but shake the feeling of being watched. But with that feeling never came foreboding. Quite the contrary. When away from the rigid discipline and daily drills of the barracks, she could sense a benevolent being of some kind; a spirit, watching over her.

Shaking her head as if to clear it she refocused determined to enjoy this time alone. Her desire to please her Guardian ever present, she felt guilt every time she went AWOL, her young mind constantly berating her for her stubborn and independent streak.

But despite the slightly rebel bent, she was loyal— she knew that – devoting every waking moment to her studies on the origins of The Republic and its noble rulers and in contrast, its ungrateful and disobedient inhabitants. Her intense (and unbeknownst to her extremely biased) education also covered the basic fundamentals of math and science which always bored her; she would much rather pass the time learning about something interesting…like horses!

However, whenever her thoughts wandered away from her obligations her adolescent mind had a way of returning her to the reason for her existence: completing her training to join the elite command squad of the Horde and eventually graduating as Force Captain.

Her legal guardian stressed daily her importance to the Horde and its goals. She was special, a girl with limitless potential and a unique purpose whose destiny could only be realized within the revered Republic and not apart from it.

She stopped and blinked.

"I know I know, but can't I have fun sometimes?" she muttered to no one in particular.

 _Adorraahhh….._

The strange whisper sent a chill up her spine as she snapped her head right, her sky blue eyes wide with apprehension.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Silence.

"Adora!" someone whisper shouted.

Recognizing the owner of the voice, she grimaced and cringed at being caught red-handed.

"Adora, what are you doing out here?" Shakra questioned sharply as she approached from behind.

The young girl slowly turned giving a guilty and sheepish smile. "Umm…sleepwalking?"

Her hands on her hips, her caregiver shook her head and smirked. Placing a hand on her young charge's shoulder she replied, "Nice try young woman." Suddenly waxing serious, she snapped her head right then left before meeting the girl's inquisitive blue gaze. "This is risky. The Whispering Woods could have easily swallowed you whole leaving you unaccounted-for. How would I explain your absence to Hordak?" she fretted before giving another fearful glance over her shoulder. "We must return to the barracks before we lose our way or perhaps are spotted by the guards," she added taking her hand. "Quickly!"

With a sigh, Adora gave an obedient nod and followed as they both made haste back to base: the Fright Zone.

xxx

"I don't like her growing boldness, my Lord," the shadowy figure hissed in suspicion, her darkened features and glowing cat-like eyes peering out from her crimson cowl. "She no longer simply accepts our teachings as truth. She begins to question the validity of some of our assertions," she added, her pale bony fingers steepling together as she approached the throne floating with ease.

"Nonsense!" Hordak barked with a dismissive wave as he leaned back on his self-ascribed throne. "Adora is the epitome of loyalty. She looks at me as quite her own father," he gloated with a snort.

"She may very well be but little girls possess a curious nature," she countered. "I sense a streak of independence within her. If we are not careful, one day she will betray you," she warned. "Allow me to strengthen the spell."

He froze, his hollow eyes staring blankly at his second in command. "Preposterous," he finally spat with another wave, his ego bruised at the notion of his inability to maintain his charge's adoration. "I've got that little girl in the palm of my hand as I'm the closest thing she's got to a father. She'll do anything for her beloved Guardian," he scoffed.

Bowing in deference, Shadow Weaver straightened. "Very well, my Lord," she replied. Turning, she headed for the doorway before suddenly stopping and glancing over her shoulder. "Just remember," she drew out with a hiss, "When it happens, I told you so." And with that, she vanished.

Horde Prime's vassal ruler of Etheria went rigid at the admonition, his hollow eye sockets narrowing in annoyed contemplation.

* * *

"Who can tell me the name of the rightful ruler of Etheria and Supreme Intergalactic Ruler of the Horde?" the facilitator questioned the class; a tall dour looking man of slight build and slicked back hair dressed impeccably in standard issue uniform.

The cadets dutifully raised their hands as Adora absent-mindedly played with a pencil and looked out the window, her gaze staring intently at a bluebird perched on a nearby branch.

The facilitator honed in on the young dreamy-eyed girl. His brow furrowed in agitation, he barked, _"Adora!"_

Flinching, her surprised gaze snapped to his, her posture rigid and at attention. "Yes, Commander Brathwaite?"

He strutted towards her, an arm behind his back, a riding crop tucked underneath the other. "The answer if you please."

She blinked in confusion. "The answer to what, Sir?"

He angrily brought the crop down before her slamming it into her desk. She along with half of the students in the room jumped in response.

"To the question, Child!" he boomed, his voice demanding.

Adora lowered her gaze in shame. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, Sir."

His lip snarled in disapproval he replied, "Then you will receive ten strikes for failing to stay focused and offering your undivided attention. Cadet Adora, hold out your hands, palms up please."

Her lip quivering in dread, she dutifully complied.

Brathwaite raised his crop and brought it down forcefully against her palms, with each strike, her hands reddening as small welts began to form. She didn't dare cry out; instead, she bit her bottom lip against the pain as her blue eyes welled up with tears.

The rest of the class looked on in silence each afraid to make a sound for fear of serving as the next example.

Panting from the exertion, Brathwaite tucked his crop back beneath his arm. Taking out a kerchief, he blotted the droplets of perspiration from his brow. Clearing his throat, he explained, "It is the will of the Supreme Ruler that disciplinary measures be exacted immediately and without delay."

"Sir, yes Sir!" she replied, her voice quivering underneath the stinging, throbbing pain.

His chin raised in self-importance, he stated, "Now, you will go to the infirmary and have your injuries attended to. You are dismissed, Cadet."

xxx

The salve applied to the blisters and her hands carefully being wrapped in gauze, Adora watched silently, her mind replaying what happened earlier. Her gaze shifted to the academy nurse as she worked, deftly cutting the gauze and applying adhesive.

"By Horde World, does this seem fair to you?" she asked indignant, her brow furrowed in anger.

The nurse's eyes went wide as they flew up to meet Adora's.

" _Shhh!_ You mustn't speak so, young Cadet," she whispered as she reached out and affectionately tucked a blonde lock behind the girl's ear. "If anyone overhears you questioning the Horde's ways, you will be severely disciplined!"

Sealing the adhesive, she gently grasped Adora's little wrists and pushed them upward. "Do you see this?" she gestured to the young girl's injuries.

Adora nodded.

"Worse can happen if you pursue. Leave it be," she cautioned fearfully.

Her shoulders slumping, Adora sighed in resignation.

A dark shadow looming outside of the infirmary door quietly slinked away and moved across the adjacent hallway disappearing from sight.

* * *

The next several weeks passed much the same as always; studies, daily drills, exercises. A strict yet bland vegetarian diet occasionally supplemented with porridge for breakfast and potato for supper was served day in and day out. Only the high ranking officials and Hordak himself were privileged to indulge in meat and poultry; the explanation given that rations were necessary due to the under-farming and reduced cattle production of Etheria's countryside. The farmers and herders were severely punished; a few even flogged to death – their crimes of "deliberately sabotaging" the country's harvests posted in the public squares as a cautionary tale.

Despite Shakra's admonitions, Adora began to sneak away daily for solace within the Whispering Woods. Her little mind struggled to make sense of the Horde's brutal actions against its citizens and military personnel. Her growing unease over the injustices she witnessed began to chip away at the trust she held in her leaders; even her beloved guardian Hordak.

He had always treated her with kindness despite on occasion, losing his temper. Adora had always reasoned away his stormy temperament believing that his underlings had brought it upon themselves by committing some inexcusable offense.

She began to see the truth at her tenth birthday celebration a few months ago: he stormed at her for neglecting to report a fellow cadet who had failed to properly clean the cache of weapons in the Fright Zone armory, the enormous task proving too great for the young cadet of only thirteen years of age. For his incompetence, he received ten lashes with the cat o' nine tails and was sentenced without trial to the brig for thirty days.

Fear and hopelessness began to overwhelm Adora thus making her careless; over the last few weeks, Shadow Weaver silently tracked her excursions to the Woods.

The witch reported back to Hordak.

xxx

"Not only has she been secretly visiting the Whispering Woods, my Lord, but she has publicly expressed disdain for your methods and the disciplinary methods of Horde Prime," Weaver hissed in addition. "The spell is weakening. She will rebel and, I fear, influence many of her fellow cadets as she is held in high esteem by many." She stopped and folded her arms. "If you want a rebellion on your hands, remain in denial, my Lord," the witch ventured boldly.

At her censure, Hordak's angry eyes flew up to hers as he jumped to his feet. His hands behind his back, he paced the throne's steps before stopping abruptly and turning to her.

"Does Horde Prime know of this?" he snorted, his tone cautious.

"No my Lord, but he soon will. News travels fast among the ranks; the seeds of dissent have been sown."

With another snort, Hordak blew out an angry and resigned breath. After a brief pensive moment, his gaze flew to Shadow Weaver's.

"Seven good lashes with the leather flog. Do _not_ use the cat o' nine tails. I want her made an example of not killed." He paused and shook his head in frustration. "Sixty days in the brig. And strengthen the spell," he spat before turning on his heel and storming out of the throne room, Weaver bowing in deference.

"At once, my Lord."

xxx

That evening as Adora slept, guards burst through her bedroom door; Shakra screaming from the living quarters begging them to stop.

Clad in standard issue pajamas, Adora nearly jumped out of her skin as she sat upright in bed, her sky blue gaze questioning and fearful.

They reached for her as she cried out in surprise, roughly yanking her little arm and dragging her out of her quarters and into the hallways; the other cadets appearing outside their own quarters wearing fearful and dread filled expressions as she struggled against the guards protesting her arrest.

Bringing her below to the lower levels of the Fright Zone, they bound her wrists and secured it to the suspension bar raising her arms over her head; the sleeves of her night gown drooping backward. Panting in fear but grateful they did not uncover her bare back, her wide blue gaze darted about looking for a way of escape. Finding none, she closed her eyes and braced herself.

As the assault began, she cried out in pain at each strike; her tender adolescent back developing angry red welts underneath her gown in response.

xxx

Afterward locking her away in a dark prison cell, they mercifully tossed in a bottle of drinking water.

As the footsteps faded away, Adora sunk weakly to the stone floor. She lay carefully to her side minding her stinging and throbbing back, her soft tear-filled cries echoing off of the walls.

Just then, a pair of glowing eyes slowly opened and stared, looming...quietly ensconced within a dark corner of the cell. The figure's black and eerie form levitated menacingly toward the unsuspecting little girl.

Shadow Weaver raised her palms as she floated closer…closer…

* * *

As the carriage rolled along, Duncan radioed their status back to the Palace, an inexplicable uneasiness in his gut. He put the communicator away, his eyes staring blankly out the window.

 _"Adam,"_ his mind pondered. _"How is it possible that a child of the same name as—"_

"Father?" Teela asked unknowingly interrupting his thoughts.

He flinched as his cinnamon brown gaze shifted to her curious emerald ones. "Yes, Daughter."

She eyed him. "You seem sorta angry. Did I do something wrong, Daddy?"

"What? No! Absolutely not, dear," he reassured with a squeeze around her shoulders.

"Then what is it? You haven't talked since Mrs. Stoley's."

"I'm just lost in thought that is all."

She crinkled her nose. "Are you thinking about that weird kid?"

"Weird kid?" he echoed. Then understanding dawning he replied, "No, honey. Adam is not weird. He's…," he paused, "…he's just an innocent little boy who appears to have seen rough times. We must show compassion for those who are struggling and need help," he advised with a warm smile as he playfully cupped his daughter's chin.

Teela shrugged a shoulder. "Aww well, I guess." She paused. Then finally, "Of all people, he talks to _me_ ," she pondered as she threw a glance out the window then settled it back on her father. "Do you think he likes me?" she asked, her expression hopeful.

The question catching him by surprise, Duncan did a double take. "I don't know, Daughter. You need to ask _him_ , not me."

Disappointed at the response, Teela frowned and folded her arms as she settled back in her seat and turned toward the window, her feet dangling and kicking against the seat bottom.

Biting his lip to refrain from chuckling at her expense, her father studied her curious reaction to this boy. Not once has she ever expressed interest in boys…until now.

* * *

The next few weeks at the orphanage flew by as Abigail facilitated yet another successful adoption; this time a beloved set of fraternal twins, her son once again comforting her by being at her side.

He had once again fallen silent and had not spoken since the day Man-At-Arms and his daughter Teela left them; his sole utterance the one sharp retort to his daughter's reproach.

She couldn't help but ponder what magic Commander Duncan's fiery-haired daughter wielded to draw her son out in this manner. No one, not even the flirty little brown-haired girl he seemed to always shadow could influence him to communicate.

Just then, the sound of a commotion in the yard reached her ears as she rose from her office desk and rushed toward the back doors. Flinging them open, her eyes widened as her kids stood in a half-circle all gawking and shouting at a tousling Tuyen and Adam; each boy throwing punches as they rolled in the grass.

Dropping to her knees and working to separate the two, she finally managed to pry them apart; one boy, his nose bleeding and the other, his lip cut. Each boy panted heavily staring daggers at the other.

"What pray tell is going on here?" she demanded sharply.

"Tuyen was being mean and pushing Emagray around," Denae replied breathlessly, her eyes wide. "He finally punched poor Emy in the nose and made him cry!"

"Then Adam came outta nowhere and shoved Tuyen to the ground," Seton added. "Tuyen got really mad and came at him. Adam punched him in the face and he went down again—"

"Then he jumped back up and tackled Adam!" Trevor interjected. "Tuyen's nose exploded with Adam's right cross! One shot! Wow that was cool!" he marveled.

"Enough!" Mrs. Stoley ordered before turning to the boys. "I need you boys to go inside and get cleaned up. Afterwards, I will see you in my office, do you understand?" she asked, her disapproving gaze roaming each child.

Adam tore his stormy blue gaze away from the bully and settled on hers. He offered a slow reluctant nod in response.

"Tuyen?" she asked turning to the other.

His hand over his nose and his eyes watering, Tuyen nodded replying with a nasally, "Yes, ma'am," and ran inside, Adam's suspicious eyes following before turning and heading toward the door himself.

Turning to the group, she clapped her hands in dismissal. "Okay children, it's over. This had _better_ not happen again," she lectured eyeing each child, her fist on her hip, a finger in the air. "Resorting to fisticuffs is not the way to resolve conflict, children. You must come to me with your disagreements so that we may find a solution. Understand?"

Their properly chastised gazes shifted to the ground in response. "Yes, Mrs. Stoley," they all chimed in quiet unison.

She nodded. "Good. Recess will cease in thirty minutes. Afterwards, wash up and get ready for supper, okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stoley," they droned again before slowly breaking up and going to their respective places on the playground.

She shifted her gaze back to the house and shook her head.

xxx

After tending to Tuyen's injuries, she turned her attention to Adam who was glaring silently at the boy across the room. She gently blotted his cut lip with a cleanser and applied salve, her eyes dropping to his fists balled tightly and at his sides.

"Adam," she drew out in warning, able now to read his subtle body language cues.

His gaze drifted to hers. She heard him sigh as his body relaxed. She gave a nod of approval.

After a stern lecture, she dismissed both boys assigning them kitchen duty for the rest of the week as penance.

* * *

Shortly before bedtime, Abigail gave a soft knock.

After a few beats, her son's bedroom door slowly creaked open revealing a pair of guilty blue eyes peering through the crack. The door finally going wide, he stood before her in pajamas as his eyebrows shot up followed by a shrug of his shoulders.

Despite herself, she smiled inwardly at his charming display of remorse. "May I come in, son?"

He pursed his lips then stepped aside as she entered. Taking his hand, she led him to the couch as they took a seat. She glanced at their hands and, patting his, she met his gaze.

"Sweetheart, I know it's been rough for you," she began, "But you mustn't choose violence as the only option to resolving issues. You must always employ the diplomatic method first," one hand caressed his cheek as he held her gaze, "If that is rejected by the other party, then walk away." She brought her other hand up to cup his face. "Honey, you _must_ communicate verbally. Don't let your fists articulate your intentions," she added with a cautious smile, her brows furrowed.

Adam frowned as he slowly shook his head in rebuttal. He then pulled his face away and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Son," she reached out a hand and stroked his hair. "Although I have an idea, I don't know exactly what you've been through but it's obvious that you've experienced trauma in your young life. I am heartsick over the thought of that. When you appeared at my door last year, I saw the bruises…the black eye…the look in your eyes."

At the word 'bruises', Adam seemed to retreat further into himself, his body language closing in self-protection. Abigail's chocolate brown gaze filled with sadness.

"It's okay," she replied softly. "I won't push you. One day, when you feel completely safe, you will open up and I will be here, sweetheart." Punctuating it with a tender kiss to his left temple and rising from the couch, she made her way to the door.

She stopped and threw an empathetic glance over her shoulder as Adam continued to glare at the floor, his arms folded across his chest, his gaze now icy, lost in memories.

"I love you," she whispered before leaving and closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Over the last few weeks, Duncan returned to his routine at the Palace still pondering the lowly blonde orphan boy.

The day after he returned from his meeting with Mrs. Stoley, he requested an audience with the King and Queen. He couldn't shake the fact that this boy carried the same name as his Majesties' deceased newborn son and being naturally curious, he wanted to pursue it.

After all, Adam is not an Eternian name; it is the name Queen Marlena gave her firstborn in acknowledgement of his Terran heritage meaning, _Man of Earth_. In turn, his twin sister's name of Adora was also Terran in nature meaning, _Gift_.

He shook his head. How on Eternia would anyone have knowledge of the boy's name and follow suit?

As he walked the Palace halls, Duncan reflected on his meeting with the young royal couple all those weeks ago:

 _At his invitation, he entered the King's office and immediately locked gazes with Queen Marlena who was standing to the side, her arms protectively wrapped around herself. Regal and statuesque, she had been gazing out of the massive floor to ceiling window and snapped her head towards him as he approached and bowed. Randor stood in greeting as the couple inclined their heads in acknowledgment._

 _"My King, my Queen, thank you for granting me an audience. I have a bit of interesting news but I want to preface it by stating that this discovery in no way has been corroborated; it has simply been gnawing at my gut for the past twenty-four hours and I felt it necessary to discuss it with you."_

 _Randor's hazel eyes, colored with slight apprehension, widened in anticipation. He gestured to a chair as they all took their seats. "Do share, Duncan."_

 _"Thank you, your Majesty. During my annual visit to the orphanage yesterday I met a troubled young boy whom Mrs. Stoley had taken in a year ago. He apparently is un-adoptable yet despite that, has a kind way about him. She has stated that he has become quite attached to her however as a result of some unspeakable trauma in his life, he does not speak. He hasn't verbally communicated for over a year, since the day she found him at her doorstep…that is, until yesterday, when my daughter addressed him directly."_

 _Immediately, Queen Marlena's heart lurched, her own feelings of being considered an outsider…no, an 'alien'...knitting her heart with this dear boy's own. Her eyes going round, her brow furrowed in empathy. "Will no family accept him?"_

 _"No, my Queen. On account of he refuses to speak and can become quite violent but only in self-defense or in defense of others by my understanding."_

 _"And he spoke for the first time yesterday…to Teela?" Randor asked._

 _"Yes, Sire."_

 _"How did he arrive at the orphanage?" Marlena probed._

 _"Mrs. Stoley simply answered a knock at her door one day and there he stood, alone, with a note pinned to his shirt."_

 _"What did the note say?" the King wanted to know._

 _"It was written by his mother…his foster mother. The note stated that he had endured years of physical abuse and heretofore unspoken violations by his foster father over the course of his short life and that she needed to get him away from her husband before he ended up dead –"_

 _Marlena sobbed a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth._

 _The two men's heads snapped in surprise to the Queen, Randor's troubled gaze studying his wife._

 _Remorseful, Duncan replied, "My Queen, please forgive my directness. I assumed you would want to hear—"_

 _Her eyes shining with unshed tears, she waved a hand. "No my friend, forgive my outburst," she replied. "Your assumption was correct; indeed I do want to know what this poor little boy has experienced." Swiping at a tear, she stood and walked to the window adding, "I simply don't understand how people blessed with children can treat them in this manner…," her voice broke trailing off._

 _"Marlena…," Randor began, his soft tone hinting at their own tragedy ten years prior._

 _"It's okay," she replied with another wave. "Please…continue, Duncan," she coaxed as she turned her gaze back to the window._

 _Inclining his head, Duncan continued. "The reason I bring this to your attention is because his na—"_

 _Suddenly, Duncan's communicator sounded breaking the quiet of the room. Startled, he reached for it. "Forgive me." Switching it on, he barked, "Duncan."_

 _"Commander," a staticky voice on the other end stated breathlessly, "The North Coqillion tribes once again have attacked Yaveldy Village, Sir. They refused the treaty and their leaders will negotiate with no one but the King, Sir!"_

 _Randor's hazel eyes darkened as he slammed his fist on his desk. "Bloodthirsty…," he hesitated regaining his composure as his wife approached, her features heavy with concern._

 _"Standby," Duncan replied, his eyes meeting Randor's. "Orders, Sire?"_

 _The King locked gazes with his dear friend. "I have a feeling Keldor's behind this latest uprising but nevertheless, I must address it. Tell Scriven we're on our way," he replied abruptly rising from his desk._

 _Duncan gave a curt nod. "Sire." Turning to the communicator he replied, "Scriven, we're on our way. Tell Commander Marcus we'll meet his troops at Central Command."_

 _"Sir, yes Sir!"_

 _Randor took Marlena's hand and turned to Man-At-Arms who by now was standing to his feet. "We'll continue this discussion later, my friend."_

 _With a bow, Duncan made his way to the door and turning the knob, held it open for the royal couple as they headed for the royal wing in preparation for a long journey._

Now approximately three weeks later, the King, Queen, the Royal Guard, and Eternian troops were back from Yaveldy having quashed the threatened revolt and settling terms of the treaty. Yet throughout the conflict, Duncan's mind occasionally wandered to the lost boy.

The Queen also hadn't forgotten the lad; her thoughts drifting toward the little one daily yet pressing Kingdom matters that remained pending as a result of the revolt demanded immediate attention. Regretfully, the orphan's plight took secondary priority for now. Thankfully, he had found refuge in the form of Mrs. Stoley and the orphanage.

* * *

Teela sat wide-eyed and anxious inside the royal carriage, the heels of her feet kicking nervously against the seat bottom.

 _Old Mrs. Stoley; the kind lady who took care of other orphans…like me_ , Teela pondered as she gazed out the window at the rolling countryside.

Her father whom she adored had kindly asked her to visit Eternos Hills Orphanage at the behest of Mrs. Stoley. Being engaged at court, he was unable to make the forty minute trip with her and asked as a favor that she kindly grant her wish.

The woman's request had sounded urgent, or so her father indicated. It had something to do with that weird kid. He stated that this would be her first grown up diplomatic trip alone and to that, Teela rose to the challenge.

Although a bit nervous, she agreed to go. Her father had made sure that she traveled with a large retinue of the Royal Guard so her protection was guaranteed; she wasn't nervous about that.

She was nervous about meeting that boy again. The boy with the amazing eyes and strange name who stood up to her castigation.

* * *

Abigail had noted a slight change in her adoptive son over the past couple of weeks. He seemed to have retreated still further within as if struggling with the memory of the beatings and "violations" as the note read. She could only assume these were meant to hint at sexual in nature.

Abigail's eyes blurred with tears as she sat in her office and stared at Adam's photo, his charming gap-toothed grin making her smile despite the tears. She thought of Miss Teela and how her presence seemed to draw him out. She hoped for a reprise of that interaction all those weeks ago thus her request to the Palace. Her eyes went back to the adolescent, handsome smiling face in the photo.

"Strong," she marveled to herself as the sound of the royal transport arriving just beyond the front door reached her. She wiped her tears and rushed to meet them.

xxx

"Adam, honey," she called out from the foyer, "We have a visitor. Would you mind coming downstairs, please?"

She stood quietly with the pretty, slightly tomboyish red-haired girl as they listened to the responding footsteps make their way to the first floor.

As they waited, Abigail smiled down at the girl. "Thank you again for coming. I think this may help him as you two seemed to have gotten along pretty well a few weeks ago. I can't thank you or your father enough, child."

"No problem, Mrs. S.," Teela replied returning the smile despite the butterflies starting to develop within her tummy at the thought of seeing the blonde boy again. She brushed it aside. "He's…well…I guess he's kinda weird and has a weird name to go with it. Sorta makes sense," she added with a shrug.

Abigail's eyebrows flew up in amusement as she bit the inside of her lip to keep from chuckling at the ten year old who had suddenly waxed philosophical. "But weird is not necessarily bad, right honey?"

Teela went pensive for a moment then snapping out of it replied, "Nah, I guess not."

At that moment, Adam reached the bottom of the steps and entered the foyer, his blue gaze meeting his mother's before shifting down to the little girl beside her. He froze.

"Adam, you remember Miss Teela, don't you? Man-At-Arms' daughter?"

He stared at Teela then shifted his gaze back to his mother offering a nod.

"She's come to see you, honey. Would you like to show her around?"

Doubting that statement, he gave her a sidelong glance, his eyebrow quirking in suspicion prompting Teela to snort a giggle. His eyes then went wide as his gaze snapped to her then back to his mother.

"Go on, son. She's come a long way to see you," she stated with a friendly gesture. "I'll be in my office if you two need anything. Adam, you know where everything is if she gets hungry, okay?" she asked as she turned to leave.

Adam nodded.

"Miss Teela, thank you again for coming. You two have fun," she threw over her shoulder as she stepped out of the room.

Silence.

The children stood in the foyer across from each other, neither saying a word. Finally, Teela spoke up.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?"

More silence.

Teela blew out a breath. "Sooo, you don't talk, huh?" she drew out.

Slowly the boy approached, his eyes roaming her from head to toe as he came closer, Teela's breath catching as she took a small step back, the excited butterflies going wild. He stopped and locked gazes with her. He gave a shrug.

"I only talk when I have something important to say," he replied quietly.

Indignant, Teela's mouth flew open. "So…when you cut me down, that was important, huh?" she replied sharply, her fist resting on her hip.

Another shrug. "Only because you cut me first, Tee."

"Tee?" she almost shouted. "That's not my name!"

He smiled. "It is now."

* * *

 _Prince Rogers Nelson, 1958 - 2016. I'll miss you; the soundtrack to my youth. RIP "When Doves Cry"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Thanks to all who've Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. Reading reviews makes me want to continue the story. The more the better. Please humor this starving author with posting a review (LOL).  
_

Chapter 3

The ancient castle stood alone on its precipice cold and deserted, the skull's hollowed eye sockets and nasal cavity shrouded as if in mourning. Its drawbridge hung open revealing a mouth frozen in silent scream.

Two timid village boys stood beyond the abyss at the edge of the Evergreen Forest staring in fearful awe.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," his brother answered. He picked up a stone. "Let's see if anyone's in there!"

"No!" the other cautioned, grabbing his arm. "What if it's a monster and you wake it up?" he reasoned. "Let's get outta here. We gotta get home or Mother will be worried," he tugged at his brother's arm.

"Sure… _monster_ ," his older brother mocked as he shook off his arm and threw the stone through an eye socket. They listened as the rock echoed through the hollow crevices, stone slamming against stone. When it finally came to a rest with a thud, they waited.

Nothing.

The boy waved a hand in dismissal. "Gaah! Stupid castle. Not even scary."

They turned to go when the sound of a powerful energy source fueling up made them whirl around in surprise.

The eyes began to glow followed by its nasal passage and gaping jaw, the sound of a thunderous roar escalating to a deafening level. As lightning began to strike, the boys stood frozen in their tracks unable to move as the castle walls shuddered violently, the drawbridge chains finally clattering loudly rising of its own volition and slamming shut in judgment.

At that, the boys fled in fear into the forest headed straight away for home.

Within, a beautiful woman materialized at the bottom of the throne room's steps; nude, unconscious, and lying on her side. Her appearance began to change as the ghost of an enormous falcon, its wings outstretched, descended and merged within her body, its own form finally dissipating.

Now clad in falcon headdress, wings, an armor plated bodice and skirt, she stirred and awoke, a bit confused as to her whereabouts. Glancing about the castle now alive and pulsating with life, she smiled in recognition of her surroundings.

Propping herself on an elbow, she suddenly stiffened, her emerald eyes staring and fixed as her spirit communed with the Omniscient One.

Breaking out of the trance, she jumped to her feet with urgency and began to levitate. Hurrying down the dark halls, each sconce ignited to life as she floated by. Traversing every winding hall and every stone step chipped away by antiquity, it took quite some time to reach the bowels of the castle, its walls shuddering urging her to make haste.

Crossing the threshold into the darkened and gloomy lower chambers, she waved a hand as candles suddenly illuminated. Among the priceless gold, silver, and gem stone treasures, her gaze fell on the two large cherry wood chests resting on an incline, each ornately engraved with the ancient King's coat of arms; the Crimson Cross, the Roaring Lion, and the Skull.

She watched in surprise as the ancient chests began to stir, each lid slowly opening to reveal a majestic sword of quality steel nestled within a royal blue gold-trimmed silk wrap embedded within the crimson velvet-lined casing.

Carrying the King's Crimson Cross at the hilt, the Twin Swords awakened and began to glow; one distinctly made for a male, the other for a female. They rose from their centuries old resting place and hovered suspended in mid air side by side, blades downward…watching…waiting…

The woman gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, her emerald gaze filling with tears.

"They are _alive_?"

* * *

Teela sat next to Adam on the stone wall as they quietly ate ice cream and watched the other kids at play in the backyard. Their legs dangled off of the side as they absent-mindedly kicked the stone pavers with the backs of their heels.

This spot had become their ritual with Teela now making weekly visits to the orphanage to spend the entire day with her quiet and mysterious friend.

She studied his profile noticing the intense hawk-like gaze…watching protectively…never taking his eyes off of his adoptive brothers and sisters.

 _Yeah, he's kinda good looking. Even pretty…but in a boy kinda way._

"Why do you do that?"

His startled gaze snapped to hers before finally morphing into confusion.

"You're staring at them," she clarified with a nod to the group.

Surprised, he straightened and questioningly pointed to his chest.

"Yeah, _you_ ," she said replying to his gesture.

His eyes wide, he turned and stared off for a moment before meeting her eyes again and giving a shrug. He turned back to his sisters and brothers.

Teela gave a carefree lick to her ice cream cone and considered him some more. After a few silent minutes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What gives?"

This time, Adam met her inquisitive gaze with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"You usually talk to me but the last few times I've visited, you've buttoned your lip. Why?" she asked sharply, her fist on her hip.

He gave another shrug. "Maybe I've got nothin' to say."

"Am I boring or something?"

"No. Am I?"

"No," she replied.

They stared at each other.

"The thing is, see," Teela began to explain, "People are supposed to talk. Not just sit around and be quiet."

"Why?"

"I dunno. That's just the way it is."

"Why?"

She blew out a breath. "I don't know! It just is!"

He gave her a pensive look. "Why can't people be quiet, too? You don't have to talk _all_ the time, do you?"

She thought about it and pursed her lips. "No, I guess not."

"Okay," he turned back to the kids and gave a lick to his ice cream.

Teela paused for a moment. Boys at the Palace usually did what she told them to do, not openly defy her. She sighed in frustration and licked at her cone. This was a new feeling for her; although he was quite contrary at times and totally unpredictable, she found herself liking him…a _lot_. But she would never openly admit that of course.

After a few minutes of silence, without looking at her Adam added quietly, "I like talking to you."

Teela's head snapped in surprise to him as he continued to eat and watch over the yard.

She gave a small relieved smile.

* * *

Adora sat in her seat exhibiting perfect posture, her full attention on the facilitator as they participated in studying Etherian history. After class, she assisted with the cleaning of the barracks, the mess hall, and armory.

Over the past several weeks, she dutifully performed her obligations and faithfully completed class assignments to Shakra's relief. Doing what was expected of her ensured that her life would no longer be in danger.

Her caregiver reflected on the horrible events two months ago; how the guards stormed their quarters and beat her young charge into submission.

Shakra thought for a moment. Adora is naturally curious. She also has an inherent ability within her to judge the difference between right and wrong even if it goes against the Horde's dogma. Yet in the weeks since she's returned, Adora has never once questioned Hordak's despicable methods.

That concerned her.

Although she was grateful for her young charge's sake that she no longer openly questioned authority, she was alarmed over Adora's constant trance-like gaze. It was Shakra's hope Adora would see the truth but at the same time refrain from publicly questioning the State or else her insolence would be considered treasonous.

She reflected on the day she was allowed to visit the brig two weeks after Adora's detention. The cold, dank cell made her uneasy as she was allowed entrance by the guards. She found a weakened little girl shivering from the cold and pressing her for answers as to where she was and why her back was scarred. Shakra was unable to answer for fear of the guards outside her door.

After time served, she was allowed to collect the girl and bring her home to their quarters.

In the following weeks, Adora performed her duties without question walking through each day in blissful ignorance, her eagerness to please her Guardian once again in full swing.

 _What happened to her spirit? Could it have been the beating? The incarceration? Did they break her?_

Shakra decided to keep her concerns to herself and continue to support Adora offering her any and all encouragement she could afford…without bringing negative attention to themselves thus remaining under the Horde's radar.

xxx

They were having lunch in the mess hall when Adora suddenly asked out of nowhere, "Shakra, why do they call this the Fright Zone?"

Startled, her caregiver snapped her gaze to the young girl finding her blue gaze wide and innocent.

"I suppose in order to scare away all the bad people and keep you and the other cadets safe," she lied. She hated herself for perpetuating the Horde's treachery.

"Oh," she replied going back to her meal.

Shakra watched her for a moment before returning to her plate. She gave a long, hapless sigh.

* * *

 _"Duncan! Please come to Castle Greyskull at once. Hurry!"_ a voice echoed in his thoughts waking him from his slumber.

He shot upright in bed and glanced about his darkened bedchambers. He checked his timepiece on the nightstand which read 0230.

"Two-thirty in the morning?" he grumbled as he ran a tired hand down his face. "Must have been a bad dream," he reasoned before lying back down.

 _"Duncan!"_

He felt a jolt and sat upright again, his cinnamon eyes going round. "Sorceress? How...after all these years…?" he spoke aloud.

 _"Duncan, I have no time to explain. Please come to the Castle…hurry…,"_ her urgent voice then faded away.

He nodded and jumped out of bed. After dressing in haste, he tip-toed into his daughter's chambers where she slept soundly. Leaving a note on her nightstand he headed out using the secret entrance from their suite.

xxx

They stood arms folded in the council chambers; the beautiful Sorceress, Guardian of Castle Greyskull and the young and virile Man-At-Arms.

"The twins. They are alive, Duncan."

Gasping at the news, he stumbled backward and reached his hand out behind him. Finding the arm of the chair, he sat heavily, his elbows now leaning against his knees. He looked up and met her gaze. "But how? They died immediately after birth, their inter-special lungs supposedly underdeveloped. And how did Greyskull not have knowledge of their existence after all these years?" he rambled.

The Sorceress approached and knelt down. Placing a hand on his forearm, she replied, "Although dormant, the Castle's sight and conscience never cease. It has been revealed to me that a dark and ancient spirit shielded the children from Greyskull's roaming vision these ten years," she explained. "I am getting pieces of what happened but it appears the intention was to slaughter them shortly after the Queen gave birth and cover the crime by blaming the deaths on their Terran/Eternian heritage in an attempt to usurp the King's rule." Her emerald gaze bore into his cinnamon ones. "By whose order I cannot yet tell. I do know that whoever plotted had a usurper of their own within the conspiracy as the order to kill was never carried out. The infants were instead sold into adoption with the co-conspirator taking the gold coins and fleeing."

Speechless, Man-At-Arms only blinked as he stared at the stone floor. The Sorceress squeezed his arm.

"Duncan," she tried, "As the firstborn by seven minutes, the boy is the rightful Heir to the throne. _Not_ Prince Keldor."

His mouth fell open as the realization of what that meant hit him. _Prince Keldor…._ His face darkening, he frowned and jumped to his feet, his fists balling at his sides.

"He will _pay_ for this treason!"

The Sorceress stood and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do not react too hastily, Man-At-Arms. We must first locate and recover the children." She turned and took a seat at the council table, her graceful and slender fingers steepling in contemplation. "Greyskull informs me of a veil that has been generated to hide them. It is a very dark and dangerous spirit. If we make our intentions known at this moment, we will have inadvertently forewarned the enemy thus leaving the children at risk. They are vulnerable, Duncan," she pressed.

Taking a deep breath, Duncan nodded and slowly shifted his gaze to meet hers. His eyes promptly went wide. "Although I'm not certain of his identity, I think I know the Prince's location."

The woman's eyebrows shot up as she leaned forward. "Tell me."

* * *

Accessing the suite he shared with his daughter through a portal provided by Greyskull's Guardian, he hurried into Teela's chambers.

"Daughter, wake up!"

Teela lying on her stomach and hugging a pillow moaned in protest as she stirred awake, smacking her lips. "What…time…is it?" she stammered sleepily.

"It's oh-five-hundred, my dear. Please. We have to hurry!" he gave her shoulder a gentle shake before darting out of her chambers.

She rubbed her eyes and propped herself on both elbows obviously annoyed. "Five AM? Really, Daddy?" she shouted after him.

xxx

The King, Queen, Commander Marcus, Duncan, and little Teela gathered in the Palace Council Chambers.

Randor eyed Duncan who by now was nervously pacing about the room while the servants placed coffee, fresh fruits, pastries, chilled fruit juices and mineral water on the tables before bowing and exiting. When they were alone, Randor finally spoke.

"Duncan, will you kindly tell me what's going on?" he asked sharply in a slightly teasing tone. "We've known each other for fifteen years. You called for a 6AM audience knowing full well I am _not_ a morning person," he joked playfully to lighten the mood.

"Sire," Duncan stopped and gave a respectful bow. "I had to wait until we were all alone before I began. Please believe me when I say that although I pondered it, I had no idea…," he trailed off while the Queen took a sip of coffee wearing a concerned expression.

"No idea about what?" Randor replied, his brow furrowed quizzically.

Coming to himself, his dear friend clapped his boots together, raised his chin, and threw his shoulders back in soldier posture. "Sire, may I request permission to lead a team to the outlying villages in order to conduct a blood test?"

Randor grimaced. "A blood what? Who are you needing to examine and why, Duncan?"

Duncan glanced at the Queen. "Marcus, would you please stand by the Queen's side for her safety?"

Startled, Marcus, Commander of the Eternian Military Forces glanced at Queen Marlena then back at his Royal Guard counterpart. "I would be glad to, Man-At-Arms," he replied somewhat confusedly while standing to his feet.

Marlena stared at Duncan in confusion, her hazel-blue eyes filled with alarm at the mystery.

Her husband threw a quizzical glance at his wife then back to Duncan. He then watched as Marcus rose, bowed, then positioned himself next to the Queen's chair standing at attention.

Hugging herself protectively, Teela gripped two small glass vials all the while watching from her seat with fearful curiosity as the scene unfolded. She had no Eternian idea why her father would want these. She also didn't know why she was included in this meeting. She was only a kid.

Just then, Duncan approached holding out a hand as she transferred the vials to him. He then walked to Marcus handing him the vials of smelling salts.

"What on Eternia is going on, Duncan?" Randor demanded.

His good friend took a deep shuddering breath.

"Your Majesties, your twin children who were born to you on the summer solstice ten years prior are in fact alive, victims of a conspiracy to cut off your ruling line. Although not yet corroborated, I have reason to believe your son may be in Eternos at this very moment. I regret that as of yet, we have no coordinates on your daughter—"

Suddenly, a strangled sob was heard causing everyone's head to snap to the right.

Queen Marlena, her face ashen, gasped; one hand over her mouth, her other over her abdomen as she bent forward in her chair trembling with emotion.

Marcus whose expression was one of complete shock, reached over and gently grasped her shoulders. Randor's jaw fell open, his hazel eyes wide with shock. Teela gasped, both hands flying to her mouth.

"Can this be true?" Randor's expression suddenly darkened in anger and suspicion. "You said _we_ do not know the whereabouts of my daughter. Who is _we_ and can you trust this source?"

Duncan bowed again. "Yes, Sire. The source came from Greyskull—"

" _Greyskull?_ " Randor echoed sharply, still suspicious. "Someone lives at Greyskull? And why would you believe some nut who lives in an abandoned old castle?"

Marlena finally fainted causing everyone to jump and rush over. The King and his Man-At-Arms both assisted her to the silk covered couch, Teela running to find a blanket while Commander Marcus hurried to the table to pour a glass of water.

After ensuring she was alright and placing a comforter over her, the men continued while Teela watched over the Queen.

"The Sorceress, Sire," Duncan stated. "She is the Guardian of Greyskull. For centuries, the mythic castle of your ancestor has been inhabited by a benevolent spirit and guided by the Omniscient One, your Majesty."

Randor sat heavily in the chair opposite his wife. "Sorceress…Greyskull…," he muttered absent-mindedly, too much startling information at one time. "My son…my daughter…alive…," he trailed off, his eyes staring at nothing.

Duncan stared with concern. "Your Majesty? Do we have your permission to travel to Eternos Hills?"

Teela's eyes jumped in recognition of the village's name.

The King put a weak hand up. "First, let's awaken my wife. The two of us must decide together," he replied. "Old wounds…painful memories…" he tried to explain with a wave. He then narrowed his gaze. "If this boy doesn't turn out to be my son, it'll crush her all over again."

"I understand, Sire," Duncan replied.

With Marcus standing by with water, Randor sat on the edge of the couch. Gazing at his beautiful but unconscious wife currently overwhelmed from emotional shock, he took the salts and waved it gently beneath her nostrils. After a brief moment, she flinched and startled awake, her hazel-blue eyes popping open in surprise.

"My darling," he stated as he took her hand.

Marlena mumbled briefly before her eyes went wide as her memory returned. She snapped her head at Duncan. "My babies are _alive_? All these years…alone somewhere…?" she shouted, her voice colored with hope yet tinged with doubt.

"Yes, your Majesty, they are alive."

"Duncan wants our permission to give the boy a blood test," Randor gently explained. "Shall I give him leave?"

They locked gazes for what seemed like an eternity.

Marlena's stomach clenched at the notion. What if her hopes were once again destroyed? Emotionally she was already a fragment of the woman she once was…but never attempting…spending the rest of her life wondering…

After quiet consideration, she closed her eyes and nodded in resignation. Randor whirled around to Duncan.

"Do it."

* * *

Every day, Abigail watched as Adam seemed to be coming out of his shell a bit more. No doubt, the regular visits from Man-At-Arms' daughter were a huge help in socializing him. He was now speaking a little, albeit one word answers to questions. Although he still hadn't revealed the details of his past abuse or even what family was responsible, this was progress.

Breakfast was over. He was currently helping the flirty brown haired girl handle the dishes; she washed while he dried. She chuckled to herself at the thought of Miss Teela and her fiery possessiveness. If she were here today no doubt she would _not_ appreciate this scene as she had grown quite attached to her adoptive son.

He smiled a glance at the girl's comment about the pretty weather, his new tooth now completely grown in replacing the one he shed. He was such a handsome little boy. Protective of his family, caring, responsible.

She sighed as she fretted whether she'd ever find him a permanent home with a loving and compassionate family. She was not getting any younger.

Suddenly, the sound of roaring chariots met Abigail's ears. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the window of her office.

Pedestrians on the village streets stopped and ogled the furious racing of the horses as it came to a halt, curious of the haste and pondering the presence of royal carriages in this quaint and modest part of their village at this time of day.

The Royal Guard marched out standing guard around the chariots and in front of the orphanage as the door to the main transport flew open.

Man-At-Arms hopped out. He turned and assisted Teela down as they both ran to the door. Before he could knock, Mrs. Stoley flung open the door, her expression concerned and her hand on her chest.

"Man-At-Arms, Miss Teela," she stated breathlessly, "How may we help? Is something wrong?"

Teela stood hand in hand with her father, her fearful gaze shooting up to him then back to Mrs. Stoley.

Duncan inclined his head. "Please forgive the early hour, Mrs. Stoley, but with your permission, we have urgent business to conduct with one of your adoptive children by order of the High King of Eternia. May we enter?"

"Yes! Yes of course. You're welcome any time." She opened the door wide backing away and with a gesture added, "Please do come in."

"Thank you for allowing us into your home once again, Madame," he replied as they made their way in.

Teela's heart raced. She didn't know which of Mrs. Stoley's children her father had identified as potentially the King's son. She wondered whatever the outcome whether she would see her friend Adam again. As she fretted over the fate of her new friendship with the mystery boy, she missed the exchange between the two adults as they sat down at table.

Duncan motioned to the guards beyond the door to allow the Palace physician to enter. Reuben emerged from the second carriage carrying a doctor's bag and began to set up on the table.

Just then, Mrs. Stoley appeared with a very apprehensive… _Adam_!

Teela gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as Adam shifted his suspicious blue gaze to the sound. Their eyes locked.

Physician Reuben inclined his head. "Mrs. Stoley, thank you for allowing us to perform this test."

"Absolutely," she replied a bit startled by all of the commotion. "We need to find out who this little guy belongs to," she smiled, her face tight as she squeezed Adam's shoulder.

Adam seemed to recoil a bit at the flurry of activity around him.

His gaze went to Man-At-Arms who simply met his eyes with a warm smile. Adam then looked at the physician who nodded and smiled back. His gaze shifted to the armed guards in the foyer who stared at him with curious interest. His alarmed blue gaze then settled on Teela who by now was at his side and squeezing his hand in support. At her touch, it was then he took a deep breath and calmed a bit. They urged him to the table as he calmly took a seat.

Reuben set down a needle and empty vial before reaching a gentle hand toward Adam's shoulder. Adam drew back sharply prompting Reuben to recoil, his face registering concern.

"Oh I'm sorry, young man. I didn't mean to scare you."

Adam just glared without a word.

"It's okay, son," Abigail interjected as she placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes welling up with tears. "Physician Reuben will not hurt you. He's only here to take a blood sample from you. That's all, honey," she patted his shoulder.

Adam glanced up at his mother, to Teela, then to the physician. He finally closed his eyes and nodded in resignation.

Duncan stared in awe at the little boy, the nod reminding him of his Queen's own gesture just two hours ago. Cocking his head to the side he studied the little boy a bit more, his eyes now seemingly opened in light of Greyskull's revelation. Notes of his father's royal features now stood out in plain sight; the facial bone structure, the aristocratic nose, the lips, chin. He then noticed he had the Queen's eyes...

"Ancients…," he mumbled.

Hearing it, Teela glanced at her father in confusion then back at her quiet friend as he placed his right arm palm up on the table.

Recognizing the little boy's brave gesture, with empathy Reuben slowly pulled the sleeves back. He then made preparation and asked the boy to make a fist while he fastened a rubber tie around his upper arm. Adam dutifully followed instructions without hesitation.

Finding a vein, Reuben inserted the needle as Adam stiffened a bit. Teela squeezed his left hand prompting Adam to snap his head to her. She gave a tight smile as he returned it.

Syphoning the blood needed, Reuben withdrew the needle while holding a clean gauze to the puncture wound. He then placed a bandage over it and instructed Adam to curl his arm to assist the blood's coagulation around the wound.

Reuben capped the vial, thanked the boy and his mother, and proceeded to the royal medic carriage while everyone waited.

xxx

After three hours, word came back from the Palace in Eternos.

As they all sat at table enjoying tea, Duncan's communicator sounded off. Excusing himself, he rushed outside to his carriage while Teela, Adam, and Abigail remained in their seats staring nervously. Abigail stroked her son's soft blonde locks as they waited, the tension in the room palpable.

Thirty minutes later, Duncan returned shuffling slightly through the foyer, his eyes wide in shock and fixed on the little boy. He entered the dining room while Adam simply stared, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Lowering his gaze, Duncan dropped to one knee, his guards behind him quickly and enthusiastically doing likewise. He pressed his right fist against his heart in solemn oath, his men following suit.

His gaze fixed to the floor as was tradition, he began.

"Your Royal Highness, Prince Adam. I pledge my eternal allegiance to the House of Miro and consider it the highest honor to serve you, Crown Prince of Eternia," Duncan stated his voice quivering with emotion.

"As do we...the King's Royal Guard, my Prince," the men echoed.

Adam flinched, his eyebrows flying up in response as Abigail cried out in shock and surprise, her hands flying to her mouth, tears spilling from her eyes.

Teela inhaled sharply, her mouth dropping open as gasps were heard from the children peeking in from the kitchen and overhearing the entire exchange.

Silence.

"Umm…okayyy," Adam quietly replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Not all that pleased with the last few paragraphs but...okay. LOL_

Chapter 4

The royal valets arrived at the orphanage shortly after the shocking revelation of the true identity of the little blonde orphan was established. Abigail's assistant, shaken by the news and the ensuring hoopla escorted them upstairs to Adam's room so they may gather his things in preparation for his move to the city.

Until he could be reunited with his parents, relocated safely within the walls of the Palace and fitted with his own security detail, news of Adam's identity was to remain suppressed for his own safety and for the assurance of the ascendancy of the throne.

The mere fact he was the Heir Apparent placed his life in grave danger as there are many nobles, Prince Keldor included, who will now be severely disappointed that their hopes of securing the throne have now effectively been downgraded.

Add to this, the traitors who conspired ten years ago to murder him and his twin sister remained at large; a formal investigation officially launched by Man-At-Arms as of this morning.

As the valets made quick work of the bedroom, in her first-floor office Duncan approached the older woman, his eyes heavy with concern.

"Mrs. Stoley. The King and Queen have no words. They cannot thank you enough for the kindness and generosity you've shown their son over the past year."

Abigail still in shock gazed at the young man before her, her eyes reddened from tears of joy mingled with sadness. She glanced across the room at her young charge, her former 'son', a smile forming across her lips. "It was easy. He's a beautiful child heart and soul. Although this is what I've always desired for him…to find him a home…I will miss him terribly." Attempting to pull herself together, she straightened and sniffled to which Duncan took out a handkerchief. She threw him a sheepish smile thanking him and accepting the beautifully embroidered kerchief.

"You do realize you are welcome to visit him any time you wish," Duncan replied, his heart lurching for the widow's loss. "His Majesty has extended an open invitation to you and your children in perpetuity."

She snorted a grateful chuckle. "That is very kind of him. I gather I'll become quite the nuisance as I will certainly take him up on his offer," she joked throwing another glance at Adam. She again met Duncan's empathetic gaze. "It won't be the same. He's become my son, my Little Helper, and I've developed quite a dependence upon him. But…he needs his mother," she stated forlornly dabbing at her eyes.

Duncan nodded in understanding. "Madame if I may, Vincent brought the adoption papers. We'll all completely understand if you need time before—"

She gave a wave cutting him off. "While your thoughtfulness and that of our Sovereign are greatly appreciated, the Throne is of utmost importance at this moment. I will gladly sign and do so immediately."

He gave an appreciative nod as he studied her.

An older, kind looking gentleman approached carrying a satchel and with a polite incline of his head stated, "Mrs. Stoley, I am Vincent, the Palace Administrator. The placement fee has been paid in full here by the King and Queen," he placed a palm against the fine leather satchel. "Although they can never repay you for caring for and returning their son, they have tripled the normal fee to convey their appreciation and gratitude."

Abigail smiled and gave a small curtsey. "I am honored by their generosity," she straightened and met his gaze, "However, I cannot accept. Adam—," she corrected herself, "Prince Adam has been like a son to me. I release him willingly to his rightful parents…from my heart to theirs."

The two men exchanged surprised glances.

"Will you not accept on behalf of the other children that are currently in your care?" Duncan reasoned, his brow furrowed.

She shook her head. "No, they are well cared for, Sir. But I thank his Majesty."

xxx

Amidst the flurry of activity just beyond Abigail's office door, Adam and Teela sat together on the couch curiously observing the exchange between the adults. Teela turned to him.

"So how does it feel to be royalty now?" she asked, her emerald gaze wide with curiosity.

Adam met her eyes and shrugged. "No different. I'm still me."

Teela nodded. "You'll live at the Palace now. Have you ever seen it before?"

He shook his head as his gaze drifted back to Mrs. Stoley.

She continued, a bit anxious over the notion of Adam now going to be mere feet away from her versus country miles. "It's nice. Plus the food is good. And lotsa stuff to do for kids. It's got four swimming pools, nine gardens, and twelve fountains," she rambled.

Adam shifted his gaze back to her. "Does it have Mrs. Stoley?" he asked poignantly.

Shaking her head, Teela bit her lip and gave a helpless shrug of her shoulder. "Nope."

He refocused on his adoptive mother. "Then maybe it's not so nice."

She gave a silent and supportive squeeze of his hand.

* * *

With the few things he owned now packed away in the King's Valet Carriage, the attendants went ahead of them in order to prepare his suite. Meanwhile, Adam said his goodbyes to his brothers and sisters; the flirty brown haired girl particularly saddened by his departure, tears forming in her eyes.

xxx

With the Royal Guard standing at attention lining the walkway from the front door to the carriage, Duncan and Teela looked on as Abigail knelt before her 'son'. She gently grasped his shoulders, her eyes shining with tears as they made their farewells in the foyer.

"Now you be a good boy, Ad—…, Prince Adam," she advised. "Your parents are waiting for you. They love you dearly and will take care of you now, okay?" she stated with a broken smile.

He nodded and quietly replied, "Thanks for everything, Mrs. Stoley," a small frown now crossing his lips. "Thanks for loving me when no one else wanted to," he added sadly.

Something broke within Duncan as he bit his lip to keep his composure. Teela glanced up at her father then back at the boy, her heart a bit saddened at his words.

Despite the tears, Abigail gave a smile. "No honey. Know that there are plenty of people in this world who have the capacity to love fully and will love and appreciate _you_. _You_ are _worthy_ of love, my brave little man." She kissed his cheek and gave him a warm embrace; he returning it.

They pulled apart and with a small smile, he looked past her shoulder. Giving a finger wave, his brothers and sisters waved back uttering their farewells.

Adam took a deep breath and turned toward Duncan. "I'm ready to go, Sir."

Man-At-Arms marveled at the courage of this little one. After enduring a possibly unspeakable abusive past, Abigail and this orphanage were his saving grace. And now, with his place of comfort and refuge unfairly snatched away, he must face the cold unknown once again. After all, how could this little boy who has known nothing but pain and heartache be assured his next home will be nurturing…that his birth parents will love and accept him?

Coming to himself, Duncan gave a small smile, his cinnamon gaze misting over. "My Prince," he stated with a bow followed by a gesture toward the door.

Adam straightened and, with his shoulders squared and his eyes trained on the transport outside he headed for the carriage, each guard bowing reverently as he passed. Passersby gawked at the spectacle wondering absent-mindedly about the significance of this skinny little blonde haired boy.

Following behind and holding his daughter's hand, Duncan smiled.

 _Yes…a Prince indeed,_ his mind muttered. _  
_

* * *

The ride to the Palace was solemn, the boy quietly staring out the window watching the country landscape pass by as he contemplated his uncertain future among strangers.

Teela, sitting next to her father and with her emerald gaze pinned on the boy abruptly stood and sat next to him grabbing his hand.

Startled, Adam whipped his head to her in surprise as Duncan stifled a chuckle at his not-so-subtle daughter.

xxx

It was lunch time as the carriage entered Eternos, a mammoth city bustling with every kind of diversity one could imagine. Carriages, ground cycles, traks, cyclists and pedestrians all rushed by, determination etched on the faces of its citizens intent on getting wherever they needed to go as quickly as possible.

Buildings of every design seemingly reached to the skies. Restaurants, coffee shops, bakeries, and perfumeries whizzed past leaving in their wake a curious potpourri of colorful sights and delicious smells. Eternos Grand Park sprawled by, its lush and stately trees, bushes, and lakes all enjoyed by children and adults alike on this cheery sunny afternoon.

For those who were paying attention, they bowed as the royal carriages rumbled past, Adam doing a surprised double take at the veneration.

Teela then patted Adam's shoulder causing him to snap his head in her direction. She gestured toward the window on the opposite side, his eyes following her finger. His blue gaze went round.

It was massive. The thirty thousand square foot Royal Palace made of ivory stone trimmed with pure gold lurked in the distance behind tall and forbidding gold-tipped wrought iron gates; the Royal Seal affixed to either side. The outer courtyard boasted ornate stone fountains settled upon a brick laden drive which snaked its way to the enormous gold-plated double doors, the Miro family crest positioned on either wall. Lush green lawns framed the fairy-tale appearance.

The gates swung inward, smooth and heavy as the carriage passed through. The sound of the horses' hooves clicked against the brick as they made their way up the drive finally coming to a stop at the front entrance where an army of maids, footmen, valets and butlers stood at attention lining the walkway to the double doors.

Adam stared at the sight and swallowed hard.

"Come on," Teela nudged him as the doors flew open, footmen waiting on either side of the carriage.

Duncan appeared and assisted his daughter as she nonchalantly hopped out. He turned and reached a hand toward Adam who remained frozen inside. Duncan's brow furrowed in concern.

"It's alright, my Prince. Everyone is excited to meet you."

The boy's terrified blue gaze shifted down to Man-At-Arms before morphing resolute. He took his hand and jumped agiley from the transport.

Wading through the gauntlet of Palace staff, Adam kept his gaze forward and made his way to the doors as each servant bowed reverently in his wake, Duncan and Teela again guarding the rear.

He stepped inside to find an enormous marble floored foyer, winding gilded staircases, a golden chandelier suspended high above him and countless ornate topiaries placed throughout. Helmeh, awaited them at the center of the foyer. With a bow, he began.

"Your Highness, it is my great honor to meet you." He straightened. "I am Helmeh, chief butler and at your service. Your parents the King and Queen await you in the drawing room," he backed away and gestured with a flourish to the east wing.

Never witnessing anything like it and a bit put off by the pomp, Adam stared annoyingly before suddenly stumbling forward with the help of a generous shove to his back from his red-haired shadow.

He snapped his head to her sending a warning glare before recovering and following Helmeh down the wide marbled halls boasting majestic gilded oil paintings of centuries old royal ancestors.

After a few minutes, they mercifully arrived at the double doors to the drawing room. Helmeh grasped each knob and swung them inward where a man and a woman awaited deep inside; the man pacing to and fro as the woman sat pensively on an ornate silk trimmed chair, a kerchief held tightly in her grasp, a soft toy bunny rabbit in her lap. They both stopped and snapped their heads to the door laying eyes for the very first time on their firstborn.

xxx

Adam froze at the threshold and stared silently at them, unable to move.

 _My parents..._

He eyed them. Their appearance, however, was not what he had expected.

Instead of the golden crowns, ornate robes, and cold and snobby expressions, these two wore casual wear: cargo pants, cotton t-shirts, and canvas shoes; very similar to his own attire of faded green cargoes, a white t-shirt and sneakers. Their faces far from cold and indifferent reflected genuine shock, relief, surprise...and love.

The woman jumped to her feet as the man's mouth simply fell open.

Helmeh, Man-At-Arms, and Teela bowed and curtseyed. Straightening, they backed away and turned to politely wait in the hall.

Sensing their retreat, Adam whirled around sending them a questioning blue gaze.

"It's alright, my Prince. These are your birth parents; King Randor and Queen Marlena Miro of Eternia. They've waited years to meet you, your Highness," Duncan explained with a warm smile. "We'll be here in the hallway if you need us, okay?"

Adam's gaze shifted to Teela who gave him a smile and a supportive nod.

He swallowed again and nodded in return before turning back to his parents.

They filed out, the door closing behind them.

xxx

Adam stood motionless as Marlena's tear-filled hazel-blue eyes slowly moved over his features before moving head to toe; her brow furrowed in relief, a smile on her lips. Informed by Duncan of his abusive upbringing and not wanting to scare him, she placed the bunny on the table and slowly approached. Stopping several feet away from him, she knelt before him at his eye-level, her intense gaze never leaving his.

"Hello, Adam," she greeted, her voice smooth as silk laced with warm and loving undertones. She placed a hand to her chest. "My name is Marlena, and I'm your mother."

The little boy nodded in reply before his gaze suddenly flew up and past her shoulder to settle on the man approaching from behind. He too stopped, coming no closer than his wife knowing his son's slight aversion to adult males. He knelt beside her.

"And I am Randor, dear boy. And may I say we are beyond ecstatic to finally be reunited with you."

Adam could only manage a lopsided smile, the thought that he was meeting his actual parents not to mention over-stimulated by the opulent setting overwhelming his young mind.

A few silent moments passed as the newly reunited family less one observed each other quietly, each taking in the others' appearance.

Her arms aching to hold him, Marlena knit her fingers together and placed them on her lap as she drank in her son; he was beautiful. His father's nose and chin, his long eyelashes, full lips, his nearly shoulder-length unruly blonde hair...and his large expressive sky blue gaze conveying a quiet intelligence behind the scrutiny silently evaluating her and her husband. He was a bit under-weight as evidenced by the faint appearance of a rib-cage but nothing too alarming.

"My name is Adam," he finally replied, his voice quiet. He paused and made a face. "But I guess you already knew that."

Amused, his parents chuckled tearfully, the emotional intensity of the moment catching in their constricted throats. Marlena's hands flew to her mouth as Randor swiped at a tear with his forearm.

The boy's lips slowly curled upward as he ventured a cautious smile in return. Feeling slightly more confident, he slowly approached as Marlena beckoned, her arms open wide. Adam finally settled into her warm embrace as Randor placed a gentle supportive hand to his shoulder.

Marlena, her face buried in Adam's shoulder, breathed in her son's fresh scent and released a muffled sob, her tears flowing freely.

"You're _home_ , my son..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Thanks to all who Favorited and Followed. I really appreciate your interest. _

Chapter 5

Not wanting to overwhelm the boy by lunching in the lavish Dining Hall, the royal family took their meal in the King's chambers. As they ate quietly, Randor, relieved and still shocked at having discovered his son pondered that word: "family".

For so many years, it had been only himself and his wife, the absence of children tangibly felt by both as the royal halls lay silent, the cheerful and curious voice of children seemingly never destined to echo within.

His eyes settled on his beautiful partner. He wondered at the extent of the emotional damage resulting in carrying the devastating burden of losing children at birth; not to mention unfairly bearing the scorn of many in the noble community for "failing the King and the throne" in producing an heir.

His eyes darkened in anger. Silly. This wasn't failure; this was simply nature rejecting the inter-special amalgamation of two individuals. True, an heir was extremely important and critical to the continuation of the throne, but not at the expense of a loved one's emotional health. Adoption was an option to them only as a means to fill the void as their adopted child would never inherit; per the rules of ascendancy, a child of royal blood must ascend the throne.

Randor shifted his hazel gaze to his son.

Yet this was not a rejection from the universe after all; a perversion of nature and a failed science experiment as some cruelly called it.

 _"My son,"_ his mind matriculated as his firstborn sat quietly at the table.

The King marveled as he watched the little one with perfect manners navigate through his meal taking a drink of water and carefully setting the crystal goblet down.

His beautiful son.

His eyes roamed his thin frame, the slightly disheveled blonde hair that hung shaggy at the edges almost reaching his shoulders, his clear healthy skin and slightly rosy cheeks with eyes that assumed a shade of blue he had never before laid eyes on in all of Eternia.

"Adam?"

The boy's eyes which up to this point had been concentrating on his plate jerked up to meet his mother's call. "Yes, ma'am?"

Marlena smiled. "You don't have to call me that if you don't want to, honey. You can call me Marlena if you'd like, okay?"

His eyes round, he simply nodded.

"And you can call me Randor, Little One."

Adam flinched at the bass in his father's voice as his eyes snapped over to the King sitting to his right. A bit leery now, the boy nodded again.

At Adam's suspicious gaze, something crumpled inside as Randor's brow furrowed in concern. He wondered what terror this boy had experienced at the hand of his foster father and to what extent to exhibit such guarded behavior around men. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by the Queen.

"Dear heart, what would you like to do after lunch?" his mother asked softly to calm him.

He whipped his head to his mother. At a loss, Adam shrugged.

"There are lots of things you can enjoy. You can take a swim or a walk through the gardens, or take a nap or even read a book in the royal library—"

The boy's eyes lit up at the mention of a library. "You have books here?" he asked quietly.

The King and Queen exchanged amused glances. Marlena shifted her hazel-blue gaze back to the eager boy. "Why yes, we have thousands of books and they're all at your disposal. Anytime you want to read something, you don't have to ask just go and take one, okay?" her warm smile made him feel safe.

His face now glowing, he smiled and nodded slowly. "But first, I would like to ask you a question ma'am...I mean Marlena. You are from another planet. Is that true?"

Her surprised gaze jerked to Randor who returned a similar expression. Her eyes shifted back to her son. "Yes, it is true."

"What planet?"

"Earth."

Adam contemplated that fact for a moment then returned his gaze to his mother. "So that means, I'm half alien," he said more as a statement than a question.

Knowing this information may negatively contribute to his current feelings of rejection and displacement, she bit her lip. "Yes."

Shifting his gaze to the table, he nodded slowly. "Makes sense."

Randor quirked an eyebrow. "How?"

Adam turned to his father. "People used to say my eyes were different than theirs. Others just think I'm weird," he shrugged then after a pause, "Teela thinks I'm weird."

His father's gaze turned empathetic.

"Trust me son, that's a compliment coming from Teela," Marlena replied with laughter in her voice. "That means she likes you."

His eyes went round again as they met his mother's gaze. "She likes _me_? Why?"

"Because you're likeable," Marlena replied with a wan smile, saddened at Adam's apparent lack of self-worth.

"You'll find son that you will come to prefer some people's company over others," Randor elaborated. "That's just life; you will appreciate the many different personalities of those who cross your path."

His expression now shadowed, Adam looked at his father then down at the table. "My foster father didn't like me very much."

Her heart breaking, Marlena's lips parted as she locked gazes with Randor. From their understanding, this statement marked the first occasion in which he made any mention of his dark past.

Knowing that speculating over the foster parent's unstable state of mind and personal demons would be too complicated to discuss with a ten year old, Randor cleared his throat. "I don't see why, son. You are a very likeable young boy," he tried to assuage, his voice slightly breaking.

Without looking up, Adam shrugged his shoulders.

With pained expressions, Randor and Marlena glanced at each other as the three of them finished lunch in pensive silence.

xxx

They emerged from the King's chambers with Adam expressing a desire to tour the Palace in what would serve as his new home. Although the prospect of living here with all its decadent opulence made his throat go dry with apprehension, Adam knew he had to familiarize himself with where he would possibly spend the rest of his life.

The three of them walked the halls occasionally passing servants, gardeners, butlers, maids, and footmen. Each time they passed, the Palace staff bowed or curtseyed, their wide gazes marveling at the young newly found Prince. The gestures and the staring made Adam extremely uncomfortable and his parents sensed it prompting Marlena to move her hand out to her side as they walked. Adam glanced up and hesitatingly took the proffered hand.

Holding her gave him an inexplicable feeling of comfort. Mrs. Stoley always touched him giving him an equal sense of comfort and calm however it had been six months before he let her touch him in any way. What he couldn't understand was why he was letting this woman get close to him so quickly.

The day was spent together with their son; getting acquainted with him and answering any questions he posed. When they finally arrived at the enormous Royal Library, Adam's eyes widened so that his parents feared laughingly that he would faint dead away.

xxx

Evening arrived and they took dinner this time in Adam's new chambers. At first, he didn't believe them when they told him this was his suite; the room was 1100 square feet of pure lavishness. He assumed he would be sharing the room with at least thirty kids, what with the sheer size of it.

A bit put off at first at the notion that this excess belonged only to him, he did his best to acclimate however difficult it proved to be to the young boy.

xxx

After dinner, his parents showed him to his bathing chambers where he could find any bath oils, toothbrushes and various sundries that he may need. Marlena then knelt down and hugged her son.

"Adam, I am so very happy you've found your way back into our lives," she said with a sniffle and a broken smile. "I missed you. There are other things we would like to share with you about our family…good things…and some, maybe not so good," she stated with a shrug of her shoulder. "But we won't discuss that tonight. We'll talk whenever you are ready, okay?"

He nodded.

"Boy, I too am elated you are back," Randor chimed, standing behind his wife. "I can't tell you how proud I am to be your father," he choked out before clearing his throat.

At those words, Adam's brow crinkled in confusion. "Why are you proud?"

Randor knelt beside his wife and looked directly into his son's eyes. "Because, you are my son, Adam, and I've loved you ever since the day you were brought into this world. Even when I was unaware of your existence, I've never stopped loving you."

His father's statement a tad cryptic, Adam blinked wondering at what he could have done to merit the King's immediate acceptance. All he did was survive the bloody beatings and sexual assaults of another man who called himself 'father'; Adam himself didn't do anything heroic to warrant the King's good favor.

"You don't have to do a thing to earn my love, Son," Randor added as if reading his mind. "Because you simply exist, I love you beyond comprehension," he said with a teary smile.

This statement elicited more confusion from the young boy. Blinking furiously, the boy finally gave a partial nod and held out a hand.

Seeing the gesture of trust, Randor snorted happily and clasped his arm.

"Call us if you need anything at all, okay?" Marlena said before standing and kissing him on the forehead.

Adam liked how that felt. "Okay."

"We are right across the hall and Duncan is three doors down. Teela is next door to you. Good night," his mother reassured before leaving him for the evening, his parents' loving gazes lingering upon his features.

xxx

After a hot bath in which he enjoyed playing with the thick fluffy bubbles, something he had never seen before, Adam toweled off, brushed his teeth, pulled on his night clothes and got into bed.

The bed was soft and luxurious; a king sized bed swallowing his little body almost whole.

Laying on his back, he sighed and, reaching for the light, he switched it off. The room was quiet and still, the warm fire in his hearth crackling quietly and casting the room with a peaceful golden glow.

Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

xxx

 _"Adam!"_

On his side, he awakened to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder.

 _"Adam!"_

The desperate female whisper was unmistakable.

"Teela?" he asked sleepily as he turned onto his back. He could barely make out her countenance as the fire had long since died out. The window curtains were opened revealing an enormous terrace just beyond it.

"Can I get into bed with you?" she whispered.

Startled at the question, Adam abruptly shot to his elbows. "What? Why?"

Just then, as if in answer to his question a sharp flash of lightning followed by a ferocious rumbling of thunder lit up Teela's beautiful features revealing the absolute terror in her eyes. She gasped and jumped at the sound.

"No reason," she tried to downplay, "I just can't sleep."

Adam lifted an eyebrow. "You're afraid of thunderstorms?"

"I am not!" she hissed. "I just couldn't sleep."

He sent her a lopsided grin. "You _are_ afraid," he insisted, a lilt of amusement in his voice.

"Are you gonna let me in or not?" she huffed.

In an effort to calm her, he replied, "It's alright; just admit it, Teela. I'm scared of _a lot_ of things…mainly men."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing in frustration. "Okay fine. I'm scared of thunder and lightning."

Nodding sufficiently, he moved over and pulled back the covers. She eagerly climbed inside and cuddled close, he wrapping an arm around her for support. After settling in, they stilled listening to the rain pellets hitting the windows, the low rumblings of thunder growling in the distance. Teela sighed.

"Why are you afraid of men?" she asked quietly.

Adam noticeably stiffened. After a long pause he answered, "Because one beat me bloody at least once a week," he stated, his tone devoid of emotion.

He heard her gasp as she rose to an elbow to look at his face. The room too dark to make out his expression, she climbed over him and switched on the light. She found his sapphire gaze locked on her emerald ones.

"Why did he do that?"

He shrugged.

"What else did he do?"

At that, his blue gaze went icy. "I don't want to talk about it."

Teela felt the finality of that statement hit her like ice water in the face. This was the first time he'd actually refused to speak about a subject and that concerned her. Not wanting to push him, she shrugged. "Okay." She again climbed over him and switched off the light to which he made an _"Oof!"_ sound.

"Sorry," she replied.

"It's okay."

They snuggled together as the pouring rain continued, each finally drifting to contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Busy RL is making demands on me ;). Thanks to all who continue to support this story and REVIEW (and Just An Anon - wow again and thank you! :D I love detailed reviews if you guys can tell by now lol).

This chapter is *ROUGH*. I hope you hang in there with me as we deal with cruelty and abuse.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains abuse, torture, and mentions rape. You must be at least **18 years of age** to read.

Chapter 6

Studying her beautiful yet frightened features, he pushed the bull-whip towards her.

"Do it," he hissed.

The young girl hesitated glancing up at her guardian, her sky blue eyes pleading.

"Why?" she asked. "What has he done?"

"It does not matter!" Hordak snarled causing Adora to flinch at his sharp tone. "When I give you a direct order, you carry it out, soldier!" he bellowed. "You do not need reasons."

Shadow Weaver hovered quietly behind Hordak's left shoulder arms folded, her cat-like eyes glowing menacingly.

"Cadet!"

Adora jumped once again snapping her head to her guardian. Her military training taking over, she straightened, arms at her side, chin raised. "Sir!" she responded dutifully.

He tossed the whip towards her, the snake-like weapon of torture landing heavily at her feet.

" _Now_."

Her eyes widened at the finality in his tone yet she dared not meet his crimson gaze.

Swallowing hard, she dropped her gaze to the whip and slowly bending over, took it in her hand. Straightening she turned towards the poor fellow bound before her; Cadet Lancelot Bow she recalled. His breathing labored, she stared at his bare and exposed back, his arms tied in front of him at the wrist around the wooden spire. Barely able to turn his head, he moved catching her expression in his peripheral. Terrified, he turned back to the spire leaning his forehead against the splinty wood in hopeless resignation.

Everyone watched silently, members of her regiment all gawking, eyes wide at the fearful and intimidating lesson to be carried out this evening in the courtyard of the massive Fright Zone base.

Hearing something, Adora turned her head slightly towards the sound of… _growling_? She could not decipher whether the threatening animalistic sound emanated from the witch, her guardian, or some unseen predator. Her troubled sky blue gaze returned to the boy, his shoulders cringing in fearful anticipation of the onslaught.

Her eyes went distant then suddenly brightened in resolute determination, her shoulders squaring, something clicking behind those innocent eyes.

" _No_ ," she stated firmly tossing the whip to the ground. "I won't do it. I do not know what Cadet Bow has done to warrant such harsh disciplinary action."

A collective gasp was heard from the bank of cadets to her left, their shock at her open defiance palpable. Hordak's growl grew louder.

"How dare you, Child! Outright blatant defiance?" he roared. He bent over angrily snatching the bull-whip clutching it tightly in his grasp. Straightening, he fixed a furious red glare at his young charge. "Allow me to acquaint you with my unquestionable absolute power, Cadet," he hissed as he whirled around. "Weaver!"

At his command, Shadow Weaver lifted a bony fingered palm toward Adora. A cold chill ran down the young girl's spine seconds before the feeling of strong invisible hands roughly seized her arms, pinning them to her sides and lifting her off of her feet. She cried out in fear as she was flung helplessly toward the second spire colliding with it face first. Dazed and her lip now cut and bleeding, the ghostly grasp released only to quickly return to her wrists binding them firmly together. She heard something rip as the back of her uniform was shredded exposing her back to the night's chill.

"I see now Weaver was correct," Hordak conceded darkly as he slinked towards the two young and frightened cadets. "I have been far too easy on you, Child. In my eagerness to groom you as my future right hand, I see that I have lost focus on laying the basic foundation of blind _obedience_!" he growled, his voice rising in crescendo angrily snapping the whip at the young girl's bare back.

Adora jumped crying out in pain as the whip made its mark slashing an angry red strip running diagonally from shoulder to lower back. Tears of agony filled her eyes as she broke out in a sweat, her breathing now coming in rapid spurts as the burning excruciating pain imprinted itself on her psyche. Bow, startled at the sudden crack of the whip also jumped.

"And _you_ , boy," Hordak summoned turning his attention to her young comrade, "You will also pay for your insolence," he sneered. "Sneaking food to starving rebels is a _capital offense_!" he roared slashing the boy's back yielding a fractured yelp from the cadet.

The Fright Zone's commanding officer continued this punishment for several more minutes, taunting and scolding until the children's backs were bloody and raw.

Hordak straightened handing the bull-whip to a nearby guard, his breathing now labored from the exertion. He eyed Adora and Bow who by now were both driven to their knees by the pain, their backs on fire, trembling and sobbing in the aftermath of the onslaught.

Dusting his hands off in completion, he ordered, "Take them away."

As the guards moved to untie the prisoners their Tormentor turned to his left, glaring at the spectators, their gasps and quiet cries at having witnessed such horror reaching his ears.

He whirled around. "What is this? _Crying?_ " he shouted. "This is the _Fright_ Zone, the Etherian headquarters of the mighty Horde Prime himself! Stop this whining _at once!_ " he demanded effectively silencing the young children.

"To the barracks! Now!" he shouted as the young cadets rushed out of the courtyard. He turned to his ethereal counselor.

"Take these two to the brig, Weaver," he ordered, decidedly calmer, his mood swings now frighteningly unpredictable. "Have the infirmary tend to their wounds. We can't have them dying from blood loss as their skills are needed…especially Adora," he snorted pensively before storming out of the square.

Weaver bowed, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Teela was startled awake by her friend's frantic movements in bed.

" _No…stop…nooo…NO!_ " he moaned, his voice growing louder with each impassioned plea. " _Stop it! Leave her alone!_ "

Worried, Teela reached over and snapped on the light to reveal Adam lying on his left side, his back to her, kicking and punching the air, his beautiful features tormented by something…or someone.

"Adam!" She shook his shoulder in an attempt to free him from the throws of an obvious nightmare. When he didn't respond and continued to thrash about, in a panic she climbed over and lay opposite him on her right side. Cupping his face, she finally pulled him close wrapping her arms around him as he slowly settled down, the tremors subsiding until he, eyes closed and still asleep, slid his arms around her nuzzling her cheek. She felt his body relax against her.

After several minutes of stillness she ventured, "Adam?" whispering in his ear. When she heard no response she tried again. "Are you awake?"

She suddenly felt his body go rigid alert. Pulling back slowly, his confused gaze met her alarmed one.

"What…what happened?" he finally asked, his voice quiet and gravelly, his face flush with exertion.

"You had a nightmare. And I guess it was a really _bad_ one."

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Confused, Teela knit her brow. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because…I…I disturbed you."

She snorted, "Adam, I'm in _your_ bed! Just who's disturbin' who?" she chuckled eliciting the beginnings of a cautious smile slowly claiming his lips. "What did you dream about?"

The half-smile suddenly disappearing, Adam's face darkened, his gaze going distant as he struggled to recall the nightmare. His eyes jumping, Teela recognized the moment of recollection. He bit his lip as their gazes locked.

"What?"

Adam swallowed hard. "It's bits and pieces but…," he hesitated then pushed on, "My father was coming at me. He started punching me. I blocked as many as I could. Then he started to rip my clo—," his blue gaze widened then darted to hers.

"Go on."

"Never mind that part," he dismissed prompting Teela to furrow her brow.

He continued. "He started to punch my mother and I tried to fight him off of her," he stopped and blinked, his brow furrowing. "That was all normal stuff until everything went black. Then something different happened. I saw a blonde girl…," he paused curiously as he drew a sharp intake of breath.

"A girl? What was she doing?"

He blinked some more, attempting to recall the images as painful and frightening as they were. "She…she sorta looked like me. She and some other kid were getting beaten…she was crying…I tried to run to her but my wrists and ankles were shackled to a grey stone wall…like, a dungeon in an old castle or something…," he trailed off.

Teela swallowed. "What else?" she asked, her voice sad and tremulous.

"Then my stupid father came back and started beating me again before he—," he snapped his mouth shut, his eyes pleading with hers.

Annoyed, Teela rose to an elbow. "You keep stopping at your father. What did he do?" she pushed.

Adam stilled, his mind attempting to separate memory from fantasy. The images of his father beating him and his mother then raping both of them were true memories. The girl however…that seemed to be fiction.

"Adam?"

He started at Teela's voice which pulled him back to the present. Refocusing, his eyes met hers then suddenly dimmed as he sighed in resignation. Shifting his weight he sat up in bed, scooting backwards, his back leaning against the tufted headboard. Teela followed.

"Is it that bad?" she asked apprehensively.

He looked at her. After a few pensive moments he replied, "Yeah."

"Well…tell me," she asked, her voice quietly insistent, her emerald gaze locked on his sapphire ones.

Turning away in shame he hesitated, his mind and heart warring within him. Should he tell her the truth? Would she believe him? Or worse, would she run out of the room screaming and refuse to ever talk to him again? He breathed another sigh as his shoulders involuntarily slumped.

Studying his profile, Teela read his body language as he returned to her gaze, a decision obviously made.

"What?"

He nervously licked his lips. "My father used to ra—" he cut himself off.

Pause.

Her eyes, filled with emotion coaxed gently. "It's okay."

"He—"

Silence.

"Uh huh…?"

Taking a deep breath he exhaled, tightly pressing his eyelids closed. "Teela, he raped me," he finally blurted out in one breath.

Her eyes widened in horror. "You mean…like—"

"Yes," he replied to her unspoken realization, his eyes finally opening and meeting hers again. "Like, in the way you have sex with a woman…only _forced_ sex when she doesn't want it…which I've read isn't really sex at all. More like…sexual assault. I think that's the word they used in the textbooks," he rambled.

Teela's eyes began to glisten with tears. "How?"

Adam, his expression hard shook his head. "It's painful and…just…trust me; you don't wanna know."

She clapped a hand over her mouth as tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. Removing her hand she stammered, "B-but that's…that's a-awful, Adam!" her eyes then widened in understanding. "No wonder you're afraid of men!"

He nodded.

Teela stared at him in disbelief until it became awkward causing Adam to fidget under the scrutiny.

"Okay so now you know. If you wanna leave I'll understand. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" he asked as he looked away, his voice alarmingly level and matter-of-fact.

Her brows knit in confusion. "Why would I wanna leave?"

He snapped his head to her in surprise. "Because…it's weird. _I'm_ weird…," he confessed as he shifted his gaze to his hands clasped together, his fingers interlaced in his lap. "I somehow must have done something to deserve it I guess."

"But that doesn't make you weird," she shook her head, "And it's not your fault, Adam!"

His confused gaze again met hers, staring in complete bafflement. "But…you said I was weird and you were right. I…I don't feel I belong anywhere. It's…I dunno it's just strange."

Teela gasped as she brushed away her tears. She straightened up in bed. "I only said you were weird because you didn't act like the other boys I know," she explained breathlessly. "You like…you kinda like stood up to me. The other boys always gave in easily and without a fight. They're kinda boring."

Adam's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You're…," she continued then paused, her emerald gaze suddenly narrowing. "You'd better not tell anyone I'm telling you this!"

He quirked a brow then slowly shook his head.

Nodding sufficiently she continued, "You kinda have this strength and I like it. I don't know what it is," her eyes jumped excitedly. "That's it, a backbone! Least that's what your Mom calls it…your _real_ Mom."

Adams brows shot up again. "Okayyy," he drew out.

Teela shrugged, a crooked smile on her face. "Can I hug you?"

His eyes went round. "Umm…oke-kay I guess."

She climbed roughly into Adam's lap eliciting another _"Oof!"_.

"Sorry."

He only nodded in response, uncomfortable at the intimate physical contact.

Straddling him, Teela wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, his sky blue gaze widening in shock at the intensity of her embrace. Surprised, he slowly slid his arms around her waist as they sat quietly for a few minutes, their breathing the only sound in the dimly lit bedroom, their heartbeats pulsing against the other in friendship.

"Thank you," he murmured, his face buried in her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** I know this is a heavy fic and the last chapter was really tough so you have no earthly idea how much I love and appreciate your reviews. I so appreciate your feedback and your encouragement. It helps me to keep going. And Just An Anon, yes please keep reviewing hahaha :D_

Chapter 7

A cheery and energetic knock at the door sliced through the heretofore quiet of the suite followed by the sound of someone typing in a door code.

"Good Morning, Your Highness!" Elda, the newly appointed Stewardess to the Crown Prince sing-songed. She opened the front door pushing an elaborate breakfast cart into the suite's foyer.

"The Palace is not yet acquainted with your palette so we present you with several options, young Prince," she explained glancing about the living space her bright eyes dancing about. "My Prince?"

Concerned over hearing no reply, she began to call out as she entered the hallway leading to the lounge.

"Hello? Prince Adam?"

Slowly she emerged from the hall and appeared at the doorway to the master bedroom.

"Prince Ad—"

She cut herself off with an embarrassed gasp as she locked eyes with a startled Prince in bed, covers pulled up to his neck, pillows strewn about obviously not yet ready to start the day. Although he was fully covered, she averted her gaze in respect. She gave a nervous curtsey.

"My apologies Your Highness," she began as she straightened to meet his gaze, "I did not know you were not yet ready for me to—"

"It's okay… _Elda_?" he interrupted, his brows lifting questionably.

She gave a demure smile. "That is correct, my Prince. I am Elda, your Stewardess."

He nodded in reply. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Of course!" she replied before curtseying once again and scurrying off to the front room slightly mortified by her intrusion. "I will return soon," she threw over her shoulder before exiting the suite.

Adam remained still until the front door closed. Pulling his arm out from under the covers, he patted the quilt. "She's gone."

The bed linens shifted and moved of its own accord, a mysterious lump undulating underneath the covers. Red curls suddenly peeked out near his shoulder followed by wide green eyes. Teela finally threw the covers back.

"Whoa that was close!" she huffed breathless. "Isn't she kinda early?"

Smirking, Adam glanced at the time piece on his nightstand. "Seven o'clock," he muttered meeting her eyes again. "I wake up around this time anyway," he shrugged. "Hungry?"

Her eyes went round. "Starving!"

He smiled. He didn't know what it was about this girl but she made him feel good. Maybe it was the way she talked, or how a bouncy red curl always dangled between her eyes causing her to grimace and awkwardly slap at her face to brush it away. Or the absence of pretense in the way she presented herself. Maybe it was the fact that he was able to share his deepest darkest secret with her without feeling judged or rejected. Maybe…maybe it was all of the above. Whatever it was, it was nice to have a friend, especially while navigating uncharted waters so to speak. Like having to endure today's announcement.

"Adam? Umm…you're staring."

Unaware, his gaze widened followed by a prominent blush that swept across his cheeks causing Teela to giggle uncontrollably at his expense. Adam frowned.

"My Prince," Elda's voice sounding dangerously close suddenly cut through the hysterics causing both children's eyes to go round in fear.

 _"Closet!"_ Adam whisper-shouted as Teela bolted out of bed and dashed into his chamber closet. She scurried out of sight just in time as Elda once again appeared at the doorway. Catching the frenzied and flushed look on his face, she abruptly turned her back in embarrassment following with a curtsey. She knit her brow and turned her head to her shoulder holding him in her peripheral.

"My apologies once again, my Prince, I thought you were up. Is everything alright?"

His eyebrows shot up curiously. "What? Oh. Yes umm, I'm okay," he stated clearing his throat and climbing out of bed.

Turning back toward the hall she continued, "You will find a variety of delicacies to choose from, Your Highness," she explained with a grand gesture of her arm prompting Adam to inwardly cringe over the royal pomp once again. He wasn't accustomed to being waited upon. Giving a shy smile, he sidled up beside her.

"Thank you…uhh…Elda," he replied. "I appreciate this," he added as he awkwardly stepped past her and into the dining area, she following.

Elda gracefully pulled out an ivory table cloth and set out dishes, glassware, and silverware. Positioning the fresh floral centerpiece, she then set down steaming dishes of the various entrees, chilled fresh fruits, and pastries along with pitchers of iced-water and juices. She stopped and smiled at the young boy.

"Please let me know if there is anything else you may need, my Prince. The call button is just there," she gestured toward the foyer.

Adam nodded again, an uncomfortable smile on his lips. "Thank you."

"It's an honor to meet and to serve you, Your Highness." With a smile and a curtsey, Elda left followed immediately by the sound of closet doors in the back chamber opening and shutting. The sound of footsteps in the hall grew closer as Teela came alongside Adam. She put her hands on her hips.

"Woo! I thought she'd _never_ leave," she remarked rather loudly causing Adam's eyebrows to shoot up, his eyes darting cautiously to the door. She blew out a puff of breath. "I have to eat fast because Father will come to my room at 8AM. He always wakes me up at that time when he's not out in the field," she added.

Adam nodded. "Come on," he gestured as they both pulled up a chair. Adam studied the table then, noting something missing, he stood and moved to the cart. Pulling out a spare pair of silver utensils, he returned and took a seat handing them to his friend. "We'll have to use the same plate if that's okay."

Teela smiled. "It's okay."

They ate in silence sharing a plate of food when Teela finally spoke up. She eyed him, her gaze narrowing in playful suspicion. "You kinda did that a little too well."

Adam jerked his eyes up from the plate. "Did what too well?"

"Sneaking a girl around your room," she replied with a smirk. "That act you put on. Elda totally believed you. You do that often?" she joked.

Adam looked alarmed. "What? No!"

"Mmm-kay just checking," she teased as she continued eating leaving Adam blinking in confusion.

Realizing Teela was just jerking his chain, he narrowed his gaze at her.

* * *

Around 8AM his parents arrived. Adam marveled as his mother, so gentle and understanding, thoughtfully kept her distance as she knelt down to inquire whether he was comfortable and got enough rest. He answered in the affirmative as his father followed suit behind his mother's right shoulder.

Neither asserted themselves insisting they call him 'mother' and 'father'. Neither did they immediately reach for an embrace. They seemed simply to want to put him at ease and get to know him and for him to know them in turn. Adam shook his head as if to clear it. He wondered why they were interested in him; the only person who seemed to care until now being Mrs. Stoley.

Mrs. Stoley. He missed her. _A lot_. But he liked Marlena latching onto her rather quickly to his chagrin. Randor…he liked him too but was still slightly afraid of him. He was _big_. Actually more like… _tall_. And _bearded_ …and a little intimidating.

As if sensing his unease, his mother reached out and gently took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze somehow settling his nerves.

xxx

The newly reunited royal family sat together in the Prince's forward lounge. Adam shivered apprehensively causing Marlena to knit her brow in concern. Randor leaned forward in consternation.

"What is it, Adam?" the Queen asked worried.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he replied.

The King and Queen exchanged glances. "Son, you know you can tell us anything no matter what the subject," Randor encouraged gently.

Adam only nodded then shifted his gaze to the floor as a look of concern passed between the royal couple.

"Do you feel up to attending the announcement today?" Marlena asked, her hazel-blue eyes locked on her son's. "If you don't, we'll understand and can reschedule for another day."

He met her gaze. "No, it's okay."

Randor and Marlena glanced at each other again before the King began. "Son, prior to the announcement today we need to tell you a little bit about your family."

Adam shifted an expectant blue gaze at his father nodding quietly.

Marlena started with her life as an American astronaut on planet Earth ending with the crash landing of the Valiant on Eternia twelve years ago. At that, the boy's eyes widened in dismay to which the Queen gave a reassuring smile and reached out caressing his shoulder. That felt nice. He stared at her then began to relax.

Randor continued the story adding, "Your mother and I courted for a year then finally married. Three months later, we discovered we were pregnant," he paused and smiled at his son who returned it shyly.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Adam, not only were we pregnant with you, but…we were pregnant with your _twin_ …," he trailed off, his parents studying his reaction.

Adam's eyes went round. "I have a sibling?"

They nodded.

"A twin brother?"

Randor and Marlena again exchanged glances, their eyes heavy with emotion. They looked back at him causing Adam to become slightly anxious. He remained quiet staring back in nervous anticipation.

"Son," Randor replied, "You have a twin _sister_."

Again Adam's eyes widened in excited disbelief. "I have a sis—" he cut himself off as the memory of last night's nightmare came flooding back to him:

 _A girl…_

 _Crying…beaten…_

 _Blonde hair…blue eyes…_

 _She looked like…me…_

His gaze went distant prompting his mother to finally call out, "Adam?"

Startled, he jumped and snapped his head to her. He nervously licked his lips. "I…I'm fine. Go on, please."

Eyeing him in concern and slightly reluctant to go on, they began to tell their son of the day of his birth.

"About three months after learning we were pregnant, the physician informed us we were having _two_ babies," the King reflected with a distant smile reliving that joyous day. "We did not know whether we were having two boys or two girls as we decided to wait until your birth. Finally, after nine months the day had come."

"I was in labor for twenty-one hours, son," Marlena began causing Adam's gaze to once again widen. Chuckling at his reaction, she continued. "There were several physicians in the infirmary from all over the kingdom, all eager and curious to witness you and your sister's birth; naturally so since I am Earthen and your father Eternian. Inter-special marriage was, and still is, completely unprecedented. Now, imagine our delight when not only _you_ were born, our firstborn son but followed seven minutes later by your _sister_! Fraternal twins," she reminisced. She gazed lovingly at her son causing him to blush and offer a timid smile in return.

"You were both so beautiful. Your sister was born crying her little heart out but _you_ , son…you were as docile and as calm as a glass sea," she chuckled as Adam blushed again. "When they handed you to me, freshly bathed and you swaddled in a blue blanket, she in pink, you were so tiny that I held you both in one arm supported by my pillow as I reclined in bed. I kissed you both," she added dreamily.

"With the two of you lying side by side, somehow your serenity translated to your little sister; she quickly calmed as the two of you opened your eyes and blinked at me. I gasped; your eyes were as blue as a clear Texas sky," she marveled as Adam smiled crookedly. "Everyone in the room marveled over your eyes; no one in all of Eternia has your shade of blue, son."

Her countenance suddenly heavy, she gave a deep sigh. "And then the nightmare came. The nurse took you both away for a changing. Randor stayed at my side as I closed my eyes for a much needed nap. Several minutes later, someone came running into our room shouting something about lung capacity as the physicians rushed out in a panic. You two were taken to triage; they told us you both had begun to turn purple, unable to breathe—" she stopped, a small sob escaping her throat as Randor, eyes glistening squeezed her hand for support.

Adam, his brow furrowed simply remained quiet wearing a sad expression.

"We were told you two had died of asphyxiation caused by underdeveloped lungs. They said it was due to my being of Earth, and your father of Eternia…that the inter-special element was the cause. They said…they told us we were incompatible and that we could never birth children who would remain alive for more than a few hours," she gazed at Randor who looked angry.

Adam swallowed as she continued.

"Of course the shock of the news caused me to hemorrhage. After surgery, they told me I could no longer bear chil—" she choked a sob cutting herself off.

"Marlena," Randor whispered, bringing her hand to his lips. He shifted his gaze to his son.

"And this, Adam, is how you and your sister were lost to us," the King explained. "Duncan at this very moment is conducting an investigation as this deception was obviously a vile scheme carried out to obstruct the Royal Line. By whom we do not yet know but it's obviously a Palace insider." He glanced at Marlena then met his son's inquisitive gaze again.

"We are also checking the records of the surgeon who performed the corrective procedure on the Queen," he leaned forward, his hazel eyes locked on his son's blue ones. "Adam, we had no idea you were still alive. We were told you and your sister were dead. We buried you. All these years, you were God knows where…had we known…," his voice broke off as he bit his lip wiping away a tear.

Adam, his brow furrowed swallowed hard. "I'm…I'm sorry this happened to you…"

Randor met his gaze. "It happened to you too, my son. You were cruelly kidnapped and sold like a common commodity. You and your sister…split up…," he trailed off again shaking his head, "And what atrocities you must have experienced at the hands of strangers prior to Mrs. Stoley I cannot imagine," he added wiping another tear away.

His son stiffened, his expression sorrowful. Suddenly he quirked his head to the side. "What is my sister's name?"

Marlena sniffled a teary smile. "Her name is Adora."

Adam gave a timid smile. "Adora…," he repeated. "Adora is my twin sister," he continued wistfully. "Both names start with 'A'…," he mused out loud before snapping his head to his mother. "Do our names have meaning?"

"Yes," the Queen replied with a crooked smile, pleased in her son's interest in his sister and their heritage. "Both of your names are Terran in origin. Yours means, _Man Of Earth_ , and your sister's, _Gift_."

The boy's mouth comically fell open prompting his parents to chuckle tearfully. Coming to himself, he nodded. "Okay." His expression suddenly changed as he mused over the dream last night causing his parents to lock in on his searching expression.

"Adam?" his mother called causing him to snap his head to her. "What is it?"

His gaze locked with hers he replied, "I…I don't know how but I…I might have seen her."

Randor furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"Adora."

His parents gasped as they looked at one another then back at their son. "Where?" the King asked.

Adam looked at them both, his brow knit. "No not that way. I mean, not in person but…I umm…I had a nightmare last night and she was in it."

Their eyes went round in shock as they pondered the real possibility of a psychosomatic connection between brother and sister. For years the phenomenon had been pontificated by professionals in both medical and psychological circles.

"But…she…she was getting beaten… _badly_ …," he explained haltingly.

Marlena's hand flew to her mouth as her husband grasped her other hand.

"Tell us everything you saw, son," Randor asked, his voice urgent.

Adam relayed to his parents the contents of his nightmare pertaining to Adora withholding the account of his own abuse.

Greatly disturbed yet sensing the boy was holding something back, Randor made a mental note to tell Duncan. Silence filled the room as the King and Queen speculated over Adam's own possible mistreatment at the hands of abusive and neglectful fosters. After a few minutes, Marlena gave a cautious smile holding a handkerchief to her nose as Randor slowly stood and knelt before his young son. The boy sat on the couch, his feet barely able to touch the marble floor.

He looked deeply into his son's eyes. "It's your decision on whether you ever want to tell us what happened to you. Either way, know that we love you and will tear apart all of Eternia to find whoever did this, Adam. You will no longer have to feel fearful or threatened. Understand, son?"

His eyes going round at his father's intense sincerity, the boy nodded slowly as the King smiled and held out an arm. Adam looked at it and with a small smile, clasped it as a sign of trust.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nobles gathered in the Royal Lounge and talked excitedly over the King's mysterious summons this afternoon. Kept in the dark, they speculated over what announcement may take place and what it might mean for the kingdom.

Just then, the King's half-brother stormed through the doors furious and distracted. Ignoring the nearly three hundred nobles as they stood and bowed in deference, Prince Keldor made a bee-line for the bar and ordered a stiff drink. He fumed inwardly as his older brother's reason for the urgent call, made known at this point only to him, dashed all hopes and plans for his ascendancy.

The outrage of the news notwithstanding, the summons had the audacity to interrupt his romantic interlude this morning with a particularly sexy and voluptuous bar-maid from the night before.

 _Randor: The Benevolent and Beloved High King_ , he thought mockingly before knocking back a shot. Staring at the wall, his thoughts shifted, his grin widening over last night's sexual escapades.

Despite what he'd just been told, he snorted knowing he was way more virile than his older brother. He could easily produce royal offspring that would rule the land. Thoroughbreds; strong, confident, and competent sons. Not weak, half-breed, inter-special twin mutts.

"My Prince," a familiar voice called to him as he threw back his second shot of bourbon. He glanced over his shoulder and eyed a bowing Lord Quinton, a man of his approximate age and just as duplicitous.

Straightening, Quinton slapped a hand on Keldor's back causing the handsome Prince to frown and eye his shoulder disapprovingly. The noble ignored the censure.

"I see you are getting an early start this afternoon, Your Highness," he observed, his gaze dropping to the shot glass, his voice laced with sarcasm. He leaned in closer. "I gather Lady Paranov was fortunate enough to be selected but not good enough to retain your affections?"

Keldor's coal black eyes narrowed. "My personal life is none of your concern," he snapped. "I do what I want, whenever I want," he growled.

The man chuckled and wagged a finger. "Not so when you become King, my Prince. Your life will then become an open book subject to criticism and scrutiny." Turning to leave he remarked, "With the King and Queen unable to produce an heir, I suggest you get your act together. One never knows when opportunity will arrive," he warned before arrogantly sashaying off toward the Assembly Hall.

The Prince stared bitterly at his retreating back, his jaw clenched.

* * *

The King's royal valets finished up as Randor, Marlena, Man-At-Arms and little Teela looked on. Someone gasped as they marveled at the boy. He simply stared back.

His nervous blue gaze jumping about the room, he stood adorned in a crisp white shirt with designer cuffs, sky blue suit jacket, black slacks lined with silk trim of pale blue, and black boots. On his right pectoral was sewn the Prince's Crest. His blonde locks were neatly trimmed at the nape of his neck, his spikey bangs still a bit unruly and unwilling to be tamed. He gave a crooked shy smile.

"Beautiful," the head valet remarked as they packed their things.

Misinterpreting his meaning, Adam frowned quirking an eyebrow. "I'm not a girl."

Lazar stopped. Bowing, he explained, "Forgive me Your Highness but I meant no offense. I mean it by way of striking, attractive… _handsome_ ," he said with a smile.

Blushing slightly, his eyes went round causing his parents to chuckle. Lazar looked at Randor.

"He most certainly is your son, Your Majesty. The resemblance is uncanny. No one will be able to refute his identity at the Assembly this morning."

Randor nodded. "Thank you my friend," he replied with a smile before shifting his gaze down to his son. "And I suspect his heart is equally beautiful."

Adam's blue eyes again widened at his father's compliment prompting Teela to giggle quietly. Duncan gently shushed her with a knowing glance.

xxx

The royal party left the Prince's suite and made their way to the Greyskull Assembly Hall, the Royal Guard serving as escort.

Today was the announcement of the discovery of the Heir Apparent, the nobles at this point having no knowledge of today's summons thus ensuring the young boy's safety.

Per Eternian law, the kingdom was to be informed within twenty-four hours of discovery of a lost heir's rank and identity unless hampered by medical condition. In a ceremony consisting of the presentation of the results of blood analysis, the listing of royal ancestors, and concluding with the presentation of the Prince's Signet Ring, the kingdom's rulers were to be represented by proxy by its nobles.

They reached the antechamber and a bowing Commander Marcus, the low rumble chatter of hundreds of waiting royals on the other side of the wall reaching their ears. Adam swallowed.

Marlena, turning and kneeling before him gently grasped his shoulders. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Adam, there is nothing to fear. We're simply claiming you as our son and in doing so, no one will ever take you away from your father and me again. Do you understanding, darling?"

The boy nodded slowly, his eyes flying up to his father.

Standing behind his wife, the King held his son's apprehensive gaze, a nod and a reassuring smile on his lips.

Marlena gave a tender kiss to his forehead and stood. She approached and threaded her arm through Randor's as they both walked to the closed double doors leading to the Assembly Hall.

The chatter tapered off and silenced altogether as the sound of trumpets signaled the King and Queen's presence. The herald was heard on the opposite side of the doors announcing their Majesties as the doors slowly opened.

Man-At-Arms gave Adam a warm nod as Marlena snuck a loving glance and a wink at her son before the doors fully opened.

Escorted by Man-At-Arms, the King and Queen entered the Hall as the nobles stood, bowing and curtseying in deference.

The royal couple wore their ceremonial apparel for the solemn occasion; Randor in a crimson suit jacket bearing the Miro Coat of Arms medal and insignias, and the 3-point crown of the High King. His black silk trimmed slacks and black boots completed his rankings. Marlena wore a long powder-blue gown and the Queen's medallion necklace finishing with a gold tiara. She wore a sable stole wrapped around her shoulders now that the weather had cooled.

They both approached the dais and, with Randor taking Marlena's hand, they ascended the steps and took their seats upon the throne chairs. Curious chatter began as those present made note of the King and Queen's official apparel.

In the antechamber, Teela glanced at Adam who by now was staring at the closing double doors. She grabbed him causing his gaze to abruptly shift to their hands. His eyes then flew up in confusion to meet hers.

"It's alright," she reassured patting the back of his hand with her free one. "They're just gonna tell them who you are. This thing won't last long."

He took a deep breath and held her gaze. "All of this makes me nervous," he confessed, again staring back at the doors. "I'm sorta ready to run."

Appreciating his honesty and lack of bravado, Teela bit back a chuckle. Taking advantage of his distraction, she snuck a kiss to his cheek causing his eyes to widen in surprise as his head snapped to hers.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It just looked like you needed it."

Their gazes locked, he quirked a confused brow as the doormen behind them softly called out, "Your Highness, please approach."

He whipped his head back to them and, with Teela in tow, he walked to the doors. The doorman glanced at their clasped hands then back at Adam.

"My Prince, if you would please be so kind as to release Man-At-Arms' daughter for your official presentation by the royal herald."

Adam furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Suddenly nervous, Teela shifted her gaze between the two.

The man's eyebrows shot up in amusement, his expression finally settling into a smile. "Because Your Highness, this is a ceremony to announce you as Crown Prince; not, as it could be interpreted, your engagement of marriage to Miss Teela."

As if burned, the children quickly released their hands and, eyes round, blinked mutely at one another.

Clearing his throat, Adam's gaze shifted to the floor then back to the man's gaze. "Umm. Right. Makes sense."

The doorman responded with an understanding smile.

Adam moved to the doors giving an appraising glance at the Commander nearby, a smile on his lips. The boy then threw an apprehensive glance at Teela over his shoulder as the herald's voice boomed in introduction.

xxx

"Noble men and women of the Three Realms, Officers of the Royal Eternian Armed Forces, Ladies and Gentlemen. The Crown wishes this day to present to you the Heir Apparent of the Royal Line of Miro!"

At that the double doors opened to the gasps of all present as a blonde haired little boy entered the Hall escorted by Commander Marcus, his sword protectively drawn. Nervous chatter erupted and increased in decibels as the two walked past a shocked congregation making their way to the bottom of the throne's steps. Reaching it, Commander Marcus sheathed his sword and, along with the boy, turned to face the Assembly.

Many gaped murmuring loudly as the little one stood at attention; his hands clasped behind his back calmly and boldly scanning the room.

 _"My God! Eternia has an heir?"_ someone shouted.

 _"Who is he?"_ a woman interjected.

King Randor lifted a palm, the room going silent. He nodded to the herald to continue.

"The Court bids Physician Reuben to kindly enter, please."

Another door across the room opened as Reuben entered carrying a large ivory envelope with a crimson waxed seal, the King's Crest imprinted upon it. He approached and stood in front of the assembly.

"The Court bids the Royal Vizier, Lord Phaeton, to enter."

The same door reopened as Phaeton entered the Hall carrying a large gold-plated scroll. He joined Reuben.

The herald motioned to the healer. "Physician Reuben, please make known to the Court your findings."

Reuben nodded and broke open the seal. Removing the document, he reached into his pocket pulling out a pair of spectacles. Putting them on, he began.

"This young man of the age of ten was found residing at the Orphanage of Eternos Hills early yesterday morning—"

Chatter once again erupted prompting the herald to raise an arm. The gasps finally dying down, Reuben continued.

"There, it was discovered that for the past year, he had been under the care of a Mrs. Stoley, the proprietor of said orphanage."

 _"Who found him?"_ a shrill voice interrupted.

"He was discovered by the King's Man-At-Arms."

More murmurs broke out as the King once again held up a palm silencing the congregation.

Quiet, the young boy stood stock still studying the faces of everyone present who marveled at him in shock and surprise, their wide gazes moving over him in awe.

 _"Why Man-At-Arms?"_ another asked.

"He is the benefactor of said orphanage."

More rumblings, this time ringing doubtful.

 _"How do we know this story to be true?"_ a voice pressed rising above the murmurs.

Duncan frowned.

"The results of the blood test confirm that this boy who stands before you today is the direct biological offspring of King Randor and Queen Marlena—"

Reuben was cut off by more gasps and chattering. He held up the document for all to see then lowered it to continue.

"The results show red and white blood cells, Eternian and Earthen in structure, consistent with a child of inter-special origin. Upon further examination, his DNA strand is consistent with those belonging to the Ruling House of Miro and therefore proving with one-hundred percent accuracy the paternity of one Randor Miro. These tests were performed in a restricted area of the infirmary; the lab having been thoroughly cleaned and sterilized prior to these examinations and no one, save essential personnel, were allowed access during testing."

Gasps and exclamations broke out as the boy simply watched. Teela, growing nervous with each passing moment stood in the side entrance doorway watching her friend, desperately hoping a riot wouldn't break out.

At that thought, his gaze suddenly found hers as the two children stared at one another. After a few moments, Teela gave a small smile prompting him to return it as all eyes, catching the exchange between them, darted to the doorway.

"I see we now have _two_ orphans residing in the Palace," Lord Quinton spat haughtily.

Some in the room chortled as Duncan's brows angrily shot up.

Randor's hazel gaze turned hot as he stood to his feet causing all to fall silent.

"Your _dissension_ is _noted_ , Quinton," Randor barked. "And may I state that a formal investigation has been opened of which you have now made yourself our first suspect."

More gasps rang out as Quinton's eyes widened in fear, his face now pale. "Your Majesty, I did not mean—"

"Yes you did," the King clipped cutting him off before gazing about the room. "Would anyone else like to voice their _opinion_ to the Crown?" he challenged.

Silence.

"Good." He eyed the chamber before taking his seat. Glancing at Phaeton, he gestured. "Continue."

There was a lull as those present composed themselves leaving the boy to throw an amused glance at Teela; she covering her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter.

Unraveling the scroll for the reading of the ruling ancestors, Phaeton began.

"Your Majesty, my fellow noble men and women, the Record of Royal Ancestry begins with his majesty King D'Vann Greyskull who, together with her majesty Queen Veena, ruled the lands of ancient Eternia six millennia ago from what is today known as Olde Castle Greyskull…"

xxx

"We now arrive at the current ruling monarch," Phaeton continued, "The son of King Evindor and Queen Ranae Miro who ruled for forty years from this Palace now currently rules the Three Realms. King Randor, son of Evindor has and continues to reign over the lands these twelve years. He was joined in matrimony to his Earthen wife Queen Marlena who has reigned by his side these last eleven."

Phaeton paused and handed the ancestry scroll to an attendant before receiving a second scroll.

"And now, the Record of Royal Birth for the reigning monarch," he began. "At the dawn of the summer solstice ten years ago, the Queen gave birth to one set of fraternal twins after twenty-one hours of labor. This event was witnessed and confirmed by Olphenum, Distovian, and Charta; the chief physicians of each Realm." He turned to the young man.

"The boy that stands before you today is Adam, Firstborn Heir to the throne of Randor. He is followed seven minutes later in birth by his twin sister, Adora, Second Born Heir…."

Again, the room exploded in confused and excited chatter at the mention of each twin's name. The room once again settled down.

"Sadly, at this time, the whereabouts of the child Adora are not yet known. I now yield the floor to the Archbishop of Eternos."

The holy man entered as Randor stood and, taking Marlena's hand, they moved down the steps to stand behind their son who had now turned to face the Bishop.

After a prayer of blessing was said over the boy in the ancient Eternian language, the Bishop took the golden sash of the Heir Apparent and placed it over Adam's head; fitting it to stretch from his left shoulder to his right hip.

The Bishop inclined his head and backed away, Adam returning the gesture as the King moved to stand opposite of his son. Taking a small silk embroidered box from the Vizier, Randor opened it and, removing the jewelry, he presented the Signet Ring of the Eternian Crown Prince to his son who bowed before taking and slipping it over his finger. They then turned to the congregation as the herald made confirmation.

"Their Majesties now present to you, His Royal Highness Adam Evindor Stephen Miro, Crown Prince of Eternia and Firstborn Heir to the Throne of Randor!"

Jumping to their feet, the room exploded in cheers and applause, everyone flabbergasted over what they had just had the privilege of witnessing.

xxx

Thirty minutes later, the nobles bowed and curtseyed as the royal family exited the Hall.

Arriving at the antechamber, Adam stopped and looked up at his father. "Who is Stephen?"

"Stephen is your maternal grandfather, son," he gladly replied.

Adam's eyebrows flew up. "So…I'm named after _both_ of my grandfathers? Not just one?"

His parents chuckled. "That you are, Adam," his mother answered.

"And Adora?"

Randor and Marlena sobered. "She is named for your grandmothers: Adora Ranae Anastasia Miro," his mother answered.

"Oh," he replied a little crestfallen, "I would like to have met them."

"We would have liked that too, son," Randor replied.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope this reads right. I'm a little distracted._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The infirmary, austere and utilitarian in its design stood in cold grey silence. Within its walls, two children lay in their beds recovering from the savage beating which, as everyone knew but were too afraid to verbalize, was carried out only as a deterrent to dissuade others from disobeying the laws of the Fright Zone however trivial they may be.

On his stomach, his eyes opened focusing on the exposed piping and ventilation tubing of the facility's walls. Confusion settling in his eyes, his gaze wandered about as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. His amber gaze finally settled on a girl sleeping facedown two beds away from him. His brow knit in understanding as the nightmarish events of three days ago came rushing back.

Unable to move, he glanced down at his arms dangling on either side of the small bed, his wrists cuffed to the posts. Panicking, he tugged at them to no avail.

The girl stirred in her bed awakened by the sounds of Bow's chains hitting the side of the metal bedframe. Her eyes fluttered open and locked on the boy several feet away as he struggled. He finally stopped, gazing nervously at her.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, her voice gravelly.

Bow frowned. "We were whipped by that swine Hordak," he spat, whisper shouting. He quickly looked around. "We gotta get outta here before they come back!"

Incredulous, Adora blinked. "Swine?" she repeated, "He's not a pig. He's…he's my guardian. He wouldn't hurt me or anybody," she replied, her voice naive and hollow. "He protects us f-from the evil outside of these g-gates," she shivered as an inexplicable cold chill ran through her body.

The boy's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her defense of that horrible fiend. Her tone sounded dreamy, rehearsed. He was about to provide a harsh reply when his memory recalled what he witnessed last night: feigning sleep, he watched in dread as that demon witch hissed incantations waving something smoldering over the girls' head as she slept…some sort of a spell…

"The evil citizens of Etheria did this, Bow. Th-they captured and t-tortured us. Because my guardian loves me, he rescued both of us," she maintained, her brow crinkling in concern.

Bow kept silent unsure of the depth of her delusion and instead, continued to work on the restraints.

"I wouldn't do that," Adora cautioned, her features now twisted in anger, her blue gaze cold. "My guardian will be displeased at your disobedience."

He stopped and eyed her. The only other cadet on campus other than himself who had the courage to stand up to Hordak and his goons was now a mindless puppet, programmed to "tattle" on others and advance the evil dictates of the Horde.

A disturbing thought shot through his mind; why aren't they controlling _him_ with spells? If they aren't, they must need Adora for something big…and if that's true, they were only keeping him alive to perpetuate the illusion for her that the Horde is a benevolent organization. They'll probably kill him after their release.

"Children," a voice cut through his fearful and rambling thoughts.

Shakra arrived with trays of food and a bottle of ointment. "How are you feeling today?" she asked, her voice tremulous belying the forced look of calm in her gaze.

"All is well, Shakra," Adora cheerfully replied shifting in bed. "Is there any w-way you could flip us over?"

Her caregiver shook her head. "I'm sorry, Cadet, but you two must stay on your stomachs allowing your backs to heal fully. You're scheduled to be released in two days. In the meantime, you were given painkillers to temporarily numb the nerve endings. I hope it's helping?" she asked.

Unsure as to whether to trust her, the boy simply nodded as Adora smiled. "Yes, it is. Please thank Guardian Hordak for us. He's been nothing but generous w-with his aid."

Bow angrily clenched his jaw.

xxx

Adora tossed and turned, her mind replaying a collage of strange and confusing images as she slept…

 _Someone tied to a spire…_

 _Hordak screaming in anger…_

 _Something heavy in my hand…it's…a bullwhip!_

Then the images suddenly changed…

 _A boy…angry…eyes the color of the sky, like mine…defending a woman…_

 _A man yelling at the boy…punches him…_

 _The boy loses it and throws punches back…_

 _The man grabs the boy and…oh my God!_

Her eyes popping open, she woke up sweating, her breathing labored. On her stomach, she rose to her elbows and craned her neck glancing around the room; night had darkened everything creating an eerie stillness.

Tears suddenly came to her eyes at the thought of what she…dreamed? Or was it memory?

A bullwhip…is she responsible for whipping poor Bow? And who was this sad, tragic boy who looked like _her?_ Was this happening in the Fright Zone or in the villages?

 _"Was he real, or was it, what Shakra calls, muh…mum…mmme-ta-phor-ical, representing my struggles?"_ her mind rambled.

Looking for answers, she glanced over at the redheaded boy's bed.

 _Gone!_

The cuffs and chains hung loose beside his bed frame.

She shuddered, afraid at what punishment could await his rebellious behavior. If he only obeyed, her guardian would approve and he would be fine. Or wouldn't he?

 _Or…wait_ _…where is he? Was he taken away and executed?_

Adora gasped. What made her think that? What's with the confusion? What's _wrong_ with her?

A cold chill ripped through her prompting her to inexplicably snap her head right.

Glowing red eyes stared at her from the thick darkness. It suddenly lurched forward…closer…closer…

* * *

Eternia was abuzz as word spread through missives, ceremony photographs, and official reports of the discovery of the young Crown Prince. In the weeks following his declaration ceremony, citizens from all over the kingdom descended upon Eternos for a glimpse of the boy.

It was widely known that even at the age of ten he was quite good looking yet rumor had it that he was very quiet and kept primarily to himself; although he was sometimes seen in public with the impetuous tom-boyish daughter of the King's Man-At-Arms.

In a few days, a Ball was to be held in his honor. Rulers from around the world would arrive in their decadent carriages along with their valets and seamstresses. The Palace would play host to the kings and queens of the realm, all arriving to offer their support and to declare their solidarity to the High King of Eternia thus validating the Prince's existence and position.

xxx

Protected by a sizeable retinue of guards and with a tinge of apprehension, Adam's parents granted him permission to deliver the ball invitation to Mrs. Stoley in person knowing they couldn't keep him safely tucked away behind Palace walls forever. They refused to allow fear to dominate their daily routine and so, for his own sanity, he needed the freedom to move about…within reason of course.

xxx

He sat quietly as the royal carriage made its way through the streets of Eternos teeming with people all clamoring to get a peek at him. The noise was deafening; people cheering and crying out with glee in support of the Throne. Uncomfortable at all the attention, he gazed out of the window, occasionally offering a small smile and a wave to which the citizens responded quite enthusiastically; he wasn't exactly sure why.

He pondered. He didn't quite care much for the hoopla and the pageantry of visiting royalty although he understood and respected the reason for it; kingdom allies, the strengthening of ties, peace treaties, etc.

Although he appreciated everyone's support, the only guests he was actually looking forward to were the kids from his orphanage and Mrs. Stoley. He hadn't seen them in weeks and was anxious to see them.

The transport stopped at an intersection as more people flooded the streets to surround the Prince's carriage. The Royal Guard did well keeping everyone at a safe and respectable distance, the throng massive in its surge.

Baffled at the level of fervor, the Prince watched everyone, nodding his appreciation until someone in the crowd caught his eye.

A dour, bedraggled, older looking man with black piercing eyes stood several feet away staring predatorily into his carriage. He took a sharp intake of air.

 _Ernest!_

Adam went pale leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the window as the sneering face of his foster father peered out coldly among the sea of faces. Adam stared back, his sapphire gaze at first wide with shock then morphing into anger until the crowd suddenly surged and Ernest vanished, his frown melting away into the crowd. The boy's eyes feverishly searched the masses as citizens continued to cheer, some even banging excitedly on the carriage as the transport began to move again.

Adam sat back and stared ahead, his mind reeling. Blinking he thought, was that real, or imagined?

He knit his brow. Knowing it was wrong for him to think this way, he'd hoped after all these months his foster father was dead, strung out in a bar somewhere on account of alcohol poisoning, rendered helpless so as never to hurt anyone again.

* * *

The door opened and he was pummeled to the ground by forty excited kids all happy and eager to see him, shouting his name. Frightened at first at being mobbed he realized, at the bottom of the pile, that they were just glad to see him.

"Children! Stop it, you're smothering him!" a voice shouted as the kids hesitated, remorsefully beginning to climb off of him.

Adam stood and, brushing himself off, he locked gazes with a quite emotional Mrs. Stoley. Hesitatingly, she approached and with tears in her eyes, threw her arms around the young one. He embraced her back, his heart torn knowing he was extremely fond of his parents, but also still connected to this woman who found him at her doorstep in what seemed like ages ago.

xxx

He stared back as the children sat around the family room eyes wide, ogling him and his expensive tailored clothing as Abigail busied herself in the kitchen with tea.

"So, you're a prince now?" Symador asked marveling.

Adam nodded.

"What's it like living in a castle?" asked little Haydee.

He shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

"Are ya gonna be king one day?" Oravil, slack-jawed and wide-eyed asked.

"I dunno…I think so."

The room burst into guffaws and chatter as Abigail emerged, shushing them. "Children, please give the Prince space. He can't stay long," she explained taking the seat opposite him. "It's getting late and he must return to the Palace," she stated to disappointed moans. They all waved and bid their goodbyes as they dispersed to their chores.

xxx

They talked a little as Abigail studied him. It had only been six weeks since he'd left and yet he seemed to have grown a bit. She searched his features. There was a lot more peace in his countenance; for that she was grateful. He also seemed to have gained a little weight; much needed as he'd always been too thin and very wiry. She could never seem to get him to finish his plate while in her care.

He looked healthy and fit…very good…very well cared for. The King and Queen must be seeing to his needs both emotionally and physically.

Adam took a sip of tea followed by a small smile.

"Do you remember Cylvia, the brown haired girl you used to do the dishes with?"

Interested, Adam's eyebrows shot up as he nodded.

"Well, she's been adopted! The adoption papers are almost finished. She is visiting her new family right now or else she would have been here to greet you," Abigail explained taking a sip of her own.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Will she make it to the Ball?"

She knit her brow. "I don't know. I certainly hope so."

The boy seemed a little crestfallen at the news. "But _you're_ coming, right?"

She smiled. "Of course! And please pass along my gratitude to your parents, the King and Queen."

He seemed to slightly brighten at that then, glancing through the window at the guards, he straightened, his expression going pensive. "I have to go Mrs. Stoley, but I wanna tell you something…something I saw on the way here."

She leaned in, concern lining her face. "What is it, Prince Adam?"

He shook his head. "Adam."

Abigail chuckled and nodded, "Thank you… _Adam_."

He swallowed. "I umm…I think I saw my foster father in town."

Her eyes went round as she placed her hand over her heart. "Where?"

"Downtown…on the corner of Balovian and Choite."

"What…what was he doing?"

Adam paused glancing away for a moment then again meeting her gaze. "Staring at me."

A jolt of fear and alarm shook her, her jaw dropping. "He must be seized! Tell me his name."

Hesitating, the boy opened his mouth as if to reply then simply shook his head. "I…can't."

Abigal acquiesced biting her lip and nodding in understanding. "It's okay, Adam. I hope one day you will at least be able to tell your parents who he is and the despicable things he did to you," she bitterly replied. Feeling a sense of unease, she glanced out the window at the afternoon sun adding, "Go. Go home, son. I will let Man-At-Arms know but be sure to tell him…and the King and Queen as well, okay?"

He nodded as he stood and rounded the table. To her surprise, he initiated an embrace which she lovingly returned. He pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Thank you for the tea. And…thanks again for everything."

Abigail bit back tears. "You are welcome, young man. Now you be safe on the roads. And I will see you in a few days," she encouraged as she playfully poked his stomach.

He gave a crooked and shy smile at the gesture as he made his way to the door, the kids suddenly noting his departure and rushing to the foyer. He turned to them.

"I hope to see you all there. Goodbye."

They all shouted their goodbyes as the Royal Guard escorted him up to the carriage.

Concerned, Abigail placed a hand over her mouth as the carriage rolled away.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sort of a filler chapter to set up for the next one. Hope this makes sense as I'm a little distracted over the major snafu at my company the other day :( I'm also getting work done on my bathroom so I'm staying at a hotel...yada yada waah waah :/  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Woops. After almost two and a half months I'm finally posting an update to the story nearest to my heart. :) Once again thank you Guest for lighting a fire! ;) I'm sorry about the extended delay. Things got crazy over the summer. I'm posting a double update today to make up for the 'double-waiting' I forced upon some of you :P so thanks for your patience. Chapter 11 immediately follows. Forgive if this reads strangely; I'm completely distracted by some of the other people in this room... *glances around annoyingly* lol_

 _As always, please do this author the added honor of not only reading, but leaving a review. Thank you._

Chapter 10

Tucked away in a pub corner booth, his nervous bloodshot gaze shifted right then left, beads of sweat trickling alongside his temples. _He should have been here an hour ago._ He was beginning to wonder whether this was a set up.

"Another whiskey sour, Mate?"

Ernest flinched, his beady black eyes darting up to meet her amber ones. Having already asked twice, the buxom barmaid waited with an expectant gaze, her brow arched. He frowned.

"No! Just…just leave me alone!" he barked waving an impatient and dismissive hand at the girl. "I'm done anyway," he muttered missing the unintended double meaning.

Slightly offended she huffed, an eyebrow quirked in disdain as she whirled around heading for the kitchen, her fingers curled around the handles of two empty beer mugs.

He glanced around and reached into the pocket of his dirty trousers pulling out a few beat up copper coins. Knowing he was broke and having counted on duping the mystery guest into paying, he cast a surreptitious glance about the darkened pub; he'd downed five beers and six whiskeys in the last hour without a penny to his name. Having determined the coast was clear, he gingerly eased out of the booth hoping to slip away unnoticed.

"Where do you think you're going?" a confident derisive voice calmly asked from behind.

His eyes now wide with fear, Ernest froze without turning. "I…uhh…I j-just…"

A hand came down on his shoulder pushing him roughly back into his seat. _"Sit down,"_ the suddenly hostile voice commanded.

Ernest's bony derriere banged hard against the old worn out wooden bench causing him to wince in pain. Trembling now, he stared straight ahead waiting for the hammer to drop.

 _Caught stiffing the house on drinks._ This time, he'd see the inside of a prison for sure.

Heavy footsteps circled him until a man came into his peripheral. Ernest's terrified eyes shifted up to meet the confident steady gaze of a man in his early to mid-twenties; handsome, immaculately dressed, hair perfectly coiffed. Bending slightly, he gracefully slid into the opposite side of the booth.

Staring into Ernest's confused black gaze, he placed his forearms on the table and interlaced his well-manicured fingers. "So," he stated cheerfully, "I understand you're here to blackmail me."

As recognition dawned Earnest panicked, his eyes darting about the room eyeing the inebriated and garrulous patrons. No one seeming to overhear the man's accusation he steeled himself, his gaze now locked on the insidious royal nobleman before him. "I want the money you owe us."

The man's brows shot up. "Money? What money?"

Now he was getting angry. "The damn money you promised to my dead wife for taking care of that little brat, that's what money!" he hissed. "I found the note!"

Unmoved, he quirked a brow. "So, _you're_ the drunken deadbeat husband I'd heard so much about." He suddenly pouted. "I'm so terribly sorry to hear of Pearle's passing," he added, his voice smooth. Cocking his head to the side he asked, "How did the poor woman die?"

"Never mind that!" Ernest asserted, banging his hand against the table. "I want what's coming to me!"

"Indeed," the man cooed quirking an eyebrow, "You'll get what's coming to you," he added folding his arms and leaning back. He then coolly studied the older man.

After several moments of intimidating silence, he finally continued. "I promised your wife nothing but since you are so interested in employment, this is the way it works: you receive payment when a job is completed."

Ernest's jaw went slack. "Job?" he echoed incredulous. "We had that boy for nine years! Then Pearle up and left me takin' that little wanker with her," he stated bitterly. "She finally came back without the kid. Didn't know where she took him but we most certainly did do our fuckin' job! You need to –"

The man suddenly lurched forward, "They were supposed to _die_ ," he growled cutting him off.

A look of shock overtook Ernest's stubbly and bedraggled features. "Die? Pearle didn't mention nothin' about killin' nobody," he replied wistfully. "And what do you mean by 'they'?"

The man's eyes narrowed, "Twins were born to the King, you _idiot!_ " he snapped. "Do you not read the papers?"

Glassy-eyed, Ernest shook his head.

He shrugged, a flicker of comprehension crossing his features. "Ahh. Perhaps you don't know _how_ to read, plebian," he scoffed. "Either you're an idiot or your wife is a good liar, Ernest," he eyed the Prince's former foster father and straightened with a sigh, "…and I'm willing to believe the former." His eyes went cold. "I was double-crossed. I paid the delivering physician well for their elimination," he quirked a brow and leaned in, "Somehow, the King's son ended up with _you_."

Ernest swallowed hard.

The royal continued angrily, "I didn't know for ten years. _Ten damn years!_ " he hissed as Ernest's frightened gaze locked on the other man's furious and twisted features. The handsome noble sat back again, his expression smug.

"After absconding with my money, Physician Cornelius disappeared to who knows where for three years. He eventually found his way back to Eternos. I was made aware of his status," he huffed. "Needless to say, he is _dead_. Believing he'd done what I paid him to do, I tied up loose ends."

Ernest's eyes went round as the man suddenly leaned forward. "And now here you sit demanding money or exposure," he chastised shaking his head, "You have no idea who you're dealing with, you filthy _Drunk_." The man abruptly stood, his eyes shifting to the empty glasses then back to the older man's worried gaze. "How were you going to pay for that?" he clipped, nodding at the table.

Despite the fear Ernest's gaze narrowed and hardened, his jaw clenched defiantly. "I have my ways," he sneered weakly.

The royal clicked his tongue in censure. "How careless of you to have a vice," he stated cryptically before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a fine leather satchel, unzipped it, and retrieved three large gold coins clanking them heavily onto the table.

He leaned over, palming the table. "Do what you have to do. Kidnap him. Poison him. Lock him up somewhere. Hell, use him as your little sex toy before you exterminate him if you want I don't give a damn," he leaned in closer, "Just make sure he's _dead_ when it's all over," he whispered harshly before straightening.

Ernest couldn't take his eyes off of the intimidating ruler as the man's eyes narrowed menacingly. He gestured to the coins.

"Consider that a deposit, vermin," he clipped, his eyes boring into the sitting man's distraught gaze. "Find and eliminate his twin and you will receive a bonus," he added with a snort before his eyes waxed cold and hard. "Perhaps then, I'll allow you to continue breathing."

The older man nodded slowly, his eyes wide with apprehension.

The man gestured to the money. "And use the change to take a bath," he sniffed critically.

Terrified, Ernest stared as the royal suddenly chuckled, his mood abruptly shifting. "Excellent. I hope we understand each other. Good day," he offered cheerily before slipping out the back.

Ernest brought a hand to his forehead before bringing it before his eyes: it was trembling.

* * *

 _\- Three Days Later -_

Gilded carriages adorned with smartly dressed footmen arrived at the Palace one after the other the evening of the Royal Ball. It was a beautiful late autumn evening; tonight being the night rulers of Eternia would meet and assess the shy and newly discovered Heir Apparent To The Throne lending their support and sharing in the happiness of the High King of Eternia and his Earthling Queen.

xxx

The energy in the Palace at an all-time high over tonight's impending festivities, Adam sat alone in his suite, the valets having performed their duties—frenzied as it was—and finally leaving him to his thoughts.

He recalled his parents' angry and alarmed reactions to the notion of his foster's stalking last week. Even though Mrs. Stoley pressed him to tell the King, Queen, and Man-At-Arms immediately, Adam somehow couldn't bring himself to form the words until yesterday. He thought that terrifying chapter of his life was permanently closed. Apparently not.

He sighed as he stared at his hands. They were shaking.

Adam wondered whether he would ever be able to overcome the memory of the beatings, the power plays, the rapes, the frustrating feeling of helplessness. Over the last two months he erroneously thought he was improving yet lately, every time he closed his eyes for sleep insomnia would rule his nights leaving him vulnerable to flashbacks, nausea…panic attacks.

It wasn't uncommon for him to go to bed only to awaken much later on the floor shaking and in a fetal position. Perhaps seeing his foster did more damage to his psyche than he had imagined?

A knock at the door startled him from his musings.

"Adam? Are you there?" the voice inquired. "It's time ta go!"

He took a deep breath, stood, and approached the foyer. Reaching the door he turned the knob and swung it open. He froze as he took in the sight before him.

Teela normally clad in khakis, wild hair and an attitude to match stood at the doorway wearing a charming chiffon Empire line forest green hoop gown. Her fiery tresses were tamed in a swept up do and her hands were fitted with ivory satin elbow length ball gloves. She cocked her head as she considered him, the graceful dangly earrings dancing about with her movements.

"Wow you look nice," she marveled.

The Prince silently shrugged his shoulders as her emerald gaze roamed him. He wore an exquisite crimson jacquard Nehru suit jacket with embroidered gold cuffs, the gold Prince's Coat of Arms sewn over his heart, and a blue satin sash stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip signifying the Heir Apparent. His freshly pressed black slacks were lined with glossy silk trim on the sides of his pant legs and his black boots were shined to perfection. His blonde locks, normally wild were cut short on the sides and back yet the longer layers on top remained defiantly unruly.

Teela's wide gaze suddenly went to his hand. "Let me see," she asked eagerly, grabbing his right hand roughly.

Adam blinked as she examined the Crown Prince's Signet on his third finger. She whistled and met his gaze. "Wow. I guess this means you're officially available for betrothal, huh?"

He flinched. " _Marriage?_ Uh-uh no way. I'm only _ten,"_ he replied incredulous, his voice cracking.

Teela wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What do you mean _no way_? By eighteen years you're supposed to have already found a royal's daughter, married her, and had a bunch of kids. That's the way all princes do things," she reasoned.

"Not _this_ prince."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don'tchya like anyone you've met so far?"

He shook his head.

Her eyes widened. _"No one?"_

This time, curiously Adam just stared silently.

Teela blew out a breath. "You need ta get out more."

xxx

The Palace Ballroom was spectacular; ten thousand square feet of amber marbled floors, cream colored walls with ivory crown molding, enormous crystal chandeliers, and elaborate golden and burgundy window dressings of linens and silk.

On the east side of the hall, an entire side of glassed-in walls boasted beautiful vistas of the Palace Gardens, the stone fountains its focal point.

Inside, banquet tables draped with ivory linens, adorned with decadent centerpieces, and dressed with beautiful crystal and golden goblets filled the periphery leaving the center of the room available for waltz.

Together with the chandeliers, thousands of lit candles cast a warm glow bathing everyone in attendance in hues of gold and amber giddiness, all excited and eager to settle their gazes upon the much talked about long lost and newly discovered Heir.

Smooth melodious notes of stringed instruments hung in the air as guests chatted with one another occasionally interrupted by the announcements of arriving royalty; Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses of distant lands all heralded in succession.

"The King's Man-At-Arms, the noble Farrell Duncan and his lovely daughter, Miss Teela Duncan!"

Heads turned and greeted the two with smiles as Duncan, in full dress uniform and holding his young daughter's hand made his way down the elaborate steps.

"The Commander of the Eternian Armed Forces, Commander Lucius Marcus and his beloved wife, Mrs. Novena Marcus!"

Marcus also dressed in uniform nodded making his way down the long steps, his wife's hand in his. The two soldiers along with their companions happily mingled with the royal masses and the Officers of the Eternian Forces at the bottom of the stairwell.

Suddenly, the herald banged the bottom of his staff causing the music and all chatter to cease.

"Their Royal Majesties, the High Ruler of the Realms, King Randor and his wife Queen Marlena Miro of Eternia! And presenting for the first time his Royal Highness, the Heir To The High Throne, the Crown Prince of Eternia, Prince Adam Evindor Stephen Miro!"

To that the room gasped and erupted in applause as the double doors swung open to reveal the ruling family of Eternia.

Wearing smiles, the King and Queen made their way down the stairs with their young son between them, each holding his hand.

Randor was dressed in black slacks trimmed with satin and a crimson military jacket adorned with golden epaulettes, various rank medals, and the gold satin sash of the Order of Greyskull indicating the eminence of the sitting ruling monarch. Marlena was resplendent in a snowy white ball gown wearing a diamond tiara, the ranking medals of the Queen pinned to the neckline of her gown. She finished it with elbow length silk ball gloves.

Spirited chatter filled the room as everyone studied them, ogling at the new family who were all smiles…well, all except little Adam whose serious and level expression belied his young years.

As the Royal Guard stood at attention along the walls of the chamber, the symphony resumed as the guests eagerly swarmed the three royals at the bottom of the steps.

Mrs. Stoley dressed in an elegant chocolate satin gown and pearls watched with proud tears as Adam negotiated the social setting quite well, considering. Her children ran to him to which his expression immediately changed to one of relief, the orphans animatedly interacting with him and reacting to the rich and elegant surroundings.

Upon seeing the children the King and Queen politely broke away from the adults turning their attentions to them, their faces lit with joy. Immediately, their eyes searched and finding her, they gestured for her. Marveling at the uncanny resemblance her little Adam carried from his royal and stately parents, Mrs. Stoley approached and curtseyed.

"I cannot thank you enough for your generous invitation to the Ball this evening, your Majesties," the older woman stated upon straightening doing her best to speak over the music, the chatty guests, and the jubilant voices of her children.

The young and beautiful Queen turned to her and, with tears in her eyes gave the kindly woman a warm embrace effectively startling her.

"No. It's I who can't thank you enough for what you've done for our son," she pulled back and stared into her eyes, her hands on her shoulders. "For years my heart was broken," she continued glancing at her little boy currently swarmed by children. She smiled and turned back to Abigail. "Now it is beginning to heal. Once we find our daughter, it'll be made whole again. We'll be...a complete family," she confessed swiping at her tears.

To that, Abigail burst into tears as the two women embraced once again.

As introductions were made to the King and the children's attention temporarily drawn to his father, Adam's searching gaze finally found the flirty brown haired girl from the orphanage standing timidly in a corner of the Ballroom, her hand in her newly adopted father's, her gaze holding his. He slipped away and approached.

Her parents enjoying spirited conversation with other guests, they caught the Prince in their peripheral and stopped mid-sentence as all bowed and curtseyed. "My Prince," they greeted along with the others.

Adam gave a cautious smile and awkwardly inclined his head. "Hello. Can…may I please talk to Cylvia?"

With a smile they nodded their assent as the two children broke away from everyone and found a spot to talk.

In an empty corner, Prince Keldor, his handsome yet contentious gaze pinned on the child sulked, his arms folded angrily across his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Today is a dual update so please read Chapter 10 before this one. I'm still sort of distracted so I'm hoping this sounds alright. Once again, this author so appreciates your review after reading. Thank you._

Chapter 11

Soft music transitioned to something more lively as the energy in the room suddenly shifted. The King and Queen, hand in hand approached the floor and opened the waltz as the guests applauded and looked on in reverent admiration.

By now Prince Adam, clearly uncomfortable, found himself surrounded by a throng of beautiful little girls all elegantly dressed and competing for his attention, his nervous sapphire gaze darting about in an attempt to appease everyone and his adolescent good looks doing nothing to slow the waves of adulation.

Upon hearing the music and seeing his parents, Cylvia made her way through the sea of girls and sought to rescue him by grasping his arm and pulling him to the dance floor. The girls pouted in their wake, their glares shooting daggers at the brown haired girl.

Reaching the floor, they turned to face each other as she smiled.

"Let's dance."

Adam swallowed hard. "I only learned this a month ago. Sorry if I'm terrible," he confessed with chagrin as he took her hand placing the other around her waist.

After several turns, the little brown haired girl gave a shy smile. "You're not terrible. You're pretty good!" she cheerfully observed.

His countenance leveled in concentration, his eyebrows suddenly shot up in surprise at the compliment. Blushing slightly, he answered, "Oh. Thank you. Umm…so are you."

Talking animatedly with her friends, one suddenly tapped Teela's shoulder prompting her to whirl around.

"Hey," he said, "Isn't that your new friend out there?"

Her emerald gaze shifted and settled on the dance floor. Seized with an inexplicable jolt of… _something_...she shook it off.

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

Her eyes went distant in recollection. "He's…difficult…"

Malek sent her a look of confusion. "So, he's a jerk then?"

"No," she replied, her eyes meeting his. "Difficult…to _describe_. He's…he's kinda different but sorta…nice," she added as her eyes wandered back to the dance floor.

Malek's eyes narrowed in jealousy.

xxx

The night went on with the little Prince dancing with his mother the Queen, the floor now filled with other dancing couples eyeing them sweetly. He then danced with Mrs. Stoley who couldn't help but dab her tearful eyes with a kerchief the entire time, her heart swelling with pride.

Much to the chagrin of the other royal boys in attendance, all night long Adam was constantly approached by Princesses from all over the Realm; some his age, some older and much taller than he as he graciously granted dances to whomever asked turning no one down.

xxx

Teela felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, "You've been doing that all night! What is it _now_ , Malek?" Everyone fell silent as she whirled around to find Adam staring intently at her. With a sharp intake of air, her eyes went round. "Oh, it's you," she chuckled nervously. "What is it, Adam?"

Her friends were children of the nobles and knowing royal etiquette, they all gave a quick and horrified gasp as she deigned to call him by his first name and adding to the insult, completely disregarded his royal title. They quickly bowed and curtseyed in deference.

Not offended, inclining his head to her friends he turned to her. "Do you want to dance? With me?"

Someone behind her sighed with longing as Teela looked at him. "Ok. Why not," she teased as she held out her hand, Adam taking it and leading her to the floor.

As they walked away, Olvianna fawned to the other girls, "That's the first time all evening I've seen him up close," she said fanning herself. "He's actually beautiful!"

The boys in the group frowned.

xxx

Reaching the floor they turned to face each other. Teela blushed and averted her gaze as Adam stopped for a moment.

"What?"

Clearing her throat, she met his gaze again. "Nothing."

He shrugged and stepped closer, taking her hand and putting his arm around her waist. "I think with all the practice I've gotten tonight, I'm a little bit better, Tee," he remarked quietly and sincerely in her ear.

 _Tee?_ Butterflies magically awakened within Teela's stomach at his closeness and words. "It's okay."

All three parents watched with proud smiles as their two children danced tentatively among the adults, Adam doing a decent job of guiding her across the floor. Teela did her best to slow her breathing. For some reason, his nearness made her jittery.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked timidly, deflecting from her sudden onset of uneasiness.

He pulled back to look at her. "Hiking in the mountains with my father. Why?"

Disappointed, she glanced away. "Nothing."

He quirked a brow and dismissing it, continued.

They danced in silence for quite a while until unnerved, Teela suddenly stopped and pulled back. "Why don't you ever smile?" she asked sharply.

Surprised, Adam blinked at her in confusion. "I smile, don't I?"

"Not really," she put a hand to her hip. "You only give half of one, if at all. And you never show your teeth."

Not understanding the line of questioning, Adam furrowed his brow. "This is about _my teeth?_ "

"Listen, do you like that brown haired girl or not?" she huffed.

"Cylvia?"

"Yeah."

Adam looked around in an attempt to find her. When he couldn't, he finally met Teela's gaze. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well then that's your answer," she shrugged, palms up.

His confused sapphire gaze simply stared. "My answer to what?"

She sighed. "You said you didn't find anyone you liked and you weren't gonna get married or have any kids, right?"

Understanding dawning, Adam nodded slowly.

"So?" she pressed, "That's your wife then."

His eyes went wide. "My _wife?_ " he echoed, his blue gaze then narrowing. "What's this about?"

Agitated and grappling with mixed feelings, Teela huffed and stalked off of the dance floor, running now toward the antechamber.

Confused, Adam glanced at his parents who by now seemed concerned. He shifted his gaze to her retreating back as he reluctantly followed.

* * *

Leaving the Ballroom, he entered the antechamber and finding her gone, made his way down the corridor, past the guards, and all the way to the Royal Wing. There, he found her leaning against a wall staring at the floor, her arms folded.

"Tee?"

Her head snapped to him, her eyes indignant. "Why do you have ta call me that?"

Adam walked closer, his brow knit. "Because…I want to. You don't like it?"

"No!"

His eyes narrowed as he folded his arms. "Well that's too bad because that's what I'm calling you," he said sharply.

Teela blew a frustrated puff of air, her arms falling to her sides. "Then what if I called you _'Addie'_? How would ya feel about that?" she countered.

He shrugged. "I don't care. As long as it made you happy then it'd be okay with me."

She gaped at him. "It makes you happy to call me 'Tee'?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging and biting his lip. "Not happy. Not sad. Just… _Tee_. My friend. Tee."

Her shocked and conflicted emerald gaze held his sapphire ones until finally, she approached and threw her arms around him. Surprised, he tentatively embraced her back until she abruptly pulled away. She looked into his eyes.

"Good night," she said before quickly turning and entering her chambers.

Confused, his gaze shifted right and left to the Palace guards in the distance, their backs to him, their gazes sweeping the outer corridor when—

"You think you're better than us, don'tchya?" a brazen and taunting voice spoke behind him.

Eyes wide, Adam whirled around to see four boys, all sons of nobles eyeing him angrily.

His arms folded, Phineas smirked. "You don't seem all that special to me," he remarked. "You're just like any other kid…except maybe a bit more _girly_ looking. Even the girls call you pretty!"

To that, the other boys laughed heartily.

Adam frowned, his fists balling at his sides.

"My father Lord Quinton says, 'Once an orphan, always an orphan,'" he continued haughtily. "I think you're a _fake_!"

"No Phineas, _you're_ the fake. And a _pretty_ _ugly_ one at that," Adam angrily shot back.

The boy's mouth fell open, his eyes then narrowing as the others gasped in horror at the insult. Guffawing, he suddenly lunged forward, the others following suit as Adam broke into a boxer's stance.

They attacked the Prince, all falling at once upon him, pummeling him with fists as Adam fought back swinging right and left hooks connecting with the jaws of two of the boys as they staggered backward. Phineas put his hands on his shoulders grasping at Adam's jacket in an attempt to pull him to the floor when Adam pivoted batting the boy's arms away with his forearms following it up with a right uppercut sending the bully's head snapping back.

The fourth boy came from behind and wrapped his arm around the Prince's neck effectively putting him in a headlock cutting off his airway. Choking and gasping for air, Adam tugged at the boy's arm then abruptly bent forward, flipping the boy over his shoulder. The boy landed hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

The first two boys pounced, their fists an angry flurry of motion connecting with Adam's left eye and jaw temporarily dazing him and causing him to stagger backward. Quickly recovering and now utterly furious, Adam resumed his fighting stance landing several hard punches to the boys' jaws and stomachs; each staggering, bending over, and falling to the ground. He whirled around slamming his elbow into Phineas' temple and shifted right grabbing the second boy's neck, shoving his head down into his knee and knocking him out cold.

Hearing the scuffle, two guards whirled around and ran toward the boys, the fight escalating in its savagery with Adam terribly outnumbered four-to-one and fighting for his life.

* * *

 _"Man-At-Arms, do you copy?"_ the radio crackled to life.

Duncan, who at this point had been admiring and enjoying the Ball quickly found his communicator and held it to his lips. "Go."

 _"Sir, there's been an incident in the Royal Wing…"_

The young soldier's eyes widened nervously. "What kind of incident?"

 _"It's the Prince, Sir—"_

"On my way," Duncan cut him off snapping the radio shut and quickly fastening it to his belt. Making his way through the merriment of the throng of guests, he threaded his way to the head table.

"Sire!"

The King who had just shared a laugh with one of his advisors whipped his head to lock eyes with a slightly harried King's Man-At-Arms. Randor's expression immediately sobered. "What is it, Duncan?"

"Your Majesty…an incident…in the Royal Wing."

The King went slightly pale before nodding and jumping to his feet. His eyes immediately searched the Ballroom for his wife, finally finding her and locking gazes. The Queen's smile faded at the look of alarm in her husband's countenance. Staring at him, she nodded as he returned the gesture before rushing out of the room behind Duncan.

* * *

The King along with his Man-At-Arms and two Royal Guard members rushed to the West Wing, both men beyond worried prompting neither to speak; their thoughts going wild with speculation. When they arrived outside of Teela's chamber door, they stopped eyes wide.

There, in the hallway stood an angry and defiant Prince Adam, his face slightly flushed sporting bruising around his left eye and a laceration on his bottom lip. His shoulders squared, he stood hands clasped behind him, his boots shoulder length apart as Randor's and Duncan's gazes wandered to the heap of boys lying on the floor around him; some moaning, others still unconscious.

Their gazes darted back to the Prince.

"What on Eternia…," Randor muttered. He shifted his gaze. "Adam…?"

The Prince didn't respond and simply stared forward in silence.

"Report!" Duncan barked at his men.

After a quick bow, the lead guard spoke. "Your Majesty. Commander. The Prince escorted Miss Teela to her bedchambers when he was confronted by these four rogues," the guard gestured to the boys sprawled on the floor.

Randor's eyes widened. "So, my son was attacked, Yosuf?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. The boys started it, but your son most certainly ended it," he replied, his voice colored with admiration.

Duncan's cinnamon gaze widened as his eyes shifted to the little Prince still standing at attention and avoiding eye contact.

"Adam?" the King ventured as he approached and knelt before him. "Are you alright?"

Silent, Adam's sapphire gaze, still wild with anger darted to his father then back to the wall, tendrils of blonde hair slicked with perspiration and adhering to the sides of his face.

Just then, appearing to have been crying and clad in a bathrobe Teela's door opened as she timidly emerged, her face flushed. Her teary emerald eyes went round at the carnage and the surrounding guards then drifted to her father and the King. Her gaze then shifted to Adam whose eyes briefly met hers then resumed their vigil to the wall.

Duncan knit his brow. "Daughter? What happened?"

After a moment she blinked and turned to her father. "I…I don't know, Daddy. I heard voices just now…," she trailed off as she looked back at Adam who continued to avert his gaze.

Randor sighed as he stood and glanced at everyone. "Thank you everyone. I will see my son to his chambers," he looked at Teela's father and gestured to the floor. "Duncan, please let their fathers know I must see them first thing in the morning."

Bowing, Duncan replied, "Yes, Sire."

The King nodded. "Thank you. Good night men…Teela…," he stated before putting his arm around his son's shoulders.

As they turned to leave, Adam threw an apologetic glance over his shoulder, his eyes temporarily locking with hers as the guards set to the task of rousing the boys and helping them to their feet.

* * *

The next morning, the four nobles quickly exited the King's office, a furious Lord Quinton among them. They had just been informed by His Majesty in no uncertain terms that their sons' behavior would not be tolerated. They had also been told they would be losing a fraction of their landholdings within their duchies as punishment.

Afterwards, Randor postponed his hiking trip with his son in order to give Adam time to process what occurred the night before as he hadn't spoken in over twenty-four hours since the altercation.

xxx

Over the next week, the Prince's Ball had been widely considered a success despite the unfortunate incident known only to Palace staff and guards. In the days since the brawl Adam retreated inwardly, once again falling silent and refusing to speak.

His parents did their best to draw him out deciding later not to push him allowing him the time needed to work through his emotions. Sadly, they noticed Teela's efforts also proving unsuccessful in reaching him emotionally; the redhead a bit somber as a result.

Nevertheless, they made it clear that they were here for him whenever he was ready to open up.

* * *

 _\- A Month Later -_

With the King and Queen's growing concern over Adam's silence over the last few weeks, Randor decided to reschedule his hiking trip with his son hoping to use the time alone together to encourage verbal communication. They wanted to reassure him that it was perfectly okay, _expected_ even, to come to his family for support instead of retreating inwardly in an attempt to cope with adversity alone.

The winter having now arrived, they packed coats, boots, and plenty of warm blankets along with insulated tenting to guard against the cold. They also brought warm food along with plenty of water for the journey.

xxx

 _"Man-At-Arms, do you copy, Sir?"_

In his workshop, Duncan, instructing Teela on the inner workings of binary carburetors stopped to reach for his communicator. "Go."

 _"Sir, instead of staying the week His Majesty and His Highness will return momentarily to the Palace from Haleah-Akum Mountain, Sir."_

"They're cutting their hiking trip short? Why? It's only been three days. Is something wrong?" Duncan asked anxiously as Teela looked on nervously.

 _"Not exactly, Sir,"_ the guard's voice stated amusedly. _"They're returning having discovered…uhh_ _…something."_

Confused, Duncan glanced at Teela who stared back. "Is it something about…Adam?" she asked with dread.

Her father shook his head in wonder. He brought the radio back to his lips. "Acknowledged. ETA?"

 _"Thirty minutes, Sir."_

"Copy."

xxx

Dressed warmly, the Queen, Man-At-Arms, Teela, and twenty of the Palace Royal Guard stood in Hangar 7 as the King's transport arrived, Marlena's countenance marked with deep concern. She hugged herself as the royal jet landed and docking, the hydraulics prompted the side door to open and lift as the auto-ramp extended.

The Prince emerged wearing a winter coat and snowy boots, his blue gaze troubled, his arms cradling something swathed within a warm blanket.

With Duncan and little Teela behind her, Marlena approached and kneeling, she embraced her young son kissing his cheek. Her hazel-blue gaze shifted to the bundle in his arms. Touching it, she asked, "What is this, my Sweet?" she asked, her eyes curious.

Adam eyed his mother as Teela sidled up to him, his gaze shifting to the redhead.

"Yeah, what is it, Adam?"

The King emerged when the bundle suddenly twitched prompting Adam's mother and young friend to flinch and recoil. Marlena brought a hand to her chest, "What on Earth…?"

Carefully, the Prince moved a hand to one end of the blanket and pulled it back to reveal… _a sleeping tiger cub_.

Marlena and Teela gasped as Duncan's eyebrows shot up in amusement. The King elaborated. "Adam found him underneath a bushel hungry, afraid, and trembling," his voice dropped, "He's injured. I'm afraid he was abandoned by his mother."

The Queen's gaze darted up to meet her husband's as they exchanged knowing glances.

Oblivious to the orphan reference, Teela blurted rather loudly, "He's kinda cute!"

Adam sent her a censuring glare. "Quiet Tee! You'll wake him," he whisper shouted to everyone's shocked surprise; this being his first words in over a month.

Teela's brows shot skyward. "You're talking again?" she replied, incredulous.

"Apparently," he replied sarcastically, "But I'll need you to _stop_ talking," he shot back earning a giggle from his parents.

The redhead frowned and stuck out her tongue prompting Adam's sapphire gaze to narrow angrily.

"Children that's enough," Randor stated, his arms going wide corralling everyone. "Let's have lunch, shall we?"

xxx

In the Dining Hall Duncan, along with the Prince's parents marveled as Adam showed such tender care in feeding and looking after the wild animal. When the cub stirred, Adam bottle-fed him at the table as everyone looked on. Later that afternoon, he brought him to Duncan's workshop where he bathed the cub, toweled him off, and brushed his green and gold fur. Content, the cub licked his thanks at Adam's hand.

* * *

Before dinner that same evening, Adam and Teela sat outside in the wintry Palace Gardens in their coats laughing and watching the cub discover his new environment exploring and sniffing the greenery and occasionally frolicking after a snow-bird.

Curiosity overtaking the cat, the cub sniffed and burrowed at the bottom of a bush when an irate black-tailed squirrel emerged and pounced. The cub recoiled and ran straight for Adam. He darted up into Adam's lap then, hopping onto his shoulders, he wrapped his front and hind legs around the Prince's head trembling in abject fear. The children laughed heartily as Adam attempted to peel him off of his face.

"He's sorta scared of everything," Teela observed between laughs.

Adam nodded in agreement as he finally succeeded in pulling the tiger off of him cuddling him in his arms, the cub calming at his touch. Teela leaned in and cooed, "You're such a cringer, aren't you, you little Fraidy-Cat?" she teased as she tapped his cold nose with her finger.

Adam stopped then burst into hearty laughter causing Teela to straighten and blink at him. "What's so funny?"

"What you said," he stated with a snort.

Their eyes met as he settled down, his mega-watt smile lingering.

Teela stared at him. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh that hard since I've known you, Adam," she then narrowed her gaze studying him. "And…your smile. I've never seen…," she trailed off.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he schooled his features and cleared his throat averting his gaze.

Teela continued to observe him, the butterflies once again flitting wildly in her stomach. _"Wow,"_ her mind muttered, _"_ _Olvianna was sorta right. He's kinda…gorgeous."_

Fidgeting under her silent scrutiny, the Prince straightened and stood, carrying his new pet cat. Rounding the bench, he stopped and looked down at her. "Thanks to you, I think we have a name."

Looking at him over her shoulder, the redhead sent him a confused look. "Ya mean, Fraidy-Cat?"

Adam snorted causing Teela to smile at his newfound lightheartedness.

"No. _Cringer_."

* * *

Credit: _*I borrowed and amended a scene from the Filmation episode, "BattleCat"*_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reads and especially, reads AND posts. It's been several weeks since my last update but this story is special to me and I think takes more time. I have a lot to say, but I like to take this one slow. I hope you all enjoy and please do me a favor by leaving a review. I hope everyone has a happy Holiday Season filled with many blessings._

Chapter 12

It had been yet another month since the attack at the Ball and the discovery of little Cringer yet Adam was as silent as ever.

Teela reported a slight improvement in their interaction yet he still suffered from mood swings, shifting between responsive and aloof. His parents were relieved to hear he was at least talking if sparsely yet he continued to remain silent around the adults; a cause for added concern for the King and Queen.

Since finding Cringer, Adam had gotten into several more fights with other boys, groups of them even, all sons of nobles and kingdom officials. By all accounts, the Prince never started them; for some reason the others sought him out as if wanting to test their mettle against the young Prince who, as word got out, was a pretty good fighter for his age.

All the while, his parents tried desperately to reach out to him reassuring him of their love and support. They hired counselors, all of which failed to get him to speak much less open up about his past.

The royal couple always remained in constant contact with Mrs. Stoley; since the day he arrived at the Palace all three communicated regularly and shared information all in an attempt to help Adam heal from whatever had occurred in his young life. Once he retreated in silence, they kindly asked if at all possible she make her visits more frequent to which she of course readily complied.

Alarmed and disheartened, even Abigail failed to connect with her former foster son.

Their son also appeared not to be sleeping and his appetite changed; dark circles had begun to appear under his eyes along with a slightly gaunt appearance overall. Physicians examined him often. The obvious prognosis: post-traumatic stress disorder.

His parents continued to stay diligent asking him to eat better and modifying his chambers to make sleep less elusive. They even stocked his chambers with stuffed animals to which Adam just quirked an eyebrow. A bit amused, his parents gave them away to the local orphanages.

For now, all that was left for the King and Queen was to remain patient and more importantly, loving and supportive.

* * *

The Dining Hall was quiet, the clinking of dishes and silverware the only sounds. Randor and Marlena exchanged worried glances as they watched their little boy quietly navigate dinner.

"Where's that tiger cub of yours, son?" the King asked in an effort to initiate conversation. "I haven't seen you with him these last few days."

Adam shifted a tired gaze to his father and simply shrugged.

Marlena wrinkled her brow. "Did he run off?"

He looked at his mother and shook his head.

Randor looked worried. "Well, if you don't know where he is yet you know he didn't run away, where exactly is he, Adam?"

Adam's expression suddenly and inexplicably darkened in anger. Jumping from his seat, he grabbed a drinking glass and launched it at the wall shattering it to pieces. Startled, the hall attendants at the buffet flinched, their heads snapping to the source of the disturbance.

Their mouths falling open, Randor and Marlena simply stared at the boy as he pivoted and, lifting his chair, he swung it over his head and smashed it into the floor, the wooden limbs breaking loose and sliding everywhere across the hardwood floors.

Panting, he whipped around locking an angry blue gaze at his shocked parents before suddenly grimacing, grabbing his stomach and doubling over as if in pain. Putting his hands over his ears, he released a scream so full of anguish and sorrow his mother's eyes welled up with tears, her hand going to her mouth.

 _"Adam!"_ his father shouted in an attempt to snap him out of whatever flashback he was experiencing. He jumped to his feet and, rounding the table he reached for him.

His eyes snapping open and shaking his head, Adam backed up just enough to slip out of Randor's reach before shouting, "No… _NOOO!_ " The boy then whirled around and sprinted out of the Dining Hall leaving the attendants and his stunned parents frozen in their places wondering what may have triggered this alarming reaction.

* * *

Ernest walked the dark and quiet streets of Eternos passing the wrought iron golden-tipped gates of the Palace currently locked and guarded for the evening. He did his best to appear nonchalant; just an average Eternian making his way to some innocuous destination when in actuality, he had been casing the estate.

Over the last few weeks, he had managed to conveniently "bump into" a Palace attendant at a local pub by the name of LoFadd who worked in the Palace Laundries. He'd quickly confided in Ernest, stating having recently fallen on hard times and how the royal salary could not meet his needs.

Translation: his gambling habit had eaten up all of his income and he now found himself in dire straits owing very important, very _dangerous_ people large sums of money.

His debts quickly piling up, LoFadd had asked the Overseer of the Laundries for a raise in salary to which he was summarily denied stating the annual allocation had already been budgeted.

The Overseer also reminded him of how generous the Miros were in regard to all of their staff; they easily paid everyone ten times more in salaries than any other monarchy in the kingdom. Reprimanding him for his vices, he berated him pointing out sharply how had LoFadd not squandered his salary in gambling, he would have made a very good living.

Feigning empathy for his newfound friend's plight, Ernest saw an opportunity.

He promised the young attendant a large…in fact _very_ large sum of gold coins if he would allow him access to the Palace. Apprehensive, LoFadd quickly declined to which Ernest upped the ante promising a top government position if he follows through, citing his "connections" with a certain unnamed royal who could make it a reality.

LoFadd thought for a moment…

Ernest stared eagerly. He was hooked.

* * *

"Duncan, where is Cringer?" Marlena asked entering his workshop shortly after dinner.

The young soldier turned and gave a sharp bow. Straightening, he answered, "I believe, Your Majesty, the young cub was taken to Veterinarian Services a few days ago to undergo treatment."

She furrowed her brow. "Treatment?"

"Yes, Madame. Intestinal parasites. He must have been infected right before he was found by the Prince as the area at which he was discovered provided ample breeding ground for such organisms."

Marlena blinked. "Funny the King and I were never informed," she mused, her gaze shifting to the floor. She met his gaze. "Will he return?"

"I'm afraid not, Madame," Duncan replied. "The director of the facility insisted that a wild tiger must return to its natural habitat. An Eternian tiger has the potential to grow to a size of nine feet in length weighing in at almost seven hundred pounds once reaching adulthood," he continued. "Once he completes treatment, the director plans to set him loose." He knit his brow. "My men made a full report to His Majesty's assistant. Did he not inform you two, my Queen?"

The Queen shook her head, her eyes heavy. "No. No one told us," she thought for a moment. "Perhaps this accounts for Adam's outburst earlier this evening."

Concerned, Duncan's brows shot up. " _Outburst_?"

Her gaze met his. "Yes. Adam had an episode. A pretty violent one, I'm afraid."

Man-At-Arms' eyes simply widened, listening intently as she related what sounded like an apparent post-traumatic meltdown.

"My God," he replied in a whisper.

Her eyes shining with unshed tears, Marlena added, "Randor and I are at our wits' end. We love our son dearly and would give our lives for him," her gaze drifted to the floor, "The tragedy is, I don't think he believes it."

* * *

Having ran all the way to his chambers, Adam paced back and forth, his expression nervous and wild.

 _Powerless…_

The lack of sleep, the nightmares…they were affecting him. For weeks now he couldn't shake the images of his twin sister receiving weapons training, marching in the rain, enduring brutal disciplinary methods for even the most minor offenses. The vacant, defeated look in her blue gaze haunted him. It reminded him of himself during Ernest's attacks.

He stopped, his mind recalling awful, dark memories.

Many times, the only way he could escape his foster's assaults was to break from reality in the midst of the attack…as if, his mind and body separated, his psyche protecting itself from further damage as his body suffered.

 _Powerless…_

But he fought back every time. But every time, he was overpowered. He was a lot younger then. Well maybe not a _lot_ younger. He's only ten years of age. The sexual assaults began at six, the physical beatings even younger.

The dichotomy and confusion at being beaten and raped by a man who was supposed to love and protect him made him retreat inwardly, turning to books where he took it upon himself to learn as much as possible about…pretty much anything.

He began to pace again.

Well, fighting was one favorite topic. Self-defense was a useful tool in that household. He even used what he learned to defend not only himself, but his foster mother on many occasions.

Flora and fauna were other favorite topics; indigenous plants, flowers, and wildlife serving to entertain his young mind as well as educate.

Science-fiction was another good topic. Stories of ancient castles, wizards, and sorceresses were interesting to him…if not outright fantastical. He even found a book that spoke of a ghostly Guardian chained to that old skull-faced, abandoned castle located in the East, just beyond the edge of the Evergreen Forest. He shrugged his shoulders.

That story was mostly made up.

He kept pacing, his features growing heavier with sadness at each turn.

 _Cringer._

He suddenly froze, his sapphire gaze pinned to the floor.

Problem. Just when he and the cat were learning each other and building trust, they took Cringer away from him and once again he was powerless to do anything about it…powerless to voice his resistance when faced with a decision made by someone in authority ultimately proving detrimental to him.

Another problem: the fights with those stupid boys which were also increasing. It's only a matter of time before his birth parents give up on him and send him back, if he was lucky, to Mrs. Stoley just like all those fosters last year.

He reflected on her recent visits…more frequent…visits obviously intended for preparation to send him packing again.

 _Fighting equals rejection and abandonment. Yet fighting saves my worthless life…and maybe somebody else's…someone more important even,_ he mused _._ One day, even if it didn't save him at least fighting back made it harder on the perpetrator to succeed. _  
_

He shook his head as if to clear it. There were far worse things than being rejected and sent home.

He began seeing more of his foster father skulking around the city; stalking him in the streets, near cafes, outside of the Palace Gates…each time, those piercing black eyes pinned to his every move…wherever he'd go.

If he allowed himself to dwell on it too long, he could remember the feel of his foster father's hands on his body…the sounds…the stale odors of his beer breath and grimy sweaty body…

He shuddered and sighed. Never once did he mention seeing Ernest to his parents, Man-At-Arms…or even Teela. Was what he was seeing even real? Or could it be his mind playing tricks? If they _were_ real, what would be the point of telling anyone anyway?

 _Powerless…_

The story of his life.

His eyes filled with tears, his gaze still on the floor.

 _And now I'm a cry baby. This is…my life. What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

The dark room felt hollow, the ambience brooding and apprehensive, a tangible feeling of hopelessness hanging in the air, the stillness of the room broken only by the sound of someone's heavy breathing.

It sounded like someone choking and gasping for air, the breathing hitching over and over accompanied by a strange thunking noise.

Clad in pajamas, Teela crept her way through the room, her emerald eyes wide, her path dimly lit only by the full moon peeking slightly through a sliver in the satin curtains.

As she approached the breathing became heavier, more labored; yet the sound was not coming from the bed.

It was coming from _the_ _floor_.

Navigating the room guided only by her memory, she reached the light switch. Snapping it on, her eyes shifted directly to the floor, widening in surprise and sadness.

Drenched in sweat, Adam lay in a fetal position near the bottom of the bedpost. His face flushed and eyelids squeezed tightly shut he was panting, occasionally rocking back and forth, his fists pounding the thick rug before drawing his arms inward. He began to moan.

"No…nooo…no…"

Her eyes beginning to tear up, Teela rushed over and dropped to her knees beside him. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

 _"No!"_

The sharp riposte taking her by surprise, she withdrew her hand as if burned.

She studied him as he struggled, finally realizing he was still asleep and fighting with whoever it was in his dreams and _not_ in fact with her. She decided to try again.

"Adam?" She placed both hands on his shoulders as he wriggled on the floor all the while begging for someone to stop.

" _Adam!_ It's me, Teela!"

Completely oblivious, he continued to moan rocking back and forth, his eyes still shut.

"Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

He continued to ignore her, his movements becoming more erratic as he started to punch the air, Teela barely dodging his fists.

Unable to rouse him, she reached between his flailing arms and slapped his face.

Startled, his eyes popped open and focused as his head snapped to her. He froze, his angry blue gaze staring up at her.

"Sorry Adam but I didn't have a choice," she explained remorsefully, "You weren't waking up!"

He quirked a confused eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Yeah," she said, "You were yelling and rolling on the floor and punching somebody so I had to slap you out of it."

Adam blinked at her, his blank expression fixed as she saw his mind working. Realization dawning, he flushed a slight shade of pink as his eyes darted away. "Oh. Sorry." He sat up as Teela tried to help him to his feet. He pushed her away. Both now standing he turned to her, his gaze averted and fidgety. He mumbled something.

"What?"

Slightly perturbed, Adam met her gaze. "I said I'm sorry."

Teela made a face as she waved a hand. "Don't be. We all get nightmares," she reassured. "But at least you're talking. You aren't saying much these days," she observed.

Annoyed, Adam turned away from her and walked into his bathing chambers as Teela followed. She leaned against the doorjamb as he approached the sink and pulled his nightshirt off over his head dropping it on the tile floors. He switched the water on full blast.

Teela's breath caught in her throat as her eyes went straight to an ugly scar over his right shoulder blade. Embarrassed, she quickly turned away as he leaned over and splashed his face with cold water. Grabbing a soft fluffy towel he patted his face dry, his blond locks still damp. His face still buried in the towel, he turned back to the door just as Teela snuck a peek over her shoulder.

She could make out the faint outline of his ribcage as her gaze traveled downward, his pajama bottoms hanging loosely below his hips. Adam regrettably had lost a lot of weight as her father said he wasn't eating much lately. This was seen as a setback as he'd been eating pretty well up to the last few weeks.

He had nice shoulders, she thought. But he was too skinny. Her gaze went lower quickly moving past his you-know-what and all the way down to his feet. He had pretty feet. He also had pretty hands, she recalled.

She gave a wistful smile and a sigh as her gaze traveled back up to his belly button when her subconscious registered something was wrong: he had stopped moving. Her emerald gaze shot up to lock on his sapphire ones…which were now staring curiously at her.

Teela blushed a deep crimson as she snapped her head back around prompting Adam's eyebrows to shoot skyward.

"What was that about?" his voice asked from behind.

"Nothing! It's about nothing."

"You were looking at me for some reason."

"No! No reason at all."

Behind her, his footsteps padded closer as she inwardly cursed herself, her eyes rolling in complete embarrassment. She squeezed them shut then re-opened them just as he came into view. He stood in front of her, their eyes locked.

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

Blushing anew, Teela averted her gaze.

The corner of Adam's mouth curled upward ending in a smirk. "Are you…embarrassed?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Am _not!_ " she retorted, her gaze meeting his defiantly.

His expression leveling off, he studied her then quirked a brow. "What were you looking at, Tee?"

She felt pressured. For some unexplained reason he was the only one who could pressure her into confession. None of the other boys in the Palace could break her…only _this_ boy. And she wasn't exactly sure why. It didn't take much for him to break her down; only his quiet, matter-of-fact, calmly posed questions. And he never backed down, never took no for an answer.

She secretly liked that about him.

Unable to hold it in any longer, she blew out a loud sigh. "Ok _fine!_ I was looking at your body, Adam!"

Startled, he flinched, his blue gaze going wide before narrowing. "Why?"

Teela shrugged her shoulders. "It was your…umm…just curious, I guess."

Her answer prompted an unreadable expression to flicker across his face. "Curious?"

She nodded.

Adam was holding the towel with both hands directly over his abdomen inadvertently obstructing her view when his arms suddenly fell to their sides. Teela's eyes instinctively dropped to his torso before catching herself; she squeezed her eyes shut then averted her gaze to the ceiling, her cheeks pinkening. Adam furrowed his brow and cocked his head.

"What's embarrassing about being curious about someone's body?" he asked innocently.

Her gaze met his. She blinked then answered, "I guess it's because we're a boy and a girl. But I was really looking at your…," she trailed off.

Adam's lips parted then as if realization dawning, he turned his back to her and peered over his right shoulder. "Is this what you were looking at?" He put his left hand over his right shoulder gesturing to the scar on his shoulder blade.

She looked at it; its appearance reminding her of someone attempting to carve something into wood. She then met his gaze and nodded, her eyes filling with confusion.

Adam nodded back. "This was the scar my foster father made one night. He was pretty drunk." He stopped and strained a bit, his right hand now pushing his left elbow in order to reach it, his fingers brushing over the raised scar tissue. "One time, during the…rape…he kinda got crazy and took a knife to me. Said no one else could have me and started to carve his name into my back."

Teela, her face shattered, began to tear up during his explanation. Her eyes moved over the scar, the shape resembling a rectangle missing the right border…almost an elongated _C_. "It…it looks like a letter," she said.

He sighed. "He was trying to make an _E_ for Ern—" knowing he was about to unwittingly release the man's name, his eyes went round as he cut himself off.

She furrowed her brow, her eyes locked on his features. "Say it."

Adam's tortured blue gaze met hers.

 _"Say it,"_ she pressed, her tone urgent and laced with sadness.

He dropped his gaze then met hers again. Turning to face her, his eyes shifted back to the floor. Swallowing hard he said quietly, "Ernest."

Teela's chin crumpled as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Emotionally numb he stood there for a minute, arms at his sides, her embrace tightening as he finally slipped his arms around her.

They stood in the doorway for a few silent moments holding each other until Adam broke away, slightly fidgety. Moving past her, he walked deeper inside toward the large circular tub, his eyes darting around as if to find a reason to abruptly end the tender moment.

"Umm…I gotta take a bath. I'm all sweaty."

Swiping at tears, Teela pressed her lips together. "Okay. Yeah. I guess I'll go." She turned and walked out of the bathing chambers only to be stopped mid-step by Adam's soft voice.

"You don't have to go. You can stay. If you want to."

Halfway across the room, Teela slowly turned around to see Adam had followed her midway stopping in the doorway, his hand on the doorjamb. His eyes looked…lost… _desperate_. Teela cocked her head in confusion. "Umm…do ya want me to stay?" she said with a sniffle.

Adam stared for a moment then finally, "Yes."

Teela gave a cautious smile. "Okay. I'll stay."

xxx

Their backs against the headboard and reclining on top of the bed quilts they talked, Teela occasionally getting a whiff of his freshly bathed, powdery fresh scent. He was talking and looking at his fidgety hands, his legs crossed at the ankles. Her gaze shifted to roam his damp hair which, still wet after shampooing had turned dark blond; a few naturally bleach brightened highlights chasing through the strands giving his color a rich depth. Still talking and oblivious to her close scrutiny, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, finger combing it back as a lock had fallen over his eye.

 _Oh no. The butterflies again…_

"…that's one of my favorite books," he'd just finished saying.

Teela blinked at him, her mind which had drifted and gotten caught up in his looks working to recall what he'd said. Remembering, she replied, "So, you're interested in space?"

Adam looked at her, a slow grin creeping along his lips at how absent-minded she could be at times. "I wasn't talking about space, Tee, I was talking about—"

"Oh _animals_ , that's right," she interjected, her face heating up.

He stared at her, his blue gaze drifting across her features, studying the lines of her face, obviously taking in the rapidly crimson tint she was collecting. She simply stared back until—

" _Okay!_ So I like you, alright?" she shouted in exasperation.

Silent and seemingly horrified, Adam's eyes only widened.

Something in Teela's stomach shuddered with fear. _Oh no…he doesn't like me back. I'm sucha idiot! Who was I to think…someone like me…someone like him…_

Mortified, she bit her lip and quickly turned to go when she felt a hand close gently around her forearm. She gasped and turned to meet his gaze.

His brow quirked, he asked, "Where are you going?"

She snorted in disbelief. "Back to my room," she replied. "I kinda made a fool of myself. Now please lemme go."

Adam's expression darkened. "You're not a fool, Teela."

The redhead stared at him, her lips parted.

His features waxing apprehensive, he added, "I…like you too."

Teela's already shocked gaze went rounder.

"Although I don't know how you could like someone like me…with all my problems," he added sadly before shifting his gaze to his hand. He quickly released her arm. "Oh. Sorry about that."

Her mouth fell open. She straightened and turned her body completely to him folding her legs underneath her and palming his bed. " _You're_ not the one with the problems, Adam. It's that fool _Ernest_ , that's who!"

Adam's gaze went round in fear before narrowing. Putting an index finger to his pursed lips he replied, " _Shhh!_ I don't want anyone to know his name!"

She flipped her hair back with her hand. "Well whatever, but _he's_ the one who's got problems Adam, not you."

A broken smile settled on his lips as he quietly observed her. She was a good friend to him, a very good listener…well, whenever she wasn't talking which was most of the time. And very non-judgmental. His gaze roamed her features; her long eyelashes, green eyes, pert nose, freckles. His gaze went to her mouth. Pouty red lips…

Wow yeah, she was… _beautiful_.

She lifted a brow. "Now I get to ask _you_. What are _you_ looking at?" she joked with a snort.

He blushed slightly as they both laughed a little. Finally he replied, "You."

Uncertain as to what he actually meant, she stopped then shrugged her shoulders. Making a decision, she suddenly leaned over bringing her face closer to his.

As she moved in, Adam's eyes widened comically making Teela giggle before planting a peck square on his lips. He drew a sharp intake of air as she pulled back, her expression full of amusement.

"I…I've never…"

"Well I have," she cut in, waving her hand. "I practiced a few times on Malek. He's only good for practice."

At her revelation, the blank and confused look on Adam's face made Teela burst into giggles. When he didn't join in, her laughter died out as she locked gazes with him.

"What?" she asked concerned. "Was that a bad thing to do?"

When he didn't answer, she bit her lip. "Hey, I'm sorry if I sorta made you uncomf—"

Her apology was stifled by Adam's left hand reaching up and cupping the back of her head, he shifting his position. She gasped as he brought her face down to his. He kissed her, the moment lingering for much longer than her initial peck. When they parted, he sat back and watched her.

Filled with euphoria, Teela blushed furiously, unable to speak. _Wow!_ _That kiss was outstand–_

Adam knit his brow. "No good?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "It was alright," she downplayed hiding her true feelings.

He nodded.

They both suddenly became very fidgety, the moment turning awkward.

"So," he said trying to change the subject, "Do you wanna look at my scar?"

Teela smiled. "Okay. Then I'll show you mine."

"Okay."

He pulled his nightshirt off and scooted down. Flipping over, he lay on his stomach and hugged a pillow as she leaned over to examine him.

She brushed her fingers over the raised markings. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he muffled before turning to look at her. "But it hurt real bad when he did it."

She knit her brow. "Didya cry?"

He blinked. "Yeah."

They both fell silent as she continued to touch him, his shoulders rising and falling with his breathing pattern. "I'm sorry," she finally said quietly.

Adam shrugged. "It happened. It's over."

"Hey. Your Mom told Daddy that you got mad at dinner tonight. What happened?"

He took a deep breath and buried his face in the pillow.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, I should," he muffled into the cotton before getting up and shifting back into a sitting position. He met her gaze. "I sort of short-circuited."

She sent him a confused look.

"Kinda like…," his eyes darted about the room in search of the right word, "Like, a temper-tantrum."

She mouthed, _Oh_.

"I guess everything was kind of caving in on me and I sort of just…lost it. I better apologize to my parents before I go."

Teela furrowed her brow. "Go?"

Adam nodded.

"Go where?"

"Well, they're probably going to send me back to the orphanage."

 _"What?"_ she almost shouted prompting him to put a finger to his lips again. "But…but you _can't_ leave!" she whisper shouted.

"But I always leave," Adam replied. "Too many fights. Too much trouble. I shut down a lot."

"You think they don't want you, is that why you don't talk?"

His eyes cut to her. He nodded.

"So, after the Ball, when you wouldn't talk…"

"After the fight I was just expecting them to cart me off," he finished for her. "Everyone does," he confessed, "Lots of foster parents send me back. Nobody wants me."

"But, the King and Queen are your _birth_ parents, Adam," she argued. "They're not fosters. And, you shoulda seen your Mom before they found you," she explained. "She didn't know I was watching but she used to cry alone…a _lot_."

The Prince knit his brow. "Crying? Why was she crying?"

"Because, Silly, she missed you. Thought you and your sister were dead."

Adam's confused gaze drifted to the quilt, the cogs of his mind working. "She…missed me?"

"Yeah."

Still not understanding his worth, he asked, "Why? I don't do any chores. I don't have a job. What value am I to anyone?"

She sent him a confused look. "Because…," she drew out, "She just loves you, Dummy!"

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it abruptly to stare annoyed at her. " _Dummy?_ "

Teela laughed. "Yeah, you're normally smart but you're a dummy about _this_ , Adam. People like and love you but you don't know why. That kinda makes you a Dummy."

His blue gaze narrowing angrily, Teela burst out in laughter as he stared, his expression eventually leveling off then lifting in amusement.

"Look. People like you a lot. What about all those stupid girls at the Ball?" she pointed out. "They were slobbering all over you."

Adam's face went blank before he suddenly coughed a laugh, snorting as he continued laughing.

Teela watched him in amusement. "That's the second time I've heard you laugh hard, but the first time I heard you cough and snort at the same time."

With Teela joining in, Adam finally quieted down and looked at her. "So, I should know that somebody loves me but I really don't have to understand why. They love me even though I don't earn my keep? They just love me, is that what you're saying?"

She cocked her head and crinkled her nose. "Well, sort of but not really but that's okay for now," she said. Changing the subject, she hunkered down and grasped the hem of her cotton pajama bottoms. Rolling them up, she started, "Now look, see? I got this scar from football. Some stupid kid nicked my ankle with his cleats when we both tried to kick the ball…"

Adam smiled and shifted onto his stomach in order to examine her scar more closely. "Can I touch it?" he asked looking up at her.

Teela smiled and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Hi guys. Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this installment. I'm also hoping that it makes sense. Please, to help me become a better writer, I would be honored if you left a review. Thank you for reading and following. I hope it was worth the wait. (I've got a lot of hope apparently lol)  
_

Chapter 13

Awakening before dawn the Prince lay in his bed, his thoughts roiling. He thought back to what happened a few weeks ago and how he had apologized to his parents for his outburst the night before. He was surprised by the absence of anger and ensuing punishment. His parents had reacted to his apology with understanding, embracing him and telling him how much they loved him.

Odd.

They'd also made a suggestion which confused Adam even further: enrolling him in martial arts classes.

Adam blinked.

Wasn't that the problem to begin with? Didn't he always get kicked out of the house whenever he fought with another kid? Whether he started the fight or not, he was always the one that got blamed.

Blame.

His thoughts inadvertently drifted to his foster father who blamed him for everything. If something went wrong and even appeared to be Adam's fault, right or wrong he would be severely beaten…or worse.

Then there was the matter of Ernest's constant lurking. And this time, closer to the Palace. _Bold._

Should he tell anyone?

No. If something happened and he ended up back on the streets, Ernest would find him and probably kill him.

He blew a puff of breath.

Perhaps he ought to leave well enough alone and just figure out a way to control his temper.

Adam shifted to his side and stared at the pillow beside him. He pulled it to him and hugged it close, its softness reminding him of…Cringer.

Adam sighed. He missed that little guy. The vet released him back into the wild shortly after his hissy-fit with his parents. With the cat gone it felt like a part of him left too, like his hopes for a normal life dried up and blew away.

Normalcy.

Normal people don't get beaten and raped. They don't go from house to house, family to family and suffer rejection. They don't get into constant fist fights. They grow up in one neighborhood. They court. They marry.

 _"Marry?"_ He crinkled his nose.

He thought about the girl Mrs. Stoley affectionately referred to as the "flirty brown-haired girl" at the orphanage. He liked Cylvia.

He also liked Teela.

Which one he liked more he wasn't sure. He took a deep breath.

Teela…

They never mentioned what they did that night in his room…to anyone or even each other. He sighed in frustration.

Ok big deal. So he kissed her.

He rolled onto his back and placed his hands beneath his head, staring at the ceiling.

Well, _she_ kissed _him..._ and he kissed her back. He knit his brow. He never touched Cylvia. In fact, he would have _never_ thought of kissing _any_ girl before he met Teela.

He suddenly felt guilty. What would her father have to say? Man-At-Arms looked like someone you shouldn't provoke; the body armor, the stern expression...the rigid soldier posture and the stomping around in boots all day long.

Adam cringed and bit his lip. "Kissing girls…," he muttered.

Perhaps he should put an end to the kissing thing. That shouldn't be hard. He hadn't kissed anyone since Teela that night in his room…and that's all they did.

He blinked and pursed his lips as his conscience got the better of him.

Well, that's not _all_ they did. They touched each other's scars. Was that wrong?

Maybe it was wrong. He thought back to that night; how he lay on his stomach and touched her ankle. Remembering the feeling of her soft pliable skin underneath his fingertips, he broke into a mischievous grin.

Suddenly impish, he caught himself and went serious.

 _That was naughty_ , his mind scolded.

Right.

Despite his best efforts, his pre-pubescent mind wandered for a moment. All of a sudden his pulse quickened…his body…

He shut down, shutting off all feeling and emotions.

He can't do that. He _won't_. Besides, his strong aversion to sex simply made it easier for him to deny that part of his curiosity. He supposed he had his disgusting foster father to thank for that.

Memories threatened to assail his mind to which he shook his head and tried to block; dark memories of life with those two attempting to break through. He squeezed his eyes shut to conjure something pleasant…

 _Adora…_

Adam's eyes popped open as his sister came to mind. For a while now, his nights were bombarded with her ill treatment at the hand of some hideous creature; white face, pointed ears, red eyes, fangs. A monster. When he spoke, he snorted like a pig.

Who or _what_ was that?

The sound of her desperate tears flooded his mind, his heart wrenching at the thought of his twin sister somewhere…helpless…

Frustrated at his inability to rescue her he rolled to his side and, wrapping a pillow around his head, let out a muffled angry scream.

* * *

Dawn broke just beyond the window to her dank and austere quarters. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes as her thoughts drifted to the day's chores. Her mind suddenly shifted to last night's dream.

Adora blinked.

Who was that blue-eyed boy? It seemed every other night she dreamed of him. _Why?_

She cocked her head.

And why did he seem to fight so much?

She shook her head. Perhaps it's a boy in the villages. Those children were wild and always unruly. Guardian Hordak was right; not _one_ of them appreciated the Horde and all they did for them.

Pushing it aside, she threw the covers back and swung her legs to the side of the bed. A knock at the door startled her.

"Adora? It's time to get up! You have twenty minutes before roll call and breakfast," Shakra's muffled voice reminded from the other side of the door. "Today is the medal presentation!"

Adora's sapphire gaze brightened. She'd forgotten about the ceremony today.

Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her kit and threw open the chamber door. Running past an amused Shakra, she opened the door to her quarters and flew down the hall to the showers.

Today, she would get the Medal of Graduation and Appreciation for completing her primary education. Afterwards, it was on to Force Captain training.

"Surely Guardian would finally be proud of me," she muttered hopefully before disappearing into the showers.

* * *

"She's responding to the spell, Great One," Shadow Weaver hissed proudly.

Hordak stood arms folded and staring out the window of the Fright Zone Tower.

"Indeed, Weaver," he snarled without looking at her. "She does well. Every day, her mind binds to the sorcery. Every day, she makes herself more mine." He dropped his head, his arms going to his sides. Turning, he focused distraught crimson pupils on the witch. "If only Keldor had as much dedication. We could have together destroyed Prime and taken over the Universe…as _Masters_ ," he stated almost wistfully. His mood abruptly shifting, he suddenly frowned. "That young man has no discipline. Pampered spoiled royal brat!" he snorted angrily.

"A brat with a portion of my powers," she snapped bitterly.

Hordak whipped his head to her. "A necessary trade-off for the girl," he countered. "The prophecy was too great to ignore. In order to succeed, I needed _both_ twins," he explained disappointingly. "Her PT reports suggest Adora possesses surprising strength of mind and body…otherworldly in fact. But…the _boy_ is stronger," his gaze shifted to the floor, his anger seething. "We were double-crossed."

* * *

The weeks went by as Adam continued to do well in his studies with his private tutors, his love of reading causing him to excel in all academics; science, mathematics, literature, grammar construction, foreign languages history, and geopolitics.

He also gained proficiency in the martial arts. Thankfully, the physical training helped his appetite causing him to put on a bit more weight as he grew in height.

His sensei expressed wonder and admiration for his quick adaptation to its tenets and techniques rising quickly to the top of the class. He also mentioned the Prince's spontaneous ability to incorporate other styles into his technique; his capacity to seamlessly transition between boxing, Gong-Fu, and Kyrate extraordinary.

He was a natural fighter. Soon, no one in his level could beat him. At this, he asked permission of the King and Queen to advance Adam to the next grade; at ten years old he would be competing with boys older and stronger than him.

The Queen hesitated, her fear of her son getting injured or simply becoming overwhelmed and disappointed giving her pause. The King however urged her to allow Adam to rise to the challenge. Randor felt the experience would prove beneficial to their son, providing the foundation in learning life's lessons. It would also provide groundwork preparing him for the Throne…something omitted in the early stages of his development and absolutely necessary.

Before his parents granted permission, there was one disturbing issue his instructor had observed. While fighting, Adam's tendency was to completely tune the world out and slip into some sort of zone, as if on auto pilot. He feared that one day he would not respond to commands and could quite possibly maim or even kill someone. His instructor stated that so far, Adam has never crossed that line however he strongly advised the boy somehow find balance in his personal life…and soon.

The King and Queen exchanged worried glances.

* * *

As Adam developed his talents, Teela did likewise after expressing a desire to join the Royal Guard. Duncan was thrilled, his heart swelling with pride at his daughter's sense of duty and obligation. As he guided her, she seemed to take to combat training extremely well, even at this young age. With his help, she gained knowledge in weapons and explosives. After enrolling her in military academy, she succeeded in the physical training aspect as well as chemistry and geopolitical studies.

Sadly, the two children rarely saw each other, their studies and extracurricular activities making it difficult to spend time together. Although Teela had many friends, among them over affectionate Malek whose nagging for attention sometimes bothered her, she missed Adam.

Adam was a loner and usually kept to himself. He had to, she surmised. Intimidated by him, boys from the Noblemen's ruling classes tended to react jealously whenever he was around. They picked fights with him. Sometimes he ignored them and sometimes… _whoa,_ he responded. When that happened, the fight was usually over in thirty seconds. Sooner if he decided to get angry.

She rarely saw him at meals, their schedules all too often never syncing up.

One night, their schedules happily collided. She noted with a blush that it had been several weeks since their first (and only) kiss. Strangely, Adam never mentioned it, neither did he attempt to show his amorous side again.

" _Why?"_ she wondered.

xxx

Late for dinner, Man-At-Arms arrived with his daughter surprisingly first, Teela scanning the Hall for her friend. Disappointed, her shoulders slumped as they made their way to the ornate table, large and richly decorated.

"I thought Adam was supposed ta be here tonight?" she complained to her father.

Quirking a brow, Duncan glanced at her as they took their seats. "Perhaps something came up."

Pouting, Teela stared at the beautiful crystal goblets.

"Forgive our tardiness," the King's voice reached them from the doorway.

Teela's emerald gaze jerked up in expectancy as the King and Queen entered the Hall. "Our meetings ran unusually long tonight," the Queen explained as they took their seats. Duncan and Teela rose bowing and curtseying before settling back down.

Her gaze shifted from them, to the door, then back. "Where's Adam?"

In her eagerness, Teela forgot protocol to which her father gave her a quick censuring glance, his gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid he won't make it tonight, my dear," Randor answered. "His final exams were rescheduled for this evening. He'll arrive later for supper."

The red-head couldn't suppress her disappointment. "But, I haven't seen him in almost two months," she whined, Duncan doing his best to settle his daughter down.

Marlena eyed her lovingly. "Do you miss him, dear?"

Realizing her lack of decorum, Teela shifted her gaze to the table blushing a deep crimson.

"I suppose by the look on your face that would be a _Yes_ ," Randor remarked amusedly earning a reproachful glance from his wife. His eyes going wide, he shrugged his shoulders in defense.

For the sake of his daughter's dignity, Duncan did his best to keep a straight face suppressing a grin.

Marlena turned back to Teela. "If you're not too tired, perhaps you can see him later?"

Teela nodded quickly, beginning her dinner in an effort to deflect attention from her obvious embarrassment.

xxx

Dinner passed uneventfully with the men discussing Duncan's progress on the search for their daughter and the investigation into the kidnapping of the King's and Queen's twins. Teela only caught pieces of the conversation, her mind focused on getting through the evening without further embarrassing herself. Why had she become so darn attached to—

"Are you alright, honey?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Queen's voice. She jerked her eyes up to find the woman's concerned hazel-blue gaze locked on hers. Only now did she notice how much Adam had his mother's eyes.

"Sweetheart?"

"Oh, I'm okay Your Majesty," she mumbled before turning back to her plate.

Marlena eyed her, a small knowing smile forming across her lips.

* * *

After dinner, Randor and Marlena reached the doors of their suite. Entering, they began to remove their official robes opting for casual comfort wear. As they undressed, Marlena turned to him.

"Love, perhaps we should allow Adam some time alone tonight."

Randor turned. "Time alone?"

"Yes," she replied walking to him. She put her arms around his neck as his expectant gaze turned curious.

Slipping his arms around his wife's waist he cocked his head in suspicion. "What plan have you concocted for us this time, my love?" he teased.

With a mischievous smile, she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh I don't know. Maybe allowing Adam and Teela some time together?"

Confused, he replied, "Teela and Adam?"

She nodded.

"What…," he trailed off. Recalling Teela's shyness at the dinner table earlier, he added, "Ohh…"

"Yes."

"I see," he stated before releasing her and moving to the loveseat. Marlena kept a concerned gaze on his back. He whirled around before taking a seat. "But darling, they're too young. Don't you think it's a bit soon for them to develop feelings for one another?"

She approached and gestured for him to make room as she settled into his lap. She affectionately wrapped her arms around his neck. "Randor, think back to when you were ten. What were your thoughts about the opposite sex?"

He blinked. His hazel eyes suddenly going round, he snapped his head to her. "Well okay but I certainly didn't act on them," he defended. "And with Adam's traumatic background…," he shook his head. "I don't know, Marlena. It's too soon."

Marlena bit her lip. "Have faith, Love. I agree; they're far too young to consider anything sexual and I hope to _God_ nothing like that is taking place," she stated with conviction. "However we shouldn't discourage their attraction or treat it as something taboo else the kids will become all the more curious." She tipped her head playfully to the side. "We walk a fine line. I believe caring for someone…drawing close to them and nurturing a close friendship is a good thing at any age. I believe developing a strong bond now would benefit them as they get older," she looked at him. "Honey, Adam is in desperate need of stability…and consistency."

Randor stopped to ponder his wife's words.

* * *

Adam sat alone in the Dining Hall, the only other person present being the Hall attendant standing dutifully at attention by the buffet table.

He didn't mind being alone; he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Earlier, his parents had mentioned something about a meeting hampering them from joining him tonight. His mother's amused expression made him a little suspicious, though.

His mother. His _parents_. He was beginning to trust them completely and that was a big step. It had taken him a year to fully trust Mrs. Stoley. In fact, he was just getting to that point before the discovery of his identity.

He stopped chewing and stared at the expensive linen table cloth. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he first stepped out of that humble orphanage and into this enormous Palace. His eyes wandered the gilded paneled walls before falling on the attendant. Only ten months ago…

Adam shrugged and continued with his dinner when a voice stopped him.

"Hey!"

He swallowed and turned as Teela made her way towards him.

"Where have you been? And why are you all by yourself?" she came to a stop and grabbed the seat next to him, her emerald gaze fixed on his sapphire ones.

"Here. Eating," he replied drolly.

Teela rolled her eyes. "Not the obvious, Silly," she snorted with a wave of her hand. "I mean I haven't see you in a long time."

"Yeah. You either."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"So, what have you been up to?"

Adam shrugged. "Studying. Physical training. That's kinda it. You?"

"Same."

Again silence.

Teela felt a charge sitting next to him. Excitement by being this close to him ignited within her belly…the butterflies kicking up again and this time, flying into a frenzy. It had been _weeks_ and many other boys since that feeling.

"May I get you something, Miss Teela?" the attendant politely asked.

Startled, she glanced up. "Oh! Oh, umm no. Thank you."

The attendant bowed and turned to go.

"Well maybe yeah," she changed her mind prompting him to return.

"Can I have a cup of hot tea, please?"

He again inclined his head, "Of course."

She turned to see Adam eyeing her amusedly. "What?"

"You're pretty focused, Tee," he joked. "You're decisive and know exactly what you want, no bones about it."

"Shut up!" she teased with a punch to his left bicep.

Adam didn't move. Instead, his gaze dropped to his arm then back to her.

She knit her brow. "What?"

He eyed her. "Why are you here? With me? At this hour?"

When she didn't answer, he studied her, his gaze narrowing in curiosity. "You already had dinner, right? With my parents?"

Teela shifted a shy gaze to her hands. "Yeah," she fidgeted some more. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all." Suddenly annoyed, she met his gaze and shot back, "Is that a crime?"

Adam blinked, his expression blank. "No. No one said it was."

"Fine, then."

More silence as Adam returned to his plate.

"So…how's Cylvia?"

He glanced at her. "She's okay. We had lunch together."

"Oh."

The tea arrived with Teela barely noticing. "So what are you doin' tomorrow?"

"Nothing. I'm done with exams. And no PT either, so it's my day off."

"Oh."

Adam took a drink of water and setting it down, he turned to look at her. "Wanna go to the Gardens with me?"

Her eyes jerked up to meet his. "Okay."

Thanking the attendant he stood and, turning towards her he held out a hand. Surprised, Teela blinked up at him. "Now?"

"Why not?"

"But…it's like…almost _ten_."

"So?"

She glanced away, her mind racing.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Teela's head snapped to him. "No!"

"The cold?"

"No!"

He cocked his head and glanced at the windows. "No thunderstorms so it's not that," he pondered then shifted his curious blue gaze back to her. "Are you afraid of _me_?"

Incredulous, she furrowed her brow. "Of course not! Why would I be afraid of you?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

A look of determination flashed across her freckled features as she slapped her hand in his and jumped to her feet. Standing eye to eye, she commanded, "Let's go." Releasing him she marched to the doorway, Adam watching with curiosity.

Shrugging his shoulders, he followed her out.

Staring straight ahead and arms at his sides, the attendant smiled.

* * *

The two children sat on the stone bench wearing warm jackets. They gazed at the stars in the dark crisp evening sky. The Fountain had been shut off for the winter to prevent icing; the freeze would dry and crack the natural stone.

They sat in silence, the sound of the late winter breeze tickling the branches of barren trees.

Adam seemed a bit fidgety. Teela's eyes roamed the vistas.

After several awkward moments, they finally began a conversation about studies, parents, and finally combat moves. Instantly the energy between them charged having stumbled upon a shared passion.

Adam suddenly stopped mid-sentence, his head snapping right. His whole body tense, he stared frozen into the distant darkness of the Palace Gardens, his gaze narrowing, roaming the intricate maze of the high thick shrubberies.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something," he replied.

His body still, his eyes suddenly went round as Teela followed his line of vision.

Something dark was slowly making its way from the shrubs and through the snowy grass toward them. Teela's gaze narrowed to make out the shape. "What is it? Is it a hedgehog?"

"Not this time of year. Too cold," he absently replied, his eyes never leaving the creature. He stood. Teela followed.

Nervous, she grabbed his mitten hand. He glanced at their hands and into her eyes which now stayed fixed on the object. "What if it's some mongoose?"

He glanced back at it. "Not these parts," he reassured, his eyes trained on the target before stepping forward.

Unmoving, she squeezed his hand causing him to stop and whip his head over his shoulder. They locked gazes. "What?"

"I kinda have a bad feeling about all this."

Adam quirked a brow, his expression softening. "Not me. It's okay," he patted her hand as he continued to move forward, Teela in tow.

A yelp caught Adam's attention. He stopped in his tracks as the creature picked up speed and headed straight for him.

The Prince's expression leveled then lit up. _"Cringer?"_

Teela's mouth flew open as Adam released her and bounded toward the cat. Scooping the cub into his arms, he held him aloft with both hands, bouncing him up and down, the smile on his face open and free. Teela rushed toward the two buddies.

"Cringer? How did he…?"

His fur covered in snow the cat yelped, happily licking Adam's face, Adam chuckling at the tickling feeling.

Sidling up to him, Teela put a mitten-clad hand on the cub's head, stroking his fur, her eyes wide in astonishment. "How did he find his way back here? It's been weeks!"

Adam turned to her, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "Don't know. But we need to get him inside and near a fire. He needs food…water too."

With that, the Prince turned on his boot heel and headed straight inside.

"Ancients," Teela marveled.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Hello all. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for a month. Thanks again to Guest for asking for an update! I apologize but in the middle of writing this update, I caught a pretty bad case of the flu and was off work for an entire week. Although still not 100 percent, today was the first time I could actually get out of the house and do a few things. I finished this chapter late last night…got it done at about 2AM. I proofed and edited today and I hope it makes sense and you enjoy. Again please honor me with reviews. I appreciate you all._

 _ **Warning:** This chapter contains graphic violence and references to rape. You must be at least **18 years of age** to read this update._

Chapter 14

Ernest lay in bed recovering from a brutal beating at the hands of a couple of hard-nosed goons.

They snuck into his dilapidated country shack late last night, dragged him out of bed and beat him senseless all the while demanding he quit pussy-footing around or else.

He swallowed hard. He didn't want to dwell too much on the _or else_. His dulled and alcohol saturated mind was sharp enough to realize how that sentence would end.

As if the beating wasn't a clear enough message, the men threw down a note written by a mysterious "Yours Truly", the words Ernest could now recite verbatim:

 _By now, it's obvious you haven't decided whether your life means anything to you_

 _I thought when we last met I made it perfectly clear that you were to eliminate the lad_

 _You now have 72 hours to make up your damn mind, grow a spine, and kill the little son of a bitch_

 _Or else you can toast your last whiskey sour, my friend_

 _With this unfinished business, I cannot afford to keep you breathing for much longer_

 _You're a LOOSE END._

Nervous, Ernest swallowed again. His beady black gaze darted about the room looking for something to stave off the panic attack he knew was coming.

He desperately needed the money promised by the snotty royal. Devoting all his time to Palace surveillance got him fired from his job at the loading docks due to excessive absences. It had paid a measly pittance but at least was enough to keep the lights on, a bottle of liquor in the cabinet, and a few morsels of food in the fridge.

His hands began to shake, a nervous tick he'd always had yet which had now grown into full on tremors.

In the past, he could rely on releasing pent up tension by getting drunk and having sex with Pearle…or even with the boy. With Pearle dead and the kid gone he was alone; all alone to deal with his pitiful reality.

Lying there, he knew he'd used too much force around his wife's neck that day.

A month after sending the boy away she'd unwittingly angered him by not having dinner ready at seven. He choked her, all of his frustrations centered on his fingers around her neck. Her eyes bulging, gasping for air and her hands clawing at his, she finally lost consciousness. He thought nothing of it having done this many times with Pearle passing out only to revive later.

This time, she never woke up.

With the money she had earned as a domestic and his money from the docks, he was able to scrape up a little change to order a pine box and a priest to do the two minute eulogy.

Indifferent at her death, he had returned home to find the snotty royal's note in the box on the top shelf of the closet; the place Pearle kept her fake jewels hidden for safekeeping. In a moment of desperation he'd fished it out and rummaged through it hoping for something valuable he could hock.

Now lying in bed battered and bruised, Ernest sneered as he recalled smiling at the letter promising gold in exchange for killing the infant heir. He thought he'd hit pay dirt.

He snorted sarcastically. The blackmail he intended at the pub didn't go so well and now his own life hung in the balance.

He ran a hand down his face, his beard stubble scraping against his palm.

It was now or never.

* * *

 _-Thirty-six hours later-_

The cub affectionately known as "Cringer" had become quite attached to the little Prince following him everywhere from tutoring sessions, to martial arts classes, to every meal.

The Prince, a year older and engaged with a full schedule, enjoyed his feline shadow as he walked the opulent halls. Playful and loyal, Palace staff enjoyed the presence of the green and gold Eternian tiger who'd now grown a bit reaching a weight of twenty pounds and standing two-feet tall at the shoulder. They smiled noticing how the tiger's constant presence did wonders for the boy's emotional well-being.

At times a bit short-tempered, Adam's disposition had now waxed temperate; the nightmares subsiding a bit in intensity thus relieving his polar mood swings. In the past, the night terrors visited him every evening without fail.

The cat now sharing his suite, Cringer would sense his unease and subsequently climb into bed with him, purring and nuzzling as he slept. As a result, the boy experienced a more restful sleep.

Cringer also seemed to improve having a constant friend by his side. Although he continued to fear everything and everyone he came in contact with, his courage grew whenever Adam was around, the two forming a trusting bond sharing similar difficult pasts of abandonment.

xxx

As for the _other_ Prince in the Palace, sullen as ever Keldor continued to sulk in the halls, his resentment over his nonexistent chances at ascendancy growing with each passing month.

Having successfully evaded each other for the first several months, on occasion the two Eternian princes would find themselves thrown together at a Ball or other official function. The young blond knowing too well how to identify a baleful adult, his senses would shift to a higher level of vigilance as the two simply glared at one another with Cringer growling before darting fearfully behind the boy's boots.

Seething and unwilling to come to terms with his plight, Prince Keldor became a nuisance, all too often engaging in strong drink, philandering, and generally making a public spectacle of himself. He refused to contribute to the daily administration of the kingdom resulting in Randor's increasing irritability with his younger brother.

Often the two would argue with the King lecturing him on the appropriate conduct of a Prince. Keldor of course responded by deflecting the blame to his staff in their ineptness in handling the various land parcels that were essentially his responsibility.

Randor and Keldor's relationship unfortunately became more strained as the year progressed.

xxx

Meanwhile, Man-At-Arms and Commander Marcus continued their investigations having uncovered several plots to overthrow the King and illegally secure the throne.

To Duncan's horror, some planning Randor's demise were high ranking nobles including several members of his close cabinet. These plans brewing for years, needless to say the men were summarily arrested, tried, and imprisoned for treason.

The investigation into Lord Quinton's background turned up nothing to the surprise of a very few. Although an elitist and entitled, he was never a threat. He simply had the indecorous habit of speaking his mind in making judgmental utterances; oft times much to his chagrin, in the presence of the King.

xxx

Teela's busy schedule only increased seeing Adam and Cringer rarely. Her military studies and combat training demanding more of her time, they barely saw one another; at times going a full quarter without so much as passing in the halls.

Although still good friends, the separation inadvertently made room for others to take positions of prominence in their lives.

* * *

"How's Cylvia, darling?" the Queen asked at dinner.

Contented, Cringer napped curled at the bottom of the Prince's chair as Adam gave a noncommittal shrug. "She's okay I guess."

"You guess?" Randor echoed, his brow quirked. "Dinner at her parents' not go well?"

"It was okay. Her Mom's got the new baby and her Dad works late," he explained. "I think she's feeling left out," he replied, his features slightly downcast.

"Well maybe you could do something to cheer her up," he suggested.

Adam's clueless gaze flew up to meet his father's. "Like what?"

"Like…take her to the park."

The boy crinkled his nose causing the King to chuckle.

"How about spending a day at the beach?" the Queen asked.

Adam's countenance brightened. "That's a better idea, Mother."

His response caused both Randor and Marlena to freeze and stare wide-eyed at each other.

"What?"

His parents shifted their surprised gazes at their son. "It's…it's just…," Marlena stammered, her eyes misting over. Composing herself, she gently placed her utensils down and gazed at her son. "Adam, that's the first time you've used that term with me."

Confused, Adam knit his brow. "What term?"

 _"Mother,"_ Randor interjected, his hazel eyes glistening slightly.

Surprised, a flurry of emotions flickered across his features. His expression at first pained quickly morphed unreadable. Blinking, he turned to his father then back to Marlena. "Was that wrong?"

"Absolutely not, dear," she reassured with a broken smile. "I'm simply elated that after all these months, you not only feel comfortable but trust us enough to use it."

"Oh," he replied quietly.

Randor furrowed his brow. "Something wrong, son?"

"No." Remembering Pearle, he suddenly shuddered before cutting his eyes to his father. "May I be excused?"

Marlena eyed him, her features laced with concern. "Adam, you haven't finished your dinner," she pointed out. Are you ill?"

"No."

Randor placed a hand over his son's causing Adam to snap his head to him. "Son, I've noticed that you never finish your meals. Is there something wrong?"

Averting his gaze, he shook his head.

"I think there is, sweetheart," Marlena suggested. "Please honey, you can tell us. It's okay."

His gaze now locked with his mother's, he nervously chewed his lip.

Randor squeezed his hand for support as the boy dropped his gaze to the table and sighed deeply. "At my foster's home, although I wasn't given much food to start with, I was never allowed to finish my plate," he finally explained, his voice low.

Her hackles raised, Marlena's eyes flashed. "For heaven's sake, why not?"

"He said I was a drain on his resources and needed to get a job."

The royal couple gasped, their gazes mirroring disbelief, sorrow, and finally anger.

"That's not true, son!" his father bellowed. "He was responsible for you. As your foster father he was entrusted to care for and provide for you. You're a _child_ , son," he maintained. "You're not expected to obtain employment," he spat angrily, "That's absurd!"

Adam went silent lowering his gaze as Marlena put a hand on his. "Adam, what your father is saying is that you are not expected to contribute to the household as a minor," she stated, her voice calm and soothing despite her ire. "Adults shoulder that responsibility. And those who are healthy of mind and spirit are happy to do so," her eyes went heavy with emotion. "Dear heart, no wonder you were so skinny."

"Can I go now?" he asked, his voice strained, his eyes now on the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Randor calmed himself. "Of course, Adam," he replied. "You're free to come and go as you wish. This is your house too, son."

He scooted his chair back inadvertently waking Cringer, his golden eyes popping open and darting about in confusion. Adam rose when Randor suddenly put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Son…"

Agitated at the memory of the abuse, Adam's blue gaze wandered before meeting his father's hazel ones. "I'm not angry at you, Adam. I'm angry at the ill treatment you received at your foster home that is all."

Glancing away, he replied, "Yes sir."

Nodding, Randor released him as the boy and his pet tiger left the Dining Hall leaving the King and Queen gaping, their expressions heavy with sadness.

* * *

"I heard Prince Adam is a wuss."

Teela's mouth fell open. "He is not!" she replied sharply. "Where did you hear _that_ lie?"

Malek shrugged a shoulder. "Phineas Quinton, Lord Quinton's son."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course," she replied sarcastically, "Everything _he_ says is the truth. Malek, he's the idiot who got trounced by Adam the night of the Ball. Of course he's gonna say Adam's a sissy."

He quirked a brow. "Trounced? Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"But, the guy's three years older than the Prince and outweighs him by at least thirty pounds—"

"Now you know why he's gotta spread stupid rumors like that," Teela cut him off. "He's embarrassed that my friend cleaned his clock, that's what," she explained. "And Adam didn't start the darn thing anyway."

Malek sent her a look of confusion. "Cleaned his… _clock_?"

She blew a sigh. "Her Majesty's way of sayin', 'Suffered a humiliating beating'," she explained.

"Oh."

The two sat by the pond that morning working on their reports while the others foraged for worms, turtles, frogs, and other amphibious creatures within the Evergreen Forest. Their biology class sent them on a weekend camping trip equipped with chaperones and a small retinue of the Royal Guard seeing as the daughter of the King's Man-At-Arms accompanied them. They were just finishing up their last day under the open sky learning about their planet.

* * *

 _-Fifteen hours later-_

The clear cerulean waves crashed against the sandy shore in enormous layers of white crested breakers as the two sat underneath cabanas watching the morning surf.

With a leg folded underneath him, Adam sat hunched over a book, his eyes focused intently as Cylvia watched him. "Why don't you ever take off your t-shirt, my Prince? You went swimming in it."

He straightened and turned to her. "I did?"

"Yeah."

Adam looked down at himself then back at her. "I don't know, I guess I forgot I had it on," he eyed her. "And you can call me Adam, you know. Nothing's changed since Mrs. Stoley's." He began to tug at his shirt.

Cylvia's brown eyes brightened. "Of course things have changed," she countered, "Many things have changed. You're royalty now…the Crown Prince. And you'll be King one day," she replied in awe, her eyes studying his handsome profile.

Sliding it off over his head, he mumbled something through his shirt.

"What?"

"I said if I don't lose my mind first," he repeated tossing the shirt aside.

Cylvia smiled at the comment…and the view for that matter. Blushing and a little embarrassed, her eyes slipped over his body. Even though they were both adolescents…her mind wandered as she watched him. He had a nice leanness about him no doubt a result of his rigorous physical training. His shoulders were broad and he had long graceful arms and legs. Everything was in proportion however; he didn't look off kilter. And he wasn't a mass of muscles either; his body was too young to develop such musculature, if indeed he was genetically capable of it at all.

According to his mother, he'd experienced a bit of a growth spurt over the last few months, his height now a little over five feet which was tall for an Eternian boy of his age. She shrugged her shoulders. His father the King was quite tall so she guessed it made sense.

Marking the page and closing his book, Adam climbed out of his cabana and held out a hand. Cylvia smiled and took it as he helped her to her feet. With her in tow, he led her to the breakers when she suddenly gasped and stopped, her hands going to her mouth. The Prince stopped and whirled around.

"What's wrong?"

She pointed at him. "Your back!"

Furrowing his brow, he twisted slightly and peered over his right shoulder. "Oh, that's nothing."

"Nothing?"

He shrugged. "Just uhh…a bad fight I got into when I was younger, that's all."

"Was it a knife fight 'cuz that's what it looks like," she asked alarmed.

Adam nodded. "I lost."

* * *

After returning Cylvia home, the royal carriages made it back to the Palace late that afternoon.

Thanking the guards and footmen, Adam still dressed in a white cotton t-shirt, long sky blue swimming trunks, and a towel slung over his shoulder made his way through the halls, the staff passing by with curtseys and bows. With a small smile, he inclined his head in acknowledgement turning toward the royal wing. Hearing distant voices, he snapped his head left. His eyebrows shot skyward.

"Teela?" he shouted.

At the other end of the lengthy hallway, the redhead, currently engulfed in conversation with her aspiring warlock friend stopped abruptly and turned her head toward the sound. Her brow initially knit, her face lit up in recognition.

"Adam!"

She started to break from Malek then, her court manners kicking in, she turned to him. "Would you like to meet Adam, Malek?"

Dubious, the boy hesitated then nodded.

Teela grabbed him by the hand and dragged him toward the awaiting Prince.

Adam simply stared as the two made their way to him. Finally face to face, Teela flung her arms around him causing Malek's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise at the absence of courtesan formality. Adam embraced her back then shifted an appraising look at the other "redhead" with _his_ redhead.

"You guys weren't ever formally introduced. Malek, this is Adam. Adam…Malek."

The two boys studied each other.

"Well go on!" Teela encouraged, her voice sharp. When neither made a move, she added, "What are you two gonna do, just stand there and look at each other? Clasp arms!" she insisted waving her arms.

Bowing, Malek straightened and eyed the Prince. He was a couple of inches taller in height than his own 4 foot 11 frame. The guy seemed guarded, his intense sky blue gaze boring into his own brown ones before breaking off to start at the top of his hairline only to end at his boots before meeting his gaze once again. His stillness unnerved him. The power in his body language was also unnerving; he was afraid he was going to get punched.

"Adam," Teela drew out in warning.

Her tone seemed to rouse the Prince out of whatever trance he was experiencing. He blinked, stealing a glance at Teela before turning back to him. "So you're Malek? I've heard a lot about you," he said before holding an arm out.

Malek swallowed. "And I you," he reached out as they clasped arms.

"Did you guys enjoy the Evergreens?"

Both Teela and Malek's eyes went round. "You're so busy…how did you know?" she asked.

"I know your schedule, Tee."

" _Tee?_ " Malek echoed.

Adam's sapphire gaze cut to the auburn haired boy and narrowed. "Got a problem with that?"

He flinched. "N-no, sir."

Blinking in confusion this time Adam was caught off guard. " _Sir?_ "

"Boys will be boys," Teela sighed rolling her eyes. "Hey knock it off you two!"

At the sharpness of her tone, Malek jumped snapping his head to Teela immediately acquiescing. Adam however simply looked at her, his eyebrow calmly quirked. He shifted his quiet gaze back to the budding warlock. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh…kay…yeah. Thanks, Your Highness."

The Prince nodded. He turned back to Teela. "I'm gonna change. I'll meet you two in the parlor in an hour, okay?"

"Okay," they both replied.

With another nod, Adam stepped to Teela and kissed her cheek. Turning to Malek, he clasped arms once again before turning and heading back down the hall disappearing out of sight. Malek bowed then turned to Teela.

"He's intense."

"Yeah, he is."

* * *

Malek's parents were notified by the Palace's Social Office that he would share a meal with the King and Queen of Eternia to which they readily and enthusiastically gave their blessing.

With her father by her side, Teela was allowed to make introductions to the King and Queen in the parlor by the Dining Hall. Nervous yet thrilled, Malek, all smiles bowed and offered his appreciation for the generous invitation to dinner.

Inclining their heads, the King replied, "We have the pleasure of occasionally seeing your parents at court young Mister Endoar. Fine, upstanding leaders of their community. Do they still reside in the Hill Country?"

"Yes and thank you, Your Majesty. Your subjects enjoy the country while I am away at academy."

The Queen knit her brow. "I'm sure they must miss you terribly, dear one?"

He turned to her. "Yes, my Queen. Though sometimes I think they're glad I'm away," he joked. "My wizardry kinda has a way of going awry at practice sometimes. I make a mess of the house."

Everyone chuckled as the Prince quietly studied the boy, his arms folded, his expression unreadable.

xxx

Dinner went well with everyone engaged in lively conversation, Malek occasionally pulling off a magic trick prompting everyone to applaud in appreciation. Fearful, Cringer ducked under Adam's chair at the popping noise while Adam laughed at the cat's response. Reaching down and pulling him into his lap, he stroked his fur to calm him.

As dinner concluded, the King noted the boy's talent. While not a promise, Randor hinted at a possible future among the nobility with dedication and hard work. Malek's eyes went round at the compliment as he thanked his Majesty profusely.

Nervous, Teela snuck a glance at Adam whose genuine smile at the boy's possible career opportunity gave her relief.

xxx

Saying his goodbyes, the royal family provided Teela's friend with an escorted carriage ride back to the dorms as they all retired for the evening. Man-At-Arms kissed his daughter and wished everyone a good night before leaving to check in with Commander Marcus and the evening guard patrol.

As everyone entered their chambers, Teela stopped outside her door. "Adam?"

Stopping mid-step over his threshold, he backed up and looked over at her. "Yes?"

"Thanks for inviting him."

He gave a crooked smile. "Sure."

"Even though you scared the hash out of him at first," she added with a smirk.

Adam's eyebrows went up then furrowed incredulously. "I did not."

"Did too."

He snorted. "Well, I didn't mean to. Please apologize to him for me, okay?"

Teela smiled. "I will. Good night… _Blondie!_ "

 _"Red!"_

The two chuckled as they disappeared into their respective bed chambers.

xxx

Adam switched the water on to get the temperature just right. Stepping back into his chambers, he noticed Cringer scratching at the front door. Knowing he wanted to roam tonight, Adam opened the door and let him out. Closing it, he entered the locking sequence on the LED pad before returning to his bedchambers. He stripped tossing his clothes on his bed. Walking into his bathing chambers, he opened the glass doors and stepped into the hot soothing shower.

xx

Lathering up, he stood under the jets before reaching over and grabbing shampoo. Washing his hair and with his eyes closed he froze, a chill going up his spine.

The sound of an audible deep moan suddenly reached his ears as he quickly wiped the soapy suds away from his eyes. Snapping his head left, he peered through the shower glass doors now dappled with water droplets and saw nothing, just an empty bathing chambers.

His eyes narrowing, Adam continued to scan the room before finishing up his shower and shutting the water off. Stepping out he toweled off and, wrapping the bath towel around his waist, he approached his closet and pulled out a set of black silk pajamas.

Pulling them on, he brushed his teeth and entered his bedchambers shutting off the light behind him. The chill hit him again causing him to stop and scan his suite.

Nothing.

Dismissing his jumpiness to nerves, he climbed into bed and switched off the light.

xx

Sound asleep, something abruptly stirred him awake. His eyes popped open adjusting to the darkness.

Sensing a dark presence, Adam stared into the inky blackness at the foot of his bed until–

 _It moved!_

His eyes going wide, he shoved the covers out of the way and quickly crawled toward the nightstand as heavy footsteps rushed over, presumably to stop him from revealing its identity. Reaching the lamp Adam switched it on, his arm roughly seized by…

His eyes went wide. _Oh my God!_

xxx

Next door, Teela had trouble sleeping. Tossing and turning, she couldn't shake the sudden feeling of foreboading.

She rolled over to her nightstand and switched on the lamp. Lying there for a few blank moments, she sighed reaching for a book.

xxx

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Adam demanded, his eyes narrowing angrily.

Ernest snickered, clicking his tongue and waving a finger at his former Charge.

"Now now, what kind of language is that? Now that they've finally taught you how to talk, haven't you learned yet how to be genteel living up in this fancy place with the King and Queen?" he mocked.

When Adam didn't answer, he continued. "Well since you asked so nicely, I'm here to take you back home, son," he chortled. "Don't you miss me?"

"No. And I'm not your son so back the hell up off of me!"

His former foster father feigned offense, gasping and dramatically placing his other hand on his chest. "I'm so hurt! And now that you're finally talking…to use such offensive language toward the man that saved your life…," he trailed off, his grip tightening on the boy's right forearm.

"You didn't save my life. You almost ruined it," Adam shot back, his sapphire gaze icy hot. "I'm warning you one last time. Take. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me," he repeated through clenched teeth.

The man's beady black eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do, big shot?" he taunted. "You're nothing but a scrawny little kid. A skinny mute who didn't have the power to stop me while I had my way with you anytime, anywhere," he smiled revealing tooth decay. "Now you will come home to where you belong, brat. I wanna touch that soft, firm ass of yours again—"

He never saw it coming. Adam swung his right leg sideways in a circular motion landing a hard roundhouse kick to the man's temple causing Ernest to release his arm and stagger backward crashing into the five foot porcelain vase behind him breaking it to pieces.

Adam jumped to his feet on his bed giving him some height equality as Ernest, sitting in a pile of broken shards shook his head and quickly recovered. Glancing at the lacerations in his arms from the vase, he looked back at Adam who had broken into a Fudo-dachi stance, his blue eyes completely calm, his body still.

Without blinking, Adam stared at Ernest before finally gesturing with his finger in a _Come and get me_ gesture.

"Why you little…," he growled pulling out a six inch dagger from his inner pocket. Jumping to his feet, he lunged as Adam pulled off his pajama top popping all of the buttons, twisting it, wrapping each end tightly around his fists. Ernest bounded toward him as Adam shifted, dodging the knife and capturing Ernest's wrist with his shirt. Twisting it roughly, he cut off the blood supply prompting the man to drop the weapon.

Ernest cried out in pain as Adam sprung from the bed in an aerial somersault over the man's head before landing behind him, his wrist still in Adam's makeshift sling and following his movements causing his arm to fly up, over his head, and behind him. It came to a stop over Adam's shoulder, the follow through bending the arm unnaturally backwards and snapping the humerus bone with a sickening sound, the man now shrieking in pain. Releasing the shirt and dropping to all fours, Adam kicked out behind him, slamming the heel of his foot into the side of the man's knee effectively blowing his knee out and breaking it cleanly.

The man crumpled in a heap to the floor as another agonizing howl prompted banging at Adam's front door, muffled shouts from the other side now audible.

Ignoring the guards on the other side of the door, Adam pounced and laid into the man, landing blow after blow to his face and torso bloodying the man almost beyond recognition.

 _"Stop!"_

The Prince froze, his head snapping to the familiar voice, his face and chest speckled with his foster father's blood.

"You're gonna kill him," Teela said quietly, her voice timorous. Upon hearing the commotion, she had used the secret entrance that joined their rooms and stumbled upon the bloody scene.

Breathing heavily, Adam silently glared at her, his sapphire gaze darkened and filled with rage.

Teela's eyes shifted to the injured man on the floor then back to her friend. "Who is that, Adam?"

Blinking, Adam finally mouthed, _Ernest_.

She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. " _That's_ your creepy foster?"

The boy nodded as Ernest moaned, his lanky body lying on the floor with Adam crouched over him, the man's broken limbs bent unnaturally. Teela approached her friend slowly, her arms outstretched.

"Come on, Adam," she coaxed, her emerald gaze wide with shock and fear. "Leave him be. Daddy's on the other side of that door," she gestured behind her. "He's gonna come in and take him away. Okay?"

Adam blinked. "No. He deserves to die," he replied, his voice hoarse.

"Well I agree with ya but that's not your call to make, okay?" she replied, her eyes pleading. "Come and take my hand, okay? Come on."

His sapphire gaze cold as ice, they narrowed before shifting down to the bloody mess bleeding on his carpeted floor. He glanced back up at Teela then down again. Blinking, Adam straightened, his fists and arms in a boxer's stance slowing going to his sides. Ernest moaned pitifully once more.

"Shut up!" the Prince suddenly shouted before landing one final kick to the man's abdomen.

Ernest released a guttural moan, shifting to his side and curling into a fetal position before vomiting onto the floor. Adam crinkled his nose and spat on him. "How does it feel, asshole?" he taunted before moving away and toward Teela.

Just then, the front door burst open as guards poured into the foyer, down the hall and into the Prince's bedchambers. They cleared his suite and created a perimeter of protection around the two children as Man-At-Arms, Randor, and Marlena all entered, wide-eyed and scanning the room. Immediately, their eyes fell on the intruder writhing on the floor. Randor protectively coaxed his wife to stand behind him, his shocked hazel gaze finding his son.

"Son, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, Father. I'm fine," came the rather monotone reply as the guards broke their perimeter allowing Teela and Adam to approach their parents.

Angry, Marlena noted the man's uniform. "The Launderer at this hour? What's going on?" she demanded. "Who is this and what is he doing in my son's room?"

"It's Ernest, Your Majesty," Teela replied.

"Who?" Randor and Duncan asked in unison.

"My foster father," Adam replied, his voice devoid of all emotion. "The bastard who beat me for five years...beat and raped me for three."

Someone gasped as all eyes shifted to Adam; the royal guardsmen, his parents, and Duncan all silent in shocked horror at the confession as the guards finally came to themselves and began cuffing the now unconscious trespasser.

"Get a gurney in here! _Now!_ " Duncan barked.

"Yes sir!" two shouted before darting out of the suite.

Missing his son's paternal address earlier, Randor's jaw fell open. "So our suspicions were correct; he…he raped you, Adam? Repeatedly?"

Quiet, Adam simply nodded.

Marlena burst into tears as Randor's face darkened. He shifted his gaze to the heap on the floor. "Kill him."

The Prince nodded as the gurney arrived, the Queen, Duncan, and Teela gasping in shock.

"You can't do that, Randor!" Marlena interjected as she approached and wrapped her hands around his arm. "As much as I agree, we're not judge, jury and executioner. We must leave him to the courts to decide, my love."

His hazel eyes cold as stone, Randor glared at Ernest, the guards gathering and fastening him to the hover-gurney.

"Sire," Duncan tried, their eyes all fixed on the King.

His countenance now crimson with anger, the King roared, "Take this piece of vermin out of my sight!"

"Right away, Your Majesty," the men bowed as they rushed out of the Prince's chambers.

"Father?"

Preoccupied, Randor froze at his son's quiet voice. He suddenly whirled around. "Did you just call me… _Father_ , Adam?"

The boy nodded.

Approaching and kneeling before him, Randor looked into his eyes gently grasping his arms. "What is it, my son?"

Adam glanced at the disgusting mess Ernest had left on the plush carpet. "Can I have a different room? This one's sorta contaminated now."

Snorting, Randor shook his head. "Of course. We had planned to move you to a larger suite once you reached your teenage years, but considering what's happened tonight, let's get you moved, Little One."

* * *

 _A/N: So I wrote the scene about the creepy room intruder last night at two in the morning...I was a little creeped out myself lol_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Many sincere apologies to all of you following this story. As I noted in my updates on my other stories, I fell ill then went out of town and completely got sidetracked. Adeela, thank you for the PMs and Guest, thank you for the kind nudge :). I am so so sorry for the long six week wait but I sincerely hope this update was worth it._

 _I'm rushing to an appointment so I was only able to proof this chapter a few times after my edits; I usually like to proof a lot more but I'm running out of time (LOL) so I hope this is grammatically correct and continuity is on point._

 _Please honor me with reviews...I live for them._

 _ **Warning:** This chapter contains a graphic description of an intended rape and feelings of hopelessness and depression resulting in unconscionable actions. You must be at least **18 years old** to read this update._

Chapter 15

It was nearing dawn as the Royal Wing finally settled down following the 2AM disturbance.

With Ernest taken to the criminal infirmary on the outskirts of the city the valets made haste. They quickly and efficiently moved most of the Prince's things into their Majesties' suites, their chambers containing two bedrooms initially built for their twin children and spacious enough for the entire family.

After securing the Palace and reassigning the Guard to double-duty, Duncan and his daughter, at the kindly behest of their dear friends retired for the evening. The redhead, reticent to bid goodnight worriedly eyed her friend before reluctantly retreating behind her chamber doors.

xx

The boy stood alone in the corner, quiet and distant as the activity churned about him. Eyeing her son, the Queen approached and knelt before him, her eyes troubled.

"Dear heart, will you be alright in bed alone or would you like to sleep in our bedroom?"

Unable to meet his mother's gaze he replied flatly, "I'm okay."

She pursed her lips, the short and emotionless answer giving her pause. "Alright. But the moment you feel uneasy you come to us, okay?"

He nodded listlessly.

Furrowing her brow Marlena straightened a bit, leaning over to kiss his forehead as Randor approached kneeling as well. With concern, his eyes went to the dried blood on his son's face and pajama top.

"Son, get yourself cleaned up before bed," he reminded softly, "A good shower will calm your nerves," he advised with a sad smile.

"Yes, Sir."

Troubled, Randor's hazel eyes roamed his son's pallid features. He gently squeezed his shoulders. "We're all incredibly proud of you, my boy. Confronting that demon and defending yourself the way you did took an enormous amount of courage…," he trailed off, his eyes filling with tears. He glanced away to collect himself before meeting his son's eyes again. "We'll see you in the morning, son. We love you very much."

"Okay." Adam, his blue gaze vacant continued to stare oddly at the floor.

Disturbed, his parents wore worried expressions before heading for the door. Glancing over their shoulders, they sent him cautious and empathetic smiles before quietly filing out.

The door closed softly behind them as Adam's sapphire gaze slowly rose to stare blankly at it.

His emotions a confused mass of conflicting sentiments, mindlessly he removed his bloodied clothing dropping them to the floor. Making his way to the bathing chambers he froze at the threshold.

Leery, he glanced behind his shoulder. With a sigh he reached behind him, his hand moving over the scar on his right shoulder blade.

He wondered whether Ernest would somehow escape and return to kill him. If he got to him once, he could do it again.

* * *

The darkened room was quiet and still when a scratching noise roused him from sleep.

Startled Adam shot to a sitting position, his eyes wide and searching the darkness as his sharpened senses scanned the room. His guest chamber being the closest to the foyer, the sound quickly intensified to someone frantically attempting to gain access.

His eyes narrowed as he switched on the light, threw back the covers, and padded through the halls. His heart pounding with anger and adrenaline, Adam controlled his breathing enough to punch the release code into the LED panel. Counting quietly to himself, he grasped the knob and abruptly swung the door open simultaneously breaking into a defensive posture. His gaze quickly shifted to the floor where a pair of golden eyes stared up at him.

 _"_ _Meowrr."_

He took a deep cleansing breath. " _Cringer_ …," he said quietly before stooping to gather the cat in his arms. "I sorta forgot about you. I'm sorry, Cat." Closing and securing the door the Prince and the Eternian cub affectionately nuzzled one another, the cat purring as Adam turned and carried him to his chambers.

The cat leapt from his arms onto the soft bed and circled as Adam climbed under the covers, the cat curling and snuggling beside him. He reached up and switched the light off, the two cuddling one another in search of comfort.

Cringer drifted off immediately as Adam lie awake…his troubled mind racing.

* * *

The next few weeks saw the kingdom in uproar as news of the malicious trespasser made its way from the Palace Court to the general public; Randor being obligated per Eternian law to disclose to the ruling nobles the attack on the Heir Apparent.

Safeguarding the Prince's privacy, the King made no mention of the sexual assault his son previously suffered at the hands of that "low life", the Royal Guard and Palace staff the only ones privy to this information. To their credit, no one breathed a word of this knowledge; a testament of their respect and loyalty to the reigning Monarch and his family.

Meanwhile, new investigations were launched into how the Prince's former foster father was able to infiltrate Palace security with information provided by eyewitnesses eventually leading to LoFadd, a disgruntled launderer. Questioning revealed little with the mastermind of the entire plot still at large.

Showing signs of deep depression, an addictive personality, and bouts of aggression the disturbed young man was eventually remanded to a psychiatric hospital for evaluation.

Throughout the very public ordeal, Adam remained quiet and grew more distant as Prince Keldor, a constant daily presence in the Palace gloated publicly over the boy's misfortune to the dismay and suspicion of all who came in contact with him.

Word of his boastful sentiments eventually reached the King.

* * *

The crisp autumn day saw Adam alone in the royal library hunched over an Economics textbook.

Stressed over the constant intimidation and bullying by the Nobles' children, the pressures adapting to royal protocol as the Crown Prince, and the incidents of sexual assault at the hands of his foster possibly surfacing in court proceedings Adam retreated still further, incredibly even from Teela's or Cylvia's presence preferring private moments alone.

The library peaceful and still, as if in empathy the sun's warm rays shone through the large plate glass windows beckoning him out of his solitary shell and into its warm embrace.

xxx

"So, are you afraid yet?"

The boy flinched whirling around in his chair to lock gazes with the King's younger brother, his cold and ebony gaze scrutinizing him. He leaned his tall muscular frame against the doorjamb, his lips curling into a malicious grin, his arms folded over his chest. Adam quirked an annoyed brow.

"Afraid of _whom_ , Uncle?" he replied sharply.

Keldor shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps afraid of the increasing uncertainty of your existence, that is all," his deep voice taunted. "You do realize that this is not the end of it, that your foster father obviously had assistance in gaining access to you? That…," he trailed off and mockingly shook his head.

Adam's eyes narrowed. "What?" he barked angrily.

Keldor's handsome features darkened. "That given your position as so called Heir Apparent, you will never be able to trust anyone…not even me. _Ever_."

Adam gave him a sidelong suspicious glance. "Is that a threat?"

The young man moved closer, a devilish smile crossing his lips before stopping to offer a noncommittal shrug. "Perhaps…perhaps not. I'm only here to provide warning."

The boy furrowed his brow as the two glared silently at one another, the tension in the room palpable.

Adam's eyes suddenly widened in confusion then narrowed further as his uncle's pupils began to dilate; a strange ethereal crimson glow forming within those soulless black orbs—

 _"Your Highness!"_

Adam snapped his head to the doorway as Keldor whirled around in apparent annoyance and surprise.

Dismayed at the distressful information he was about to relate and mortified over his lack of clarity upon his greeting, the Palace attendant paled then bowed quickly. Straightening, he glanced at the two royals. "A thousand pardons for the interruption Prince Keldor, Prince Adam, but I am afraid I have some rather distressing news," he added shakily.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ the two snapped in unison before glancing at each other annoyingly.

Worried, the attendant's gaze volleyed nervously between the two before finally settling on Adam. "My Prince, there has been a break-in at your former orphanage. Mrs. Abigail Stoley was viciously attacked by an unknown assailant and—"

 _"What?"_ Adamshouted angrily jumping to his feet.

"Yes, my Prince. Regrettably, Mrs. Abigail Stoley was badly wounded in the apparent struggle and is now in critical condition at Eternos Hills Infirmary…"

Distraught, the boy glanced at his uncle who seemed to be enjoying the exchange. He returned to the attendant. "Do my parents know?"

He nodded. "They were just told and sent for you, Your Highness."

Worried, Adam bit his lip. He gave a quick accusatory glance at his gloating uncle before sprinting from the room, the attendant bowing to the elder Prince before quickly following.

Keldor smiled deliciously.

* * *

The King and Queen held hands as they emerged from the ICU and entered the infirmary lounge where approximately forty children along with Yabruvna, Abigail's assistant, quietly waited.

At the window, an expressionless Adam and anxious Teela stood together, her hand in his as the orphans, expressions wan and tearful sat quiet and defeated trying desperately to cope.

"Teela, where is your father?"

Her troubled emerald eyes currently glued to her friend, Teela reluctantly dragged them to focus on the King. "He's giving orders to the Guard, Your Majesty."

Randor nodded. He glanced at his sorrowful wife before turning to his son. "Adam?"

Unresponsive the boy stood rigid and unmoving, staring hopelessly out the window. His father tried again, furrowing his brow.

 _"_ _Adam?"_

Snapping out of it, the Prince flinched and directed a confused sapphire gaze up to his father.

"Are you alright?"

Unable to answer that question, Adam stood silently, blinking in confusion when a commotion was heard in the hallway. Teela, releasing his hand started for the entryway as Cylvia, her parents in tow, blew through the door.

"Is it true?"

Adam whipped his head to her as they both locked gazes.

"It _is_ true," Cylvia added in horror seeing the pain in his eyes. She hurried past a surprised Teela before nearly tackling Adam in an embrace.

Blank and emotionally shut down, Adam robotically returned it as Teela's eyes slightly narrowed.

* * *

 _-Three Days Later-_

Adam, Teela, and Cylvia sat quietly at Mrs. Stoley's bedside, her eyelids closed, the whirl of the machines and the rhythmic hum of her breathing cycle the only sounds in the ICU.

The physicians consulted with the children's parents painting a bleak prognosis for the beloved foster mother to so many abused and abandoned children of Eternos Hills. They stated sadly her coma could quite possibly result in her remaining in a vegetative state for her remaining years as the head trauma and other internal injuries she sustained proved too much for the body of an aging widow. They spoke of euthanasia to which the King and Queen expressed a strong aversion.

xx

As the adults talked in hushed tones near the doorway, Adam stared at the woman who nurtured him to trust and safety, his thoughts going back two years ago to the day she found him scared, bruised, and nearly starving on her orphanage stoop. Teela dragged a sorrowful gaze to her best friend.

"Adam?"

Ignoring her address, the Prince simply stared blinking occasionally at the injured woman.

"Adam?" Cylvia tried.

Not hearing their overtures, Adam's mind raced as images of his twin sister's emotional anguish coupled with that of his foster's physical abuse ravaged his young mind.

 _Powerless._

Lost in his thoughts, his body went rigid as the dark memories assailed him; the verbal abuse, the taunts, his foster's fists and boots pummeling his little body. The broken noses, ribs...the painful sexual violations as images of Ernest repeatedly smashing his face into the floor and proceeding to roughly pull at his pants ripping his clothes...his hips slamming and grinding into—

Adam abruptly stood, turned on his heel and headed for the door drawing alarm from his parents, Man-At-Arms, and Cylvia's parents.

"Adam!" Teela shouted as she jumped to her feet to follow before being stopped by a gentle hand to her arm.

"Just let him go," Cylvia pleaded, her eyes filled with tears.

Angry, Teela frowned at the girl before returning a fearful gaze to the doorway.

He was gone.

* * *

Later that day, the Royal Guard followed the Prince and his tiger cub on hover cycles. They allowed him a wide berth respecting his privacy as the boy sped wildly on his own cycle through the hilly forests to an unknown location.

Apparently arriving at his destination, Adam dismounted and unbuckled his feline companion, Cringer happily leaping off of the back of the cycle and sidling up to his friend nuzzling his shin.

The Guard came to a stop about a hundred yards away, their ever watchful eye on the young Heir as they set up a perimeter.

Adam circled the vehicle and unzipped his backpack retrieving a pouch of food and canister of water. Kneeling down, he set dish bowls on the grassy ground filling one with kibble, the other with fresh water as Cringer, eager and hungry, pounced on the offerings.

With a lopsided smile, Adam stroked the cub's soft green and gold coat. The smile fading, he stood and scanned the trees making note of the Guard in the distance as they moved about, their backs to him in setting up their protection perimeter; something the Prince by now was unfortunately accustomed to enduring.

As Cringer feasted, Adam lifted his gaze and drew a deep breath, his sapphire gaze squinting as the afternoon sun broke through the trees and settled on his handsome juvenile features. He relished its warm rays as it lovingly caressed his face and shoulders.

His expression suddenly went blank as he turned and headed a few steps north to the rocky and sandy clearing, the craggy ridge's promontory peeking over the rushing rapids fifty feet below. Adam wandered to the edge of the cliff and stared downward at the deep waters; the thunderous sound of rushing waters drawing him, his blue gaze mesmerized by its strength and power; something he never seemed to attain in his life.

… _power.._.

A few moments later, confused and frightened Cringer emerged several feet behind him, his golden eyes trained on his buddy's back picking up on his friend's conflicting emotions. Sensing danger, the cat began to circle and mewl in distress.

Noticing his absence and hearing the commotion, the guards barked orders at one another and fanned out, sprinting to Adam's last known location.

But they arrived too late.

Shouting in alarm, they emerged just as the Prince, staring down at the waters toppled headlong over the cliff's edge plunging to his apparent death into the waters below.

The impact of the water's surface rendered the boy unconscious as his lifeless body drifted lower and lower, the rushing current sweeping him downward to its murky depths.

After a few silent moments underwater, a hand roughly grabbed his forearm pulling him swiftly to the surface. An arm then cradled his chest as it towed the Prince's unconscious body through the breakers eventually pulling him to the sandy shore.

Flipping the unconscious boy onto his back, two hands quickly began CPR as the child, his eyelids closed, lie still and lifeless.

After several moments of attempted resuscitation, the boy suddenly frowned and coughed violently, choking and regurgitating water as the rescuer turned him to his side to allow him to expel. Just then, the sound of hover cycles accompanied by nervous shouts were heard on approach as Adam slowly regained consciousness, his throat and lungs sore and raw from his attempted suicide. Weary and lying on his side propped up by an elbow, he glanced over his shoulder, his gaze blurry as his rescuer came into focus.

He found himself peering into a pair of enormous yellow eyes set deep and hollow into a faceless shadow, a purple scarf tied around its neck obscuring the nose, mouth, and chin. Adam's blue gaze moved up to settle on a large pointed red hat before moving back downward to settle on a red gown festooned with a huge letter _"_ _O"_ printed on its façade. Moving further still, Adam noted the absence of shoes…actually… _the absence of feet altogether!_

The strange being seemed to bobble in mid-air without any assistance, his crimson robe undulating and floating in the afternoon breeze.

It hovered closer, its huge expressive eyes boring into Adam's own blue ones as the boy, flinching now, recoiled in confusion and fear.

"Hey kid! You kinda had a bad fall there!" the shadow faced red robed creature spoke in a high pitched and grainy tone. "Didya actually fall or jump? And if you jumped, _why?_ " it rambled. "Nobody in their right mind woulda actually _jumped_."

On his elbows, Adam simply stared, his jaw falling open at the curious looking individual as the Guard rushed towards them.

The creature cocked his head to the side. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners?"

He stuck out a blue hand. "My name's Orko The Great. Pleased to meet ya!"

* * *

 _A/N: In all seriousness, suicide is never a viable option and this author does not condone it. If you're struggling with depression and/or suicidal thoughts, please seek help by talking to your family, a trusted friend, or seeking out a professional counselor. Please stay safe. You're valuable and loved. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** I have no excuse for taking two months to get another update to you all. Please accept my apologies. I struggled with the motivation to write as I'm dealing with my own "Adam  & Teela" situation in my own relationship LOL. I think he and I are re-enacting chapter 2 of I Didn't Know I Loved You haha. Talk about life imitating art. _

_Thanks to all for the PMs and for your patience. I struggled with this chapter as normally it only takes me a few hours to create. This one took me 5 days! To me it's not my best work but I suppose it'll have to do :( I hope it doesn't suck guys. If it does (or doesn't) PLEASE leave a review. I need you. Thanks!_

Chapter 16

Eyelids fluttering open, bleary blue eyes focused and refocused to fix on a pair of worried emerald green ones.

 _"Can you_ [unintelligible] _me?"_

The girlish voice tinged with panic rang in his ears. Unable to make out her words he shook his head and immediately regretted it, the sharp pain shooting through his head like a lightning bolt.

 _"A-m?"_

The fear in her expression was unmistakable despite the fact that his eyes didn't seem to want to work properly. Her visage blurring, focusing, then blurring caused a slight wave of nausea to drift over him. He swallowed grimacing from the soreness in his throat and the burning in his lungs.

She glanced over her shoulder as immediately two more blurred faces appeared hovering over him.

Then all went black.

xxx

 _"Son?"_

The urgent voice echoing through his mind, blinking awake his eyes found his father's troubled hazel gaze roaming his features. His mother, her features drawn appeared next to him, her hand reaching out to stroke his blond locks.

"Can you hear me, son?" he repeated worriedly.

His mind foggy and his body sore, Adam furrowed his brow and nodded tentatively.

"What were you _doing_ up there, boy?"

Confused, Adam blinked.

"According to the guards, you slipped and fell off of the ridge," Randor pressed, his features etched with apprehension.

In the rush of recall, Adam's eyes widened flicking from one parent to the other. He then shrugged wincing in pain.

Skeptical of his response, Marlena knit her brow. "Reuben says you have a concussion, honey," she explained softly. "You were pretty banged up, sweetheart, but the soreness will eventually dissipate." She stopped as if wanting to say more.

"W-what else?" the boy asked, his voice hoarse.

"What is that scar on your back, son?" Randor ventured carefully.

Adam quickly looked away.

His parents exchanged fearful glances. "Nevermind," his father reassured. "Rest and heal," he rose from his son's side.

The boy turned to him. "H-how's Mrs. Stoley?"

Randor turned, his gaze saddened. "She's still comatose but she's a strong woman, Adam. We're hoping she'll pull through."

Somber, he pensively chewed his lip. "That little f-floating guy?"

His mother gave a wan smile. "Mr. Orko is just outside. The guards say he saved your life. We're forever indebted to him, Love."

He nodded. "Tuh-Teela?"

"Out in the hall and anxiously waiting to see you," the King replied with a cautious smile.

"And…Cyl-Cylvia?"

"Her parents had a pressing engagement they could not miss," Marlena replied. "They were relieved you were out of danger. They practically had to drag that poor girl from your bedside last night while you were sleeping but they promised to return tomorrow."

"Where…where's m-my cat?"

"Just outside your door," his father answered. "He's kept constant vigil refusing food and water for the last two days. Do you want him?"

"Yes please."

Reluctant to leave his side, his father approached the door and opened it just as a ball of green and gold fur shot through the opening and charged his bed. It jumped atop him, manically licking his face. Adam managed a grin despite the emotional heaviness and searing pain shooting through every part of his body. Fighting fatigue, he stroked his fur as Cringer eventually settled down, purring and burrowing himself into the boy's shoulder.

Randor approached placing his fists on his hips, his gaze troubled. "We have questions son, but not now," he sat on the bed and patted his son's leg. "Just rest, my boy."

He nodded, his eyelids heavy and lulled into a sense of calm by the cat's purrs. His mother lovingly caressed his hair as he eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

Adam awoke to a furious emerald gaze. He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Tell me it's not true," she demanded standing at his bedside, her arms folded.

Trembling and anticipating contention, Cringer scampered from his lap and darted underneath the bed.

His voice gravelly, Adam blinked in confusion. "Tell you wh-what's not true?"

Her arms dropping to her sides, Teela blew out a sigh. "Mr. Orko says you _jumped._ "

Feeling exposed, Adam's eyes widened. "Umm—"

"So it's true!" she shrieked cutting him off, her expression one of horror. "You tried to _kill_ yourself?"

He glared at her. "Say it a little _louder_ , Teela!" he snapped before wincing in pain.

"How could ya do something so stupid?" she angrily retorted, ignoring his sarcasm. "Are you a coward or somethin'?"

Suddenly inexplicable rage bubbled within him rising to the surface. " _I am NOT a coward, Tee!_ " he exploded. "And so what if I _jumped_?" he challenged sharply, his icy blue gaze locked with hers.

Her jaw dropping at the intensity of his outburst, her eyes narrowed. "What do ya mean _so what_? Your parents love you and don't forget," she raised a finger at him, "Your mother cried forever when she thought you were dead all those years, Adam," she explained sharply. "Now you're gonna just go and end everything because you're _sad_? Everybody's sad sometimes. What makes you think _you're_ so special?" she shouted.

Furious, his blue gaze frosted over. "Special? I'm not special," he scoffed. "Soon everybody's gonna find out I was just some whacked out sicko's sex doll," he huffed. "Then I end up here with these dumb ass kids who wanna pick a fight with me every five minutes because their girlfriends have a _crush_ on me," he rose, settling into a sitting position and leveled a pointed gaze. "And now Mrs. Stoley's dying and what's more, my sister's out there somewhere getting screwed by some weirdo pig snorting monster and I can't do anything about it!"

Shocked, Teela's eyebrows shot up. "You think…"

"I don't know!" he snapped, "But if it happened to me it could happen to her."

Alarmed, Teela bit her lip, her focus drifting. Remembering something she frowned again, her gaze cutting back to him. "But still," she put a hand on her hip her finger in the air, "Even though all of that happened you still shouldn'ta done what you did, Adam! You woulda left me all alone!" emotional she gasped for breath. "What you did was totally selfish!" she shouted.

His mouth fell open. "Selfish? Are you _kidding_ me?" he shouted back, incredulous. "For once let me have some sorta control, dammit! It's my friggin' body and I'll do whatever I want with it!"

"No you can't!" she shot back. "You've gotta be the king someday and I think—"

He slammed his fist on the nightstand. _"I don't care what you think so leave me the hell alone—!"_ he froze cutting himself off.

They stared at each other in silence eyes wide before Teela's suddenly welled with tears. Remorseful and his expression pained, Adam added, "I'm…I'm sorry Tee. I didn't mean—"

Without a word, Teela whirled and sprinted out of the infirmary.

He sighed, rolling his eyes in frustration.

xx

A knock at his door several minutes later rocked him from his stupor. Frowning and his nerves worn, his eyes darted angrily to the door. "What is it _now_?"

The door tentatively opened as a timid Cylvia peeked through. "Can I come in?" she softly pleaded.

"Oh." Sheepish, Adam made a face. "Sorry, Cylvia. Yes, you can come in."

She closed the door and approached, unsure.

"What happened just now? Are you gonna be alright?"

He sent her a quizzical look.

"Teela's crying. She ran past us down the hallway."

Remorse seized him, his shoulders slumping. "It's not about…I'll be okay," he waved off. "We just…we're not getting along right now I guess."

"Oh."

A moment of awkward silence followed, the two children slightly fidgety, their eyes wandering uncomfortably about the room. Her brow knitting, she cleared her throat.

"I heard you fell from the ridge and almost _died_ , Adam," she stated, her voice quivering with tightly reined emotion. She put a hand on his. "Are you okay?"

Perplexed, his eyes moved to their hands then back to her worried brown gaze. "Yeah I'm okay."

"You scared me," she confessed, her eyes glistening with tears.

Adam swallowed hard and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. As long as you're alright then everything is okay."

His head snapped back to her, his eyebrows shooting up at the absence of a sharp rebuke.

After a few moments of awkward staring, the two broke eye contact. Adam then took a deep breath and again met her gaze. "I heard you were here yesterday. Thanks for coming."

Cylvia's countenance brightened, her hand swiping at her eyes. "Of course. Anything for a friend," she replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

A rustling sound emanated from beneath the bed drawing their attention downward as Cringer timidly emerged. Amused, Adam tapped his legs prompting the cat to spring from the floor and hop into his lap. The girl watched as the Prince, smiling now, played with his feline friend.

"He likes you."

Adam glanced at her. "I hope so," he snorted jokingly, "Otherwise his loyalty ends when the food runs out."

She broke into laughter as his head snapped back to her in surprise, he joining her in a soft chuckle. They stopped, each curiously gazing at the other. Cylvia bit her lip.

"Can I kiss you, Your Highness?"

He frowned. _"Huh?"_

Nervous, she asked again. "Can I…give you a little kiss?"

"Umm…"

"If you don't feel comfortable I'll understand," wounded, she glanced away.

He stared at her. "Why?"

She met his gaze and gave a shy shrug. "I dunno. I just want to," she looked at him. "And I guess because you almost…," she trailed off.

Confused he frowned again, his mind wondering why girls always felt the need to kiss him. After a few beats he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I guess."

She gave a small smile and, putting her hand on his shoulder she leaned in when the sound of growling stopped them. Adam quickly looked down at the cat between them.

"Hush, Cringer," he softly scolded.

The tiger stopped and blinked in obeisance, quickly licking his lips. Adam's gaze again met hers. "Sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. I think he's a little jealous."

At the thought, Adam's brows shot up as she leaned in for a tender kiss to his cheek. Pulling back, their eyes met again as she leaned forward once more to offer a quick peck to his lips; a shy innocent childlike kiss.

She pulled back again as a faint smile flickered across his features, each of them curiously studying the other.

xx

Distraught, Teela watched through the infirmary door as the tender moment unfolded. Swiping at her tears, she quickly turned and hurried to her chambers.

* * *

 _-Three Days Later-_

Adam's odd ability to heal at an accelerated rate piqued the physicians' interest as they took the liberty of running several more tests on the boy, his patience pushed to the limit at being confined to the infirmary for almost a week now.

Under his parents' watchful eye Reuben's team peppered him with questions. They marveled at his account of broken noses, among other injuries, while under Ernest's "care".

Closer examination resulted in a consensus of the absence of any outward telltale signs of nasal fractures or other facial trauma, his features so closely matching those of his father's. X-rays however taken upon his arrival after the accident picked up traces of the line of demarcation where the bones healed, fusing themselves together in perfect alignment.

Excited at the prospect of further examining the planet's first inter-special humanoid, they attributed this extraordinary ability to his his heritage sharing DNA between his Eternian father and Earthen mother. They committed themselves to further study of this phenomenon.

xxx

The visitor from what they now know as "Trolla" proved to be quite an energetic fellow bonding immediately with the Prince and curiously Man-At-Arms, much to his polite chagrin.

Orko recounted his unintended arrival in time to save the Prince telling them, quite animatedly, how he was swept up within a cosmic storm on his home planet and somehow ended up on Eternia.

He informed them of his "powerful" wizardry back home after which both Duncan and Randor raised a skeptical brow in response; the little fellow seemed to have a proclivity for being…a klutz.

Despite the skepticism, the tiny magician explained how his magical medallion made it possible for him to drag the poor boy to the water's surface that day. Unfortunately after reviving Adam, he lost the charm speculating the possibility of it slipping off during the rescue and now buried somewhere deep within the white water rapids. Only after losing the amulet did he discover his magical abilities diminished and misfiring.

xxx

A few days later, Adam was finally discharged from the infirmary after which the King and Queen held a formal ceremony at Court awarding Orko with a medal of gratitude thanking him for saving the Crown Prince, the boy in attendance along with the high ranking nobles of the kingdom. They offered him a room at the Palace while Randor's astrophysicists studied the little alien and sought ways to help return him to his homeland.

xxx

Duncan's investigation of the attack on Eternos Hills Orphanage ran concurrently with the ongoing investigation of the twins' kidnapping, Ernest's infiltration of the Palace, and the search for Adora.

With talk amongst the Palace staffers of Keldor's reaction to the widow's attack and Adam's misfortune, the King discreetly asked Duncan to track his younger brother's movements. Despite his orders Randor hoped his fears would never be confirmed; Duncan on the other hand hoped they _would_. Keeping his opinions to himself like an honorable soldier he had always harbored the idea that the Prince had a hand in the children's disappearance…and possibly more.

And through it all, oddly, Duncan thought, Greyskull remained silent since the Prince's discovery over a year ago. Knowing the Sorceress and the ways of the mystics, he reasoned Greyskull had a purpose for its silence and resolved himself to believe he would be contacted whenever necessary.

Meanwhile the King, Queen, and Man-At-Arms, along with Palace staffers noticed with growing discontent the distance growing between the Prince and Duncan's daughter. However not all were disturbed by it; many nobles and commoners alike took the opportunity to insert their own daughters into Adam's life in hopes of securing an influential position and eventually becoming Crown Princess. To their chagrin, Cylvia seemed to occupy most of the Prince's time lately.

* * *

Adam lay on his back in bed, his nights consumed by visions of his twin sister's militant existence however the episodes became more infrequent over the passing weeks. He wasn't sure what to make of this new development and that troubled him. Was she alive? Or was she…

His mind blocked the dreadful thought. He gave a forlorn sigh and shifted to his side, his eyes trained on the dying embers in his hearth. What made matters worse was Teela. Her absence was so acutely felt that he spent many nights lying awake wondering whether they would ever reconcile.

Thoughts of Mrs. Stoley lying in the infirmary existing solely on life support also dominated his thoughts, especially at night. Despondent, he wondered what life would be like without her; he visited her bedside daily. Of course he had his parents whom he'd learned to love and trust a bit more every day, but Mrs. Stoley was the first adult he ever fully trusted, the first to take him in and care for him.

Despairing he took a deep breath, expelling it through his lungs and stifling his emotions as he kept the tears from falling, refusing to cry.

 _I'm not a coward._

xx

Many nights passed with Teela tossing and turning in bed, her troubled thoughts of Adam and his attempted suicide compounded by the fact that he and Cylvia's friendship seemed to be deepening before her very eyes.

She missed her friend…quite possibly her _best_ friend.

Her eyes welling up, her pride wouldn't allow her to show any evidence of neglect in public. In her desire to avoid drawing pity from others she instinctively drew closer to Malek. Her thoughts, however, were constantly of Adam.

A tear finally escaped, rolling down her cheek.

* * *

The Queen and the Prince sat alone at breakfast, today marking a month since his accident on the ridge. She eyed him.

"Son, we need to talk."

At her curious tone Adam whipped his head to her. "What about, Mother?"

"About the accident…on the ridge."

She watched as his body language completely closed down, his eyes drifting to his plate. Her gaze found the attendants.

"Lemuel and Girtron, thank you. We'll call if you're needed again."

"My Queen," they bowed before giving one more check to the buffet. "Your Majesty…Your Highness," they acknowledged with a second bow exiting and closing the double doors behind them.

Marlena turned a loving gaze back to him, her hand covering his. "Love, your father and I have discussed the details of what happened that day," she began.

Adam seemed to retreat further. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Honey, we're not angry with you. We're deeply concerned. We love you more than life itself and we simply want to get an understanding of your emotional state, dear."

Quiet, Adam bit his lip, his eyes pinned to the table.

Not wanting to lose him, Marlena turned taking both hands in hers, forcing his body to turn towards her. "Dear one, after I thought you and your sister had died, I lapsed into a deep and crippling depression."

At those words, his eyes went round and slowly met hers. With a broken knowing smile, she continued.

"It was a deep, dark, and may I say unrelenting ache that lasted for years. Oppressive and stifling, my depression never lifted and only intensified. God bless him, your father tried to help chase away my gloomy disposition with therapists and tropical vacations to no avail," she gave a deep sigh. "At the thought of losing my precious babies and never being able to conceive again, I contemplated ending my life."

His eyes widening, her son gazed at her, his sapphire stare shaken and searching. She went on.

"I was never one to just sort of… _give up_ , Adam. As an astronaut back home, we learned to deal with setbacks and disappointments; those were normal. But this was something completely different. I had never felt the weight of profound personal loss and… _failure_ I had prior to losing you two."

Marlena took a breath and straightened. "You see, in the midst of the sorrow I learned to look outside of myself. I came to realize that others depended on me. I now had a husband and a kingdom that relied on me to be strong for them and, to be honest, for myself. It took time but I worked through my pain…the emotions…the feelings of hopelessness. Gradually I discovered that all was not hopeless; as long as there was life, there was hope, Adam."

He stared silently, as if committing every word, every thought to memory.

"My hope was restored. Now believe me honey, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. I had days that were better than others but I didn't quit. And shortly thereafter, after my paradigm shift, that was when Duncan found you."

"So…you wanted to…to…?"

His mother nodded. "Yes," she dipped her head and locked gazes with him. "Is that how you felt, Love? Standing on the cliff? With the churning waters below?"

He swallowed hard, his eyes glistening with emotion. He finally nodded.

With the thought that her little boy wanted to end his own life, Marlena's bottom lip quivered, her hazel-blue gaze welling with tears. "Baby, you've been through more pain and suffering in your young life than anyone I've known. We don't know why things happen and we question the Omniscient One asking why such distress seems to be the burden of only certain people to carry.

"But what I will tell you is this," she leaned in squeezing his hands gently. "My son, you were born for a reason. He gave you two to your father and me to love, cherish, and nurture but for reasons unknown, you were taken from us and endured unspeakable cruelty. By Grace you were returned to my arms…to your father's love and protection. We love you and Adora with all of our hearts and we've committed going forward to cherishing every moment we have with you."

Adam simply stared wide eyed, the restrained emotion held tightly behind his wounded sapphire gaze.

"We don't know why you had to go through such pain and heartache Adam, but we do know one thing."

He knit his brow. "What?"

"You have a strength beyond anything we've ever seen, Love. Despite the attacks, the despair, the pain and turmoil, you _stayed alive_. Not only that, you stand with courage to protect others from suffering," she gave him a pointed look. "You're a _fighter_ , Adam. It's your strength…your strength of character, will, mind, and emotion. That my dear, is _power_."

He started at that word: _Power_. His gaze drifted away from his mother and roamed the quiet stillness of the Dining Hall. His eyes then darted back to her.

"Adam, no matter what happens dig deep and hold on to that strength…that will to live, that sense of justice and integrity. In life, you'll inevitably make bad decisions. You may stumble and fall. Your heart will break but it will mend. But understand that the character you build inside will survive and it will serve you well as you grow older, son. Trust me. Okay?"

With a deep sigh, his wide gaze studied her. He finally nodded and quietly replied, "I will, Mother."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Thanks for so patiently waiting. I hope this is an entertaining update and that the mystery over the twins' kidnapping is slowly beginning to unravel. Please be so kind as to leave reviews._

Chapter 17

"After all these years, you've got some nerve showing your face here," he snarled angrily.

Leaning against the wall of the council room, Keldor folded his arms and smirked. "Ironic coming from you…with a face like _yours_ ," he quipped.

Shadow Weaver hovered menacingly in the corner as Hordak's crimson eyes narrowed at the insult.

"You're lucky I didn't blast you to pieces the moment you were reported on Etheria!" he snorted. Leaning back, he threw a glance at Weaver before focusing on his former protégé. "What the hell do you want?"

The Prince's ebony eyes went cold. "Obviously it's _you_ who wants something from _me_ or else I would have been," unfolding his arms he gestured with a hand, "Blown to pieces as you so eloquently put it—"

"The _POINT!_ " Hordak exploded, jumping to his feet.

Keldor's lips curled into a reproachful grin. "You never did have any patience, did you Master?" He approached and took a seat at the table. Clasping his hands he ignored Hordak and stared straight ahead at the witch. "The boy. He's been found alive."

His gaze widening, Horde Prime's top commander slowly took his seat. "When?"

The younger man met his eyes. "Yesterday," he lied.

Hordak glanced around the room. "And why isn't he here?"

"Because he's under close surveillance," he explained. "My brother has assigned twenty-four hour guard watch over the little brat and I can't get near him." He offered a grin. "However, his foster father got to him by somehow infiltrating the Palace but the guards intervened before he could finish the job," he stated before leaning back in his chair. He purposely omitted the fact that little Adam had beaten the man senseless in self-defense; he didn't want his former Master knowing the boy could be trouble.

"He's lying," Weaver hissed.

Keldor snapped his head to her. "About what?"

"I sense you are not telling us the whole story, Prince Keldor," she accused, her scaly serpent-like voice hinting at doubt.

Hordak slowly turned, his eyes locking on the prideful Eternian prince. "Interesting."

Uncomfortable, the younger man straightened. "I'm telling you everything I know. Someone even attacked the orphanage where he was found," regaining his composure, he sat back and folded his arms. "I know how eager you are to possess both children," he taunted. "Here's your chance."

"And why didn't you honor your agreement eleven years ago by delivering _both_ twins?" Hordak snorted angrily. He leaned forward. "You _double-crossed_ us."

"I did not!" Keldor shot back. "I had arranged for the physician to smuggle them _both_ from the nursery. I fulfilled my end of the bargain."

"If that were true then why didn't you return to complete your training?" Weaver asked, her suspicion piqued. "You would have known then that we had only received the girl."

He shrugged. "I can't help it if he doesn't know how to follow orders," he mused. "I paid him handsomely to do the job right."

"Answer the question," Hordak demanded.

Keldor's ebony gaze narrowed angrily. "What question?"

The Commander slammed his fist on the table. _"Why didn't you return?"_ he shouted.

"I couldn't just slip through a portal and disappear unnoticed," he replied sharply, his anger mounting at being questioned by this riff-raff. "Randor had no offspring and that _bitch_ could no longer bear him children," he scoffed. "By that time I was under public scrutiny. I had to stay on Eternia to keep an eye on those traitorous nobles all vying for their chance at my throne. Besides, I had duties…as Heir Apparent."

Shadow Weaver's glowing eyes narrowed. "Where is this physician now?" she hissed.

Keldor met her gaze. "I don't know. And I don't care."

"Then _you_ were double-crossed, my young apprentice," Hordak deduced.

He whipped his head back to his former Master. "Unlikely."

"How?"

"No one would _dare_ openly defy me," he sneered.

Incredulous, Hordak folded his arms. "Well, despite the bravado it seems someone has indeed done just that."

The Prince frowned.

xxx

The door was wrenched open and a tall, muscular man in his twenties stepped out.

His long and thick black hair was tied into a princely pony-tail, his goatee neatly trimmed. He wore a dark tailored suit which looked _very_ expensive. Stopping, he glared down at the little blonde, their eyes meeting and locking.

Guarding Hordak's door, she stared up at him. Something in his gaze seemed familiar but she couldn't place it.

"What is it, _brat?_ "

She furrowed her brow, her gaze turning defiant. "I'm no brat. I am First Cadet Adora of The Horde, Sir. And how dare you insult me!" She squinted up at him. "Are you a villager? Because if so you need to learn some manners."

Keldor rolled his eyes, a few incoherent curses escaping under his breath. "Insolent, just like your _brother!_ " he growled before charging forward and disappearing around the corner.

Adora gaped as she stared at his retreating back. _Brother?_ her mind reeled.

Hordak suddenly appeared at the doorway, the young girl whipping her head to him in confusion. "He said…he said I have a brother?"

"You _don't_ ," he retorted. "He was referring to the other cadets in your platoon, Child. Nothing more. _They_ are your brothers and sisters."

Crestfallen, her blue gaze shifted to the floor.

"Look alive, soldier!" he barked.

Immediately Adora snapped to attention lifting her chin. "Sir, yes Sir!"

"Who's the enemy?"

"The rebellious villagers who refuse to comply, Sir!"

"And what happens when they don't comply?"

"They must die, Sir!"

He grinned, his sharp fangs glinting in the hall's low light. "That is more like it."

* * *

His body having healed thoroughly after his suicide attempt, Adam sat couched between the royal couple, glaring at his former foster father's ragged and stubbly profile.

Despite the certainty of his abuse being aired in court and in spite of Randor's misgivings, Adam waited inside the courtroom. He wanted to see the man pay for his crimes and be sent away for a very long time. He also felt witnessing it would help him put this whole nightmarish episode behind him; he was tired of looking over his shoulder every night.

As the nobles entered the chambers bowing and curtseying, Ernest's eyes met the Prince's, the two staring coldly at one another as the Queen wrapped a protective arm around her son's shoulders.

Furious at the obvious attempt at intimidating the lad, Randor rose and stared daggers at the bedraggled man causing the weaker man's gaze to widen and quickly avert.

At the King's gesture all present quickly stood in deference, everyone curious at his odd behavior. Just then, the magistrate entered as the proceedings began.

His eyes still glued on the miscreant, Adam's blue gaze narrowed icily.

xxx

"This is the correct bolt, Daughter. If we were to erroneously use the wrong size, the entire mechanism would fail," Man-At-Arms explained.

The two sat in his workshop as Teela nodded, her emerald gaze going distant. "Daddy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I wanna go to court."

Duncan's eyes flew up to lock with hers. Placing the wrench on the counter, he took a long breath. "The King and Queen felt it best if you were not there, darling."

"Why not?" she pressed, "Adam's there!"

He shook his head. "If they had their way, he would be elsewhere but he was adamant. After much deliberation they grudgingly granted his wish as they realized it could very well aid in his recovery," he explained. He suddenly sighed. "He's been through a lot. And they didn't want you present to hear the gruesome details of this man's horrid crimes against the Crown Prince." He eyed her. "And to tell you the truth, neither did I."

Pouting, Teela's frustrated gaze shifted to their work. She again met his gaze. "Do ya think Adam and I will ever…"

He furrowed his brow. "Ever what?"

"Nothing."

Duncan eyed her. "Don't leave someone guessing, sweetheart. Always complete a thought."

She took a deep breath. "Will we ever be friends again?"

His face softened. "You're _still_ friends, Teela. No matter what happens or how it may feel or appear, the two of you will always remain friends."

She knit her brow. "How do you know?"

"Because I _know_ , dear one," he reassured. "I recognize soul mates," he added before returning to his work.

Unconvinced yet surprised by the term, Teela bit her lip.

* * *

As the days went on, Adam divided his time between his daily visits to the infirmary, attending court, and his studies.

Although still comatose, everyone was encouraged at Mrs. Stoley's ability to breathe, however labored, without the ventilator. Today, Cylvia joined him at her bedside.

"How is she?"

"She's breathing on her own but still hasn't woken up," he replied, his gaze going back to the older woman's features.

"Well…part of that's good news, right?" she asked timidly.

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, who's that guy in court? And why do you keep going to see him—?"

Adam's gaze snapped to hers, his expression a mixture of anger and despondency. Her eyes went wide.

"Never mind," she stated weakly before turning back to their benefactress.

He sighed. "His name is Ernest and he was my foster father for nine years."

Incredulous, Cylvia whipped her head back to him. "I didn't know you had a foster family."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a family but yeah, I lived with someone for a while...before Mrs. Stoley."

"Oh," she replied softly, her gaze shifting to the floor. She turned back to him. "Did he mistreat you?"

Without turning his head, his annoyed gaze flicked over to her. She nodded.

"I guess that's a yes."

Adam's eyes went back to the woman as the two children watched over her, eventually settling into a reminiscent discussion about their happy days at the orphanage.

* * *

Late that night, someone tapped on his cell bars rousing him from sleep.

He stirred and shifted to his elbows, his bleary black gaze focusing on the visitor on the other side. Recognition dawning, his eyes went wide in fear.

"Yeah, remember me?" he gave a soft chuckle. "By the look on your face, you remember that ass whipping we gave ya, don't you?" he whispered.

Ernest swallowed hard recognizing one of the ruler's goons who viciously attacked him at his home all those weeks ago. "What do you want?" he hissed at him, somehow regaining his nerve.

"Master wants you to keep your mouth shut in court," he demanded, his eyes going ice cold. "If you implicate him in any way…," he trailed off for dramatic effect to snap a pencil in two, "We'll finish you just like we did that old lady at the orphanage. Understand?"

The inmate nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Now it's up to Luuz and I to finish the job since you failed miserably, clown." He turned to go then hesitated, his coal black eyes fixing on the man now shivering in his bunk bed. "Remember, you never saw me," he warned. "If you somehow grow a spine and feel like 'talking', know we can get to you anytime…anywhere."

With that he slinked away as quietly as he came, leaving Ernest a quivering mass of nerves.

* * *

The weeks went by as Adam bravely endured the details of his past exposed and dissected before the court, all eyes periodically glancing at him, each filled with sadness and pity.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, he did his best to ignore the unwanted attention choosing instead to focus on the mechanics of the examination and cross-examination made by the barristers.

Reliving the painful events of his humble beginnings, he was relieved that his parents accompanied him each day. Through them, he began to understand the definition of unconditional love and appreciated their presence…although at times they appeared overly protective, much to his chagrin. But he understood why.

Ever since Ernest's attack, his father had doubled and tripled the security detail around him. With the constant presence of the Royal Guard, the Prince found it difficult to move about the Palace with any autonomy.

 _Well, at least the fights with those stupid boys stopped,_ his mind mused.

Visiting dignitaries and their beautiful daughters also found it a challenge as they attempted to get close and gain the attention and favor of the Heir. Truth be told even without the extra security Adam most likely would have engaged them with guarded interest at best. Too often he found himself thinking about Teela to which he would immediately shift his attentions to distraction, not wanting to dwell on thoughts of his estranged friend. Unwittingly, Orko and Cringer were usually pretty good at drawing his mind elsewhere to more pleasant thoughts.

In the midst of all this and despite the cautious security arrangements his parents eventually settled him into his new chambers; a massive five thousand square foot suite of luxurious apartments, rooms his father once told him were to be reserved for his older years but out of necessity, were given to him ahead of schedule.

Grateful but slightly overwhelmed, Adam would spend his evenings here alone with his thoughts and his books, his cat of course by his side.

* * *

Week seven of the trial ended with Adam spending a quiet evening reading in bed and Cringer curled beside him, the peaceful crackling of the fire in his hearth providing much needed tranquility after a day of more embarrassing details about his rapes coming to light.

Suddenly distracted, Adam lifted his head to stare at the wall, the book in his grasp dropping to his lap.

Sensing his unease Cringer's ears twitched, his head popping up in sharp alertness, his golden eyes fixed on his friend. Adam looked down at him.

"I dunno, Cringe," he sighed. "Are we ever gonna have peace? Will people always pity me?" he bemoaned. "There goes that sissy boy," he said, gesturing sharply. "He deserved it because he's a loser and he looks like a girl."

Cringer cocked his head, his sad eyes seemingly expressing empathy. Adam wondered whether he was imagining it.

With a snort and a small smile, Adam stroked the cat's fur. "Forget it. I sound stupid. From now on, I'm gonna stop feeling sorry for myself," he replied to the cat's silent plea. "Life goes on—"

Just then an ear splitting explosion followed by a massive portal opened up several feet in front of him, Cringer yelping and darting behind the boy, burying himself behind the pillow. His mouth falling open Adam stared, his sapphire gaze going wide as a six-foot tall, heavily muscled, strange militarized alien creature stepped out.

His face was white and skeletal in form framed by large pointed ears, his low brow settling over deep set crimson eye sockets which were now glaring menacingly at the child. He smiled, or at least that's what Adam thought he was doing, revealing sharp blood red fangs.

As he approached, Adam studied his attire; a high collared black vest made out of human humerus bones framed his head and shoulders. His breastplate featured a large red bat with wings outstretched as if in flight. He wore a black furry loin cloth and a silver belt, his powerful blue arms ending in claw-like hands and nails, his legs and feet fitted with black and silver boots…

Adam furrowed his brow. His boots seemed to resemble duck fins.

The creature snorted at the boy's scrutiny causing Adam's shocked eyes to jerk up to his, the sound jarring his memory.

 _"You!"_

Surprised, the creature stopped short before offering a toothy grin. "Why of course, it's me. Do you know who I am, Child?" he asked, his voice rough and gravelly.

Cringer cowered behind his back as Adam sat motionless on his bed, his expression resolute, his tone quiet. "I've seen you, but I don't know your name."

The intruder seemed pleased at the response. "Telepathy?" he mused. "Indeed you are powerful," he snorted, "Even at this young age. I'll enjoy raising you and your twin sister into formidable Horde Captains—"

 _"Where is she?"_ Adam demanded, slowly pulling the bed covers back.

The being's amused red eye sockets followed his movements. "Not necessary. You'll know soon enough when you join her tonight."

Adam stood and began to size him up, the two circling each other as Hordak gave the boy an appraising once over. His movements smooth and threatening he asked, "You're not afraid, are you boy?"

The Prince opened his mouth to reply when glass shattering caused both Hordak and Adam to whip their heads to the sound.

Two large men rushed into Adam's bedchambers, each holding lasers until they froze, their eyes wide with fear.

Hordak's left arm by now had morphed into an enormous cannon which, at this moment was aimed directly at their chests.

"The boy…is _mine_ ," he sneered.

The sound of shouts and banging at Adam's front door reached them as suddenly, the sound of a raging torrent rocked the entire chambers throwing everyone off balance.

A brilliance brighter than the sun invaded their space causing everyone to recoil, shielding their eyes as the white hot illumination took shape eventually morphing into the form of a winged woman, staff in hand. She stood between Adam and the three intruders, boots shoulder length apart, her emerald armored bodice and gold plated wristbands gleaming in the aftermath. Recovering, Adam blinked as he eyed her majestic falcon headdress, short linen skirts and boots.

She turned to Horde Prime's Commander, banging the bottom of her golden staff on the floor effectively cracking the tile.

"You will step no further, Hordak. Greyskull demands you back away from the Prince and return the Princess alive… _now!_ " she demanded, her commanding voice echoing within the chambers.

Shaken, Hordak and the ruler's goons blinked in confusion and flinching, turned as the Guard immediately burst through the doors and poured into Adam's chambers.

 _"Halt!"_ they commanded, their laser rifles trained on the four intruders.

In a final attempt at kidnapping Adam, Hordak whirled around shooting a lethal blast at the ethereal woman.

Adam dove to protect Cringer as the woman simply moved her staff, easily deflecting it, the mortar ricocheting and screaming through the sliding glass doors and finally detonating into the starry night sky.

The guards opened fire as Hordak snickered and deflected each blast, Duncan along with the King and Queen bursting through the doors, their eyes wide at the chaotic scene. As Man-At-Arms shielded them, the royal couple called out for Adam, searching frantically for their son before finally locating him. They moved forward only to be restrained by their dear friend. Immediately, their helpless and bewildered gazes shot to the menace from another world.

 _"Cease fire!"_ Duncan shouted, the men stopping immediately.

In the ensuing silence, the creature turned back to the woman. "Fine then. Not tonight, perhaps. But I will return...and _soon!_ " he vowed before a portal abruptly opened behind him.

 _"No!"_ the King shouted lunging forward as Hordak darted through among a second hail of laser fire released by the Guard. In the mad rush, the Sorceress calmly tossed a tracker onto the retreating Etherian leader's back.

The portal slammed shut as Adam, cradling the cub and engulfed in kinetic force, tumbled over the bed and onto the floor behind her dodging the lasers as the King and Queen rushed forward.

 _"Cease fire!"_ Duncan shouted above the melee as all finally went quiet. He pointed at the two goons. "Arrest them. _Now!_ "

Too stunned to move at having witnessed such spectacle, the two men gaped as the guards fell upon them, immediately shackling their wrists and ankles.

The heavy mist of fire power cleared as everyone's attention finally settled on the warrior woman scrutinizing them with her hawk-like stare from the foot of the Prince's bed. Only then did they notice the glassy reflection and the outer rings of a force field shielding her and the boy who by now had stood to his feet, his cat in his arms.

Her stunningly beautiful countenance serene and calm, her emerald gaze moved over all present.

Randor and Marlena surged forward as the woman held up a palm. "One moment," she advised her tone suddenly soft and breathy.

They froze as the edges of the partially translucent sphere melted away.

"You may now advance," she stated prompting his parents to fly to the boy's side wrapping him in their arms. Adam, his gaze wide and with Cringer trembling in his arms simply stared at the woman as the Guard led the two goons away.

Teela, clad in pajamas and guards at her sides appeared at the doorway and ran to her father, her gaze fixed on the striking woman in Adam's bedchambers. Glancing down, Duncan caressed her shoulders before shifting his gaze back to the Warrior, both nodding at one another in respectful acknowledgment.

Noticing the greeting Marlena spoke up, her voice quivering with emotion. "Duncan, who is this woman who's saved our son's life?"

He met her gaze. "Your Majesties, Your Highness," he gestured, "This is the Sorceress of Castle Greyskull."

Their mouths dropped open.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Okay so in case you were wondering as to why the Guard didn't immediately bust down Adam's door at the first sound of Hordak's explosive portal materializing within his bedchambers, it's stealth magic so only the target can hear the explosion and become fearful. :) Kind of works like He-Man's transformation...sort of.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** Wow it's been forever. I'm so sorry for keeping you guys in suspense here. A crazy summer with me going out of town twice and a busy job kept me away from this update. This story as I mentioned is very dear to me so I wanted to take the time to settle down and write. Thanks for your patience._

 _I'm updating with two chapters so please check out Chapter 19 after this one. I made you wait too long so I hope this helps. Please let me know if continuity is off/grammar etc as I proof many times but I still miss things._ _I also needed to insert some time jumps in this update. I hope this is worth the wait. Please let me know yea/nay in your reviews :)_

 _*Warning: Some language in these two chapters*_

Chapter 18

Her height filling the room, regal and graceful her commanding emerald glare moved about in the ensuing silence eventually settling on the little redhead tightly grasping her father's hand. Immediately her gaze softened as she regarded the little freckled-faced girl who simply stared back in wide-eyed wonder.

Her gaze shifted to the blond blue-eyed boy flanked by his parents, the tiger cub trembling in his arms. His gaze was very different from the others in the room; he studied her with an intelligence and a penetrating curiosity, the absence of fear in his eyes noteworthy considering all that had occurred in his bedchambers just minutes ago.

Feeling honored to finally gaze upon the countenance of the Defender, she smiled at the boy before snapping her head to Duncan.

 _"_ _Man-At-Arms, Greyskull wishes for me to share something with you,"_ her mind transmitted. _"Please come to me in three days."_

Duncan nodded as everyone present glanced at each other in confusion at the awkward silence.

The Sorceress turned to the rest of the party. "I must return at once."

The King took a step forward. "My Lady, thank you for saving my son's life," he stated, his voice heavy with emotion. "I lost him once. I don't ever want to lose him again—" he choked off, squeezing his son's shoulder. Adam's probing gaze moved up to his father.

Her eyes filled with empathy, she nodded shifting a pointed gaze between the future Sorceress and the future Defender causing Teela and Adam to exchange confused glances. The woman's now heavy gaze resumed straight ahead, her eyes closing.

At that the sound of soft crystals chimed, a tiny sphere of light appearing at the center of her armor. The illumination increased eventually enveloping the woman in a brilliant swath of light ending in her abrupt disappearance. Marlena gasped.

Adam mulled over her words.

 _Greyskull…is real?_

* * *

 _-Three Days Later-_

Shocked, Duncan sat across from the Sorceress.

"All of this will take place in ten years?"

"Yes," she replied.

He blinked, his gaze going distant and shifting to the fire in the stone hearth. He returned to her. "If this prophecy is true, then why didn't you save him?"

She quirked a brow. "Save him?"

"Yes," he replied. "His attempted suicide at the ridge."

Teela'Na leaned forward and placed a hand on his. "The prophecy is true and irreversible. The Twin Swords await their wielders in the bowels of the castle," she replied. She took a shuddering breath. "And I watched with horror as Prince Adam leapt from the cliff's edge," she stated sadly. "It was difficult for me to stand by and not interfere."

 _"_ _Interfere?"_ he asked sharply. "Why didn't you rescue him? Or better yet, _stop_ him? This is the Heir to the throne and a child upon whom all of Eternia and the entire universe will depend one day. If he's as important as you say he is, why didn't you come to his aid, Teela'Na?"

Her hawk-like stare bore into his. "Greyskull has its reasons of which I cannot divulge at this time, Farrell. For now, just trust me."

The two sat in silence staring into each other's eyes as Duncan grappled with Greyskull's strange logic.

"Fine. But I don't have to like its methods, Lana."

She nodded. "Understood."

He pulled his hand away, the Sorceress making a mental note of the passive aggressive gesture. Her eyes met his. "There is another matter."

Duncan's clouded chestnut gaze darted to hers in anticipation.

"When the adversary crossed the interplanetary portal, Greyskull immediately locked onto his location hence my arrival at the Prince's chambers that evening. In that brief window of time, it also tapped Hordak's thoughts and memories…spanning the last eleven years."

He knit his brow. "Eleven years," his eyes suddenly widened. " _Eleven_ years?" he stated in realization.

"His appearance allowed the Spirit to breach the sorcery revealing those involved in the concurrent plot to murder the newborns. Hordak was unaware his arrival would unmask his dealings in the spirit realm…and those of others."

"The double-cross you mentioned over a year ago."

Teela'Na nodded.

He swallowed hard. "Tell me."

"King Randor is correct in suspecting his brother had a hand in the twins' kidnapping. But there was another who plotted their deaths…"

Duncan froze in shock as the name fell from her lips.

* * *

 _-Two Weeks Later-_

The day of sentencing had arrived as last week, the jury had found Ernest guilty on all counts of child endangerment, sexual assault of a minor, murder, and extortion.

Prior to attending court, the royal family along with their close friends sat quietly at breakfast in the Dining Hall, Teela eyeing the Prince under her lashes.

"Mr. Orko, thank you for your friendship with our son through this ordeal," Randor began, "Your… _antics_ have certainly helped to lighten his mood…and ours I might add."

The little Trollan perked up, gaining altitude as he hovered over his chair. "Thanks Your Majesty. And it's just Orko," he replied, "On Trolla, we don't have gender prefixes. Only relationship designators like Mothers, Uncles, Aunts," he rambled.

Teela knit her brow. "Then how do ya know who's a boy and who's a girl if they're not family?"

Orko's yellow eyes reflected confusion. "Uhh…no one's ever asked me that," he confessed perplexed. "I dunno. I guess we just _know_ ," he said with a shrug.

Adam looked at the tiny magician. "That makes sense I guess."

Teela turned to him. "How?"

He met her gaze. "Everything's all about magic on Trolla," he looked at Orko. "Right?"

Orko nodded happily.

"And by magic they can sense who's who and what. Plus everything is sort of backwards there as opposed to here, right?"

"Right!"

He paused and thought for a moment. "Well, I guess you could say that everything _here_ is backwards and _Trolla_ is normal…," he scratched his head at the existential quandary.

His parents beamed at him, his ability to ponder the universe and humbly acknowledge his place in it making them proud.

For a brief moment, the children's' eyes met and held before breaking. Teela snapped her head to her father. "Daddy, I wanna go with Adam to the sentencing."

The boy's eyebrows shot up as the adults flinched, their eyes wide with surprise.

"No, Daughter. We discussed this, remember?"

"But the offensive stuff is already done, right? They're just gonna send him to prison so I won't hear all the bad things you guys talked about," she argued.

Adam swallowed hard as Duncan glanced at Randor and Marlena. He turned back to his daughter. "True, darling, but…," he looked at his two friends, "The decision rests with the King and Queen."

The redhead turned to them. "Please?"

Uncertain, Randor thought for a moment. "It's up to Adam, Teela."

Her pleading emerald gaze searched out the boy's doubtful sapphire ones. "Come on, Adam. _Please?_ "

After a few moments of contemplative silence he finally replied, "Yes."

Victorious, Teela went back to her breakfast while Adam snuck an appreciative glance at her, their parents watching the interaction with curiosity…and _hope._

xxx

As the morning meal concluded everyone excused themselves, Duncan and Randor hanging back.

"Sire, my people are in place. Do we have your permission to proceed?"

The King took a deep breath, his gaze fixed to the floor as he contemplated once more the potential fall-out and long term damage over today's decision. Knowing this had to be done, he finally met his gaze.

"Do it."

Duncan nodded and with a bow rushed out of the room, his daughter glancing over her shoulder and eyeing him in confusion. "Where's Father going?"

"He's got something very important to do honey," Marlena replied, her wary gaze locked on her husband's across the room. "He'll join us this evening for dinner."

* * *

 _-Later That Morning-_

Adam and Teela sat sandwiched between the King and Queen in the royal booth as the accused was led back into the courtroom in shackles.

Anxious, Teela cuddled close grabbing Adam's arm as a sneering bitter Ernest scowled at the young Prince. Randor aggressively leaned forward, his wife reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder. Glancing at her, he took a calming breath and sat back.

As Ernest was unshackled he took a seat, a few minutes later the magistrate entering. He bowed to the King and Queen and settled behind the high bench.

Documents were handed to him as he opened his spectacles.

* * *

"You two are prepared to testify under oath that he paid you to carry out his orders?"

"Yes," they replied shakily.

Glaring at the two goons Man-At-Arms nodded, his fists on his hips. "Then in exchange for your cooperation the King removes the death penalty and recommends life in exile. But if you renege in court, execution for high treason stands. Understood?"

The two nodded, their expressions addled and troubled as they were led away from the interrogation chambers and back to their cells. Duncan turned and snatched the communicator from his belt.

"Move in!"

* * *

Ernest stood before the bench as the magistrate addressed him.

"Mr. Ilyud, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers. Your crimes are especially heinous, not only because you perpetrated them against an innocent, defenseless minor who was entrusted into your care, but you have no doubt imparted lasting emotional injury to a young boy sentencing him to a life of suspicion of those in authority," he spat. "And you have committed this atrocious act upon the future King of Eternia, another unconscionable idea thus putting the kingdom at risk with your twisted and perverted appetites…"

Teela glanced at Adam's serious profile as he folded his arms, his expression level and unreadable.

He continued. "In addition, you have defrauded the aforementioned pubs in the Hill Country and in a fit of drunken rage murdered your wife, Mrs. Pearle Ilyud by strangulation after what's been proven by witnesses to be fifteen long years of domestic abuse. _You_ sir are a menace to society and are hereby remanded to the Scinteria Mines for a period of life without the possibility of parole," he stated as everyone present gasped.

He leaned forward, his angry gaze locking with the condemned man. "You will die in exile under toil and grief without any hope of escape. Every day you awaken in chains you will ponder the scum that you are and the actions which led to your ultimate demise, Ilyud." He glanced away. "Guards, take him into custody!"

As a brooding Ernest was shackled and yanked away, the magistrate glanced at the jury. "Thank you for your service and for exercising justice." He turned a sad gaze to the royal family.

"Your Majesties, you have the sympathy of this court over what your son has had to endure," eyeing Adam he cocked his head and gave a small supportive smile, "But it's obvious this boy is strong beyond his years. Despite his ordeal I have every confidence he will grow to be a man of compassion and integrity," he mused. "This court is now adjourned."

The King and Queen inclined their heads as all present rose, bowed and curtseyed in deference. They waited as the royal family stood and exited the court chambers, Adam sending an appreciate smile over his shoulder to the magistrate who returned it, inclining his head in respect.

* * *

 _-That same hour…-_

The Guard banged on the Prince's chamber doors.

"My Prince! The Crown demands you open these doors _now!_ " the First Lieutenant shouted.

Startled awake, Keldor lay in bed with his latest conquest, Lady Zieg-Powers. Annoyed and running a hand down his face he turned to her.

"Don't move, Evelyn. I'll require another round after I dispense with this nonsense," he stated before angrily climbing out of bed.

The woman hungrily eyed his muscular naked form. "You'd better keep your word, Keldor," she purred, "Or else out of neglect I'll have to find a _new_ lover."

His ebony gaze cold, he slipped on a pair of purple silk pajama bottoms and glared at her. "Try it and you _both_ die."

Her violet gaze widened in surprise before settling into a knowing devilish grin, a sexy moan escaping her throat. With a smirk, Keldor turned and padded into the foyer of his massive Palace chambers.

 _"My Prince! Open these doors at once!"_ they continued, banging incessantly.

 _"_ _Pipe down!"_ he snapped before approaching and turning the knob. To his surprise, the Guard spilled through the doors and surrounded him, weapons drawn. Wide-eyed and completely annoyed he glanced around the room.

"What is this?"

"You're to be taken in for questioning, Your Highness," the Lieutenant replied.

He scowled. "For _what reason,_ may I ask?"

"Your role in connection with conspiracy to commit high treason, Sir."

His ebony gaze widened then narrowed.

 _Hordak. The fucking idiot._

xxx

The Royal Guard arrived at the ruler's duchy in the middle of an elaborate fifteenth year birthday celebration for his son Phineas.

In the ballroom and before nearly two hundred distinguished guests, he proudly stood with his arm around his son's shoulders leading everyone in a toast. Immediately, the doors abruptly burst open prompting gasps all over the room.

"Lord Quinton, you are under _arrest!_ " the lead guard shouted as the armed soldiers scattered about the room.

Clutching the champagne and humiliated by the intrusion the ruler knit his brow. "Under what charge?" he demanded.

"Treason against the high throne by plotting the assassination of the Crown Prince and Princess Adora!" he replied as they stormed the banquet hall.

At the charge leveled at him his guests gasped and cried out in shock. They rose from their chairs and began to disperse, the soldiers guarding the doors restraining everyone for questioning.

Fearful of the consequences stemming from his attempted bullying of the Prince, Phineas shouted, "He's innocent!" He snapped his head to the nobleman. "They're lying, Father!"

Quinton calmly looked down at him. "Of course they are, son. These charges are completely ridiculous and _totally_ unfounded. I am the ranking noble to the House of Miro and will seek an audience with His Majesty," he reassured. "I am certain this is all a simple mistake," he brushed off.

His gaze narrowed as they approached with iron cuffs, the guests mumbling in fear and suspicion.

* * *

 _-That Evening…-_

After dinner, a knock was heard at her door.

Setting her book aside, Teela hopped off her chaise lounge and approached. Turning the knob, she opened her door and froze. He eyed her.

"Umm…can I come in?" Adam asked.

She hesitated. "Uhh…yeah. Sure," she replied before opening the door wide.

He nodded, waving off his escort and entered standing awkwardly in the middle of her foyer, his hands clasped behind his back. She closed the door. "Wanna sit down?"

"Okay."

They moved to the living room as Adam politely waited for Teela to settle into her chaise. He chose the couch across from her. Leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, he clasped his hands together and looked into her eyes.

"I've got a lot to say so please let me get through it, okay?" he asked quietly.

Teela sent him a look of confusion. "Umm, okay."

He took a deep breath. "Did your father tell you about Uncle Keldor?"

She furrowed her brow. "No."

"Okay. Well, he was taken into custody…in connection with our kidnappings."

Teela's eyes went round.

"Phineas' father was involved too. It's not known yet whether they worked together or not but he's charged with plotting our murders—"

 _"_ _Murders?"_ she gasped.

Adam held her gaze and nodded slowly.

Her hand went to her mouth, her brow knit in consternation. Clearing his throat, he continued.

"What's more, an alien warlord has my sister."

"An alien who?"

"That creature who broke into my room two weeks ago," he clarified.

Understanding dawning, she nodded. "When that bird woman rescued you?"

He quirked an amused brow at her characterization of the Sorceress. "Yes, the lady with the feathers."

They both stopped and stared at one another before breaking into slow grins. They began to chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

"This sounds crazy," Teela surmised.

"Yeah," he snorted in amusement.

After a few moments, they waxed serious.

"That woman, the Sorceress…she told your father that she's tracking him and hopes to eventually find my sister."

"Yeah, Father told me that," she reassured.

Adam nodded.

Silence.

"How is Mrs. Stoley?"

His eyes darted to hers. He swallowed hard. "She's not doing very well. Physicians say she might be a vegetable for the rest of her life." Heavy and his eyes misting over, his gaze shifted to the floor. Horrified, Teela's mouth fell open.

"If she were ever incapacitated, Mrs. Stoley gave Yabruvna power of attorney to execute her will."

Teela stared as Adam met her gaze.

"She left the orphanage to me."

"Wow…"

"That means I'll have to work with your Dad on the daily administration of the orphanage…et cetera," he sheepishly waved a hand.

She eyed him as his suddenly angry gaze locked with hers. "What do I know about running an orphanage? I'm only eleven," he shrugged his shoulders in frustration. "I'm just a kid, Tee."

"Soon to be twelve," she pointed out, "Like me," she reminded proudly.

"What is twelve? It's nothing!" he replied rather sharply, glancing away.

"But _you're_ not nothing," she replied.

He snapped his head to her as they both stared in silence.

"So, what is Yabruvna going to do about Mrs. Stoley?"

He bit his lip. "Discharge her from the infirmary, take her home, and hope for a miracle I guess."

The corners of Teela's mouth turned downward. "Maybe she'll get better," she mused. "She's breathing on her own, right?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but every now and then they have to put her on the ventilator. And her heart's only beating with the help of those machines, Tee," he explained. "She was beaten pretty badly. With the exception of her lungs, most of her autonomic functions are kinda shot."

"That's her nervous system, right?"

"Right."

She looked at him. "You know a lot for only a twelve year old," she teased.

"I _read_ a lot…for an _eleven_ year old," he corrected in amusement.

She gave a small grin.

He let out a deep breath, his eyes beginning to glisten. "I also want to apologize to you…for yelling at you the way I did in the infirmary. I'm sorry. I guess I was a little stressed out."

Teela offered a broken smile. "It's alright. I mean it hurt, I won't lie, but it's okay." She dipped her head and focused on him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, too."

His eyes flew up to hers.

"I was just…umm…really scared that you coulda died and left me all alone."

They locked gazes.

"You're my best friend," she clarified.

Surprised, he bit his lip. "You're mine, too."

She stood and approached taking a seat next to him.

"Did ya tell Cylvia any of this?"

He shot her a look of confusion. "No. She's on vacation with her family."

"Good."

Knowing the way jealous girls get sometimes, Adam narrowed his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** Hi guys. I made you wait forever and a day so I'm doing a dual update. Please read Chapter 18 before this one. Please let me know if this doesn't make sense/continuity/grammar errors. I proof the heck outta things but sometimes I miss things._

 _Thanks for your patience. Please pretty please review! I have no idea whether this is good or not unless I hear from my readers :)_

 _*Warning: Some language in this and the previous chapter*_

Chapter 19

"This is preposterous!" Lord Quinton roared, pacing in the interrogation chambers. "I demand to see the King. Now!"

Man-At-Arms leaned against the wall, his arms folded. "No one makes demands of the High King, Quinton," he snapped, "Least of all those suspected of treason."

Fuming, the nobleman stopped. "That's _LORD_ Quinton!" Suddenly taking a deep calming breath he closed his eyes. Opening them, he gave a sly grin, his demeanor shifting abruptly.

"You're a soldier, correct?"

Duncan nodded.

"One that follows orders?"

Another nod.

Quinton's face reddened. "I outrank you, you imbecil! Now drop these foolish charges and release me at once!" he screamed.

Man-At-Arms shook his head. "My orders come from on High, my Lord."

His eyes widened before narrowing, his hands balled into fists by his sides. "Where is your proof?"

"At Castle Greyskull…among other places."

Confused, he replied, "Greyskull? That uninhabited piece of shit poor excuse of a dwelling? That's millennia old," he scoffed with a dismissive wave. "No one's lived there for centuries. Besides, what could you, Greyskull, or Randor have against me that could possibly _prove_ anything?"

Duncan clenched his jaw. "That's _King_ Randor, vermin. And you'll see soon enough." Unfolding his arms, the King's Man then straightened and approached. "I suggest you get your affairs in order, Quinton. There's a high price to pay for treason," Duncan smirked before gesturing with a nod to his guardsmen.

"Take this sorry excuse for a nobleman to the holding cells."

At that, the men slapped shackles onto Quinton's wrists and ankles as he spewed profanity laden threats at Duncan's retreating back.

* * *

 _-A Week Later-_

Gathered within the ancient castle's council room, shocked, the royal couple along with Duncan and Marcus sat quietly as the Sorceress waved a hand, the images before them fading. She eyed everyone.

"Are there questions?"

"Have you locked onto Hordak's location yet?" Duncan asked.

"No. I have discovered the magical signature but it will take some time to determine upon which world he resides," she replied. "There are approximately six billion galaxies each containing several million solar systems in the universe. The Spirit of Greyskull continues to search for the Princess without ceasing."

The room remained silent as the gravity of the seemingly hopeless situation settled in.

In tears, Marlena dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief as Randor reached over taking her hand. He turned to the Guardian. "My Lady, how is this possible?"

"How is what possible, Good King?" the Sorceress replied.

He blinked. "That…that this castle could obtain recorded images of my children's kidnapping eleven years ago?" he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"With the assistance of the Omniscient One, the Spirit of Greyskull has accessed the spirit realm, breached the dark sorcery, and exposed the treachery of Prince Keldor and Lord Quinton," she explained. "The eyes of Greyskull wander Eternia; always watching. Always vigilant. What you have just witnessed is the truth as it unfolded."

"This spirit you speak of," he began, "Is it my ancestor, King D'Vann Greyskull?"

Closing her eyes, the Sorceress opened them fixing a steady gaze at the King. "I am afraid I am not at liberty to reveal at this time."

Duncan gave Teela'Na a knowing glance, it not going unnoticed by the Queen.

"So, when do we crucify these bastards?" Marcus stated gruffly, leaning forward.

All heads snapped to him.

"Soon. And in court," Duncan replied. He turned to Randor. "Sire, may we begin the arrangements with the barristers?"

"Yes." He stood, Marlena following. "In the most expeditious way, I want this man found guilty and summarily executed," he stated sharply as he turned to leave.

Duncan and Marcus stood abruptly, bowing in deference with Duncan straightening. "And Prince Keldor, Sire?"

Randor froze and whirled around, his cold hazel gaze fixed on his friend. "Do what's necessary with my brother, Farrell. He's now dead to me."

The two soldiers exchanged glances before bowing once again. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

* * *

As the weeks went by, the cases against Keldor and Quinton progressed.

Shock and horror reverberated across the kingdom as news of the royal and nobleman's incarcerations reached to the very outskirts of Eternia.

Many were surprised, others outraged as news of the charges against them were reported via the media, the shock compounding in light of the recent sentencing of the Prince's former foster father. Despite limited release of the horrific details of Adam's experiences while under Ernest's "care", knowing the child suffered some past abuse, citizens of Eternos empathized with the Crown, their loyalty and respect strengthening in light of the revelation.

xxx

During the media firestorm, Adam once again retreated to the solace of his books and the Palace gardens along with Cringer and his new friend Orko.

Cylvia having returned found herself visiting the Palace regularly much to Teela's chagrin. Although their interaction was strained, the two girls did their best to get along, with Cylvia often complaining to friends of the redhead's overprotectiveness of the Crown Prince.

Malek continued to be a welcomed guest as well, the boy quite attached to Teela as observed amusedly by others.

xxx

Still in a coma, Abigail Stoley was moved back to her home in Eternos Hills, her chambers modified to accommodate the life support systems and nurses necessary to aid in her recovery all financed by the Crown.

Yabruvna worked closely with the Prince in informing him of the various budgets and the orphanage's infrastructure. A bright young boy, Adam asked many questions in an attempt to gain understanding of the daily operations much to the delight of Abigail's assistant. They made arrangements that he would visit weekly.

* * *

 _-Six Weeks Later-_

After the investigative work was completed and the facts gathered, the trials of the century began.

The prosecution's strategy was to first establish the origin of Greyskull thus building its credibility in court. They would discuss the war six thousand years ago and the castle's Seers beginning with Queen Veena and ending with its current Guardian. They would then unravel the concurrent plots before the jury.

To preserve her identity, Man-At-Arms had only provided what information was necessary to the barristers omitting Teela'Na's personal origins from the villages of T'Allarma.

He also omitted information identifying the biological mother of his adopted daughter.

xxx

The courthouse and its entrances were packed with media and curious onlookers from all over the kingdom despite the fact that the royal family declined to personally attend; the main draw of course Prince Keldor's treasonous plot against his own brother in an effort to inherit the throne.

With the discovery that each plot was not inter-connected, Lord Quinton's trial ran concurrently in the adjacent packed court rooms, many also curious to witness the ranking nobleman stand for crimes against the Crown.

Their finances frozen and their estates seized, each royal sneering and arrogant, they sat in the presence of the magistrates and hundreds of wide-eyed attendees.

* * *

The two children studied quietly in the royal library. After an hour, Cylvia abruptly closed her book and focused on the boy.

"If your uncle is found guilty, what will happen?"

Adam glanced up from his papers. He blinked. "I don't know. I guess either exile or execution," he stated flatly.

She gasped, her hand going to her chest. "Death?"

He nodded.

She knit her brow. "Didn't you like your uncle?"

He glanced away heavy in thought before turning back to her. "It's a big Palace. We hardly saw each other and when we did, we never got along. He was always putting me down, threatening me...," his gaze went distant. "He was kinda strange."

"In what way?"

The Prince took a deep breath. "He would stare, but not a regular stare. He'd…he kind of had an angry stare like…"

"Resentment?" Cylvia interjected.

"Yeah. And he had a dark way about him," he went on. "The day I found out about Mrs. Stoley he found me here and tried to intimidate me." He looked away, his brow furrowed. "His eyes became _red_ …"

"Red? Like bloodshot?"

"No, glowing. Like sorcery."

Cylvia's eyes went round. "Do you think he's involved in the dark magical arts?"

Adam's eyes cut to hers. "Yes."

* * *

At the lunch table, he eyed her. "You like him don't you?"

Teela rolled her eyes. "For the last time no! He's just a friend," she huffed.

"Then why do you always hang around him and talk about him when you guys aren't together?" Malek pressed.

She angrily put her fork down. "Because we both live here and our parents work together," she explained exasperatingly. "And we both like to fight so we sometimes compare combat moves."

Jealous, he straightened in his chair, his chin jutting forward. "You could talk about that stuff with me ya know," he suggested.

Teela burst into laughter as Malek blushed, a frown forming on his lips.

"I don't see that happening," she snorted.

"Why not?" he demanded angrily. "I'm just as good as he is!"

She quieted down. Realizing she had unintentionally bruised his ego she reached out a hand placing it on his forearm. "Oh. Sorry Malek. It's just that...you're not built for combat. You're more of a geeky magician."

"Geeky magician?" he repeated incredulous.

"Yeah." Teela looked at him. "Hey what's wrong with that? Magicians are needed around here for entertainment," she explained. "And who knows? Depending on how good you get, maybe your magic could come in handy with my father's troops someday?"

At her trivializing his skills, offended he clenched his jaw. "I bet I could take him on."

Her face darkened. "Malek no! Leave Adam alone. He's had enough boys challenging him to fights," she replied. "And with all this stuff going on about his foster father and now his uncle, just leave him alone."

"Why? Since I know magic, do you think there's a real chance I could hurt him?"

She knit her brow as she studied him.

"No. I think he would kick your tail, magic or no."

Malek's gaze narrowed.

* * *

 _-Three Weeks Later-_

As Prince Adam's twelfth birthday loomed, the courtroom dramatics continued.

Attendees gawked as Quinton's two hired killers were sworn in and testified of their roles in the attempted murder of the Heir. They spoke of the money exchanges, the clandestine assignments, the breaking and entering into Ernest Ilyud's abode and beating him bloody to strong arm him into doing the boy bodily harm. They also spoke of that night in the Prince's chambers when the warlord and ethereal Sorceress intercepted their murderous intentions. In response, the courtroom was treated to multiple outbursts by the accused and his family during their testimony forcing the magistrate to call the chambers into order several times.

At cross-examination, the credibility of the witnesses were called into question followed by more outrage and intended intimidation from the Quinton family with the purpose of silencing the two. Any doubts however were silenced as the jury viewed in open court the Greyskull Tapes capturing the criminal acts of the nobleman and Prince Keldor that fateful day almost twelve years ago:

 _The physicians from each Realm stood about the room in scrubs and masks, their gazes full of wonder and excitement at the birth of the first inter-special humanoids, not to mention the heirs to the throne._

 _"Congratulations Your Majesties! You have given birth to healthy fraternal twins!" Cornelius, the delivering physician stated joyfully._

 _As the King comforted an exhausted Queen in his embrace, they offered teary smiles as the Palace Administrator took note of the order of births recording the male as Heir by seven minutes, the female named the Heir Secondary._

 _King Randor kissed his wife, briefly leaving her side to assist in severing the umbilical cords and bathing the newborns. Amusedly, the male was quiet and contemplative as the female cried incessantly drawing chuckles from those in the room._

 _After swaddling them in blue and pink blankets, the baby boy was gently transferred to Randor's arms as he and a delivery nurse brought the infants to their mother's side. Marlena beamed at them as the female infant was transferred to her. She kissed her soft head._

 _She gazed at the boy. "Adam." She then lowered her gaze to the baby in her arms. "Adora," she breathed as Randor leaned over and kissed his wife, his hazel gaze misting over with emotion. The administrator cheerfully recorded their names into the book. The names would be guarded in confidentiality until their official declarations to the kingdom._

 _At the sound of their names the newborns slowly opened their eyes as everyone in the room gasped; the ability to open their eyes so soon capturing their attention and consequently, the ethereal crystalized sky blue of their irises gaining special note, their eye color considered alien in Eternia._

 _Little Adora continued to wail until Randor placed Adam in Marlena's arms, Adora immediately quieting at the proximity of her twin brother. Everyone marveled and took notes suggesting bonding in the womb as the reason for his calming influence._

 _xx_

The playback shifted to another scene:

 _For two hours, the couple held their newborns in their arms, talking with the physicians and nurses and accepting well wishes until it was time for a diaper changing. They transferred the infants to the nurses who took them out of the room._

 _The physicians each conversed with the King and Queen, bowing and clasping arms as they exited the birthing room, Marlena finally lying back for a well-deserved nap._

 _Several minutes later, nurses began running in the hallway at the shrill of a CODE BLUE status, everyone shouting as the royal couple's heads snapped to the doorway. Randor stood and rushed over, a nurse breathlessly informing him that the infants lapsed into respiratory failure._

 _He whirled around as the two locked gazes, Marlena propping herself up and taken by hysterics as another nurse, hearing the commotion ran past Randor and into their room to comfort the Queen._

 _The King ran into the hallway and attempted to access the N-ICU but was stopped short by nursing staff, their explanation that his presence could contaminate the room putting the babies' weakened immune systems in jeopardy. He helplessly watched through the window as Cornelius attempted to resuscitate the newborns, the babies turning purple and lying lifeless on the beds._

 _His distraught gaze welling up with tears, they worked on the infants to no avail, the time of death finally called by the head physician with everyone in and around the N-ICU beginning to sob._

 _"No!" Randor cried while others attempted to restrain him._

 _A subsequent CODE was immediately called as the Queen began to hemorrhage from the stress prompting the second attending physician to rush into their room, Randor following._

The recording faded to black, some in the courtroom in tears as another scene began, this time, in a back alley:

 _"Do you have them both?"_

 _"Yes, Your Highness," Cornelius replied. "The infants are both heavily sedated."_

 _"Good," Keldor smiled. "Take them through the portal. It'll appear in thirty minutes near the river. Hordak will be on the other side awaiting them."_

 _"What would Horde Prime want with babies?"_

 _Keldor waved a dismissive hand. "Something to do with destinies…I really don't care. As long as they're gone and the substitutes buried, I'm guaranteed the throne at Randor's death," he growled, "Which is of course another matter. Now get them the hell out of my sight!"_

 _Cornelius bowed. "Certainly, Your Highness. And the matter of payment, Sir?"_

 _Exasperated, the Prince turned his nose at the lowly man, his handsome features twisting in disgust. "The money will be transferred into your account tonight. Untraceable. Now be gone."_

 _The man bowed and slinked off, Keldor smiling as he turned to leave._

Gasps were heard in the courtroom as another scene unfolded, an office slightly darkened by drawn curtains:

 _Infirmary nurse Pearle Ilyud stood before Lord Quinton._

 _"I have the note, my Lord. Cornelius will transfer the children to me and I will ensure they're disposed of," she stated with a quiver._

 _Furious, the nobleman backhanded the woman, she falling to the floor, her face in shock._

 _"I told you to get rid of that damn note, woman! That's evidence that could lead directly to me! Don't you have any sense at all?" he screamed._

 _Shocked, Pearle touched her face and slowly stood. "I'm…I'm sorry, my Lord. My husband is driving me to distraction I'm afraid. He has a drinking problem—"_

 _"He could have a prostate problem for all I care," he growled. "Cornelius will transfer them to you and you will use the chloroform," he demanded. "You will get paid only when the job is done. Understood?"_

 _She curtseyed. "Yes, my Lord."_

 _His demeanor shifting abruptly, he smiled, his hands tenderly going to her shoulders. "Once they're dead Keldor is next in line. With a drinking vice of his own, I can easily influence him toward my machinations. I in effect will be running the kingdom, not that spoiled brat of a prince who sleeps with anything that walks," he scoffed. "And once that happens, you will no doubt be compensated appropriately. Understand?"_

 _"Yes, Sir."_

 _"Good," he snapped. "Now get out."_

The next scene unfolded:

 _Amidst the hysteria of the Queen's hemorrhaging and being rushed to emergency surgery, Cornelius slipped out. He stood with Pearle outside of the infirmary in the back alley._

 _"Adam and Adora are coming with me."_

 _Her eyes widened. "What? My Lord wants them…," she hesitated lowering her voice to a whisper. "He wants them destroyed! He paid you for it!"_

 _"Fuck him," the physician spat. "The portal will take me out of Eternia. I'll be a very rich man and him none the wiser," he snickered. "They'll be in another world," he explained. "They'll be as good as dead to him anyway."_

 _"Double cross?"_

 _"Of course," he smiled. "Now help me get them to the river."_

 _The two covered the sedated infants in boxes disguised as fresh produce and tied them to the back of the hover cycle. They slipped away from the Palace through the secret tunnels and quickly made their way to the river's shore._

 _Upon arrival, as if on cue a brilliant glimmering portal opened, the clamor of it breaking the sound barrier ear splitting. Fearful, Pearle backed away._

 _"Come on! We have to get them out of these things," Cornelius urged._

 _"Where are you taking them?"_

 _"To Hordak, Horde Prime's second in command. He wants them," he stated as he carefully removed Adora._

 _Recognizing the name from antiquity, her jaw dropped open. "He's alive? Isn't he the ancient enemy who fought with King Grey—"_

 _"Lady, I've got no time for a history lesson," Cornelius cut her off annoyed. Cradling a sleeping Adora in his left arm he held out the other. "Hand me the boy!"_

 _The portal began to shrink, its link in the space continuum deteriorating. Cornelius glanced behind his shoulder then back at the woman. "Now!"_

 _Pearle removed Adam from the cycle and glanced at his sleeping features. Her heart ached worried over what would become of him. She had agreed to Quinton's plan with the intent of double-crossing him and taking the babies for herself; to hide away and raise them as her own since Ernest had become sterile due to his alcohol dependence._

 _Besides, the thought of slaughtering innocent children was repugnant to her, much less any of royal heritage._ _She stared at the boy's beautiful and serene features, his tiny body swaddled in a sky blue chenille blanket. Her gaze shifted to the physician, his features harried._

 _"No!" she shouted, running with little Adam in her arms, sprinting toward a nearby cave._

 _Disregarding his threats, his screams floating over her, she ran and didn't look back, the newborn Prince jostling in her arms yet slumbering in stillness._

 _The shimmering portal shrinking to half its size, angry, Cornelius gazed at the woman as she sprinted east. Cursing her under his breath, he cradled Adora and hopped through, the portal closing immediately behind him._

The recording concluded to the sound of shocked silence in the courtroom.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Woops. And four months later, hooked awakes from hibernation. So sorry for the extended delay on updates, He-Man Friends. I was wrestling RL and lack of motivation. I won (I hope) LOL. Please forgive the time jumps; I felt them necessary to keep the pace of the narrative from becoming too sluggish. I'm posting a dual update so Chapter 21 immediately follows. Please read and review! Thanks._

Chapter 20

 _-Four Weeks Later-_

What was coined as the "Trials of the Century" came to swift ends with the irrefutable evidence provided by Castle Greyskull and the testimonies of those involved; that is, those who were still alive to testify.

Aurelius Quinton, formerly known as Lord Quinton, ranking nobleman of the House of Miro was found guilty of high treason and sentenced to death for concocting what the newspapers sensationalized as "The Diabolical Scheme To Assassinate The Royal Heirs". He was also found guilty of assault and battery, murder, and conspiracy to commit murder in the matters of Physician Hultare Cornelius and Ernest Ilyud, the Prince's former foster father.

Although his attorneys have filed an appeal, he awaits execution at the prisons of the Scinterian Mines expected to be carried out within six months.

Keldor Miro, the brother of the reigning High King was also found guilty albeit receiving a lesser sentence as intent to murder had not been proven. He was however charged with kidnapping and conspiracy to commit high treason in the usurpation of the High Throne of Eternia.

His collaboration with the known felon Hordak of historical antiquity and his affiliation with the crime network The Horde resulted in his sentence of permanent exile. Stripped of his royal title and any and all holdings set to transfer to the Crown Prince's treasury, his sentence is to be carried out within weeks with the stipulation that if he is ever to show his face in Eternia, he will be executed.

xx

Amidst the mayhem, Adam and his green and gold tiger cub faced every day hounded by the media and curious citizens, even those of the noble classes. When it got too much, he sought solace in the Palace Gardens or the libraries occasionally withdrawing from the public eye, his parents deeply concerned over his emotional health.

Mrs. Stoley continued to make slow progress in her recovery at her home in Eternos Hills surrounded by her beloved orphan children. She had moments of consciousness but couldn't speak, the effects of suffering a coma for many months. She enjoyed Adam and Cylvia's weekly visits and the flowers he brought as evidenced by her wide smiles.

Every quarter, as the orphanage's benefactor Duncan would also make visits to the beloved "Den Mother" occasionally bringing his plucky red-haired daughter for a visit during her leave from the academy.

Now twelve years of age, Adam and Teela remained friends but once again seldom saw one another due to their hectic schedules; his studies and training in ground/aerial combat and she away at military academy.

Since they attended the same school, Teela and Malek continued to be thrown together in social settings growing closer as the months went by. Although she once had strong feelings for Adam, she began to notice the aspiring wizard warming to his charming gawkiness.

* * *

"Wanna take a ride with me?"

Teela sighed. Although she enjoyed Malek's company his aviation skills were sorely lacking. "Okay, but give the junior-jet a little more speed this time," she complained. "And try to be more daring. Try barrel rolls."

Malek feigned offense. "Whatever do you mean?" he joked. "I'm one of the fastest and most skilled pilots in the academy, Tee."

"Don't call me that," she stated irritably.

He made a face. "Why not?"

"Just don't." Closing her book, she got up from the couch and stalked into the bathing chambers of her dorm room suite.

"If it's good enough for the Prince, it's good enough for me!" he sing-songed as she rounded the corner and slammed the door.

He shrugged. "He's nothing special," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"So do you like it?" Cylvia asked.

Adam studied the gift. "I do," he looked up at her. "What is it?"

The girl laughed out loud causing Adam to offer a cautious lopsided smile.

"It's a drop kit. I made it myself," she explained as she took it from him and unzipped it. "See? You can store your personal belongings in it when you travel with your folks like soap, cologne, shaving cream, razor...," she trailed off.

His eyebrows shot up. "Razor? Shaving cream?"

"Yeah."

Adam blinked at her. "I'm twelve."

Cylvia snorted a laugh. "I know that! But soon you'll start shaving and be a man."

"And I don't wear cologne…not yet anyway."

She playfully rolled her eyes and zipped the suede bag, handing it back to him. "Look at your father the King, Adam. He's growing a mustache and beard," she pointed out. "One day _you'll_ do that."

He threw her an incredulous look. "Yeah but not anytime soon," he warned taking it from her. "Don't rush the process."

Cylvia chuckled taking a seat beside him on his sofa, she brushing against his shoulder. They settled down and stared at one another.

"Do you like me?"

Shy, he glanced away. "I don't know. I guess."

Feeling bold, she reached out and caressed his right cheek, drawing his gaze to hers. "Kiss me, Adam."

His sapphire gaze widened then narrowed. "Why do girls do that?"

Cylvia furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

He held her gaze. "Girls always want to kiss me and I don't know why," he explained.

Understanding, she giggled. "Because you're _cute_."

Startled, his eyes widened again this time eliciting a hearty laugh from her.

"Define _cute_."

She sighed. "You're handsome."

Adam stared at her.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. And they're kinda soulful—"

He lifted a skeptical brow which made her chuckle and slap his arm. "Stop it! I'm giving you a compliment."

Shrugging uncomfortably he nodded for her to continue.

"Your perfect nose…" –He furrowed his brow.

"…your full lips and perfect jawline plus your gorgeous blond hair top it all off," she finished. "Not to mention your nice trim body."

When his eyes went wide again she blurted a laugh.

"Adam come on! You've heard all this before, haven't you?"

"No."

"Remember that girl Olvianna? The one from the ball a couple of years ago that was telling everybody how beautiful you were?"

Adam shook his head totally confused.

"What about Arenya and Melani?

Silence.

Deandria and Sha'Tahner?"

With the Prince blinking no recognition, she blew a puff of breath. "Don't you know these girls? They're courtiers."

"I know them," he quietly replied, "I just didn't know they were saying all of that…stuff."

Smiling, Cylvia stood and reached for her jacket. "Well My Prince, maybe you should."

He knit his brow. "Why?"

"Because you need to know what people say about you," she said, shrugging on her jacket.

"Why does it matter?" he asked before standing and helping her.

"I don't know…it just does." She turned to face him and buttoned up. "Now can I have my kiss?"

Adam's eyebrows again shot skyward prompting Cylvia to laugh. "You're hopeless," she said before stepping closer and kissing him on the lips. Surprised, he froze as the girl took his arms and placed them around her waist. The kiss broke as she pulled away and studied his surprised features.

"One day, you'll see what kinda power lies in good looks," she stated before giving one more peck. "I'll see my way out. See ya tomorrow!"

Adam watched her as she left his salon, the door closing behind her. He pondered her words.

 _Isn't that sort of…shallow?_ his mind wondered.

* * *

"The Guardian stopped me. The wretched _bitch!_ " Hordak growled knocking over his glass crashing it to the floor.

Shadow Weaver silently looked on as the Horde's top commander effectively suffered a meltdown.

"I had him, Weaver. I had him at my fingertips!" he snorted. "Then those two low-lifes distracted me. She snuck past my radar and into his chambers. _Bastards!_ " he shouted again flinging another object at the wall.

"Are you through?"

"Am I _what?_ " he snapped, his crimson eyes glowing with rage.

"I said, are you _through_?" the witch repeated, an annoyed lilt to her tone.

"You dare speak to me in that manner—"

"Because if you are, I have devised a plan to lure the boy to _us_ ," she hissed.

Intrigued he stopped. "Explain."

Hovering by the door to the conference room, she levitated closer taking a seat next to him at the table. "When you returned I detected the presence of a homing device. The Sorceress of Greyskull must have tagged you before you re-entered my portal."

Hordak's eye sockets widened in anger. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"You were angry…as you are now."

He glared at her. "Continue."

"I have not deactivated it. We are not in danger as it will take time for her to lock onto our signature." She reached out a bony hand placing it on the table. "Let them believe they are tracking us. Allow them to discover Etheria in their own time—"

"But how long will _that_ take?" Hordak cut her off.

"Patience, Great One. Patience," Weaver purred. "The boy is strong _now_ at twelve years. Imagine his strength at twenty-one?"

Hordak paused, pondering the words of his right hand woman. He met her gaze. "Yes, at twenty-one he could be extremely powerful. But what of his mind?" he countered. "The point is to take him _now_ at this vulnerable stage and mold his way of thinking to ours. At adulthood he could be beyond our control."

"Perhaps," she conceded. "But you _do_ recognize the trouble we have had with Adora, do you not?"

The Horde's second in command furrowed his brow.

"At only twelve years she challenges me," she explained. "Although she is succumbing to the spell, it continues to require almost sixty percent of my capacity to keep her under." She leaned in. "I have been inciting incantations and binding her natural will and freedom of thought for twelve years, my lord. I will not have the strength to concurrently reform another formidable child of Miro."

He stroked his chin. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I have. You didn't listen," she boldly countered.

He eyed her. "What makes you think you'll have the power to subdue him at maturity?"

Slinking from her seat, Weaver arose and reverse levitated toward the door. "I have my ways," she eerily whispered, "You must trust me…," she hissed slowly dematerializing through the wall.

Reticent, Hordak stared at the door.

* * *

Adora tossed and turned, her thoughts roiling. Her eyes suddenly popping open she stared at nothing. Frustrated, she sat up and turned on the light.

Dreams of the mystery boy rarely assailed her. She wondered at the growing infrequency of her visions; a cause for concern? Or just nightly indigestion as Shakra called it?

Her sapphire gaze fixed on the plain grey nightstand, her mind rambled. _The man with the long black hair and goatee…my 'brother'…so specific, not generalized. Hordak dismissing it. Could it be…?_

The blonde shook her head as if to clear it. "It's nonsense, Adora. The mind plays tricks when it's stressed," she reassured herself. "You're training for Force Captain now. Friends and family don't matter. What matters is that Guardian needs me at this critical time since most of the candidates failed the rigorous tests."

Waving it off she reached over and shut off the light, gathering her bed linens and lying back down.

"I've got six more years of this training," she muttered. "Gotta maintain my level of stamina."

With that, she closed her eyes willing herself to sleep.

* * *

 _-Three Weeks Later-_

The ride to the Meyan Plains of Scintoth was quiet and contemplative, the King and Queen pensive as their carriages escorted them to the cells where high profile offenders were held in preparation for either exile or execution. Marlena glanced at her husband.

"I'm sorry, my Love."

Preoccupied and jolted from his thoughts, Randor whipped his head to her. "Say again?"

With a regrettable smile she reached over and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry."

Blinking he stopped, his body losing all of its prior tension in a single sigh. "I don't know, Love. How could my own little brother do something so…so _sinister?_ " he contemplated. "And against his own flesh and blood? Was I some sort of controlling or unreasonable elder brother unfairly suppressing his potential?"

"Randor…," his wife tried.

"Is it my fault?" he continued. "Obviously he wasn't happy here. What measures could I have taken to avoid this?"

Marlena looked into his eyes, her hand on his cheek. "Darling no one could have foreseen this," she assured him. "Sure Keldor was jealous of you; your father knew it and did what he could to shape his character to no avail. Who knew he would go this far? Arranging for the kidnapping of his own niece and nephew?"

Her husband held her gaze, glancing away as the memories of their childhood flooded his mind.

"You mustn't blame yourself, dear. He's a troubled soul."

Randor met her eyes. "And now that troubled soul will be alone…in _exile_." He sighed and locked gazes with her. "I fear this may return to haunt us."

They stared at one another in pensive silence.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Sorry again for the long wait. Today's a dual update so please read Chapter 20 prior to this one. Please review! Thanks._

Chapter 21

The King signed the necessary documents authorizing the exile of his brother, Keldor Zelepfian-Miro, ending it with the seal of his signet ring in hot burgundy wax.

"Very good, Your Majesty," the Prison Keeper remarked. "Would you care to see him before the orders are carried out, Sire?"

Marlena watched him, his expression resolute, the corners of his mouth turning downward. "No. Do what you will with him."

"Yes, Sire."

With a bow, the Keeper gathered the papers as everyone present bowed and filed out of the front chambers. Randor turned to his wife.

"It's done."

"It's _over_ ," she encouraged.

His troubled hazel gaze bore into hers. "We can only hope."

* * *

 _-Eight Years Later-_

She held the elegant ivory envelope in her hands, discordant feelings tumbling as her mind mulled over the words of the grand and ornate gold-tipped invitation:

 _Their Majesties the King and Queen of Eternia_

 _Are Delighted To Invite You As Their Special Guest_

 _To The Announcement Of The Engagement Of Marriage Between_

 _His Royal Highness, The Crown Prince Of Eternia_

 _And_

 _Her Ladyship Cylvia Simonidese Of Lyvinia_

 _+Festivities Begin The Twelfth Day Of The Month+_

 _+At Six In The Evening+_

Although she herself was happily engaged to Malek Endoar, Sergeant Teela Duncan pondered.

What would her life been like had she remained at the Palace? What could have developed between the two of them had she not decided the Royal Guard was her destiny, if she'd stayed in the suite down the hall from him?

Why did she have to live at the Academy? Couldn't she have just stayed home and commuted?

She sighed as her mind continued to ramble.

 _Military protocol._ Despite the fact she was the daughter of the King's Man-At-Arms, protocol states all cadets must live at the barracks on campus.

Of course her father didn't want others to view her as having any special treatment. That was his way and she loved him for his fairness and ethical sensibilities.

Now suddenly nervous, she bit her lip.

It's been many years since she laid eyes on him whether in person or by photo, the Military frowning on indulging the mind with exposure to gossipy media. They mainly got their official news from Eternos via communicator.

 _What if…_

"Darling?"

Startled Teela snapped her head to the doorway, her fiancé eyeing her with worry.

"Are you okay? I've called your name three times."

She sighed. "I'm fine Malek, I'm sorry. I just...I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

Standing at 5'9", Malek straightened and entered, a small smile crossing his lips, his round and slightly portly features doughy in nature. Okay so he wasn't exactly the Blond-Adonis-Whatever the Prince was purported to be as alleged by the media but he was hers.

Her fiancé, his modestly styled auburn hair parted conservatively on the side, barrel chest and stocky build was what she considered 'adorable'. But there was the small matter of stature however.

Barefoot, she had an inch on him. Donning her boots made it worse putting her at a solid 6' feet in height, a slight embarrassment to the wizard as he sometimes jokingly referred to her as his 'Amazon Girlfriend' at dinner parties.

Deep down Teela knew this bothered him, his ego taking a bit of a hit with his elevated sense of virility. At times the height differential resulted in a quarrel though not terribly biting thankfully. Just an unfortunate 'sore spot' as he sometimes remarked. But they never quarreled for long; the hurt feelings at once dissolved deferring to bouts of make-up sex as they called it.

Malek was her first and only; prior to him she was a virgin and totally fine with it, her attentions focused on her studies and combat training, something that never interested him. As a matter of fact they didn't have much in common other than school, a shared sense of humor, and…sex.

Teela shrugged. He wasn't bad in bed. Then again she had nothing to compare him to. He on the other hand had prior sexual experience and often remarked on her 'hot body' and how satisfying making love with her always remained.

She stopped.

She wondered whether _he_ finally crossed that barrier knowing his aversion to the thought…his foster father negatively influencing sex and intimacy—

"Honey, where did you go just now?"

Teela blinked and glanced at him. "Go?"

He nodded. "I know I'm just gathering our things but darling…I've been talking about our trip and this whole time you're staring into space," he stated, his ego a bit bruised. "What's on your mind? Penny for your thoughts?" he asked with a small grin meant to be charming.

"Oh. I was just wondering whether we'll umm…make the transport to Eternos in time," she lied. Abruptly standing, she stepped over to her duffel stuffing the envelope inside. Malek smiled, approaching and embracing her from behind.

" _Beautiful_ Teela. I can't wait for our own special day, honey," he crooned in her ear. "You'll make me the happiest man alive."

Her face turned away she knit her brow. "Yes. Indeed."

He kissed her neck as she stared longingly at the doorway.

* * *

The Raider reached Eternos airspace and landed in Hangar 9, Teela agilely hopping out while Malek struggled. She glanced behind her.

"Look alive, Soldier!" she teased.

He snorted a chuckle. "Dearest, I was a Wizardry and Chemistry major," he pointed out. "Yes we attended academy together but my group was never expected to achieve the fitness requirements you all were subjected to," he complained slightly panting as he jumped from the bottom step. He eyed her. "The troops will call on us for more scientific reasons, my darling, not for grunt work," he stated with a smirk.

Feigning offense Teela's mouth dropped open. " _Grunt work?_ Really, Malek?" She turned and headed to the halls. "No doubt you won't pooh pooh my regiment when you guys find yourselves _under attack_ by the enemy," she jokingly sassed over her shoulder.

He grinned, shaking his head as he followed having instructed the Palace valets regarding their bags.

xxx

Happily installed in the guest suites on the opposite side of the Royal Wing, a knock at their door drew their attention away from unpacking. Grabbing the doorknob, Teela swung the door wide.

"My Dear!" the Queen announced entering the salon, her arms wide as the two women embraced. Pulling back, Marlena, her hands on the younger woman's shoulders surveyed her.

"My God you are absolutely beautiful, Child," she gasped. "Your father must be so proud," she cooed. "You've grown into such elegance, so statuesque," she noted.

Overjoyed to see the woman she considered the maternal standard, Teela beamed. "My Queen, I thank you," she stated with a curtesy. "I've missed you terribly!"

Marlena, her auburn tresses slightly traced by elegant strands of gray waved a dismissive hand. "My child don't bother with royal protocol. You're a member of this family. Don't ever forget that," she grinned, lightly cupping the Redhead's chin.

Just then, the sound of paws striking the marble flooring reached Teela's ears. The women turned to the door as a nine foot green and gold adult male tiger trotted through, his tongue dangling signaling a cheery mood. Teela's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my Ancients, _Cringer?_ " she shouted gleefully.

Recognition dawning at the sound of her voice, the cat's golden gaze locked on hers. He gave a cheerful roar, the savage and powerful sound of it filling their chambers and having the unfortunate effect of seizing Malek with sudden fear. Shaken, he took several steps back, his gaze wide. Hiding her amusement, Marlena bit her lip not wanting to offend the young man.

Kneeling Teela coaxed the tiger to her, Cringer approaching, his head low, his shoulder blades rolling with his smooth, cat like movements as he bumped foreheads in a feline hello.

"Dear Cringer," Teela purred as she nuzzled his cheek. "I can't believe how big you are!" she glanced up at the Queen. "How much does he weigh now?"

"Seven hundred pounds," the King answered from the doorway with a youthful twinkle in his eye, despite the slightly gray tint at his temples.

"My King!" the young woman stood shouting in excited surprise.

Embarrassed by her lack of decorum, Malek stepped forward. "Your Majesties, I beg your forgiveness for my fiancée's casual address."

Teela shot him an annoyed glance.

"Don't be silly," Randor stated entering the room and giving the girl a fatherly embrace. "She's practically a daughter, Malek. Please don't forget that."

Duly chastened, the Wizard inclined his head.

"And may we offer our congratulations to you two on your upcoming nuptials?" the King added.

"Thank you, Sire," the younger couple replied in unison.

"Hi Miss Teela!" a high-pitched sing song voice reached her ears.

She whirled to the door. "Orko!" she shouted excitedly as he levitated towards her, the two embracing. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks," the little Trollan answered. "So glad to see ya, Teela." His yellow eyes suddenly shifting to the man behind her, he floated to him. "Hi! My name's Orko. What's yours?" he asked holding an arm out in friendship.

He smiled and clasped arms with the Tiny Magician. "My name is Malek Endoar, Wizard First Class."

The Little One's eyes widened in awe. "You're a _wizard_? I gotta show you my latest trick—"

"Orko," Randor drew out in admonishment, "Not now my little friend. Maybe later."

Disappointed, Orko shrugged. "Oh, alright Your Majesty. But remind me later!" he said with a bounce in the air.

Randor gave a small eye roll.

"Where's Daddy?"

"In his workshop. He just completed instructions to the Guard for tonight. He'll be by to see you later," Marlena replied.

"And Adam?"

Her fiancé scowled, the Queen noticing and lifting a surreptitious brow.

"He's with your father and will most likely accompany him up, Teela. He just returned early this morning having spent the night at the Simonidese Estate," Randor offered.

A twinge of jealousy curiously bit at Teela's gut. Hiding her disappointment, she smiled. "Of course."

The room fell in awkward silence.

"Well," Marlena broke it, "We'll leave you two kids alone to finish unpacking," she stated with another kiss to the cheek. "If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to inform us. My husband has assigned a personal Valet and Lady's Maid for your entire week's stay. Let us know if you need anything at all."

Malek's eyes widened.

"Thank you, My Queen," Teela cheerfully replied with a short curtsey.

Marlena smiled shaking her head at the instilled formality as the two monarchs left, Cringer and Orko in tow. Malek approached.

"We don't _need_ attendants."

Teela eyed him before turning back toward the hallway. "Accept the gift, Malek. It's considered an insult not to," she warned before disappearing into their chambers.

He paused, staring after her.

* * *

While Malek napped, Teela lounged on the salon sofa with a book. The servants had arrived earlier with carts of a myriad of refreshments ranging from fresh fruits, assorted regional cheeses, biscuits, chocolates, and wines. Enjoying the peaceful and luxurious surroundings, she'd forgotten what it was like staying at the Palace as she gazed out the terrace glass doors to the lush and verdant landscape below. A knock at the door prompted her to stand and approach.

"Coming Daddy," she sing-songed. Grabbing the knob she turned it swinging the door wide. She gasped, her hand going to her heart.

Prince Adam's intense sapphire gaze captured her startled emerald ones. Standing at a strapping 6'5" he towered over her, his broad shoulders and lithe muscular build filling the doorway.

"Hello, Teela," his voice deep and rich causing the adolescent butterflies of years ago to suddenly awaken within her.

"H-hi, Adam," she managed slightly shaken.

They stared at one another in silence.

The Prince finally eyed her, a brow lifting in curiosity. "May I come in?"

She blinked in confusion. "What? Oh! Yes. Yes of course please do," she gestured, backing away as Adam gave a shy smile and entered. She watched him as he came through, his long smooth strides boasting of his athleticism causing something to stir within her. She turned and shut the door walking toward him as he came to a stop and turned. His boots shoulder length apart, he clasped his hands behind his back and smiled again, glancing about the room.

"Where's Malek?"

"Who?"

Adam's eyebrows shot up as Teela nervously shook her head. She cleared her throat. "Of course yes Malek," she recovered. "He's in our bedchambers taking a nap," she waved at the hallway, Adam glancing in that direction. He turned back to her.

"So umm…how have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good."

Awkward silence.

"Oh...please have a seat."

Glancing at the sofa he turned back to her. "I'm sorry I can't stay long. I have to meet my Valets for a final fitting in twenty minutes."

Disappointed, she nodded, her gaze shifting to the floor. "Of course. Big day and all."

"But I wanted to see you even if it were just for a moment...before tonight." His blue gaze studied her features.

Teela swallowed. "I'm glad you did. I've missed—" she cut herself off questioning the appropriateness of completing that sentence.

"I've missed you too," he finished.

She studied him. He was dressed in a rich silk burgundy shirt, tailored black slacks and boots. His thick blond locks were cut short over his ears and back with longer silky strands on top, a lock falling over his left eye. The rich golden tones deeper on the sides and back gave a beautiful contrast to the highlighted bleach blond strips chasing through the top giving him a sexy unruly mussed look. Her gaze traveled over his broad shoulders, muscular pectorals, flat abdomen and narrow hips down to his long legs, her gaze falling on well-developed thigh and calf muscles.

Adonis was _right._

"Tee?"

Snapping out of it she blinked and met his gaze. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me."

"Where?"

He quirked an amused brow. "You weren't listening again, were you?"

Suddenly testy she asked, "Again? What do you mean _again?_ "

A sexy lopsided grin crossed his lips. "You used to zone out when we were kids. Remember?"

Teela knit her brow searching for recollection.

"Usually when I'm talking about something boring."

"You're not boring," she shot back.

He gave her an incredulous side-long glance. Suddenly she remembered that look; at the orphanage the day she arrived on her first unaccompanied visit. She was immediately reminded of another memory…

"The ice cream."

"Ice cream?" he asked knitting his brow.

"Yes. At Mrs. Stoley's place. Remember our conversation on the stone wall? You kept clamming up, refusing to talk. I asked if I bored you. I had to practically pry conversation out of you. "

Adam nodded in recollection. "I do but as I recall, I didn't have anything particularly fascinating to contribute at that moment," he quietly joked.

They held each other's gaze.

"Why would anyone want to talk just for the sake of talking?" he offered with a shrug.

Teela's heart fluttered at the innocent gesture. Somehow it was sexy coming from him. _God he's gorgeous._ "Ask Malek," she replied with a snort. "He's a pro."

They grinned at each other, their eyes locked. Shifting his feet, Adam cleared his throat.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

Feigning annoyance, Adam shot her a look of playful impatience. "Are you coming with me to the valets?"

"Oh!" she waved a hand. "Sure. Okay."

The Prince tossed a glance behind his shoulder. "Is Malek coming?"

"No," she replied, "He's taking a nap. Says all powerful mages need their rest," she joked with a playful roll of her eyes.

Amused, Adam lifted a brow. "I'll take his word for it."

Gesturing to the door and one hand behind his back, Adam stepped forward as Teela turned and grabbed the knob. They walked through and into the halls, the Prince closing it behind them.

Malek stood behind the bedchambers door, his expression pained.

* * *

Teela sat behind him in his chambers as the royal valets fussed over him, Adam shooting her a barely contained look of tolerance. She giggled.

"This is almost done, Tee, I promise."

She smiled as they tugged, measured, and chalked alterations on the patterns for his suit tonight, her smile fading recalling the official reason for her visit.

xx

A few minutes later, they were done and the two friends made haste. They'd been discussing their favorite topics at the fitting; combat maneuvers and aerial assault.

They walked shoulder to shoulder down the halls as servants and visiting dignitaries bowed and curtseyed, the Prince inclining his head in acknowledgement. A few of them eyed with curiosity the red-haired woman beside him dressed in green military fatigues and black jack boots. Adam didn't seem to notice.

Teela did.

xx

They reached Hangar 7, Adam having stepped into a forest green flight suit, zipping it to his chin. They headed toward the aircraft.

"So what was all that back there?" she threw a backward thumb over her shoulder.

He blinked. "All what?"

"All the stares?" she elaborated.

Adam furrowed his brow. "Who was staring?"

"You didn't notice?"

"No."

Teela waved a hand. "Okay well nevermind," she brushed off eager to get into a jet with him. "So show me the new equipment," she asked, her emerald gaze wide with fascination.

Adam's gaze lingered, a small smile on his lips. She was as beautiful as he remembered; her thick fiery red tresses once styled in girlish ringlets now smoothed straight and pulled into a pony tail. He studied those dainty faded freckles across the bridge of her pert nose, bejeweled emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle when she spoke and those ruby red sumptuous lips—

"Adam?"

He straightened. "What?"

She snorted a laugh. "Now _you're_ zoning out."

He sent her an annoyed glance. "Never."

"Sure," she drew out teasingly.

"Just get in," he dismissed as they both climbed the loading ladder into the awaiting twin engine dual cabin fighter jet.

Buckling the harnesses and fastening themselves in, they sat shoulder to shoulder on this new prototype, the gunner/navigator beside the pilot. The Prince served as test pilot for many iterations giving his feedback to Man-At-Arms and the design team for any alterations and adjustments. Teela glanced at him as they pulled on their helmets.

"So they trust you with this bucket of bolts?" she teased.

"Unbelievably, yes," he shot back with a wink.

She smiled at his playfulness as her gaze went distant in thought. It was a well-known fact in Eternia that the Prince was an exceptional fighter pilot, quite possibly the best in the kingdom much to Malek's chagrin.

At the thought of his name, an inexplicable pang of guilt charged through her.

"You alright?"

She shot him a quick glance. "Yes. Let's go."

The front and aft hangar doors opening, Adam nodded as he switched on several knobs, the familiar high-pitched scream of the pistons roaring to life. As the powerful engines came online, the Prince punched several buttons programming the data for their particular run. Teela watched in silence, unable to conceal her excitement.

He turned to her. "You ready?" he asked through the speaker system in their helmets.

"Are you kidding me? Yes!"

He turned back to the runways. "Don't blame me if you get sick."

Offended, she turned sharply to him. "I will not!"

Ignoring her, he eased the aircraft out of the hangar and onto the runways. Cleared for take-off by the Palace tower he hit the throttle, a massive wave of G-force pushing them into their seats as the jet powered down the runway and smoothly lifted off for a practically vertical ascent.

Exhilarated, Teela grinned as the Prince sliced through the air with apparent ease, the powerful jet screaming as it devoured the heavens.

With a firm and commanding grip on the joystick, Adam calmly chased them through the skies in barrel rolls, inverted aerial maneuvers, vertical climbs and dives. Her eyes wide she glanced at him, his calm and intensely focused demeanor belying the difficult and dangerous nature of the aerial acrobatics and incredible speed the sleek and modern aircraft continued to deliver.

Eventually, Adam skillfully brought the jet in for landing and taxied it to a stop just outside of the hangar. Powering down the engines, the whistling sound of the pistons calming reached her ears. They pulled off their helmets. In awe, Teela stared at him.

He looked at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Thanks for the ride," she replied hoping her heart would stop beating against her ribcage.

"No problem."

"Sergeant!"

The two snapped their heads down to a guard hurrying to the side of the aircraft. "Yes Private?" she asked.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," he bowed as Adam silently nodded back. He turned back to Teela. "Your father wishes for you to meet him in his workshop. He intended on calling on you in your chambers but apologizes and says he was unforeseeably detained."

"Thank you," she replied. "Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Sir!" the young man saluted, bowed to the Prince, and rushed off.

Placing their equipment behind the seats they climbed down and hopped onto the tarmac. She raised her chin to look into his eyes. "I suppose I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes," he replied staring down into hers.

With a quick nod, Teela hurried toward the hangar, her mind confused and her emotions swelling.

 _We never even touched today…I can't…I have Malek. He has Cylvia._

She suddenly came to her senses. _What's wrong with me?_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:** Hi fellow He-Man'ers. Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews. And Guest, *wow* thank you! I tried to view your fanart of my story but the link didn't work. Regardless, I'm delighted and extremely humbled you're inspired by my little story :) Thanks so much that is AWESOME._

Chapter 22

Malek met her at the door.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours," he asked sharply.

Teela sent him a look of annoyance. "What's it to you?"

His gaze narrowed. " _Everything_ ," he retorted. "I am your fiancé and it's important for me to know where you are at all times—"

"You're my _fiancé_. _Not_ my owner," she shot back cutting him off. She pushed past him and entered their bedchambers. "And where do you get off apologizing for my _insolence_ to their Majesties?" she asked, her tone sarcastic. "I've known them longer than you have, Malek. They're practically my second set of parents."

His face reddening, he followed her. "As the man in this relationship, it's my duty to ensure that we keep to decorum," he explained hurriedly. "I'm _protecting_ you."

Furious, Teela stopped abruptly and turned. "The _man_ in the relationship? Careful. That's one term you should use lightly," she snapped. She dropped onto their bed and began to remove her boots.

Angry, her fiancé's fists began to glow red hot. "How dare you question my manhood!" he stormed. "I demand respect!"

Snatching off the other boot and ignoring his outburst she added, "And you're not so much protecting _me_ as you're protecting _yourself_ and your precious commission by the King." She stopped. Suddenly weary by the frequency of their recent bickering she closed her eyes then shifted a tired emerald gaze up to him. "Respect is earned," she stated softly.

He blinked at her.

She gave a sigh. "Malek, what exactly is this about? You're throwing around this whole cave man bravado thing a little too heavily today. Who pissed you off?"

His fists clearing, he controlled his breathing, his jaw clenched. Putting them on his hips, he eyed her. "What were you doing with the Prince today?"

Teela groaned as she stood and removed her camouflage t-shirt over her head. "I knew it!" she scoffed. " _Jealousy_." She moved into the bathing chambers unzipping her cargo pants.

He moved into the doorway. "It's not entirely unfounded," he accused.

Stepping out of her pants she whirled on him. "What do you mean?"

He blew a puff of breath. "I heard the conversation between the two of you when he stopped by," he cocked his head to the side. "At one point you even seemed to have forgotten me," he spat.

Angry and standing in the bathing chambers clad in only a laced bra and panties, her jaw dropped. "So we're adding eavesdropping to your list of skills now, _darling?_ "

Sighing, his shoulders slumped. "It was unintentional and for that I'm sorry," he explained. "I woke up when I heard voices in the next room. It rattled me to know he still has power over you, Teela," he confessed bitterly.

Teela knit her brow. "What power? He's my childhood friend, nothing more. And my mind is not so weak that I fall under the spell of any good looking man walking down the street with a hot body," she shot back. She stopped and took a deep breath. Stepping to him she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Malek, you need to work on this insecurity or it'll be the end of us. Seriously," she stated softly.

His gaze troubled, he lowered it to the floor as she kissed him on the cheek and moved deeper inside and over to the shower. Pulling open the glass doors, reaching for the dials she adjusted the temperature as her mind raced.

 _Okay so a little white lie about being unmoved by Adam's striking good looks and hot body…_

Despite being bothered by their lover's quarrel she gave a shrug and a small smirk.

 _Life with Malek…oh boy._

* * *

After their little… _spat_ , the Lady's Maid and Valet arrived to assist in getting ready for the Ball, the couple splitting and going into their separate dressing chambers.

With Teela acknowledging Malek's insecurities, they had kissed and made up. She really couldn't blame him. Any man felt inadequate when compared to the Prince.

He's _otherworldly_ …one of a kind. Half Eternian and half Earthen he's tall, muscular, gorgeous, and has eyes to die for. A woman could get lost in that soulful sky blue gaze. Plus he's kind of brooding which is considered sexy for those who prefer the "bad boy" archetype.

 _I'm not one of those women,_ her mind dismissed.

As she dressed, she pondered. Adam by no means is perfect. He's got flaws just like anyone else. She wondered if he ever got over his short temper. She also wondered whether the sons of the nobles left him alone and whether he ever reconciled what Ernest did to him.

"Honey, are you ready?" the voice called from the other room.

She sighed. "Yes, dear," she replied over her shoulder.

After the final touches, the Lady's Maid gave her an appraising smile. "Beautiful, Miss Teela!"

The redhead returned it. "Thank you, Neelu. All thanks to your skillful hands."

xxx

A knock at the door prompted Teela to rise from their chaise lounges and approach. Opening the door, she found the Captain of the Royal Guard who politely inclined his head.

"Good evening, Sergeant Duncan. Will you and your guest please accompany me to the Rose Ballroom?"

She smiled. "Captain Hall, lovely to see you tonight," she replied with a nod. Turning to retrieve her stringed satin pouch, Malek stepped to the door.

"Captain."

Hall nodded. "Mr. Endoar."

Stepping into the corridor, they followed as he escorted them down the winding marbled Palace halls, Teela's arm threaded through Malek's.

As they rounded the last corridor and into the ballroom antechamber, the sound of stringed instruments and a cadre of voices met them.

"Teela!" a smooth feminine voice rose over the chatter causing the redhead to whip her head toward the sound.

Lady Cylvia Simonidese, elegant and resplendent in a black, strapless mermaid gown complete with a sweetheart neckline came towards her. Her thick chocolate brown tresses were parted on the side and smoothed back into a beautiful glossy chignon, a diamond hair ornament and necklace finishing the look. Her makeup was flawless. Her perfect hourglass figure as well.

She was shorter than Teela, the Redhead noting it with petty approval.

Smiling the woman reached out, her arms covered in matching black opera-length gloves. She kissed Teela's cheek in greeting. "How lovely to see you, Sergeant," the Crown Prince's fiancée cooed. "It's been forever. How have you been?"

Unable to understand the sudden warmth and affability—disingenuous as it seemed—in seeing what the brown haired girl once considered her "rival", Teela forced a smile. "I'm well. And you, Cylvia?"

Cylvia managed a toothy smile. " _Lady_ Cylvia," she corrected, "And I'm well thank you." She shifted her gaze and held out a hand. "And you, Sir? I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure."

"Malek Endoar, Wizard First Class," he stated with a smile aimed at charming. He took her gloved hand and kissed it. Teela rolled her eyes.

"Ahh. We have a commissioned wizard in our midst," Cylvia marveled. She turned. "Adam? Come please. Have you met WFC Endoar?"

His back was turned, engaged in conversation with his future in-laws when he glanced over his shoulder suddenly locking eyes with Teela. Excusing himself, he turned and walked toward them, his sapphire gaze pinned to his childhood friend.

Her eyes moved over him; his black tailored suit, shiny black dress shoes and monochromatic emerald tie which shimmered in the lighting as he approached caused Teela's breathing to hitch slightly. This time, he wore a burgundy satin sash of the Heir Apparent which stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip; the burgundy and emerald complimenting perfectly.

He sidled up to Cylvia, his intense gaze roaming her.

 _Oh no…the damned butterflies…_

"Sergeant," he stated.

"Your Highness," she replied with a curtsey.

Inclining his head, his gaze shifted to the man on her left. "Malek? Yes, we've met before."

Scowling the shorter man eyed him. "Yes, My Prince," he stated with forced formality, bowing.

Adam lifted an eyebrow. Sensing the tension, the Prince stared down at him, his hands clasped behind his back, not once offering a smile.

"It's been too long," the Wizard quipped straightening.

"Perhaps," his gaze narrowed. "Thank you for accepting our invitation," his deep voice resonated. "I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

Teela and Cylvia watched the tense exchange slightly on edge.

"We did, thank you," Malek answered, his brown suspicious gaze locked on blue. "What do you think of my beautiful fiancée, Your Highness?" he boasted, gesturing demonstratively to the woman next to him.

Teela blushed.

Adam's eyes shifted to her, studying her from head to toe.

Her fiery tresses were swept off her neck and braided into a neat cross-hatched bun with ringlets dangling alongside her jaw. Her makeup was demure yet natural, revealing her smooth porcelain complexion accented by delicate pale freckles across the bridge of her nose. Diamond pendant earrings dangled as his gaze swept downward; her low cut sleeveless emerald silk chiffon dress revealing ample décolletage as the crystal encrusted bodice cinched at the waist revealing a trim athletic build. The dress cascaded into soft sheer layers of bouffant skirts, her emerald bejeweled slippers finishing her appearance.

Cylvia shifted, suddenly uneasy over her fiancé's prolonged examination.

"I find her stunningly beautiful," he stated, his eyes never leaving hers.

More blushing.

Malek frowned. "Well, don't be too generous with the compliments, Your Highness. You're aware she belongs to me, correct?" he snapped unthinking.

Someone gasped.

The Prince's gaze shifted slowly to the wizard, this time darkening menacingly. "Care to rephrase, Mr. Endoar?"

Teela held her breath.

Malek swallowed hard. "All I'm saying is that she and I are engaged."

Adam glared down at him. "I am aware of that."

Silence.

The Prince took a step forward, Malek a step back.

"Is there anything pressing you would like to discuss with me in private?"

"N-no."

The soft music suddenly changed.

"Fine," Adam snapped. "Please excuse us. My parents are entering the antechamber." Cylvia threaded her arm through his. "Sergeant Duncan," he stated with a nod.

Teela gave a nod in reply followed by a curtsey.

"Mr. Endoar."

He bowed. "Your Highness."

Adam's eyes stayed fixed on the shorter, slightly rotund man before switching to the Redhead who simply made a face and shrugged her apology.

With Cylvia's head turned, the Prince winked and headed for the double doors causing Malek's mouth to fall open.

"Did you see that?"

Grinning, Teela schooled her features. "I saw nothing."

"He's flirting."

"Adam? A flirt? Never," she replied in all seriousness. "He's the exact opposite in fact."

"Well, I know what I saw," he maintained.

As the music began to swell and the double doors opened into the Ballroom, the King and Queen descended the elegant crimson gold-trimmed staircase. Teela turned to him.

"I spent the first eleven years of my life here so I know protocol," she stated. "Be careful, Malek," she warned. "You just insulted the future King of Eternia with your thoughtless impertinence."

Malek frowned.

* * *

Lying on her side, her eyes popped open, the rising sun shining through the sliver of curtains and settling across her face.

She squinted and stretched. Malek lay behind her, a possessive arm slung over her as he continued to snore.

Sleepily rubbing her eyes, she yawned. Grimacing at the slight headache from a night of dancing and too much champagne she moved his arm and slowly rose to a sitting position. She glanced at the time piece on the nightstand: 0700.

Teela moaned. "Seven AM?"

Her fiancé stirred, his eyes sleepily blinking open to fix on his beloved. "Good morning, dear."

"Good morning."

Smiling, he slowly sat up and leaned against the tufted headboard. "What do you say we stay in and have breakfast in bed?"

"Let's not and say we did," she retorted.

"Why not?"

Teela looked at him. "Because it's been years since I've seen my friends and I want to spend time with them, that's why."

Suspicious, his eyes narrowed. "Them? Don't you mean… _him?_ "

She let out an exasperated grunt and scrambled out of bed. "We're not having this conversation again. You made an ass out of yourself plenty last night without my help, Love." She hurried into the bathing chambers and grabbed her toothbrush. "Get over the fact that at one point in my life, my best friend was the Prince of Eternia, alright?" she called out from inside.

Annoyed, he clenched his jaw.

xxx

Breakfast was held in the formal Dining Hall with Cylvia's parents and younger sister, Man-At-Arms, Orko and Cringer, Adam and Cylvia, Teela and Malek, the King and Queen.

Conversation was lively and pleasant, everyone catching up on years apart.

Despite the lighthearted repartee, Prince Adam never smiled; his expression serious and closed. Teela lifted a glass of water to her lips, her brow knit. She redirected her gaze. "So, what do you do, Mr. Simonidese?" she asked, her interest piqued at the people Adam will in one year's time consider family.

Ivin, an older man with graying temples and a kind smile looked at her. "I'm the Governor of Lyvinia, thanks to His Majesty here," he gestured to a smiling Randor. I started as a financier for land developments and made many contacts in my trade," he explained. "When the slot opened after Deruvalen retired, I expressed my interest in serving."

"Interesting," Teela replied, her father's admonishing gaze glued to hers, his full moustache twitching. "And Madame First Lady, how do you get on in your new role?" she asked cheerily despite the apprehension in her father's eyes.

Lulinda gave a warm and open smile. "I help my husband settle petty disputes between the landowners," she joked, the table chuckling in understanding. "I also address women's health issues and work with the Queen to combat the growing epidemic of homelessness in some of our villages."

The woman grinned. "But most of all, I make a home for my husband's evening retreat…his sanctuary to return to after a long day's work. I also ensure our youngest doesn't miss one day of school," she teased, cupping Rua's chin, much to her angst ridden chagrin.

Table chatter resumed as Teela smiled at the young girl. "What do you think about your soon to be brother-in-law, Rua?" she asked taking a sip of water.

Shy, she glanced over at him engaged in conversation with Duncan and Orko. "I think he's dreamy," she stated, her face beaming.

Amused, Teela choked down the liquid, doing her best not to spray the guests.

"My friends think he's gorgeous and cool, too," she added. "Not to mention that my sister will be Queen one day."

"Rua," her father drew out.

"Well it's true, Daddy!"

Malek and Teela exchanged glances.

As disjointed conversations continued, with Orko entertaining young Rua and Cringer napping at the bottom of Adam's chair Teela glanced at her childhood friend.

Now engulfed in serious conversation with his father, his eyes were pinned to the monarch. His elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, he listened intently as Randor discussed land rights and the possibility of donating property to the outlying villages of Lyvinia.

Feeling eyes on him, he suddenly looked at Teela, their eyes meeting.

He gave a small nod, she returning it with a cautious smile.

"Teela?"

Shaken from her reverie, she turned to her fiancé. "What?"

"I asked if you were interested in going."

"Mmhmm. Sure," she replied absent-mindedly.

Cylvia, seated beside Adam and chatting with her mother reached a hand out and placed it on his thigh, the Prince flinching slightly and glancing down.

That seized Teela's attention.

"…so what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea," she mumbled, Malek suddenly excited.

xx

Breakfast concluded with the Bride To Be offering to take anyone interested on a tour of Eternos Abbey, the massive stone cathedral where the wedding ceremony will be held next spring; the traditional one year royal engagement observed by a long line of Eternian monarchs dating back thousands of years.

Little did she know, Malek had vouched for Teela's attendance after getting her unsuspecting consent.

They rose from the long table, disturbing Cringer's nap and Orko floating happily, the conversations still lively and entertaining.

She tugged on his arm. "Oh please, Adam," Cylvia begged, "Come with us. My family's never been. And we're heading to my favorite café for lunch."

Pretending to busy herself by folding her linen napkin, Teela's gaze narrowed as she listened.

"I cannot. I must meet with Man-At-Arms to discuss the border kingdoms then stop by the orphanage to check on Mrs. Stoley," he replied. "Go on without me. I'll catch up later," he stated with a quick kiss. Teela glanced away.

"Alright," she replied dejectedly. "I'll see you at dinner?"

He nodded.

"Teela?" Malek held out an arm.

She rose. "I'm a little tired, Love. I guess all that wine last night is finally hitting me," she lied. "I'm going in for a nap. Go on without me. I'll see you later, dear."

Malek frowned. "Well alright. If you must," he kissed her cheek before breaking away to catch up with Governor Simonidese and the rest of the group.

She turned as the Queen kissed her son's cheek before taking Randor's arm. Marlena smiled at Teela as the two headed to Court.

Adam, Cringer, Duncan and Teela were left with the buffet attendants.

"Daughter? Are you alright? I thought you were going with the others."

"I'm fine, Daddy," she waved off. "I'm a little tired from last night," her gaze cut to the Prince's who stared curiously. "Guess I'll go lie down—"

"Your father and I are going to discuss T'Allarma, Tee. Would you care to join us?"

Duncan's head whipped to the younger man.

 _Tee!_ "Okay!" she stated without hesitation approaching and standing next to him.

"Is this a good idea?"

The two young ones whipped their heads to the older soldier. "What do you mean?"

Duncan studied them, their confused and curious gazes fixed on him. He waved a hand. "Nevermind."

The Prince glanced down. "Come on, Cringe."

The seven hundred pound nine-foot long cat stood and followed the three of them as they made their way to her father's workshop.

* * *

After the meeting, Adam took Teela along to the orphanage for a visit with old Mrs. Stoley who had made some headway in her recovery. She was conscious but barely coherent only able to say a few words, her voice hoarse due to damaged vocal chords.

Her face lit up as Teela came into view, Yabruvna beaming proudly.

"Li—ttle Miss Tee-lahh," she stated, her arms beckoning.

"Hi Mrs. Stoley," Teela approached her bedside and stooped for an embrace.

"Aren't you-uu beau-ti-ful…," she smiled.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"S-soo when are you-uu two get-ting mar-ried?"

The couple glanced at each other then back at the older woman. "We're not marrying each other, Mrs. Stoley," Adam explained, "I'm marrying Cylvia. She's marrying Malek."

The woman frowned as Adam blinked in confusion. Teela bit her lip to suppress laughter.

"Th-at's wh-what you-uu think," she retorted.

His eyebrows shot up in amusement as Teela covered her mouth to hide a smile.

They spent the next couple of hours chatting as Adam signed off on several financial documents, the orphanage having been renovated beautifully in modern décor and running with a full staff.

Teela glanced around. "Wow. You did a nice job."

Handing the documents to Yabruvna now the director of the facility, Adam turned to her. "Our parents are bankrolling it. The praise belongs to them."

She nodded in agreement.

xx

The two embraced the older woman with promises to return next month and headed back to town. Teela leaned forward in the royal carriage.

"What was that I saw earlier between you and Cylvia?"

Gazing out the window, Adam turned to her. "What was what?"

"She put her hand on your leg and you seemed adverse to it."

He shrugged and returned to the window.

Her emerald gaze narrowed.

xxx

They arrived back at the Palace, the Redhead still not satisfied as they walked the halls toward the Royal Wing.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?" she teased.

He gave her a sidelong glance. "You won't win."

"Is that so?"

His expression serious, he glanced at her. "Yes."

"Prove it."

"Wager?"

"You win, you're off the hook and your secret is safe. I win, you tell me everything…full disclosure."

His gaze went round.

"Deal?" she held out an arm.

Reluctant, he glanced down at it finally clasping hers. "Deal."

"Follow me," she smirked.

The two headed into the Palace courtyard, her father's Guard members performing drills and exercises. They stopped at the shed as she gestured.

"Choose your weapon, My Prince."

She saw for the first time in the nearly thirty-six hours since she arrived home the hint of a smile crossing his lips. "Ladies first."

Snorting, she pulled open the doors and reached for a double-edged sword and shield. Slipping on and fastening the scabbard, she picked up her weapons and backed away flipping the heavy sword in her hand getting a feel for its weight and handling.

Nodding, Adam chose a sleeker version; a single-edged leather grip sword choosing its matching scabbard…no shield. Teela quirked a brow.

"Smart ass."

He bowed in jest.

The two began to circle one another; sapphire locked on emerald, both smirking as they sized each other up. Teela then went on the attack.

Adam easily blocked her overhand axe-strike as she spun round and thrust forward for a second attempt, he pivoting and blocking again.

"Are you done?" he taunted.

"Not even close!"

At that she maneuvered left, swinging the blade over her head and bringing it diagonally across her body, Adam sliding backward narrowly evading the tip. Reversing his grip, one-handed he twirled the blade across his body and side to side helicopter style as he advanced, Teela's eyes pinned to his movements as she raised the shield and retreated, their swords crossing.

By this time enthusiastic Guard members began to gather round, their voices raised in excitement as they watched the daughter of their esteemed Commander face off with the son of the King, both known for their skills in combat.

Neither noticed as they continued to dodge and parry, the clanking of the swords ringing, the blades glistening in the afternoon sun.

Tossing her shield and sheathing her sword, in a burst of power Teela engaged in a series of forward round-off flips to gain speed and momentum.

Nodding, he sheathed his sword behind him and followed suit, he needing less ground time with his superior upper body strength and power, the two crossing amidst airborne somersaults, drawing their swords mid-air and clashing metal against metal.

At the acrobatics, the soldiers gaped as the loser's sword clanked loudly to the ground.

Landing on one knee opposite of each other, Prince Adam smirked and sheathed his sword behind him.

Teela glowered at him, her breathing labored. "Lucky shot."

Just then, the regiment of sixty men marveled, clamoring with whistles and applause, the two combatants suddenly jolted and whipping their heads to them oblivious of their rather large audience.

His breathing also labored, Adam bowed as Teela made a face offering a mock curtsey. "I had wine last night," she explained jokingly.

"So did I," Adam responded. "Poor excuse."

She stuck her tongue out as his eyebrows shot skyward.

"There's nothing to see here," she shouted turning and waving at the men. "Go back to your exercises before my father has your hides!"

Laughter exploded as the men saluted and dispersed, each talking excitedly over what they'd witnessed. Adam stooped and picked up her sword.

"You need this?"

She grinned. "Oh stop it," she ranted snatching it from him. She turned and picked up the shield. "So I suppose you get to keep your secret."

Adam shrugged. "It's okay, I'll tell you anyway. You earned it."

Her eyes went round.

* * *

As Cylvia and the rest of the engagement party had not yet returned from town, the two of them headed back to his chambers, Cringer in tow.

Adam punched in the security code and turned the knob. He stood aside as Teela thanked him and went ahead, the two males following her.

"Would you like a bottle of water?"

"Please. Thanks."

Adam gestured toward his salon, Teela entering the hall and going right as he went left to the kitchen. She admired her surroundings; soft cream colored carpets interchanged by chocolate brown hardwood flooring and beautiful wool tapestry rugs, oversized plush sofas and chaises, marbled sculptures, striking floral arrangements and large open windows brightening the rooms. The cathedral ceilings boasted fourteen-feet in height giving the space an open and airy feeling. His rooms were massive, the classic yet somehow modern décor utilizing all of its luxurious five thousand square footage.

The fragrance of fresh cut flowers and his cologne lingered as she settled into a soft sofa, Cringer following her. He placed his chin on her lap as she scratched behind his ears.

"Cringer. Down," came the command which was immediately obeyed as Adam approached handing her an ice cold water.

"Oh I didn't mind."

Taking a seat on the sofa opposite, he glanced at the cat. "I suppose she likes you," he joked before gesturing with a nod. The tiger snorted his pleasure and trotted back to her, resuming his position. Teela chuckled and stroked his soft beautiful fur scratching him behind the ears.

"So tell me what's going on," she pressed. "Why did you jump like that when she touched you?"

His eyes now wary cut to hers as he took a sip of water. "You don't waste time, do you?"

"Come on," she snorted, "This is Teela. You know me."

Leaning back, he placed the water on the table and stretched his long legs crossing them at the ankles. "I know the eleven year old Teela," he replied, "Not the twenty-year old Teela."

"Nothing's changed. Now stop deflecting and tell me."

His eyes on her, a small grin slowly grew into a full mischievous smile. "Seriously?"

Marveling at the first sign of mirth, she grinned back. "Yeah. Seriously."

Taking another swig he again set the bottle down. Crossing his arms over his chest, he eyed her with such intense study she blushed and glanced down, scratching a euphoric Cringer. Suddenly shy, she again met his probing gaze.

"I don't like to be touched."

She froze, Cringer suddenly whimpering at the loss of tenderness.

"What do you mean you don't like to be touched? How?"

"Casually or otherwise," he stated, his face expressionless.

"What?"

"You heard me."

She knit her brow. "You mean…you and Cylvia have never…"

He shook his head.

"No sex? _Ever?_ " her voice became shrill.

"Never."

Teela's emerald gaze widened in shock. "You're…a virgin?"

At that, he quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so shocking?"

"Hell yes," she snorted. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Adam snorted a sad chuckle, his blue gaze now focusing on his sneakers.

"Why? Is it because of…Ernest?"

At the name, all traces of joviality suddenly vanished, his features turning to stone, his eyes still on his shoes. "Yes."

"Oh Ancients, Adam, you've got to get over that," she warned. "How are you going to reproduce?"

He whipped his head to her, a look of incredulity settling in his eyes. "I am aware of the tenuous situation and will handle it when the situation presents itself," he reassured, his gaze going back to his shoes. "I'm just not exactly sure when I'll be ready," he mumbled in confession.

"What does Cylvia think?"

Again, Adam's gaze jerked to hers, his stare lingering. He blinked. "We haven't discussed it."

"Are you capable of having children?"

He lifted an eyebrow giving her a look that said, _Really?_

"Okay so you can," she concluded, "I'm just… _shocked_ that's all. Especially at your age…looking the way you do…" she trailed off.

"Which is?"

She met his gaze. "Well you're an exact replica—younger and blonder—of your father. You're kind of gorgeous don't you know that?"

Adam knit his brow and glanced away. "Whatever."

Silence.

"I think people are afraid of me."

Teela's eyes went round. "Why?"

He shrugged.

More silence.

"Yes. I look like my father," he stated quietly.

"Do you allow your parents to touch you?"

He again met her gaze. "Of course, they're my parents. I love them. Plus _obviously_ they don't touch me sexually or in an intimate sort of way," he explained. "It's embraces, shoulder pats, kisses on the cheek, etc.," he waved off.

"Yes, yes of course. There's a big difference."

Again silence, the sound of Cringer's low rumbling purrs the only sound in the room.

"Do you still dream of your twin sister?"

Long pause.

"No. Not anymore," he stated woefully, his gaze fixed on his bottled water now.

"I'm sorry."

He glanced at her, his features expressionless before wandering the room.

The two lingered in silence, Teela taking a sip of water as the cat climbed onto the massive couch placing half of his body on her lap, his warmth filling her, his forehead rubbing her chin.

"Cringe," Adam drew out admonishingly.

Teela gasped, the weight of him, even if it was only in part was crushing. "Oh my God you're a big boy," she snorted in laughter.

Adam stood and, taking him by the collar, directed him off. Pointing to his cushion in the corner, Cringer reluctantly followed, circling it before settling down, folding his limbs underneath him and placing his head on his paws dejectedly.

"Don't take it personally Cringer," Adam reassured, "You're too much cat for her."

Teela burst into laughter causing Adam's head to snap to her in confusion. He shrugged and reclaimed his seat. He eyed her.

"So…have you and Malek…?"

Regaining her composure, she blinked at him. "What? Oh. Yes. For almost two years now."

Surprised, his eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"Malek's a loser."

Her jaw fell open. _"Adam!"_

"It's true," he stated calmly, taking another sip of water. "He sees you only as a trophy and an extension of himself; a reflection of his worth bolstering his ego. Besides, he doesn't seem your type."

Something inside wanted to agree with him, his insight staggeringly accurate but she couldn't. This was her love. "Don't be mean. He's my intended and we're marrying in a few months."

Another shrug, his arms folding.

"Okay so he's not handsome, not exactly virile, and not the best pilot on the planet but he's mine, okay?" she defended, feeling the need to justify.

He looked at her. "You don't have to explain anything. You love who you love. It's not my business," he replied quietly.

Teela's gaze narrowed. "Speaking of 'not your type', do you love Cylvia?"

Adam's sapphire gaze locked with hers. "No."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** Good grief. Thanks to all for your kind patience. It's a crazy summer with me traveling incessantly. Aaaand I go out of town again next week :/ I hope this was worth the wait. After a long simmer, things sort of...implode in this chapter. Please note you must be at least 18 years old to read this update as it contains a brief sexual encounter._

Chapter 23

Deep within the maze of caves in the heart of the dark looming mountain, a man dressed in tattered robes sat hunched over a makeshift lab table, the stone slab large enough to accommodate an adult cadaver.

Busy, he hovered over his work; beakers, flasks, and crucibles filling the table violently bubbling over with curious multi-colored concoctions stimulated by the open flame.

 _I will have my vengeance_ , his mind repeated its mantra.

Spending nearly a decade hidden within these dank craggy halls, his tortured ebony gaze focused as he poured one substance into another mixing and analyzing each reaction as the contents grew more volatile.

Driven by rage and a deep lingering bitterness he forged on nightly enveloped by the surrounding darkness; a darkness one can feel, the fragile flickering light of a single candle the only illumination in the murky caves.

 _I will build an army…_

As he worked, a creature enormous in size slinked up beside him, menacing in nature. Sitting on its haunches it bore its teeth releasing a bone chilling growl.

The scientist glanced down at his sole companion reaching a hand out and stroking its head, an evil smile curling his lips.

"Patience, Panthor. _Patience._ "

* * *

She gawked at him.

" _No?_ What do you mean, _no?_ "

Cringer abruptly lifted his head and snapped it to her, startled at the unexpected shrill in her voice as Adam held her gaze, his expression unreadable.

At his silence Teela gave a frustrated huff. "If you're not in love with her then why are you _with_ her?"

He stared at her, wordless. His arms folded across his chest and his legs outstretched, the Prince suddenly unfolded his arms and stood to his feet. He glanced at the timepiece on his wrist.

"I have an appointment," he stated sharply before heading to the hallway. He stopped and turned to her, his expression blank. "I'm afraid I won't be available for the rest of the day."

Confused by his shift in mood, Teela knit her brow. Studying his features she nodded and stood, her eyes meeting Cringer's. Approaching she stooped, kissing his head and affectionately scratching under his chin eliciting an appreciative purr.

"I'll see you later, Fraidy-Cat," she teased endearingly before straightening and glaring at her friend. She stepped to him, her chin raised to look into his eyes.

"There are times when I do not understand you," she stated, her hurt and confused gaze boring into his. Turning she entered the hallway, her boots clacking against the hardwood floors.

Adam stood pensively still, his blue gaze pinned to the floor as he listened to her leave, the front door opening and gently closing behind her. He glanced at his cat who by now was glaring at him accusatorily.

 _"_ _What?"_ he spat angrily before turning to leave.

The tiger released a judgmental snort before plopping his head onto his paws.

* * *

 _-Three Hours Later-_

Escorted by the Royal Guard, the "bridal party" returned from their outing talking excitedly and dispersing to their quarters to prepare for dinner. Longing for him, Cylvia headed straight for the Prince's quarters. Entering the code on the security keypad she entered.

"Adam?"

Met with silence, she moved through the hallway and entered his salon, her chocolate brown gaze falling on a sleeping Cringer. "Where's Adam?"

Startled awake, the cat lifted and snapped his head to her, his golden eyes clueless and confused.

 _That's odd,_ she thought.

The pair normally inseparable, she put a fist to her hip and knit her brow. Turning, she left his chambers and decided to search for him.

xxx

"Darling?"

Contemplative, Teela lay on the large sofa, her eyes rolling in response to his call. She stiffened realizing her reaction was unkind and uncalled for. Regaining her composure, she sat up and grabbed a book. "In here."

He appeared, his enthusiastic gaze locked on hers. "Honey, we had a great time. Lady Cylvia is a fantastic hostess and her family is top drawer," he gushed.

"That's nice," she replied, her fingers casually flipping the pages.

Taking a seat beside her, Malek recounted his entire day with the esteemed Simonidese family leaving no detail out much to Teela's chagrin.

"…and Captain Hall and the Prince's security detail protected us the entire time as citizens ogled the soon to be Crown Princess," he continued. "Hall spoke well of you. I think he may even have a crush," he observed with a smirk. "Next, we were given an official tour of Eternos Abby and visited the Tower where the Royal Jewels are kept. Their Majesties' Crowns are amazing, honey," suddenly resentful he added, "I hate to admit that the Crown Prince's Scepter was quite spectacular as well. We then enjoyed a delicious lunch at the Oldethum Café which, I might add, is operated by the prestigious Nemanian Family, second cousins to the Miros and an establishment hundreds of years old."

"Yes, I know them." Bored Teela nodded, flipping through her pages. "That's all very nice, honey."

Malek furrowed his brow. "That's the second _that's nice_ ," he pointed out. "Are you even paying any attention to what I'm saying, darling?"

Annoyed, she closed her book and met his gaze. "Yes, Malek," she sighed. "I'm listening."

"What's wrong?"

She blew a puff of air and stood, gently tossing the book onto the coffee table. "Nothing dear," she dismissed. Leaning over, she cupped his face and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I really am glad you had a good time, I'm just a little tired. I'm going to shower, Love."

He knit his brow as he watched her leave.

Suspicious, he slowly closed his eyes.

xxx

Pensive, Teela stood under the hot steaming jets and lathered up, the silky bubbles sliding down her body as her mind replayed what happened in the Prince's chambers earlier.

 _He's not in love? Why is he marrying her? Is it arranged? Is he being forced into marriage?_ her mind rambled.

Suddenly, arms surrounded her waist from behind causing her to yelp in surprise. She whirled around to find an amorous Malek nude, his gaze hungry.

"I'm sorry darling," he crooned, "It was insensitive of me to prattle on about my day. How was yours?" he asked as he kissed her neck, his tongue dipping into her clavicle and tracing her collar bone.

Though her mind was preoccupied, Teela released a throaty moan.

"It…was…fine," she managed, her breathing labored as his ministrations distracted her.

Kissing her, he slipped his hand down her flat stomach and cupped her femininity. He slipped two fingers inside causing her to stiffen then relax.

"You belong to me and no one else. Not Captain Hall, not the Prince… _no one_. Understand?"

"Yesss…," she replied absentmindedly, her head falling back as he kissed her breasts.

Suddenly grabbing her shoulders he roughly turned her toward the mosaic tile walls and, placing a hand to her back and one on her hip, he bent her over and quickly entered her from behind.

Not ready for him, Teela let out a fractured yelp, his entry painful as he continued to thrust ignoring her sounds of distress as she reached for the wall, struggling to regain her bearings and composure.

The entire encounter lasting only a few minutes, after five seconds he climaxed and released inside of her, his body shuddering as he moaned in ecstasy. Annoyed and uneasy, Teela remained still as he pulled out and patted her back. She straightened and whirled on him.

"What was that?"

Blinking, he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Teela glared at him. "That wasn't making love, Malek. That was _punishment_."

His eyes widened. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I punish you?"

Her emerald gaze narrowed. "You used The Sight, didn't you?"

Malek's eyebrows flew up. "What are you talking ab—"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" she shouted before turning and rinsing herself off. Pushing past him, she threw open the shower doors and grabbed a bath towel wrapping it around her body. She turned toward him as he also rinsed and exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his soft, portly belly.

"Malek, I needed my space. I didn't want to talk about what happened today but instead, you used Sight to tap my thoughts," she accused. "You saw Adam and I together today, didn't you?"

Annoyed he glanced away placing his hands on his chubby hips. "Yes I did but I had no choice!" he explained. "You were in a mood and weren't talking so I had to."

Clenching her jaw, Teela folded her arms. "No. You didn't _have to_ she replied using air quotes with her fingers. "You violated me. Then you violated me once more with that practical _rape_ just now!" she shouted waving a hand at the shower doors. "How could you? Are you that jealous of him?"

Furious, Malek's arms went to his sides, his fists glowing red hot. _"I am not jealous!"_ he shouted back. "I merely want my fiancée to be honest with me!"

"Well that's not the way to go about it!" she shot back. "You don't go digging around in someone's thoughts uninvited because of your pitiful little insecurities!" Her gaze shot to his groin. "And I do mean _little!_ "

Suddenly, Teela sensed a burst of malicious energy followed by a vicious backhand against her right cheek, her head snapping left.

Feeling the sting, her eyes wide she put a hand to her face and snapped her head to her fiancé who stood motionless, his manic expression twisted in anger, his arms at his sides.

"Did you just… _slap me?_ "

"I had no choice," he replied, his anger barely contained. "You were irrational. Not only did you _insult_ me but you accused me of being insecure—"

"That wasn't an accusation," she cut him off, "That's a _fact_." She turned and marched out of their bathing chambers.

"Where are you going?" he said sharply, following her.

Teela ducked into their walk-in closet. Snatching her duffel, she began to pull her clothes from the hangers and stuff them into her bag. Malek came to the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving you," she replied without looking up, busy packing her clothes and boots.

His gaze widened. "You can't!"

"Oh yes I can." She stopped and looked at him. "I'm a trained combat soldier. If I wanted to I could severely maim you in two moves but that would be wrong and it's not my way." She resumed packing. "It would have been deemed self-defense by the authorities after what _you_ did, Malek," she stopped again and eyed him. "Although you've threatened, you never laid a hand on me. Only now do I finally see what kind of man you are. Gada tried to warn me but I didn't listen," she zipped up her duffel and pushed past him, tossing it on the bed. "I guess I figured I had no better option."

She snatched off her towel and began to dress, Malek frozen as he looked on helplessly.

"We're done."

With the realization that she was serious he watched her, his mouth dropping open. "I…I don't know what came over me," he confessed. "Teela, I'm…I'm sorry."

She continued to dress without reply.

"It won't happen again. I swear it, darling."

Ignoring him, she sat on the edge of the bed pulling on her boots.

In the silence, he thought for a moment. "I…I never figured out how you could sometimes sense my hidden magic," he pondered. "You…you have a gift, Teela. We're meant to be together," he implored. "I sense you have the gift of sorcery although I have no idea why or where it came from. Together, we can explore it—"

Teela stopped, her gaze meeting his cutting him off. "Don't flatter me," she said sharply. "It's not sorcery. Just common sense however I stayed too long even after seeing all the signs," she replied. "You're an _abuser_ , Malek. And you need to get help," she said rising and slinging her duffel over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Darling! I'm sorry…please don't leave!" he shouted following.

"It's over. You crossed the line with me," she replied without looking back.

"If I get help, will you return to me?"

Teela stopped and spun round. "If?" she snorted. "Whether you do or don't it's up to you. Regardless, I'm never coming back, Malek. Goodbye."

She turned and grabbing the knob exited slamming the door.

Malek stood in the middle of the living room clad only in a towel, shocked over what had just transpired.

* * *

He sat on the bench alone with his thoughts, his hands clasped, his elbows on his thighs.

Flowers beginning their bloom and birds chirping their evening song, the Palace Gardens were beautiful in Spring's sunset. They offered solace to him whenever he felt confused…overwhelmed… _angry_. Over the last year, premonitions of impending doom clouded his mind accompanied by memories he refused to acknowledge—

"Adam?"

Startled, he spun round to see Cylvia approaching, her gaze worried. "Are you alright?" she asked taking a seat beside him.

He managed a small cautious smile. "I'm okay. How was your excursion?"

"It was great fun," she replied with a smile. "My family loved the city and they were very impressed. Adam, your family history is remarkable. From King Greyskull all the way down to your father, it's all absolutely amazing and I'm so honored to be a part of it."

With a crooked smile, his gaze wandered back to the gardens. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he replied quietly.

She knit her brow. "Adam, what's wrong?"

His gaze met hers. "Nothing I can't handle, Cylvia. I just need to work out a few things."

She studied him. "We're good friends, remember? I want to help you," she placed a hand on his left thigh.

He flinched, his gaze going to her hand causing her to pull away.

Silence.

"I've been wanting to ask you for some time now; why do you react when I touch you?"

Adam's surprised gaze snapped to hers.

"And you don't touch anyone aside from the official arm clasp during state visits. Only your parents get to hold you. You don't embrace me…you never touch me..."

"I'm sorry but it has nothing to do with you, Cylvia. I have issues. I'll work through them," he replied.

She reached out and placed a hand to his back as he stiffened slightly, her other hand resting on his muscular thigh. "When we were younger, you weren't this sensitive. You used to allow me to hug you at least."

His eyes went back to the gardens.

"I know what he did to you when you were a boy, Adam. I've read the court transcripts."

Alarmed, Adam's troubled gaze snapped back to lock with her saddened brown ones.

"I've known for a year now," she explained, her eyes roaming his features. "When you kept your distance even when we began courting, I decided to look into your past. This is why I've never discussed your trepidation with you. I waited hoping you'd tell me when you were ready…but you never did."

Speechless, he stared at her as she took his hand in hers. "You can trust me." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. "When we marry, I'll be your Princess…your Confidante…your _Lover._ "

"There are nights when I can't sleep…," he began. "When I struggle, will you be able to handle it?" he asked quietly, his gaze boring into hers.

"Yes," she stated confidently. "Are you seeing a therapist?"

"No."

Cylvia's eyebrows flew up. "Why not? You may have PTSD, Adam. It's important you see a professional," she insisted.

He glanced away, pensive. "I was eleven the last time I spoke to a Counselor," he replied. "She stated I'd have moments of regression as the trauma worked its way to the surface," he paused. "I have triggers. It's unclear how I'll react when faced with acute distress."

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean…triggers?"

His eyes remained fixed on the garden fountain. "My Sensei once warned my parents that if provoked, I could snap and kill a man. Or, I may regress and black out ending up on the floor in a fetal position sucking my thumb. That's actually happened a few times."

Horrified, she stared at him.

"I could cower and run away from external threats. Or become addicted to sex and end up a whore—"

"No," she interjected, "You're strong…a man of morals and integrity and someone who will never succumb to weakness. I don't believe that."

He met her eyes. "I'm only human, Cylvia. Don't make me out to be something I'm not."

They held each other's gazes, Adam knitting his brow.

"Although this marriage was arranged, you need to know what you're signing up for," he warned, "This is reality. Besides my own personal issues to overcome, Eternia has enemies. As Crown Prince I have a difficult road to navigate and I expect it to worsen once I'm crowned King. Again I ask, can you handle it?"

Fidgeting, she broke eye contact.

More silence.

"I have mood swings. Will you be able to endure it if I shut down?"

Her uncertain gaze met his. "I think I can…"

He looked at her.

"As long as you confide in _me,_ _not_ Teela."

He lifted a brow.

Cylvia's gaze bore into his. " _I'm_ your woman now, Adam, _not_ her."

"Teela never was my woman," he replied incredulous, "And I can't promise I won't share my struggles with her. She was my best friend."

"But _we_ met at the orphanage," she maintained. "You and I knew one another before she entered your life."

"True. But I—" he stopped.

She frowned. "You what?"

"Nothing."

She eyed him as he checked his timepiece. "Dinner in thirty minutes," he stated before abruptly standing. He held out a hand to her, she curiously taking it and following him up. They stood toe to toe.

"Kiss me."

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes."

Adam stared down into her eyes waiting for something, she didn't know what. He then took her hands in his and after a brief hesitation, brought his lips down to hers for a quick kiss. When it broke, she looked up into his eyes.

"Now, embrace me."

"Don't push it," he replied before taking her hand and leading a stunned Cylvia out of the gardens.

* * *

Dinner was strained.

Randor and Marlena exchanged curious glances as they observed Adam on one side of the table barely uttering a word and Teela, looking dejected and lost on the other with an even more confused Malek and Cylvia seated next to them.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" the Queen asked the wizard, hoping to lighten the mood.

Blinking, he turned to her. "Yes, Your Majesty. Lady Cylvia was a wonderful guide. She showed us where she and the Prince will exchange vows and even showed us where they will spend their wedding night before heading off to the honeymoon," he replied with a pointed glance at his former fiancée.

Adam gave a surreptitious glance at Teela finding her eyes while Cylvia observed them.

"I cannot tell you how excited we are to one day be able to call you family," the Governor bubbled jovially as his wife and youngest daughter eagerly looked on. "Although we must wait a whole year, Prince Adam already feels like a son to me."

Duncan and Randor exchanged unreadable looks before shifting their gazes to their plates, Marlena catching it.

"May I be the first to wish you a very happy marriage," Malek stated, his eyes fixed on the Prince. "I'm sure it'll be very interesting."

Adam's suddenly annoyed gaze met Malek's. "Meaning?"

Cylvia shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the dining hall going silent as Teela's worried gaze volleyed between the two men.

Malek snorted. "Oh, nothing. Only that while her Ladyship was away you and my fiancée spent time together alone in your chambers, Your Highness."

The Simonidese family gasped, all eyes shifting to the Prince as Randor, his eyes on his son took a sip of wine. Adam's gaze shifted to Teela then back to Malek.

"Now, isn't _that_ odd?" the wizard stated sarcastically.

"How about a magic trick?" Orko asked nervously as Cringer's worried eyes stayed on his friend.

Adam's sapphire gaze narrowed dangerously. "There's nothing odd about two long-time friends chatting," he shot back. "Anyone suggesting inappropriate behavior is simply a _pervert_ ," he added taking a bite of dinner.

Another gasp as Marlena coughed to disguise a laugh, her hand going to her mouth.

Malek's face reddening with anger, he frowned. "I'm _no pervert_ , Your Highness."

Adam put the fork and knife down. "Aren't you?"

Teela bit her lip. "Guys—"

"Why you—"

"It was your impudence that started this whole damn conversation," the Prince stated sharply, calmly cutting the wizard off. "For your own safety I suggest you stop talking."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"Your Majesty," Ivin asked, his face ashen, "After a full day of activities I'm afraid my wife and I are fatigued. Would you mind terribly if we turned in early?"

Randor tore his gaze from the bitter exchange between his son and Teela's fiancé, his eyes settling on the Governor. "Not at all, my friend." Glaring now, his gaze moved back to Malek. "I hope this little...indiscretion doesn't affect your ability to enjoy a good night's sleep, Ivin."

"Certainly not, Sire. I thank you for a wonderful day and…," he glanced at Malek and Adam who continued to glare silently at one another, "…an entertaining dinner."

To keep her composure, Marlena bit her lip.

"You are most welcome. We will see you at breakfast. Sleep well."

"You as well, Your Majesty." Ivin rose from the table and bowed to the monarchs. He turned to the Prince. "Your Highness."

Adam turned, stood, and inclined his head. "Sir, rest well. Madame. Rua," he inclined his head once again.

A bit shaken, Lulinda rose, curtseyed and smiled. "Good night, my Prince." Taking Rua's hand who also curtseyed eyes wide, they kissed their eldest daughter and exited.

"I suppose I'll say good night as well," Cylvia stated shakily before rising. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, Adam stooping slightly.

Watching them, Teela took a sip of water.

"Your Majesties," she stated with a curtsey.

"Good night dear," they replied.

As she left, the Prince slowly sat back down, his eyes on the wizard. "I'll expect an apology to everyone in the morning."

Teela's gaze shot to Malek.

He frowned. "And what if I don't offer one… _Your Highness?_ " he asked sarcastically, his anger unwisely emboldening him.

Adam's face darkened. "Then you and I will have _words_."

Duncan's moustache twitched agitatedly as the room once again fell silent. Malek turned to the King.

"Sire, your son's threats are entirely unacceptable—"

"And?" Randor shot back.

The portly wizard's eyes widened. "But…you should step in, Your Majesty. I was making a simple observation while he—"

"It appears my son is handling the situation extraordinarily well," he replied. "And may I remind you, WFC, insulting the Crown Prince is a Class-A Misdemeanor not to mention a gross slander against the High Throne."

Teela sat frozen, her emerald gaze darting anxiously between Randor and Duncan, her father's alert cinnamon gaze meeting hers. The King leaned in.

" _Watch_ yourself, young man."

At the King's response, Malek went white before finally regaining his composure. Throwing the Prince a testy glance, he stood and bowed.

"Your Majesties. Forgive my impertinence. I'm…I wasn't thinking and lashed out inappropriately. My apologies."

"You're forgetting someone," Adam said sharply, his hard gaze locked upward on the wizard's doughy features.

Malek turned to Teela. "I'm…sorry," he stated before quickly bowing a second time and making haste out of the dining hall.

Humiliated, Teela stood and curtseyed. "I am so very sorry everyone," she said quietly. "He's usually only a jerk to me in private. He's angry because of what happened earlier. I'm afraid we had a falling out and…"

"And what, Daughter?" her father asked.

"I…umm…"

Adam stared at her, her eyes meeting his.

"I called off the wedding."

Everyone gasped with Orko losing altitude and sinking into his chair. Cringer on the other hand jumped to his feet in apparent approval, his tail whipping happily.

 _"_ _Good."_

All eyes shot to the Prince, his now shy gaze roaming the room.

"I mean, I'm sorry to hear that."

* * *

Dinner concluded swiftly with everyone dispersing to their quarters for the evening.

Preoccupied, the Prince's troubled mind replayed Teela's words: _He's usually only a jerk to me in private…_

Aware now that Teela had moved out of her shared quarters with Malek, after bidding his parents good night Adam decided to swing by and check on her before retiring for the night.

Turning the corner he stopped, walking in on the tail end of a couple engaged in a heated argument at the far end of the marbled halls.

"…what you did was completely unacceptable—"

"Well you weren't exactly behaving like a lady of the court now, were you?"

"You practically _raped_ me, you bastard!"

Adam's eyes went wide before filling with fury. Rounding the corner, he approached as the ex-lovers continued oblivious to his presence.

 _"_ _What the hell is going on?"_ he roared.

Startled, Malek and Teela stopped, their heads snapping to the Prince. The wizard's gaze narrowed.

"This is none of your business, Your Highness. I'm talking with my fiancée—"

" _EX_ -fiancée," Teela corrected angrily.

Malek took an aggressive step toward her, his finger raised to make a point as Adam moved in front of Teela, his angry gaze pinning the wizard down. "Did I hear her correctly? You _raped_ her?"

Nervous, he took a small step back and shook his head. "No no no! I did not—"

"Then what do you call what happened in the shower? Tenderness?" Teela cut him off.

Glancing behind him, Adam studied his best friend's countenance only now noticing the slight discoloration at the base of her jaw. Angry, he settled a furious gaze on the man before him.

"You needed to be taught a lesson, Teela! You're too independent for your own good—"

The Prince's sapphire gaze re-ignited in renewed fury. "So you _admit_ to it?"

Malek opened his mouth to counter but froze, the realization of his unintended confession hitting him. "No, I—"

"Pack your shit and get the fuck out of here. _NOW._ "

"No! I have a right to be here!" he countered angrily. "She is my woman and I demand to be heard!"

"She never _was_ your woman from the way it sounds. And she will never _be_ your woman if I have anything to say about it," Adam shot back. "You now have five seconds to get the hell out of my face or your worthless ass is _mine_."

"But—"

"Five…Four…Three…"

"You can't—"

Teela peeked out wide-eyed from behind Adam's shoulder.

"…Two…

"This is ridiculous—"

"...One…"

Seized with fear, Malek stared up at him.

"Fine. Have it your way."

With lightning speed the Prince grabbed Malek putting him in a headlock as Teela gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Struggling, the shorter man's fists glowed bright red as he sputtered and choked, struggling to land a punch, Adam having the upper hand in height, speed, strength, and agility. Shifting, Adam body slammed poor Malek to the floor, the wind knocked out of him as he lie there gasping for air. Adam stared down at him.

"You were warned. You're lucky you're leaving with only a concussion."

Guards rushed in at the commotion, their gazes going to the Prince before shifting to the crumpled heap on the floor.

"Take this piece of shit and dump him on the next carrier back to Base," Adam commanded waving a hand at the floor. "Pack his things and ship it to him. I want him out of my sight."

They bowed. "Yes, Your Highness!"

Assisting a wobbly Malek to his feet, he tried to protest as they quickly shuffled him out of the Royal Wing and through the back exits. Adam turned to Teela.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes wide and her mouth slack, she composed herself. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

He eyed her. "He raped you?"

Valets arrived at Malek's quarters to gather his things. Uncomfortable, Teela grew silent throwing a side glance at the staff. His gaze waxed troubled.

"I'm sorry, Tee," he stated, his voice low and tender. "I know what it's like."

Emotionally overwhelmed and saddened over the entire episode, she hugged herself, her eyes filling with tears. Even though he was an asshole, Malek was all she had in the world. Although over the years he gave her many valid reasons to walk out, it took a long time for her to finally give up.

 _And she wasn't a quitter. It wasn't her nature._

Feeling lost, Teela struggled with feelings of acute failure.

Studying her distraught features and knitting his brow, needing to protect her Adam stepped closer. Sensing his nearness, Teela's eyes flew up to meet his.

Slowly and tenderly he took her into his arms resting a cheek against her hair, his eyes closed.

Surprised and her mind allowing this one indulgence, her arms slid around his waist as she closed her eyes, her cheek against his hard chest, her mind settling as she listened to the soft rhythm of his heart, hers beating in kind.

They stood there, holding each other in silence.

Rua watched the curious scene unfold from behind a large porcelain planter.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:** Thanks for your readership. Life seems to be imitating art for me right now. Let's just say I had to walk away from a "Malek" in my life too :/...although he physically looked like "Adam". Crazy, huh?_

 _Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait. You must be at least 16 years old for this update for language and scary images. Hope I didn't go too overboard. Keldor is a grand-stander so I'm trying to keep him in character *wink*._ _Please review. Thanks so much._

 _(An update for, "I Didn't Know I Loved You" should be done in a couple of weeks.)_

Chapter 24

For what felt like an eternity, the two friends stood in the halls locked in an intimate embrace.

The tears finally ebbing, Teela shivered prompting Adam's arms to protectively tighten around her, his hands stroking her back. She inhaled his sensuous cologne and feeling safe, basked in the feeling of her breasts against his hard chest, her mind reeling at how today's experiences were so different…how two men can be such polar opposites.

Finally, they pulled back to look into each other's eyes.

"Are you going to be okay sleeping alone tonight?"

Shocked, Teela's eyes went round. "What do you mean?"

Knitting his brow, Adam's eyes finally widened in embarrassment. "Uhh…I meant are you going to be _okay_."

"Oh." She swiped at her tears and straightened. "Yeah, I'll be fine thanks."

Eyeing her, he nodded back.

Locking gazes, they searched each other. For what exactly, neither of them quite knew.

Lost in his eyes and caught up in his compassion for her, Teela made a move to kiss him causing Adam to suddenly blink and stumble backwards. Embarrassed and fidgety, she glanced away clearing her throat.

"My betrothal—"

"No! Yes. I mean, yes I know…yes." Swiping a lock of hair back her eyes wandered the halls. "Well okay umm...thanks Adam I'm going to bed goodnight," she rambled before turning and heading towards her chambers.

Concerned, Adam watched her retreat.

He bit his lip.

* * *

The following days were awkward with Teela doing her best to avoid Adam and Cylvia doing her level best to reinforce her claim on him. Through it all he was frustrated, torn between comforting his best friend and being available for his fiancée.

xx

Working at his desk, a knock at the door interrupted him. "Come."

"Your Highness?" a Palace page entered and bowed.

"Yes Shi'va?"

"Man-At-Arms would like to see you. Only if you have a moment free."

Adam blinked. "I can come right now," he replied, putting his pen down and rising from his chair.

The boy bowed once again. "He is in the workshop, my Prince."

"Thank you."

xx

The door cracked open. "Man-At-Arms?"

Duncan's eyes flew up from his work. "Prince Adam! Come in, lad."

He nodded and entered. Approaching the older man's lab table he stopped, his hands clasped behind his back. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

Removing his protective goggles he tossed them aside and rounded the table. Putting a friendly hand on Adam's shoulder he gestured toward the private lounge. "Thank you for coming. I just wanted to talk for a minute…about my daughter," he motioned to a nearby chair.

Lifting a brow, Adam took a seat. "What exactly about?"

Settling down, Duncan leaned forward. Clasping his hands together, he rested his elbows on his knees. "My Prince, Teela came to me the other day distraught over what happened the night Malek left the Palace."

"Distraught?"

"Yes," the man's cinnamon gaze locked on his. "She told me of your kindness and how you came to her rescue that night. As her father I'm indebted to you but I believe this is her way of apologizing for her behavior."

"Behavior?" Adam blinked in confusion. "What behavior?"

"As you know, my daughter is a disciplined and dedicated soldier," he explained. "She filed a report directly with Commander Marcus who, after reading its contents, felt the personal nature of the report required my handling...," he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, "…even though as you are aware, she is a member of Marcus' Corps of troops, not mine."

Adam watched as he gathered his thoughts.

"She felt she acted inappropriately during a particular moment in the hallway with you…," he hinted, his moustache twitching uncomfortably.

Furrowing his brow, Adam shook his head recalling no such misbehavior before suddenly stopping, his features settling in recollection.

Duncan nodded. "Yes. And…she understands if you wish for her to leave and will accept any punishment necessary. Even demotion. She feels disciplinary action would be in the best interests of you and your Intended and returning early to base to suffer any consequences you or your father deem fit is more than reasonable. Say the word and I will have Marcus sign the orders, my Prince."

Adam's mouth fell open. "That's absurd. There was _nothing_ inappropriate about Teela's behavior, Sir. And certainly nothing even _close_ to punishment. And no, I won't allow her to leave out of some perceived shame or indecency on her part," he said sharply.

Duncan's eyes twinkled. "Alright, lad— "

"Why didn't she come to me herself?"

"Although she denies it, she's a little embarrassed and hides behind the chain of command."

Adam's posture softened. "Oh. I see," he replied quietly. His eyes again met Duncan's. "Tell her there was no offense and that she's free to stay as long as she wants, granted her orders will permit. My parents regard her as their own daughter so I'm not overstepping any bounds in offering."

A small smile grew on the older man's lips. "Thank you."

Bringing a hand up to stroke his chin, he thought for a moment. "To be honest I'd feel more comfortable if she were reassigned here and kept a safe distance from Malek. I don't trust him," he grimaced, his ire piqued. "I may do him serious bodily harm if I ever lay eyes on him again."

The older man's eyebrows lifted in curious contemplation.

"I'll petition Father tomorrow and seek his approval. Is that alright with you, Sir?"

"Certainly. Once the King signs off on reassignment I will ring the base tomorrow and ask Marcus to file the papers, Your Highness."

The Prince nodded. "And please, call me Adam."

Another grin. "Call me Duncan."

The two exchanged smiles.

* * *

The engagement week coming to an end, Teela sat on her haunches packing her duffel before being stopped by a knock at her door. Rising from the floor she approached and turning the knob, opened it wide.

"Sergeant, this is for you," Shi'va stated with a smile and a slight tilt of his head. He handed her an official envelope.

Eyes wide with curiosity she offered a cautious smile and, with her gaze now pinned to the document, she took it from him.

"Good day."

"Oh…thank you and good day to you too, Shi'va," she stated as he headed down the hall.

Closing the door and her eyes back on the small ivory package, she furrowed her brow. Tearing it open, she read its contents, her eyes suddenly going round.

 _"_ _Reassigned?"_

xxx

"My Prince, we want to thank you and your lovely parents for your gracious hospitality," Ivin stated with a bow and a clasp of the arm. "We enjoyed every minute of it and are so looking forward to seeing you in two months at our estate."

Adam inclined his head clasping his soon to be father-in-law by the arm. "And I enjoyed you all as well, Sir. Thank you for coming," his gaze faltered slightly. "And again my apologies for mine and my guest's behavior."

Lulinda curtseyed. "None necessary, Your Highness. You were defending Sergeant Duncan's honor in putting him in his place," she reassured. "He deserved it. I'm just sorry he put everyone so ill at ease."

"Me too," Rua stated with a curtsey turning a suspicious eye onto her future royal brother-in-law. "I bet lotsa girls come on to you with your good looks, Prince Adam. Whaddaya do to keep them away?"

"Rua!" Ivin admonished with a frown.

Surprised and a little self-conscious, Adam gave a shy crooked smile. "Thanks but my looks are average. I wouldn't garner that much attention and if I do, I ignore it," he replied with a shrug.

 _"_ _Average?"_ Cylvia interjected sliding an arm through his. "My Love, as gorgeous as you are you're way too modest. I definitely need to work on that with you."

Puzzled, he knit his brow just as the King and Queen entered the Palace Salon. "Going so soon?" Randor asked with the Queen on his arm.

Everyone chuckling, Ivin whirled around. "I'm afraid all good things must come to an end, Sire," he replied genially. I was just thanking your son for a very enjoyable week. And many thanks to Your Majesties as well," he stated with a bow.

Marlena smiled. "Ivin, you know you and your family are welcome anytime—"

"How _the hell_ am I _reassigned?_ " Teela interrupted, charging through the back doors manically waving an envelope.

Adam's eyebrows flew up as everyone whirled around, Cringer suddenly jumping to his feet in a frightened crouch, his head snapping to her.

"Please, _do_ join us Sergeant," the Prince shot back sarcastically.

"Don't you start with me Adam," she retorted sharply, "This was _your_ bright idea wasn't it? Why am I being reassigned to the Palace?" she demanded. "Damnit, let me go back to where I _belong!_ "

"Sergeant Duncan, my son requested your reassignment out of considerable concerns for your safety," Randor stated calmly trying his best to stifle his amusement.

Annoyed at the news, something Adam obviously neglected to inform her of, Cylvia quirked an eyebrow as her parents and little sister shot her a surreptitious glance.

Her head snapping right Teela blushed, her eyes widening. "Your Majesty…I…I didn't see you there," she gave a curtsey and glanced about the room. "Actually I uhh…didn't see _everyone_ there. My apologies for my outburst."

Marlena hid a smirk behind her hand.

"Why are you so pissed?" Adam demanded, annoyed.

At the informality of the two, not to mention the crude language, Ivin and Lulinda's wide gaze snapped back to the Prince.

Exasperated, the Redhead blew a sigh. "Because I'm already in command of a troop back on base! Don't take me away from my men—"

"Is that the _only_ reason?" the Prince replied cutting her off.

Her mouth dropping open to respond, she blinked and closed it totally blindsided by the probing question.

Cylvia frowned.

Turning to the family, the Queen cleared her throat. "It was a pleasure having you with us, dear ones," she stated approaching with arms wide. Gently grasping Lulinda's shoulders they kissed one another's cheek farewell as the King clasped arms with her husband. "Do return as soon as you are able. Our home is yours," the King chimed in.

Adam and Teela continued to stare silently at one another.

The noble family, regaining their composure bid their farewells with Helmeh, the Palace butler, escorting them to the halls. Cylvia sidled up to him, Adam's gaze snapping down to her.

"I will see you soon, my Love," she stated before caressing his face and suddenly bringing his lips down to hers.

Uncomfortable and wanting to pull away yet considering her feelings, he remained still until the kiss broke, not wanting to bring dishonor to her. She looked into his eyes. "Soon."

Adam straightened and nodded, his gaze quickly shifting to Teela whose arms were folded, her features unreadable.

Noticing his nuanced gesture, Cylvia's lips set in an irritated thin line as she headed toward the entrance, her eyes on the Redhead. Teela lowered her gaze and curtseyed as she approached.

"He's _mine_ so stay away from him," the brown haired woman snarled in whisper. "We're engaged and _I_ will be the new Crown Princess so don't you ever forget that, Miss Duncan."

"That's _Sergeant_ Duncan _…Lady_ Cylvia," Teela replied sharply. Her emerald gaze locked on Cylvia's chocolate ones. "And don't _you_ forget that."

Unable to overhear the exchange the King and Queen quietly observed, Randor's one arm folded, a hand stroking his goatee while Marlena worriedly clasped her hands in front of her.

Adam watched curiously, a gentle shove against his leg jolting him from his reverie causing his troubled blue gaze to fly downward, Cringer's golden eyes imploring.

With a forced smile on her lips, Cylvia turned and curtseyed once again to the King and Queen before jogging to catch up with her family.

Randor cleared his throat, Adam and Teela snapping their heads to him. "Children, come here please," he stated with a gesture of his hand.

The two glanced at one another and approached, Marlena eyeing them.

"Just what exactly is going on between you two?" Randor inquired, his hazel gaze probing.

" _Nothing!_ " the joint response startled both causing them to exchange quick glances.

"A-ha, I see," he snorted. "And what exactly is wrong with Malek?"

"He's an asshole."

"Besides that, son," Marlena interjected.

"He's jealous of _him_ ," Teela replied tossing a backward thumb at the man next to her, "Although I see no reason _why,_ seeing as His Highness can be quite obtuse at times."

Adam cut his eyes to her, his gaze narrowing in irritation.

"And what point is he missing, child?" his father asked.

The Prince folded his arms and turned to the woman at his side, waiting for the answer.

Blinking, Teela opened her mouth then closed it. "He…umm…" Lost she shifted awkwardly, chewing her bottom lip.

Silence.

Adam's eyebrows flew up. _"Really?"_

Marlena swatted at him. "Adam, shush. Let her think it through."

More silence as Teela fumbled, her gaze floating around the room, her cheeks warming slightly. The Queen reached for her.

"Come dear," she said, grasping the younger woman's shoulders and gently turning them, "Whisper it to me," she added as they walked away from the two confused men.

At a "safe" distance Teela and Marlena held an intimate conversation, the two women huddled closely with the Queen nodding occasionally, Randor and Adam glancing inquisitively at each other then back at the women.

Apparently arriving at an understanding, Marlena gave the Redhead a warm embrace as the two returned, Teela seemingly contented.

"We're good," the Queen announced.

Adam unfolded his arms.

"That's it?" Randor asked.

" _Yes_ , Love," his wife replied with a pointed glare, Randor blinking in confusion.

"You're staying?"

Teela glanced at him. "Yes Adam I'm staying. But on my terms," she replied, her chin stubbornly jutting forward.

"Which are?"

"Her Majesty knows what they are," she replied with a small smile and a curtsey, Marlena smiling in return.

Father and son exchanged confused glances.

"Ok guys," his mother happily clapped her hands together and stepped forward. "Teela, let's get you to your new apartments and all settled in, baby," putting an arm around the young woman's shoulders the two left the salon. Watching them leave, Adam shifted a confused gaze to the King. Randor shook his head.

"Your mother is an _enigma_ , son."

* * *

The mountain shrouded in darkness shook, its location among those in the Dark Hemisphere aptly named. Gleeful over his success, its tenant laughed maniacally, the woman eyeing him, her hand going to her hip. Her violet eyes narrowed.

"Are you _done_ yet?"

" _Bitch_ , don't push it," he shot back rising from his chair. He rounded his table and snatched the beaker from its wire base. "Be thankful I'm willing to take you along for the ride," he chided while pulling off his outer robe and tossing it to the dirt ground.

Lady Zieg-Powers rolled her eyes. "It's _my_ magic that helped you achieve this formula, Keldor," she berated. "Don't forget my father is—"

 _"_ _My father was the High King of all Eternia!"_ he shouted, cutting her off. "Nicholas may have ruled his insignificant little third realm but was all too quickly banished to the phantom dimension…and for good reason too," he snapped. "He was a fool and let the power go to his head. I will _not_ make the same mistake," he hissed.

Folding her arms, she pursed her lips. "Sure."

He glared at her. "Bring him here. _Now!_ "

Rolling her eyes, the woman dressed in a sexy purple body suit sporting a spiky snowy white crew-cut and thigh high boots turned on her heel and headed for the makeshift dungeons. "This better work!" she shouted from around the corner, her faded voice echoing against the shadowy stalactites.

"Yadda, yadda," he mumbled waving a dismissive hand as he took notes on the bubbling beaker before him.

Moments later Evelyn emerged pushing the young man forward, he stumbling into the quarried throne room.

He was 6'5" in height and at least three hundred pounds of pure blubber, his jowls quivering, his eyes wide with thinly veiled fear. He stood frozen in his spot cringing in dread, his shoulders shrugged damn near to his earlobes. Keldor scanned him from head to toe and frowned.

"Boy, as big as you are you're a freckled faced bona fide coward."

Phineas' face reddened. "I am _not_ a coward!" he shrieked angrily.

"Then why are your knees knocking together?" he retorted.

Going silent, the young man's eyes registered abject fear.

Placing the beaker back on its wire stand, Keldor clasped his hands behind his back and approached. He circled, his gaze studying every inch of the nude young man.

Equal in height, the dark prince stopped and placed his lips next to the boy's ear, Phineas squeezing his eyes shut in terror.

"Let's be very clear," he whispered. "Scream at me one more time and I'll give you something to be afraid of. Do-you-under-stand?"

"Y-yes Master!"

"Good." He pulled away and headed back to the table, Evelyn looking on. "We cannot have dissension in the ranks now can we?"

"N-no, S-sir—"

"And stop with the stuttering!" he demanded. "It's getting on my nerves!"

Phineas simply nodded, his double chin bouncing in response.

Taking the beaker back in hand he placed a fist on his hip, his ebony gaze shifting to the woman. "Do you think he is the right size?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well…if you say so…"

She gave an apprehensive quirk of her brow.

"If this doesn't work, it's _your fault_."

Anxious, Evelyn pressed her lips together.

"Now," he said with a flourish circling the boy. "You will drink this final dose and fulfill your oath to me."

"But I don't want to be a—"

The Prince whirled on him. "What you _think_ and what you _want_ means _nothing_!" he screamed, his gaze suddenly narrowing he quieted. "You want revenge on my brother, yes?"

He nodded.

Keldor quirked a brow. "And why?"

"For making my family broke and ruining us. For stripping us of our nobility. For executing my father without concrete proof of his guilt!"

Evelyn smiled.

"Yesss…," he ran his fingers through his thick ebony locks and stroked his goatee. "And how do you want to _exact_ that revenge?"

Phineas' brown bloodshot eyes narrowed. "I…I want the power to _kill his son,_ the Heir to the Throne! I…I wanna beat him once and for all and kill him with my bare hands! I wanna make the Miros feel the pain I felt of losing _everything!_ "

"Good. And you will remain loyal to me?"

"Yes, Sir."

His face darkened. "What did you say?" he roared.

"Yes… _Master_."

"Goood…," he moved toward him, the beaker held high between his fingers. His gaze moved to Evelyn.

"Now."

Raising her palms, violet rays of energy shot forth enveloping Phineas, locking his arms and legs in magical restraints, the boy wiggling wildly yet unable to break free. The Prince slinked up to him grabbing his mouth and forcing his lips open.

He turned the beaker upside down emptying its contents into the young man's open mouth, the boy sputtering and choking.

"Drink it…drink it _ALL!_ " he commanded.

Swallowing and coughing, Keldor released him and turned, tossing the beaker against a craggy wall, the shattering glass echoing off the walls. He approached his crudely hewn stone throne and took a seat, crossing his legs as Evelyn backed further away for the transformation.

The unknown substance burning his throat the boy's body jerked and convulsed, his eyes turning full cerise, the veins in his face rising to the surface and shooting crimson streaks across his face...throughout his body.

The dark cave shook as the sorcery did its work, violently transforming the young hapless man against his will, hairs breaking out all over his doughy and flaccid body.

Falling to his knees he screamed doubling over in pain as Keldor placed an elbow on his chair and put his chin in his hand, his fingers caressing the side of his face as he watched with amusement.

The anguish intensifying, the terrifying screams deepened…

The vocal chords no longer human…

The menacing sound…of a beast's _roar_.

* * *

As the weeks went by, the Prince and the Sergeant quickly made amends and slowly settled into a routine with Adam still not clear over Teela's initial apprehension for Palace reassignment; she of course refusing to reveal her reasons and he respecting her privacy, letting it go.

Her commanding officer, impressed with her skills and dedication recommended her for promotions.

As a result Teela rose in the ranks earning another stripe and commanding a regiment of one hundred men and women. Their orders, along with her peers in the division, were to secure the perimeter of the royal estate and city limits, her father as commander of the Royal Guard of course covering the Palace itself and the royal family.

Meanwhile Malek Endoar attempted on more than one occasion to re-initiate contact through missives with Teela instructing palace pages to convey her refusal. The base's mail carriers routinely sent his letters back raising his ire.

Lady Cylvia often called on the Prince, her travels to town increasing with Teela sarcastically wondering why. His fiancée would often give the Redhead a suspicious side eye, Adam unaware as the two walked the halls, lunched together in his offices, or made plans to visit the lakes. Taking her Palace duties seriously, Sergeant Duncan dismissed Cylvia's animosity scoffing secretly over her shallowness and insecurity. She wondered though…

 _Doesn't Adam see through her?_

She sighed.

Situated only a few doors down from the royal family and joining them for meals, Teela saw firsthand the lustful enthusiasm the kingdom's unmarried noblewomen held for the Crown Prince.

Often her father's men arrested women who snuck into the royal wing attempting to break into his chambers after a ball. Others stopped the Prince in the Palace halls as he made his way to his office every morning often cornering him, the Guard again intercepting.

She even witnessed women rushing him, putting their hands on his body and attempting to kiss him; an offense considered a Class-D Misdemeanor if one was not officially in courtship with him.

She shook her head. Now she understood why Adam struggled with being touched; this apparently has been going on for at _least_ eight years! The hysteria would affect anyone.

He especially…given his tragic background.

* * *

"Are you certain?"

He scowled. "Yes, yes woman! I know what I'm doing," he replied. "I was instructed never to 'show my face again' in Eternia or risk execution," Keldor explained with a smirk at the irony.

"But…to transform," Evelyn mused. "Are you sure these potions are mixed properly? And can you trust the Source?"

He waved a dismissive hand. "I am merely altering my appearance _temporarily_ ," he replied with a weary sigh. He stopped and glared at her. "I will assume an alternate identity. The dark wizardry I procured is unlimited in its power. My features will be shrouded; as is hers. And all will be powerless to assert my true identity."

 _"_ _Her?"_ Evelyn quirked a concerned brow, her violet gaze narrowing. "Whose powers are these, my lord?"

"Never you mind," he snapped turning away from her and removing his clothing. "Now that we know the transformative power of the Liquescent Auras, I'll successfully combine its strength with her sorcery."

Just then, the sound of howling in the distant dungeons caused Evelyn to whip her head towards it. She met her lover's gaze. "He's hungry."

" _Fuck him!_ It's _my_ turn!" he began to look for something. "Where is my prep dosage?"

She pointed to the corner of the table. "There, my lord."

"Ahh." Now nude, he approached and snatched it up, Evelyn's full lips curling as she ogled the muscular perfection before her.

His locks tied back in a low princely pony tail, he completed his preparation. "I'll assume the guise of an innocent traveling wizard. No one will be the wiser while I exact vengeance on my weak ass brother," he plotted. "He will pay and I will have his throne. Junior down there will take care of my sniveling nephew."

As he knocked back the preparatory dose, another roar, this one much louder and more insistent assailed their ears. A second voice gurgling followed by a third shouting obscenities followed. Evelyn folded her arms and glared at him.

"I'll get to them in a minute!" he fussed before picking up the last vial, purple effervescence bubbling within. He glanced around. "Where is Panthor?"

"He's with the others."

"Good. Now stand back you boob, before I spank you."

She snickered. "Not a threat. You know I like it."

"Shut up and stand over there!" he gestured toward the far side of the craggy walls.

Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly moved several feet away, unable to quell the foreboding in her gut.

He closed his eyes. Raising the vial high above him he began:

"I offer myself to thee, Dark Spirits of the Underworld," he stated confidently. "Grant me the powers of your Doom. Give me the might of the Four Great Realms. Align me with the wisdom of the Serpents. Transform me that I may have vengeance on my enemies and rule this Darkened Hemisphere! _Equip me with the Necromancer's TRUE POWER!_ "

He began to chant in a dark unknown tongue as Evelyn started at that last word, understanding its meaning as the daughter of a sorcerous ruler. She lunged at him. "Keldor—!"

Just then, the deafening sound of a howling whirlwind captured the cave, the woman covering her ears and falling to her knees as the tempest enveloped him, cracks of lightening and ghostly apparitions surrounding him…encircling him.

Swept up in the madness, he began to cackle as the spirits glided through the air, tearing into his body and possessing him, he crying out in pain as they ripped pathways into the depths of his human soul…tearing down…rebuilding…tearing down…

Wraithlike voices howled as Evelyn managed in the violent torrent to lift her eyes, her lover hovering in mid-air, his arms outstretched…a shadow falling over his features. Slowly lowering his chin, glowing pupils of crimson peered out at her from the darkness. She shivered.

Suddenly a purple leather harness festooned with cross-bones stretched its way across his muscular chest as Death's Cowl settled over him like a shroud. Fur shorts of a darker purple hue materialized covering his lower body, the belt and buckle resembling a skull bearing its fangs locking in place.

Purple fur trimmed boots slipping over his feet, the whirlwind subsided, the apparitions fading away as he was dropped roughly to the ground, his breathing hoarse and labored.

 _"_ _Keldor!"_ scrambling from the ground she rushed to his prostrate form just as the sound of another whirlwind followed.

The caves and its darkened pathways creaking and groaning, she felt the mountain quake violently. The yowling from the dungeons were silenced as the sound of quarry blasts above her drowned everyone and everything out.

" **Sssssnaaaake** …," a deep sinister voice echoed as something happened above her.

The rocks shifting in place and the sound nearly unbearable, she shielded an unconscious Keldor as the mountain shook, pebbles and larger rocks falling all around them. Stalactites quivering and breaking loose from above, she rose a palm creating a protective shield at the precise moment a large one fell upon them, disintegrating as it hit the transparent sphere.

Seeming to go on forever, the rumbling finally subsided, the mountain calmed, the dust settling as a faint howling faded away.

All fell eerily silent.

"Kel—"

" **Keldor…is _dead_** ," a deep ghostly voice reprimanded.

Grasping his shoulders, she flipped him over.

She screamed.

xxx

 _-Greyskull -_

Levitating in lotus position over the golden throne, the Sorceress' eyes popped open in horror.

"Merciful Heaven!"


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:** Thanks for your patience. I hope everyone enjoys this update._

 _ **Note:** You must be at least 16 years old to read this chapter as it contains a bit of language and some sensuality._

Chapter 25

 _\- Two Months Later –_

The King's private jet landed in Lyvinia on runway seven and taxied to the hangar. As the engines powered down, the hydraulics initiated and the side doors opened, the ramp extending full length. Prince Adam emerged with a conservative smile for the party gathered to meet him.

"Your Highness!" Ivin approached with a bow and a cheerful grin. "Welcome back! I cannot _tell_ you how delighted we are to host you once again," the two clasped arms.

"I thank you as always for your kind hospitality, Sir," the younger man replied.

"My Prince!" Rua called excitedly, rushing over to meet him. Colliding with him causing him to stumble backwards, she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight bear hug, eyes closed, smile wide. Shocked he glanced down, his shoulders shrugged in surprise, his arms out to his side.

"Rua!" Lulinda whisper shouted, embarrassed. "You mustn't place your hands unsolicited on His Royal Person—"

"No, it's okay," Adam replied with a slightly uncomfortable smile returning the embrace.

The older couple exchanged confused glances as Cylvia approached, her manner reserved, her arms crossed.

"My Love," she stated as their eyes met. Stepping to him she grasped his shoulders and stood on tip toes for a sensual kiss, Adam slightly turning at the last moment causing her to land on his cheek. He pulled back and nodded.

"How are you?"

Miffed she stared at him for a brief moment, eyes wide. Blinking, she composed herself. "Better, now that you're here darling—"

The sound of boots behind them clanking down the ramp stole everyone's attention.

Sergeant First Class Teela Duncan emerged wearing a gold plated winged bodice fixed over a form-fitting white leotard. With a thick gold bangle clamped around her left bicep and both wrists fitted with gold weaponry cuffs, her thick red tresses were pulled back into a sleek ponytail, her gold headband engraved with the Miro Coat Of Arms glistening in the hangar lighting. White fur-trimmed red high heeled boots finished the official royal uniform.

Stopping just behind the Prince's left shoulder, she respectfully inclined her head. "Governor Simonidese, greetings to you and your esteemed family," she stated with a small smile.

"Oh, Sergeant Duncan," the older man stumbled managing to return a smile. "So nice of you to accompany His Highness."

Glancing at the redhead, Adam turned back to him. "Teela is my personal bodyguard."

A gasp.

"Bodyguard? But you don't _need_ a bodyguard as you're quite lethal yourself," Cylvia stated, incredulous. "Whose crazy idea was that?"

"The King's," Teela curtly replied.

Adam threw a mildly annoyed glance behind his shoulder with Teela shrugging apologetically. He met his fiancée's uptight gaze. "After the latest security incident, my father assigned her to me."

They knit their brow in concern. _"Incident?"_ Ivin echoed.

"What happened, My Prince?" Lulinda asked anxiously.

His gaze fixed on his future mother-in-law's he gave a small sigh. "Two Ladies of the Court cracked the security code and entered my chambers one night—"

More gasps. "Were you in there?" Rua asked alarmed.

He met her gaze. "Yes. I was asleep."

"Where was Cringer?" Cylvia inquired nervously.

"Out for the night."

"You didn't hear them?"

"No, Sir. I'd just returned from an exhausting three weeks on the road."

"What happened next?"

Shooting a quick glance at little Rua, he turned to Cylvia and replied, "I'd rather not say."

Uncomfortable silence.

Ivin cleared his throat. "Well, My Prince we are all beyond relieved you are safe." He gestured toward the doors. "Please, join us for brunch. Sergeant Teela, you are of course most welcome here."

She inclined her head, "Thank you, Governor. Madame."

They all made their way out of the hangar, valets following with their belongings as Cylvia possessively took the Prince's arm. She threw an annoyed glance over her shoulder at the Redhead.

Cocking her head sideways, Teela sent her a spurious smile.

xxx

After brunch the group toured the countryside, the lush rolling verdant hills, quaint and colorful villages, and sparkling lakes beautiful in its simplicity.

As they traveled many residents bowed and curtseyed, their enthusiasm for the ruling family evident in jovial cries and fervent waves of the hand. A bit embarrassed, Adam shyly waved back with Cylvia joining him as the carriages made their way through the winding cobble stoned and tree-lined paths.

The day's outing concluded at the Simonidese Estate, a lovely dinner prepared in the gardens as the season's warm breezes carried the soft fragrances of delphiniums and gardenias through the courtyard. As the sun set, the party arrived on the adjacent terrace as the attendants began serving dinner. As if looking for something, Adam glanced around.

"Where's Teela?"

"She wanted to take dinner inside with the other servants," his fiancée replied.

His eyebrows shot up. _"Other?"_

Her parents watched worriedly as Cylvia knit her brow. "Why…yes. What's wrong?"

"Was that her wording or yours?"

Confused, she opened her mouth to reply but instead, shook her head, innocently shrugging her shoulders.

Adam frowned, Ivin nervously shifting his gaze between the two. The Prince turned to the older man. "May I?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely, Your Highness."

Nodding Adam rose, the party standing with him bowing and curtseying in deference as he disappeared inside. The family took their seats.

"Why didn't you insist she join us, Daughter?"

Shrugging again, Cylvia shook her head. "I don't know, Mother. She seemed determined. I didn't want to break Palace protocol if that's what she's accustomed to in Eternos."

The talking stopped as Adam emerged with Teela still dressed in her uniform, everyone once again rising from their seats.

"Sergeant, please," the Governor requested gesturing to a chair. "We're so very sorry for the mix-up as we expected you to join us."

She smiled. "I'm afraid I'm not dressed for dinner—"

"Don't worry about attire," Lulinda replied. "Please, do join us."

Teela's emerald gaze locked with Cylvia's annoyed chocolate ones as Adam took Teela's hand and led her ahead of him, taking his seat only after Teela took hers.

Cylvia eyed them.

xx

As the wine was being poured, conversation turned to the plans for the Prince's upcoming twenty-first birthday celebration.

"You've _never_ had a birthday party?" Rua stated aghast.

"No."

Her gaze sweeping the backyard, Teela took a knowing sip of wine as Cylvia knit her brow understanding the unfortunate reason.

"Why? Don'tchya parents love you?"

Adam snorted. "Yes, they do. I just wasn't ready for one."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Rua!" Ivin admonished.

"No it's alright," Adam reassured turning back to the little girl. "Let's just say…I was sad for a long time but not so much anymore."

"Well, are you ready _now?_ " the young girl asked wide-eyed.

He gave a small lopsided smile. "Yes."

"Can all my friends come to the party?"

"Rua," Lulinda cautioned, "You don't invite your friends to other people's parties, much less an exclusive royal engagement," she quietly explained.

"It's okay," Adam replied. Turning back to the dejected girl he smiled. "Of course they can come. It would be my honor to meet your friends."

As Rua clapped excitedly, Adam gave a small grin, his eyes finding Teela's as she returned it.

Noticing the connection between the two Cylvia cleared her throat. "Adam, I want you to meet my university astrophysics teacher," she stated setting down her water glass and taking up her knife and fork. Taking a bite of dinner, she studied him. "Let's say…tomorrow morning?"

He nodded. "That's fine."

Cylvia smiled. "She has questions for you…particularly about your mother's crash landing on Eternia all those years ago. I'd also remarked in passing that you were exceptionally gifted in the understanding of thermodynamics and jet propulsion."

Perplexed, Adam eyed her. "I wouldn't characterize myself as exceptional," he stated shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "Decent perhaps, but nothing out of the ordinary. Teela and her father are much better than I," he stated gesturing to her.

All eyes turned to her.

"Is that so?"

Her gaze locked on Cylvia's expectant features, Teela shrugged a shoulder. "The Crown Prince is being too modest; he _is_ exceptional. And yes, my father taught me a few things," she replied, "But he's the genius, not me." She glanced at her friend. "His Highness is an outstanding pilot, much like the Queen. You should go up with him one time."

"And what makes you think I haven't?"

Knowing she refuses to climb into a jet with him, Adam's eyebrows flew up in amusement as Teela boldly held the woman's contemptuous gaze.

Sensing his daughter's hackles rising a bit, Ivin interjected, "My Prince, as test pilot did the Queen give you any important advice on piloting Man-At-Arms' inventions?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What was it?"

"Not to crash."

The table burst into laughter as Adam simply glanced about oblivious to the joke.

* * *

At dinner's conclusion, everyone said good night with Ivin and Lulinda seeing their youngest daughter to her chambers. Cylvia and Adam walked arm in arm to his guest chambers, Teela out of earshot following several feet behind. Uncomfortable, his fiancée eyed him.

" _Must_ she be your shadow, darling?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Adam glanced down at her. "Isn't that the point of a bodyguard?"

"I don't like it."

Adam shrugged, his gaze straight ahead. "I'm not all that keen on the idea either but I understand the necessity."

"Then, ask your father to remove her."

He snapped his head to her. "Do _what?_ "

"I don't like her so close to you, my darling," she huffed with a slight pout. "From what I hear, she has a thing for you which is totally inappropriate. You have a fiancée. You are betrothed to me."

Annoyed, Adam stopped prompting Teela to freeze, her gaze sweeping the halls for danger.

"First of all define _a thing_. Secondly, explain why you're listening to gossip," he questioned tersely.

Slightly shaken at his abrupt manner Cylvia shifted her feet. "Adam, she's enamored with you," she insisted. "I've recognized the look in her eye ever since she met you at the orphanage. And I _don't_ listen to gossip," she dismissed crossing her arms irritably.

His gaze narrowed. "If the alleged attraction is something you've witnessed firsthand then why the phrase, 'from what I hear'?"

Caught she blew a puff of air, her gaze wandering the halls while he silently glared at her. She finally gave an exasperated sigh. "Rua saw you two."

Confused, he frowned. " _Saw_ us?"

"Yes."

He folded his arms across his chest. "What exactly were we doing?" he asked.

Her troubled chocolate gaze met his annoyed blue ones. "The two of you were locked in an intimate embrace and…"

He lifted an expectant brow. "And…what?"

"She tried to kiss you."

" _Did_ she kiss me?"

She glanced away from him. "No."

With a deep sigh his arms went to his sides. "You have nothing to worry about. Teela is a close friend of mine," he explained, "Nothing more."

Curious, Teela watched from afar reading the body language. Cylvia had an air of accusation about her and Adam seemed on the defensive. She wondered what they were arguing about but quickly dismissed it as none of her business.

Cylvia gave a sigh. "It's just…I noticed you've changed since the engagement party."

"Changed?"

"Yes. You still have a way to go but you're a little less tense; you allowed Rua to hug you, for instance. You're slightly more relaxed around us and smile a bit more…even if it's not a full smile," she conceded. "The word is she can be credited for the positive change in you, Adam."

"More gossip?" he retorted, an eyebrow lifted.

She sighed. "Alright fine." They began to walk again, "No more talk of your bodyguard but humor me for a moment: I need assurance."

Perplexed Adam glanced at her. "What kind?"

"Sleep with me tonight."

He froze. _"What?"_

Teela stopped, her hand going to her mouth suppressing an amused chuckle at his complete loss of princely composure, his outburst loud enough to reach her ears.

"You heard me, Love," she replied holding her ground.

Blinking in confusion, he glanced away then back at her. "I…"

Cylvia's eyebrows flew up in anticipation.

"I'm not ready."

"When _will_ you be?"

"Good question."

She frowned. "Adam, you're old enough now. You're going to be twenty-one years old next week. You're a whole year older than me and we're to be married in _ten months_ ," she observed. "We'll be expected to one day produce an Heir. What's unfathomable is that at this age you're still a virgin—"

"Not technically."

"Yes you are," she countered. "Darling, you were brutally violated as a child by a disgusting old man which in my book doesn't count as sexually experienced," she stated, "It's assault. And you've never in your life been with a woman so yes, you're still an 'innocent'."

He sighed and with a quick glance over at his bodyguard he met his fiancée's gaze. "All true I suppose," he conceded.

"So? Sleep with me!"

Suddenly angry, he stared at her. "I don't respond well to pressure."

Silence as she bit her lip.

Overwhelmed, all the tension suddenly escaped from his shoulders. "Fine. I can't promise anything only that I will try." His gaze bore into hers. "But don't push me," he warned. "I'm not sure how I'll respond to someone touching my naked body."

Duly warned she nodded as he took her hand and led her the last few steps to his chamber doors. He motioned to his bodyguard.

"Tee, Cylvia will spend the night in my room. Would you do me a favor and ask my valet to stop by my quarters, please?

Wearing a victorious expression Cylvia studied her rival's features while, as if punched in the gut, Teela kept her steely composure despite the fact something inside of her died. Maybe it was the butterflies?

"Certainly, Your Highness," she stated with a curtsey. She turned to his fiancée and inclined her head, "Lady Cylvia." Spinning round she quickly headed down the hall.

At the curious use of his title, Adam blinked furrowing his brow, a hand on his arm directly distracting him from his line of thought.

"Come."

xxx

Teela escorting him, the valet discreetly gathered one night's worth of Cylvia's belongings bringing it to the doors, the Prince emerging and thanking him. As he bowed and left, Adam's eyes locked with his childhood friend's, a look of… _regret?_ passing between them. Neither of them were quite sure.

"Thank you, Tee."

"No problem, Adam. I'll be next door," she replied, doing her level best to mask her disappointment. "You know, it would be awkward if I came busting in to find you two in a compromising position so do me a favor: keep it quiet, okay?" she joked with a broken smile.

"I doubt there'll be any moaning," he mused. "More like panicked hyperventilating."

They shared a quiet chuckle before waxing serious.

"Good night, my friend."

He gave a small smile. "Good night."

* * *

Adam excused himself to the master suite to shower and dress for bed as Cylvia disappointingly did the same in the secondary bathing chambers to pass the time. She had hoped to seductively undress him but realized that may be too much too soon.

She entered to see him reclining on the bed reading a book, his long legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, his back against the tufted headboard. Setting his book on the nightstand, his sapphire gaze shifted up to her, his eyes slowly roaming her body.

Unable to read his expression, Cylvia stood at the foot of the bed, her powder pink satiny negligee hugging her perfect hourglass curves, her satin ivory robe draped perfectly over her sensuous body. She had brushed out her thick brown locks and let it tumble over her shoulders giving her a sexy vixen type appeal.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied. "Are you?"

"No."

Frowning, she put a hand on her hip. "Adam!"

"Just being honest." Sitting up and folding a leg under him, he reached out a hand as she slipped out of her robe and rounded the corner taking it. Her eyes went to his silk night shirt. Perhaps she would get the opportunity to seduce after all.

"You sleep fully clothed?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Don't you get uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Hot?"

He knit his brow. "No."

Cylvia grimaced. "Well as gorgeous as you are, that's not very sexy, Love," she declared moving closer to him. "May I?"

Adam's sapphire gaze quietly remained fixed to hers. Putting his hands behind him, he slowly scooted back to lean against the headboard. Apprehensive, he swallowed hard and nodded.

Switching positions she put a knee next to his left hip swinging her right leg over his body straddling him. His eyes moved down to her cleavage then back to her intense and seductive gaze.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He blinked. "Sort of."

Smiling seductively, her manicured hands slowly unbuttoned the top of his ebony silk shirt as she moved down to each button, the hard contours of his chest barely peeking out from underneath.

Their gazes now locked Cylvia slipped her hands underneath his shirt and over his muscled chest, her palms stroking it over his shoulders and down his arms as it finally fell off behind him leaving him completely shirtless.

Her hungry gaze moved over him drinking in his well-defined trapezius and broad deltoid muscles. She touched the royal tattoo on his right bicep and eyed his beefy pectorals and beautifully sculpted abdominals. Grasping the hem of his pants, he jumped as she tugged it slightly down admiring his lithe lateral muscles all funneling to his narrow lower abs and obliques forming that sexy V-shaped muscle line.

Her gaze focused on his navel as it moved up and down a little faster, his breathing pattern shifting. She snapped her head to his eyes.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

She leaned over placing her palms on either sides of his hips, her face inches away from his. "Don't be, my darling."

He simply stared at her as she moved in, claiming his lips with hers, her tongue coaxing until he finally parted and kissed her back, their tongues gently teasing as she hungrily moaned against him. The kiss breaking she pulled back, her expression one of surprise.

"Wow that was delicious. Obviously you've kissed someone before?"

Sheepish he replied, "Yes."

"Who?"

Adam's gaze narrowed suspiciously. "No comment."

Offended, Cylvia's mouth fell open, his gaze turning mischievous.

"Obviously you've undressed a man before but being a gentleman, I won't ask with whom or where," he shot back.

Her eyes widened before softening. "Touché."

Grinning seductively, she kissed him again before moving down his neck, kissing the apple of his throat then moving further down dipping her tongue into his clavicle, he shifting oddly. Moving right, her lips found his pounding pulse point staying there before moving further down to his pectorals, she nibbling at his nipples causing a sharp intake of air, his body stiffening. She stopped and looked up at him.

Adam snapped his eyes shut and shook his head dismissing his reaction.

She continued further down, her tongue lapping at his hard abdominals moving over each defined ridge, her cheek brushing against the warm soft silkiness of his golden skin stretched over muscles of steel.

Dipping her tongue into his navel, he flinched as she approached the V-line junction and stopped. Her eyes again met his.

"You're trembling, darling. Are you uncomfortable?"

He quirked an eyebrow. " _Now_ you ask?" he replied incredulous. "Cylvia, I was uncomfortable from Jump Street."

She furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

He waved a hand. "Nevermind."

"Flip over."

He frowned.

"Please?" she moved off of him.

With a sigh, he reluctantly moved to his stomach hugging a pillow. "What are you going to do?" he asked muffled.

"You'll see," she replied cryptically.

Nervous, his breathing became more erratic as she sat directly onto his derriere straddling him. Her hands on his shoulders she began sensuously massaging his back muscles.

"You're so tense, my Love."

When he didn't answer, her eyes went to the small C-shaped scar over his right shoulder blade. "I remember this," she reminisced, her fingertips tracing the tender scarred flesh. "You said it was a knife fight?"

He hesitated. "It wasn't exactly a fight."

Sensing his reticence, she didn't question him any further. Instead, she scooted down his body resting atop the backs of his muscular thighs, her fingers curling under the waist band of his silk pants. She eyed his scrumptious and perfectly formed derriere, her other hand caressing and squeezing him eliciting another flinch.

"May I?"

"May you…what?" he asked confused, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I want to see your naked bu—"

"Hell no!" he snapped.

Disappointed she pouted, crossing her arms. "Are we going to have sex or not?" she barked.

His shoulders moving up and down with his anxious breathing, he sighed. Shifting his position, she moved off of him as he turned over to a seated position, their troubled gazes meeting.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I guess I'm not ready yet."

Annoyed, she glared at him. "When will you be?" she retorted.

Adam's gaze locked with hers. "I honestly don't know. Although I tried to relax so you could enjoy yourself, this whole encounter was extremely awkward for me. You…," he trailed off, his eyes wandering to the window.

Her gaze suddenly misting over during the protracted silence, she stopped and stared at him. "What is it?"

He took her hands in his, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm seriously fucked up, Cylvia. It may take me years to get better and it wouldn't be fair to ask you to wait."

Her eyes glistening, she stared mutely at him.

"Say the word and my father will release Ivin from the contract."

Closing her eyes she shook her head. "No! I care deeply for you," she pressed. "We can work through this, Adam I'm sure of it. I want to be with you and want nothing else than to rule at your side as your Queen."

Releasing her hands, he bit his lip. "Which is more important to you; learning to love me in spite of my faults or someday ruling Eternia?"

Confused, his fiancée opened her mouth then quickly closed it.

Understanding her silence, he nodded in acquiescence. "Do you love me?"

She released a small sob. "I care for you so much—"

"My question was, do you _love_ me?" he asked again, his expression somber.

They stared at one another.

"I need to make a confession. When we met I relished the genuine affection we held for each other at the orphanage. It was simple. We enjoyed each other's company and, even though I hardly spoke, it was easy being with you," he explained. "It all changed after the discovery of my identity."

Cylvia watched him quietly.

"For some reason you began to use my title when we were alone. You then became preoccupied with appearances and harbored an irrational jealousy of other women; especially of Teela. I noticed you'd go out of your way to humiliate her."

Her mouth flew open. "I did not!"

"Don't think it went unnoticed; I observe but keep things to myself. I suppose I developed that behavior living with an abusive father. And don't forget the whole fiasco surrounding Baron Agrano when your father's governorship was uncertain—"

"I was not interested in him, Adam!" she protested wiping a tear from her cheek. "It was always only you, my Love."

He brought her hand to his lips and held her gaze. "Cylvia, allow me to confess something and beg your forgiveness."

Her troubled gaze fixed on his.

"Although committed to our eventual union, I'm not in love with you and I suspect the feeling is mutual."

Irritated, she frowned. "Then why did you agree to this marriage?"

"Why did _you_ agree to this marriage? You can't answer whether you love me or not, Cylvia," he replied soberly. "Add to it, pressuring me into having sex with you." He leaned closer. "I believe you're simply in love with my title. Is that a fair statement?"

Silence.

"I'm nowhere near perfect and even farther from normal. I have too many faults, erratic mood swings, and a psyche seriously damaged by childhood trauma." Gently squeezing her hand, he eyed her. "If ever there was the possibility of my abdication due to impaired mental abilities, would you still marry me?"

Cylvia's mouth opened then closed, her gaze shifting away from him.

Adam nodded. "That's my answer," he stated quietly.

She turned to him, eyes glistening with tears. "Do you love Teela?"

He paused. "Yes."

Angry, she shrieked, "Then why did you tell me that she was nothing more than a friend, Adam?"

"Because had you and I gotten married, honoring our contract I would have been devoted to you and no one else. And Teela would have remained a close friend in my mind." He studied her. "I've been faithful to you this entire time, Cylvia. Have you been faithful to me?"

Furious, she slapped him hard across the cheek and stood, grabbing her robe and storming out of the room as Adam stroked his stinging cheek. The door slammed.

"I suppose that's a 'No'," he surmised.

* * *

The table was oddly quiet with Adam pensive, Teela concerned, and Cylvia absent, the clinking of utensils the only sound in the breakfast room.

"I suppose Cylvia overslept?" her father asked taking a bite of food.

Adam's gaze flew up.

Lulinda shifted nervously in her seat. "She didn't feel well, darling. She asked to remain in her chambers today."

"I'm afraid that's my fault."

Everyone's gaze shot to the Prince, Teela quietly taking a sip of coffee having heard raised yet muffled voices next door last night.

"What do you mean, Son?"

"We argued last night resulting in her walking out on me."

Her parents gasped, Rua's wide eyes shifting between the Prince and the Bodyguard.

"Ancients! My deepest apologies, my Prince," Governor Simonidese pleaded. "How grossly indecorous. I'll have a talk with her immediately after breakfast—"

"No, Sir, that won't be necessary. And no apologies needed," he replied. "The conversation was intense and personal but needed to eventually take place."

Her parents exchanged glances. "Is the engagement off?" Ivin asked concerned.

Adam looked at him. "Possibly. I'm not sure."

Everyone gasped as Teela's mouth quietly fell open. Rua's angry gaze turned to the woman at his right. "It's all _your fault!_ "

"Rua! Silence!" her father demanded.

"Not anymore!" she huffed. "I saw you two hugging at the Palace and it looked like you were gonna kiss, too! You ruined _everything!_ " she accused the Redhead before jumping from the table and running off.

At the child's outburst Adam and Teela, eyes wide, glanced at each other as her parents shifted their gazes to the Prince.

"Is this _true_ , Your Highness?"

"Yes, Sir."

Cylvia's mother frowned disapprovingly.

Ivin frowned, his gaze suddenly leveling pensive. "Could all of this just be an unfortunate misunderstanding?"

The Prince pursed his lips. "Maybe."

Teela cut her eyes to Adam.

The older man sighed. "I'm not sure what my daughter thought she saw but she's only eleven," he mused. "I'm sure this can all be cleared up."

The Prince studied his future father-in-law. "Perhaps." He shifted a gaze to Lulinda. "My apologies for causing your household distress, Madame. Maybe I should leave?"

Regaining her composure, she replied, "Please don't, Your Highness. Minor disagreements are perfectly normal and in fact healthy in any marriage. You're only here for two more days and we'd hate to see it cut so short over a trivial misunderstanding," she looked at her husband and returned to the Prince, a small smile on her lips. "We'll talk to Rua and explain things. Please stay."

Adam nodded. "If you wish."

* * *

The Governor and his wife spent the rest of what turned out to be a very pleasant day with the Prince and Sergeant Duncan, Cylvia refusing to leave her room.

Rua eventually emerged joining everyone on the terrace shortly before dinner, her body language closed. Noticing it, Adam approached her father. After a few words, Ivin nodded and the younger man walked toward the little girl.

"Rua, I know you're angry with me but may I please have a word with you in private?"

The feisty little girl looked him over, a contemptuous gleam in her eye, her arms crossed. "I guess," she finally replied.

Gesturing ahead of him, Rua huffed and stomped toward the salon, Adam glancing at an amused Teela doing his best to keep a straight face at the tiny tantrum he was witnessing. Approaching the sofa, the Prince gestured as the Noble's daughter took a seat, he following her.

"First, allow me to apologize to you."

Her jaw dropping, her eyes flew to his. "Whaddaya mean…you're actually _sorry?_ "

"Yes."

"So you admit that you were cheating on my sister by makin' out with that military lady?"

"No," he replied. "I wasn't…uhh…making out with anyone but I take responsibility for the way it may have appeared. My friend Teela was sad. She was hurt by someone and needed a friend at the moment."

"Oh. Did she go to the infirmary?"

Adam blinked before understanding her meaning. "Not that kind of hurt."

"Oh."

"Her friend hurt her feelings. Didn't you see her crying?"

"Kinda."

He quirked a brow.

"Okay well yeah, she was cryin'."

He nodded.

"But…why did she make like she was gonna kiss you?"

Adam shifted and cleared his throat. "Sometimes people get confused when they're hurt deeply. They reach out for any kind of…umm…tenderness not realizing what's going on."

"Oh. Is that why you backed up? Because she was forgettin'?"

"Yes."

"So the Captain Lady is not an evil person?"

His eyes widened. "No. She's a nice lady."

"What's her name again?"

"Teela."

Rua ventured a small smile. "Captain Teela," she sing-songed.

Adam pursed his lips. "Someday I'm sure."

"I accept your apology and I think I know whatchya mean," she mused, her gaze suddenly fixed on his. "I feel like I wanna hug you too. Can I?"

His blue gaze going wide again, Adam consented. "Okay."

Jumping from her seat like the energetic eleven year old she is, she crashed into his arms, he patting her back, a small smile on his lips. She pulled back to smile at him.

"I'm hungry!"

He returned it. "Me, too. I'm _always_ hungry," he said with a wink.

The two left hand in hand on their way to join the dinner party.

* * *

The next day, the Prince's fiancée remained holed up in her chambers refusing to see anyone. Ivin of course apologized profusely, Adam shaking his head insisting none needed calling it a personal matter and one in which both parties were at fault.

As his Intended pouted in her room, the five of them visited the Governor's offices in the town center, the nobles delighted and eager to meet with the Crown Prince and discuss feudal territories.

Even though he introduced her to every caucus, confused, the men stared at Sergeant Duncan unsure of what to make of her and questioning Cylvia's absence. Her mother explained it away as a migraine and vowed she would feel better in the morning.

Teela meanwhile chuckled inwardly as she and Adam were the tallest there, she herself sometimes towering over the balding and portly ogling yet well-meaning accountants.

As the party moved from town to town, Rua often walked between Adam and Teela sometimes holding their hands again drawing more unwanted gossip and attention. Caught up in the excitement, the young girl asked permission of the Prince to visit her school and meet her friends; she couldn't wait until his birthday celebration the following week. She even questioned whether her family would actually attend since Cylvia was "acting bratty", her words.

The ad-hoc visit not subjected to advanced security sweeps, Teela went inside alone to ensure all was clear for his entry. Surprised, the headmaster called for a special assembly of the children in the Main Hall; each child entering wide-eyed as the boys bowed and clasped arms with the Heir to the Throne, the girls curtseying, Rua's friends particularly starry-eyed as they all gaped at him...some asking for autographs.

The day concluded with a late afternoon picnic by the lake, early evening settling upon them as they arrived at the Estate and headed to their separate rooms bidding good night. Teela and Adam arrived at his doors.

"Thank you for handling a challenging security day so well," he quipped with a lopsided smile. "That was a lot."

"Oh please, I can handle it," Teela replied waving her hand. "Just next time, tell all of your girlfriends they need to settle down and learn to share," she snorted. "They were all over you."

He cut his eyes to her. "One's enough. Good night," he smiled.

She chuckled. "Good night, Adam."

* * *

The last day was breakfast, one more meeting, and then back to Eternos that afternoon.

Cylvia finally emerged and joined everyone that morning, her features a little somber. Adam inclined his head, she curtseying as she attempted to regain her composure, Teela quietly observing yet pretending not to notice the strain between the two.

xxx

Later inside the hangar, the valets boarded the King's jet carrying their belongings and stowing them as Adam and Teela made their goodbyes, Cylvia taking the Prince aside.

"I'm sorry I struck you," she ventured feebly. "I'm not sure what came over me."

He eyed her. "It's okay. Maybe I deserved it."

Her eyes flew up to his. "No you didn't," she hugged herself protectively. "You…you were right about my pride," she confessed. "Being an orphan and a nobody to suddenly someone of importance went to my head. I realized after we talked that I in fact _do_ try to keep up appearances and…I'll do my best to stop obsessing over the opinions others may have of me." She swallowed hard. "Will you forgive me?" her eyes implored.

"Yes," he replied, his eyes roaming her contrite features.

Bringing his lips down to hers, he kissed her and pulled back. "And I'll continue to work on and overcome my own struggles. See you next week?"

Cylvia nodded.

They rejoined the group, Cylvia offering a nod of acknowledgement to Teela as the royal visitors entered the ramp. Turning with a wave they boarded, the door swishing closed, the engines powering up.


End file.
